El plan de Naruto y Kyubi
by olala
Summary: ¿Podrá Naruto gobernar el mundo? Naru/Harem Lemon No YAOI . No recomendado a menores de 18 años
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1-RECUERDOS

CAPÍTULO 1-RECUERDOS

Nos situamos en Konoha donde Kyuby destruyó gran parte de Konoha, lo que hizo que Yondaime( Minato) encerrara a Kyuby dentro del cuerpo de su hijo, Naruto.

Minato quería que su hijo fuera tratado como un héroe. Sin embargo le insultaban, le escupían, le pegaban, incluso siendo un bebe. A los tres años, Naruto se preguntaba porque le pegaban, si él no había hecho nada malo, pero no tenía respuesta. Hasta que un día cuando Naruto cumplió los 4 años y ocurrió lo que no tenía que pasar.

Naruto estaba celebrando su cuarto cumpleaños en su casa, pero en vez de celebrarlo con velas, tarta y familiares, lo celebró con un bol de ramen. Se lo terminó muy rápido, pasaron las horas y notaba como su estómago rugía, pero él sabía que no tenía que salir afuera a comer, porque era el día donde homenajeaban a Yondaime por haber derrotado a Kyuby y ese día era el día donde recibía una mayor paliza.Pero estaba en un aprieto, morirse de hambre o morirse de golpes, decidió lo segundo ya que milagrosamente , después de cada paliza acaba sin cicatrices. Se fue a Ichiraku, donde pediría muchos boles de ramen para poder comer durante una semana, pero para su desgracia un aldeano le detectó y avisó a los aldeanos y a los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor que el demonio había venido. Naruto creyendo que no le habían localizado se fue a comprar ramen, pero cuando iba a pagar un aldeano le sujetó de la camisa y le empezó a golpear en la cara, Naruto no esperaba ninguna ayuda así que después de recibir dos golpes se escapó de su agresor. Pero vió que unas 50 personas le rodeaban así que no podía escapar , entre esas personas podía detectar a algunos ninja Así que les rogó que le ayudaran, ya que Sarutobi siempre le ayudaba así que al ser ninjas suponía que ellos le ayudarían.

-Naruto:Por favor ayudadme de esos aldeanos me quieren volver a dar una paliza, decidles que yo no he hecho nada malo (mientras lloraba)

-Ninja: Porque te deberíamos de ayudar, demonio, en otro caso deberíamos ayudar a los aldeanos , por tu culpa los clanes de Konoha se han reducido considerablemente

-Naruto: Pero yo nunca he hecho daño a nadie (viendo que los ninjas también iban en contra de él)

-Ninja: Claro que sí demonio, por tu culpa los clanes Uchiha (señalando al cabeza del clan Uchiha que estaba a su lado) ,Akimichi (señalando a un gordo) ,Nara (señalando a un pasota) ,Yamanaka (dirigiendo su dedo a un rubio) ,Inuzuka (señalando a una chica con un perro) ,Haruno (señalando a una mujer pelirosa) ,Aburame (el dedo ahora señalaba a un hombre que cubría todo su rostro) y Hyuga (señalandose así mismo) han perdido muchos miembros. Te mereces morir, pero el Hokage no nos deja matarte así que solo te golpearemos hata que nos desahoguemos contigo

-Naruto: Pero no es justo, yo no he hecho nada...(no pudo terminar ya que el que había dicho que era del clan Hyuga le había golpeado en el hombro con el Junten)

-Uchiha:Ahora me toca a mi (le creó un genjutsu haciendo creer que le maltrataban todo el mundo, incluso el Hokage. Después de 3 segunos que a él le habían parecido 6 horas le injecta chakra para que recobre la consciencia) Aún no hemos terminado contigo, Aburame róbale chakra con tus insectos

-Aburame: Entendido (bueno así continuó la paliza y pasadas tres horas llega se detienen)

-Hyuga: Bueno ya nos hemos desahogado contigo, pero si te volvemos a ver las cosas serán peor para ti. Vámonos (dicho esto se fueron todos)

Naruto aún seguía tirado en el suelo encogido como una bola y con espasmos por lo ocurrido, pero Kyuby hizo su función y le curó, pero las heridas eran tan graves que tardó más de una hora, cuando se recuperó del todo Naruto se levantó y empezó a chillar:

-Naruto:PORQUE ME ODIAIS, PORQUE ME ODIAIS! (entre sollozos )

Naruto estaba agotado así que se fue a su cama y se durmió, pero cuando se despertó no estaba en su habitación estaba en unas cloacas

-Naruto pensamientos: Donde estoy, sigo estando en Konoha

Recorrió esa cloacas pasaron algunos minutos andando por ahí hasta que encontró una jaula con un sello en una pared

-Naruto: Hay alguien ahí! (Naruto se asomó a la jaula y vio una silueta , pero como estaba oscuro en esa jaula )

-X:sabes quien soy, mocoso

-Naruto:Como lo voy a saber si no te puedo ver! (preguntó con enojo recordando el día pasado)

-X: Me puedes ver ahora mocoso ( de repente estaba enfrente de Naruto)

-Naruto: No se quien eres, pero no eres humano

-X: Te suena el nombre de Kyuby (preguntó con ironía)

-Naruto: Pues claro, es el demonio que atacó Konoha hace 4 años

-X: Pues ese demonio soy yo, el zorro de nueve colas, o mejor dicho, el demonio de nueve colas,KYUBY! (las palabras en mayúscula significa gritar)

-Naruto: E..so es im...posible( tartamudeando) se supone que Yondaime te mató

-Kyuby: Lo cierto es que no me mató, ningún humano puede matarme, pero el muy DESGRACIADO ME ENCERRÓ EN EL CUERPO DE UN NIÑO, y sabes quien es ese cuerpo, Na-ru-to?

-Naruto: Co..mo sabes mi nom..bre? Eso significa que..(no pudo acabar la frase xq kyuby interrumpió)

-Kyuby: QUE ESTOY EN TU INTERIOR MOCOSO

-Naruto: Entonces tú, tú , TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE LA GENTE ME ODIO ZORRO CABRÓN

-Kyuby: Es posible, pero yo lo que creo es que la gente se quiere desahogar contigo, se quitan su estrés con el pretexto de que tu eres el contenedor del Kyuby

-Naruto: Ahora que sé la verdad no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí

-Kyuby: Se que mientes, se que quieres destruir Konoha

-Naruto: TU NO SABES NADA DE Mí

-Kyuby: claro que lo se , puedo ver tus sentimientos, y se que quieres destruir Konoha

-Naruto:BUENO SI QUE QUIERO DESTRUIR KONOHA, pero solo soy un niño de 4 años

-Kyuby:Yo te ayudaré

-Naruto:En serio? ( estaba felicisísimo)

-Kyuby:Pero no a destruir Konoha

-Naruto:Entonces no te necesito ZORRO CABRÓN

-Kyuby: Te ayudaré a GOVERNAR EL MUNDO, mocoso

-Naruto:Eso es imposible, para eso necesitaría un ejército

-Kyuby: Todo a su tiempo, mocoso. Primero te enseñaré jutsus y control del chakra durante 3 años

-Naruto:Y donde me vas a enseñar

-Kyuby: Aquí mismo durante 12 horas al día entrenarás sin tener que salir de Konoha

-Naruto:Y como podremos contactar

-Kyuby: Solo tienes que pensar en mi y estarás en contacto conmigo, y yo te avisaré cuando la gente te llame , porque al estar aquí tu apariencia en el mundo exterior es como si estubieras dormido

-Naruto:Y cuando empezamos!

-Kyuby:Ahora mismo

-Naruto: Y cual es la segunda parte del plan

-Kyuby:Todo a su debido tiempo Naruto

-Naruto:Gracias, sensei

CAPÍTULO 2: LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PLAN

Han pasado 3 años desde el entrenamiento con Kyuby , ha progresado mucho nuestro querido Naruto, pero también ha perdido su inocencia, ahora tiene ya el instinto asesino de su maestro y eso que solo tiene 7 años, solo se dedica a entrenar con Kyuby, comer y dormir. Naruto estaba ansioso porque quería saber la segunda parte del plan.

-Naruto: Kyuby, ya hemos pasado 3 años entrenando, ahora me tienes que decir la segunda parte del plan

-Kyuby: Pues muy sencillo, reclutar a nuevos miembros que tengan barrera de sangre y nos sean útiles para utilizar jutsus que ni tu mismo podrías. También tienen que tener odio y ese instinto asesino que tanto te caracteriza

-Naruto: Entiendo, por lo que tengo que estar en Konoha

-Kyuby: Te aseguro que encontrarás individuos muy peculiares, te lo aseguro. Ahora dirígete al barrio Uchiha

-Naruto: Para qué, los Uchiha son la policía de Konoha , por si no lo recuerdas

-Kyuby: Pues claro que lo se pero hay un individuo que tiene un instinto asesino muy grande, y creo que ha matado a algunos de su clan

-Naruto: Interesante, me voy hacia allí

En el barrio de los Uchiha se observa que un individuo está matando a unos guardias que custodian el barrio Uchiha

-Guardia:Así que es verdad, tu eres el que ha matado a Shisui, ( empieza a toser sangre) sabía que habías sido tu, Itachi

-Itachi: Muy listo, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con tigo, ahora muere (desenfunda una katana y se la clava en el corazón). Con este ya he matado a 5 Uchiha, contando a mi viejo amigo Shisui. Quien anda ahí?

-Naruto El sharingan, me gusta esa barrera de sangre, te diré que no soy un Uchiha

-Itachi: Entonces quien eres, si debes de tener la edad de mi hermano, que quieres niño?

-Naruto: Me impresionas Itachi, por qué así es como te llamas, verdad?

-Itachi: Si, pero ahora te tengo que matar niño, por haberme visto

-Naruto : Primero, dejame presentarme, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuruki no Kyuby. Según Kyuby tienes el Mangekyo, es eso cierto Itachi?

-Itachi: Es cierto, pero ahora te mataré y luego mataré al resto del clan

-Naruto: Te propongo otra cosa, porque no te unes a mi para governar el mundo. Te enseñaría toda clase de jutsus, y Kyuby te enseñaría jutsus que solo tu puedes realizar gracias al Sharingan.

-Itachi: Así que de verdad eres Kyuby, pero no me interesa tu oferta ahora verás el potencial de mi Mangekyo

-Naruto: Yo que tú no lo haría, no puedes contra estos ojos, BEROUSA!, a estos ojos no le afecta ningún genjutsu, no sirve para nada más, pero no me gasta chakra

-Itachi: Ummm, interesante, de donde has conseguido esa técnica, es fabulosa

-Naruto: Ya te lo he dicho, Kyuby sensei me lo enseño

-Itachi: Está bien, probaré, pero si veo que es una pérdida de tiempo , te mataré. Tendremos que salir de Konoha, supondrán que he sido yo, y varios Uchiha me han visto

-Naruto: Les haré un jutsu, para que crean que ha sido Orochimaru , ya que siempre ha buscado el Sharingan

-Itachi: Y ahora puedo matar a mi clan

-Naruto: Mejor no, igual otros Uchiha me pueden ayudar a governar el mundo

-Itachi : Y cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento

-Naruto: Dentro de 1 semana, tu tienes que explicar lo ocurrido, y yo tengo que coger a otro miembro. Pero lo primero es lo primero, dime quien te ha visto para aplicarles mi jutsu

-Itachi: Sígueme ( Naruto aplica su jutsu a todos los testigos y se encuentra con alguien)

-Naruto: Quien es este?

-Itachi: Mi hermano pequeño, Sasuke

-Naruto: A este también le aplico el jutsu?

-Itachi: Haz lo que quieras

-Sasuke: Quien es ese niño, oni-san?

-Naruto: Soy el que te va hacer olvidar NO REMEMBER NO JUTSU !

-Itachi: EL nombre del jutsu es muy cutre

-Naruto: Lo se , pero es muy efectivo, voy a por el otro miembro

-Itachi: Dime al menos quien es

-Naruto : Neji Hyuga

-Itachi: Un Hyuga, interesante

-Naruto: Me voy (después de esto se fue a la mansión Hyuga)

A las afueras de la mansión Hyuga se encuentra un niño entrenando su Byakungan que lo acababa de descubrir hace poco

-Neji: Padre, me vengaré de este clan por lo que te hicieron. Pero aún soy débil, dentro de unos años destruiré este clan

-Naruto: Yo te puedo ayudar

-Neji: quien eres, que haces aquí?

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo para decirte que te unas a mí

-Neji: Y porqué debería?

-Naruto: Porque con mi ayuda podrías resucitar a tu padre

-Neji:No te creo, eso es imposible

-Naruto: Bueno para que me creas te daré un obsequio

-Neji: Tu no me puedes dar nada, soy rico y tu un niño pobre

-Naruto: Soy pobre pero te puedo quitar tu sello de la frente

-Neji: Como?

-Naruto:Así ( se coloca enfrente de Neji y con su mano le toca la frente)

-Neji:Que estás haciendo?

-Naruto:Ahora verás, TÉCNICA DEL CONTRASELLO, DESAPARECER ( después de esto Neji cae iconsciente)

Unas horas más tarde

-Neji:Donde estoy?

-Naruto:En mi casa

-Neji:Y que hago aquí

-Naruto:Estás aquí para que compruebes que no tienes el sello, mírate en el espejo

-Neji: Te he dicho que eso es im...(comprueba que es cierto) como lo has hecho?

-Naruto: Si te unes a mi te lo diré

-Neji: Claro que sí, Naruto-sama( y hace una reverencia)

-Naruto: Excelente, dentro de una semana te reunirás con nosotros al área de entramiento número 34

-Neji: Entendido


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PLAN

CAPÍTULO 2: LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PLAN

Han pasado 3 años desde el entrenamiento con Kyuby , ha progresado mucho nuestro querido Naruto, pero también ha perdido su inocencia, ahora tiene ya el instinto asesino de su maestro y eso que solo tiene 7 años, solo se dedica a entrenar con Kyuby, comer y dormir. Naruto estaba ansioso porque quería saber la segunda parte del plan.

-Naruto: Kyuby, ya hemos pasado 3 años entrenando, ahora me tienes que decir la segunda parte del plan

-Kyuby: Pues muy sencillo, reclutar a nuevos miembros que tengan barrera de sangre y nos sean útiles para utilizar jutsus que ni tu mismo podrías. También tienen que tener odio y ese instinto asesino que tanto te caracteriza

-Naruto: Entiendo, por lo que tengo que estar en Konoha

-Kyuby: Te aseguro que encontrarás individuos muy peculiares, te lo aseguro. Ahora dirígete al barrio Uchiha

-Naruto: Para qué, los Uchiha son la policía de Konoha , por si no lo recuerdas

-Kyuby: Pues claro que lo se pero hay un individuo que tiene un instinto asesino muy grande, y creo que ha matado a algunos de su clan

-Naruto: Interesante, me voy hacia allí

En el barrio de los Uchiha se observa que un individuo está matando a unos guardias que custodian el barrio Uchiha

-Guardia:Así que es verdad, tu eres el que ha matado a Shisui, ( empieza a toser sangre) sabía que habías sido tu, Itachi

-Itachi: Muy listo, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con tigo, ahora muere (desenfunda una katana y se la clava en el corazón). Con este ya he matado a 5 Uchiha, contando a mi viejo amigo Shisui. Quien anda ahí?

-Naruto El sharingan, me gusta esa barrera de sangre, te diré que no soy un Uchiha

-Itachi: Entonces quien eres, si debes de tener la edad de mi hermano, que quieres niño?

-Naruto: Me impresionas Itachi, por qué así es como te llamas, verdad?

-Itachi: Si, pero ahora te tengo que matar niño, por haberme visto

-Naruto : Primero, dejame presentarme, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuruki no Kyuby. Según Kyuby tienes el Mangekyo, es eso cierto Itachi?

-Itachi: Es cierto, pero ahora te mataré y luego mataré al resto del clan

-Naruto: Te propongo otra cosa, porque no te unes a mi para governar el mundo. Te enseñaría toda clase de jutsus, y Kyuby te enseñaría jutsus que solo tu puedes realizar gracias al Sharingan.

-Itachi: Así que de verdad eres Kyuby, pero no me interesa tu oferta ahora verás el potencial de mi Mangekyo

-Naruto: Yo que tú no lo haría, no puedes contra estos ojos, BEROUSA!, a estos ojos no le afecta ningún genjutsu, no sirve para nada más, pero no me gasta chakra

-Itachi: Ummm, interesante, de donde has conseguido esa técnica, es fabulosa

-Naruto: Ya te lo he dicho, Kyuby sensei me lo enseño

-Itachi: Está bien, probaré, pero si veo que es una pérdida de tiempo , te mataré. Tendremos que salir de Konoha, supondrán que he sido yo, y varios Uchiha me han visto

-Naruto: Les haré un jutsu, para que crean que ha sido Orochimaru , ya que siempre ha buscado el Sharingan

-Itachi: Y ahora puedo matar a mi clan

-Naruto: Mejor no, igual otros Uchiha me pueden ayudar a governar el mundo

-Itachi : Y cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento

-Naruto: Dentro de 1 semana, tu tienes que explicar lo ocurrido, y yo tengo que coger a otro miembro. Pero lo primero es lo primero, dime quien te ha visto para aplicarles mi jutsu

-Itachi: Sígueme ( Naruto aplica su jutsu a todos los testigos y se encuentra con alguien)

-Naruto: Quien es este?

-Itachi: Mi hermano pequeño, Sasuke

-Naruto: A este también le aplico el jutsu?

-Itachi: Haz lo que quieras

-Sasuke: Quien es ese niño, oni-san?

-Naruto: Soy el que te va hacer olvidar NO REMEMBER NO JUTSU !

-Itachi: EL nombre del jutsu es muy cutre

-Naruto: Lo se , pero es muy efectivo, voy a por el otro miembro

-Itachi: Dime al menos quien es

-Naruto : Neji Hyuga

-Itachi: Un Hyuga, interesante

-Naruto: Me voy (después de esto se fue a la mansión Hyuga)

A las afueras de la mansión Hyuga se encuentra un niño entrenando su Byakungan que lo acababa de descubrir hace poco

-Neji: Padre, me vengaré de este clan por lo que te hicieron. Pero aún soy débil, dentro de unos años destruiré este clan

-Naruto: Yo te puedo ayudar

-Neji: quien eres, que haces aquí?

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo para decirte que te unas a mí

-Neji: Y porqué debería?

-Naruto: Porque con mi ayuda podrías resucitar a tu padre

-Neji:No te creo, eso es imposible

-Naruto: Bueno para que me creas te daré un obsequio

-Neji: Tu no me puedes dar nada, soy rico y tu un niño pobre

-Naruto: Soy pobre pero te puedo quitar tu sello de la frente

-Neji: Como?

-Naruto:Así ( se coloca enfrente de Neji y con su mano le toca la frente)

-Neji:Que estás haciendo?

-Naruto:Ahora verás, TÉCNICA DEL CONTRASELLO, DESAPARECER ( después de esto Neji cae iconsciente)

Unas horas más tarde

-Neji:Donde estoy?

-Naruto:En mi casa

-Neji:Y que hago aquí

-Naruto:Estás aquí para que compruebes que no tienes el sello, mírate en el espejo

-Neji: Te he dicho que eso es im...(comprueba que es cierto) como lo has hecho?

-Naruto: Si te unes a mi te lo diré

-Neji: Claro que sí, Naruto-sama( y hace una reverencia)

-Naruto: Excelente, dentro de una semana te reunirás con nosotros al área de entramiento número 34

-Neji: Entendido


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: EL EQUIPO 7

CAPÍTULO 3: UN NUEVO JUTSU

Pasaron los días, sin llegar a la semana prevista, y Naruto se percató que algo fallaba en el plan . La gente se iba a dar cuenta que faltan Neji Hyuga y Uchiha Itachi, ya que estarían mucho tiempo entrenando. Con lo de Neji , no habría mucho problema porque como es del Bouke, los Hyuga no se preocuparían de una persona de la rama secundaria, además así los Hyuga no descubrirían lo del sello. Pero con Itachi, era otra cuestión, al camuflar lo de la traición con lo de Orochimaru, el Hokage estaría más preocupado por los Uchiha así que tendrían vigilancia, además de que Itachi era el capitán de la policía de Konoha. A Kyubi se le ocurrió una idea , pero para ello tendría que hablar con Itachi.

Ya ha pasado la semana, y en el área de entrenamiento numero 34 estaban esperando Neji e Itachi. Naruto llevaba 15 minutos de retraso porque no se acordaba donde estaba el área de entrenamiento número 34. Después de otra media hora de retraso Naruto aparece.

-Itachi: Si vuelves a llegar tarde te mato

-Naruto: Lo siento es que no me acordaba donde estaba esta área de entrenamiento. Bueno Itachi, dentro de poco te pondrán vigilancia, así que te tengo que enseñar un jutsu, tardarás unos tres días en aprenderlo pero es fundamental para que pases inadvertido, así que en estos 3 días no me ocuparé de ti , Neji. Entrena tu Byakungan mientras tanto

-Neji: Entendido

-Itachi: Y que jutsu necesito saber

-Naruto: el jutsu de confusión mental (no es el de Ino).

-Itachi: Nunca he oído sobre ese jutsu

-Naruto:Sirve para que le puedas convencer a alguien que tiene que hacer alguna cosa . Pero no cosas demasiadas importantes, porque sino la víctima sospecharía de su comportamiento. Sirve para cambiar el turno de guardia, de asignar un tipo de vigilancia, de que asignen algunas misiones a alguien en especial, ya sabes cosas donde no sospecharía de su comportamiento

-Itachi:Entiendo, pero para que me va a servir a mí

-Naruto: Convencerás al Hokage para que te quite del puesto de policía de Konoha y el motivo será por lo de Orochimaru y también le pedirás de que te vigilen un chunnin para que parezca que así estás protegido de Orochimaru

-Itachi: Pero si me vigila un chunnin no podremos entrenar

-Naruto: Claro que podremos, mataré a ese chunnin y con el Henge no jutsu tendré su forma, así nunca verán mi identidad

-Itachi: Y yo que creía que eras imbécil

-Naruto: La verdad es que lo soy, el plan ha sido de Kyubi

-Itachi: Y tu sabes hacer ese jutsu?

-Naruto: No, solo los pseedores del sharingan pueden hacerlo. Lo único malo es que solo funciona cuando están dormidos así que tengo otro plan para que se quede dormido. Yo entraré contigo el día de la aplicación del jutsu, tu me llevarás a la torre del Hokage, diciendo que me has pillado haciendo gamberradas, y en ese momento le aplicaré el remember no jutsu, y le haré creer que se ha dormido bebiendo sake.

-Itachi: Pues empecemos

-Naruto: Está bien, primero te tendré que presentar a Kyubi en forma humana, para enseñarte ese jutsu. TÉCNICA DEL HECHICERO (aparece como otro Naruto pero pelirrojo y un poco más alto)

-Naruto: Bueno, mientras me voy a sobar tu enseñale ese jutsu

-Itachi: Ese tío es Kyubi?, no parece muy fuerte

-Kyubi: Esta es mi forma humana para que no sospechen, además el mocoso no puede invocarme con toda mi fuerza, solo lo puede hacer rompiendo el sello, y eso significaría su muerte. Ahora mismo, con esta forma tengo el nivel de un jounin bajo, pero así os puedo enseñar los jutsus. Bueno comencemos

-Itachi: Ya era hora

Pasaron los tres días y ya estaban en la torre del Hokage realizando el plan.

-Itachi: Hokage-sama he pillado a este niño haciendo gamberradas

-Sarutobi: Desde hace tiempo que no te veo, Naruto.

-Naruto: No tengo tiempo para emotivos encuentros. NO REMEMBER NO JUTSU!

-Naruto: Ya está dormido realiza tu nuevo jutsu

-Itachi: No hace falta que me mandes. SHARINGAN!. CONFUSIÓN METAL!

-Naruto: Bueno , me voy a casa, nos veremos pasado mañana, ya que mañana el Hokage te dirá lo de la dimisión en el cargo de policía y la asignación de un chunnin, aparte que tengo que matarlo sin que nadie se entere. Adiós Itachi

A la mañana siguiente el Hokage despierta con un dolor de cabeza. Solo recuerda haber bebido sake (jeje) y que tiene que ver a Itachi

-Sarutobi: Y que chunnin le pongo, ya lo tengo MIZUKI! (el del primer capítulo, el malvado)

-Mizuki: Si Hokage-sama,

-Sarutobi: Traeme a Itachi, tengo que hablar con él y contigo

-Mizuki: HAI!

Dos horas después

-Mizuki: Aquí le tiene Hokage-sama

-Itachi:Para que quería verme

-Sarutobi: Te he llamado para que dejes el cuerpo de policía, y para que te tenga vigilado Mizuki, ya que igual Orochimaru viene a por ti, si en 4 años no da señales de vida Orochimaru, volverás a tu puesto de policía. A por cierto Mizuki, antes de la misión, traeme a Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, quiero saber como está

-Mizuki pensamientos: Mierda tengo que estar con ese demonio

-Itachi pensamientos: ha sido buena idea mandarle a su casa, así le evito problemas

En casa de Naruto

TOC, TOC

-Naruto: Quien es?

-Mizuki: Me ha enviado Hokage-sama porque te quiere ver, no tengo mucho tiempo, luego tengo que vigilar a Itachi , así que sal ya demonio

-Naruto pensamientos: jeje, muy buena Itachi, aunque me lo podrías haber dicho

-Naruto: Pasa que me estoy cambiando

-Mizuki: Si no hay más remedio ( Después cierra la puerta)

-Naruto: Por cierto como te llamas

-Mizuki: No te interesa, pero me llamo Mizuki

-Naruto:Pues tengo un regalo para ti, Mi-zu-ki (al instante Naruto le rebana la cabeza con su espada)

-Naruto: Eso te pasa por no estar prevenido, (bueno ahora a no dejar rastro) INCINERACIÓN! ( después el cuerpo de Mizuki solo són cenizas)

Después Naruto hace el Kage bunshin no jutsu, haciendo que la copia sea Mizuki con el Henge, y el original sea Naruto. Va a ver al Hokage, y luego se va con Itachi con el Henge puesto

-Naruto: Itachi, dile a Neji que a primera hora entrenamos en el área de entrenamiento número 34. Estaremos 4 años, cuando yo tenga 11 años, cada uno seguirá con su vida y os llamaré en el momento oportuno. Y cuando llegue ese momento, vendrá la tercera fase de mi plan

-Itachi: Y cual es?

-Naruto: Robar los pergaminos con las técnicas prohibidas de las 5 naciones ninja.

-Itachi: Interesante

Así pasaron 4 años, Neji tiene ahora 12 años y se va a examinar en la academia ninja, Itachi tiene 16 años (creo que dice tener 5 años más que Sasuke, no estoy muy seguro) y le admiten como capitán de la policía de Konoha, y Naruto tiene 11 años, y se ha ido a la academia ninja para joder a sus compañeros, y ver si algún compañero le puede ser útil.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Naruto haciendo amigos

-Naruto: No se porque tengo que ir a la academia

-Kyubi:Te tienes que convertir en un ninja para conseguir nuestros objetivos, a parte solo es un año en esa escuela de bobos, tampoco es para tanto mocoso

-Naruto: Tienes razón, mejor me voy a mi primer día de clase

-Kyubi:No me digas que estás emocionado

-Naruto:Estoy emocionadíiiiiisimo, voy a encontrar a ninjas mediocres y encima tengo que disimular que soy tan patético como ellos  
(Después de blasfemias por parte de los 2, naruto se dirigió a la cademia)

Ya en la cademia lo primero que divvisó Naruto eran una panda de fracasados, así que no prestó mucha atención a sus patéticos compañeros. Pero en cambio sus compañeros mostraban una mirada de incredulidad, el chico que estaba en la puerta esperando parecería que tuviera sobre unos 17 años, lo único que notaba su verdadera edad era su corta estatura. Vestía con una camisa totalmente negra ,desabrochada dejando ver sus múculos, y en las cuales no tenían mangas ( a lo rafa Nadal, pero negra y dejando ver parte de su torso). También vestía con pantalones negros y con botas negras ( La Primera impresión era de macarra). Su actitud parecía arrogante, ya la mayoría de chicas se habían enamorado de él, y algunos chicos dudaban sobre sus preferencias. Naruto se sentó en un rincón, apartado de sus compañeros. Diez minutos más tarde llegó Iruka

-Iruka: Bueno, tenemos un nuevo compañero, se llama Uzumaki Naruto . Naruto baja para que te presentes ( señalando el rincón superior derecho)

-Naruto: Ya bajo (baja y está en medio de todas las miradas). Mi nombre es Naruto, y no quiero presentarme

-Iruka pensamientos: Que se ha creído este demonio, le tendría que reventar la cabeza

-Iruka: Más respeto niño, por cierto que pintas son esas (señalando su ropa)

-Naruto: Es que tengo calor

-Iruka: Baka, como no vas a tener calor si vas de negro

-Naruto: es que con mi ropa expreso mis emociones a vosotros , soy como un poeta sin serlo. Me ha quedado filosófica la frase, jeje

-Iruka: Como que tus emociones?

-Naruto: Ya me comprendes el odio que os tengo

Pensamientos de todos: será engreído

-Iruka:Niño a tu sitio, espero que no vuelvas a tomar esta actitud en clase, me da igual si eres el nuevo y no tienes ni idea de como va esto

-Naruto: Está bien , seré más respetuoso, te puedo hacer una pregunta? (dirigiéndose a sus sitio)

-Iruka: No veo incoveniente alguno

-Naruto: (mostrando una sonrisa de malicia) como están tus padres? (Ya sabeis que Kyubi los mató)

Iruka estaba en shock, y los alumnos no entendían lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos se veía la ira de Iruka

-Iruka: QUE HAS DICHO? MALDITO DEMONIO!

-Naruto: Nada, nada, veo que tienes memoria de pez

Iruka solo tenía en mente matar a Naruto, pero el hokage no lo permitía, así que simplemente le haría suspender para que nunca fuera un ninja

Con el paso del tiempo , narutó solo mostró interés en los sucesores de los clanes, sobre todo en los familiares de Itachi y Neji. Naruto únicamemente prestaba atención haber si alguno le serviría de algo, pero vio que todos eran unos ineptos sin remedio. Así que como se aburría se dedicaba a joderles con comentarios dolorosos y les hacía putadas. Naruto pasó de ser admirado por todos a ser odiado por todos, que aquello a Naruto le encantaba. El odio se incrementaba por la influencia de los padres , que si ese chico es un mal chico, comentarios por el estilo. Algunas de sus putadas era meter tigres de vengala enclase, siempre sabía que era Naruto porque era el único que se moría de risa. A akamaru siempre le envenenaba con un jutsu, y Kiba tb sabía siempre el causante porque siempre Naruto le preguntaba por el estado de salud de su "chucho". A ino le aplicaba potingues para que tubiera granos. Con Shino hacía comentarios de sus bichos no muy agradables. A Shika cuando estaba duermiendo se metía en sus sueños, haciendo que en el sueño Naruto era el que le asesinaba, así que por ese motivo ya no domía tanto. Con Chuji le llamaba gordo cabrón. A Sakura le hacía imitaciones, cogía unas gafas culo vaso, y le hacía ver que tenía una gran frente y que era una empollona.

Cuando hacía eso siempre le pegaban, pero él no se defendía, simplemete sonreía y escpía sangre, pero con Sasuke y Hinata si que se pasó de verdad

Flash back de Sasuke

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en una zona de entrenamiento  
-Sasuke:Porque querías verme aquí?

-NAruto: POrque te quería decir, que eres un Uchiha patético

-Sasuke: intentas enfadarme, pero conmigo no funciona la psicología

-Naruto; Entonces no te consideras patético? Un uchiha que ni siquiera sabe utilizar el sahringan? Y tu quieres ser más fuerte que Itachi? Un Uchiha como tú, debería tener sueños más realistas. Tener una familia y evitar que te violen. Solo quieres hacerte más fuerte porque tu papaíto te ignora. Yo también te ignoraría, me centraría en alguien con potencial no en alguien como tú

Sasuke estaba pretificado, por una partecomo podía saber Naruto todo eso?, y segundo sentía que eso era la pura realidad, por lo que se deprimió bastante

Flash Back de Hinata

-Naruto: Hinata, te tengo que decir algo

-Hinata: Te vas a volver a reír de mi porque si es eso mejor te callas

-Naruto:Yo, te quiero

-Hinata:(Naruto se está fijando en mi)Y.o..ta..mbien TE QUIERO

-Naruto: Era coña , espero no haberte destrozado tu corazoncito, como puedo querer a una persona que no es capaz ni de derrotar a un Hyuga del bouke, eres la más patética de todas. No me extraña que tu padre se averguence de ti, eres un caso perdido. Eres débil, yo te desterraría de mi me voy( Y se va)

Hinata estaba en el suelo sollozando, se había encontrado en una alegría infinita que luego pasó a ser una tristeza infinita. Pero se dijo así misma que tendría que volverse más fuerte, tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos para ser una máquina de matar

Ya había pasado ese año, Naruto había sacado las peores notas pero había conseguido ser genin. Al día siguiente conocería a los grupos, pero algo le rondaba su cabeza

-Naruto: Decidido, tengo que escribir un libro, sería rico. Y el título podría ser : NARUTO HACIENDO AMIGOS. Con este título me forro, juasjuasjuas


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: EL EQUIPO 7

Naruto escribió su libro en un día. Ya que hizo 50 clones y cada uno contaba las putadas de un compañero. Debido al cansancio se quedó dormido.

-Naruto:Que bien he dor..., mierda tenía que conocer a mis compañeros, y llego 2 horas tarde, bueno les regalaré una copia y así me perdonarán . Un momento, que se jodan, se supone que soy el malo

Llegó en 5 minutos y en la sala solo estaban Sasuke y Sakura

-Naruto: Hola

-Sakura: COMO QUE HOLA, LLEGAS DOS HORAS TARDE!

-nARUTO: No puedo decir ni hola?, serí una falta de respeto por mi parte

-Sakura:TE ODIO

-Naruto: Yo también te odio, bueno porque estamos solos?

-Sasuke: Primero quiero saber xq llegas tan tarde

-Naruto: Negocios

-Sasuke: COMO QUE NEGOCIOS, ERES UN NIÑO. LOS NIÑOS NO TRABAJAN. me sacas de quicio

-Naruto: Lo se, pero porque se han ido todos?

-sakura:les han asignado su sensei, en cambio nuestro sensei aún no ha llegado

-Naruto: entonces vosotros sois los únicos que os habeis jodido, xq gracias a quedarme dormido yo no me he jodido. Esto debe ser el karma

-Sakura: TE ODIO

-Naruto: Te repites mucho, te repites mucho, te repites mucho, te repites , tenía que haber anotado esto a mi libro(mientras tanto uchiha y haruno le contaron los grupos y naruto no les prestó interés, y al darse cuenta sus compis le pegaron una paliza)

-Sasuke: Vaya mierda de profesor tenemos, se ha rettrasado

-Naruto: Igual se ha muerto

-Sasuke:Mira hablando del rey de roma (en eso aparece un jounin con el pelo plateado, con la cara tapada y con un aire de superioridad)

-Kakashi: Siento el retraso

-Naruto: No me gusta la gente impuntual

-Sakura y Sasuke: MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR

-Kakashi: Bueno vamos a presentarnos

-Naruto: Antes de eso tengo una pregunta

-Kakashi: Cual es?

-Naruto: Te tapas la cara porque eres feo? Eso puede ser una ventaja, ya que tus enemigos se reirían de ti y les podrías atacar mientras te insultan

-Kakashi: CÁLLATE MEDIO METRO!

-Sasuke: Tranquilo sensei, no hay preguntas tontas, solo alumnos tontos

-Naruto: Sin faltar

-Kakashi: Me presentaré, soy Hatake Kakashi, no pienso deciros mis hobbies, me gustan muchas cosas, odio otras tantas y si tengo sueños para el futuro, se me han olvidado. Bueno empieza tu chica

-Sakura. Me llamo Haruno Sakura, me gusta (mirando a Sasuke), mi sueño para el futuro es( mirando a Sasuke) y ODIO A LOS PSICÓPATAS RETRASADOS MENTALES (mirando a psicópata

-Naruto: No soy tonto, solo que tengo un punto de vista distinto, aprate, dime algún niño que haya escrito un libro a los 12 años?. Por lo tanto no puedo ser tonto

-Sakura: Yo he escrito un libro

-Sasuke: Yo otro

-Naruto: Os voy a apuntar a mi lista negra( cogiendo papel y boli)

-Kakashi: Dejad de discutir, te toca a ti (señalando a Sasuke)

-Sasuke: Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, tengo como ambición ser más fuerte que mi hermano, y por tanto el Uchiha más fuerte, odio muchas cosas, sobre todo a los rubios, y me gusta pegar a Naruto

-Naruto: No te dije antes que tu ambición es imposible?, es más difícil eso que conseguir que Haruno tenga los pechos grandes

-Sasuke y Sakura:Al menos tengo padres

-Naruto: Os apuntaré a mi lista negra

-Sasuke: Se supone que nos has apuntado antes

-Naruto: tengo memoria de pez, no me puedo acordar de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida!

-Kakashi: Te toca rubiales

-Naruto: Me llamo uzumaki naruto, odio a los impuntuales, a las chicas planas y a gente que tiene ambiciones demasiado altas, me gusta publicar libros y me gusta que me odien

-Kakashi: Weno, mañana os haré una prueba de supervivencia, será mejor que no desayuneis, o lo vomitaréis. Os espero( aparece en una pantalla de humo)

Por la noche en casa de Naruto

-Naruto: Kyubi no aguanto más, mañana se va enterar el ninja copia de lo que valgo, voy a volver a ser yo y desearán no haberme conocido. Por cierto tengo, que vender mis libros, he hecho 200 copias

-Kyubi: Idiota


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 : EL ÁREA DE ENTRENAMIENTO NÚMERO 7

Ya era de mañana, se suponía que tenían que llegar a las 7 a.m al área de entrenamiento. Pero Naruto se durmió y se despertó sobre las 7:30

-Naruto:(bostezando) que bien he dormido, he soñado que era un escritor famoso. Haber que hora es (mira su reloj). Jeje, se supone que debía estar allí hace media hora...(Naruto estaba penasndo por unos segundos). Que les follen, seguro que Kakashi llega otra vez tarde. Bueno voy a desayunar

-Kyubi:Naruto, no es por meterme en tu vida, pero te recuerdo que dijo Hatake que vomitarías si desayunas

-Naruto: Deja de contradecirme zorro de mal augurio. Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero

-Kyubi: Grrrr, bailaré sobre tu tumba

-Naruto: Te recuerdo que si yo muero, tu mueres. Jeje, parece que tu eres más tonto que yo

-Kyubi: Eso sería un reto para mi, nadie puede superarte en eso, eres imbécil como nadie

-Naruto: Al menos no vivo dentro de un cuerpo parásito! (después de otra discusión Naruto se tomó un buen desayuno, 10 boles de ramen). Bueno, ahora supongo que tendré que ir con esos perdedores, aunque pensandolo mejor, creo que es mejor idea vender mi preciado libro.

-Kyubi: Veo que sigues siendo igual de imbécil

-Naruto: Y yo veo que sigues siendo igual de...(pensando durante 10 segundos) tonto

-Kyubi:JAJAJAJA, eres tan idiota que no sabes ni insultar( DEspués de eso Naruto coge su lista negra y un boli) Que estás haciendo?

-Naruto: Nada kyubi, nada (sonrisa maliciosa y anotando K.Y.U.B.I)

Después Naruto se fue a vender su libro y, para sorpresa de Kyubi, el libro fue un rotundo éxito. Vendió sus 200 copias en apenas 1 hora.

-Naruto: Jeje, que bien pero en que podría gastar mi dinero acumulado

-Kyubi: Podrías donarlo al orfanato de Konoha (viendo la mirada de su Naruto) QUE? UN DEMONIO TAMBIÉN TIENE SU CORAZONCITO

-Naruto: Mejor me compraré una cama, siempre acabo con la espalda destrozada.

-Kyubi:Bien pero primero ve a la zona de entrenamiento, llevas tres horas de retraso

-Naruto: Será lo mejor, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Kakashi aún no habrá llegado

En la zona de entrenamiento número 7 estaban 2 impacientes chicos, aunque a la chica se le veía más enojada . Los dos chicos veían como se iba acercando un chico rubio

-Sasuke y Sakura: LLEGAS 3 HORAS TARDE!

-Naruto: Lo sabía

-SAsuke: El que sabías, que Kakashi no estaría aquí?

-Naruto: Bueno de eso solo tenía un presentimiento, lo que sabía es que Sakura seguiría estando plana

-Sakura:( con una vena en la frente) MÁLDITO BASTARDO, DESGRACIADO, CABEZA HUECA, PSICÓPATA, MENTECATO, MAMÓN, CABRONAZO, HIJO DE PUTA...( no pudo acabar porque Naruto le interrumpió)

-Naruto: No tengo padres, así que no puedo ser un hijo de puta. A ver si al final soy el único listo?

-Sasuke: No te ha molestado sus insultos?

-Naruto: No, la verdad es que siempre que me hablais, paso de vosotros como de la mierda

-Sakura: A ver si también pasas como de la mierda de mis puños (pero justo cuando le iba a pegar aparece Kakashi)

-Kakashi: Siento llegar tarde, tuve que ayudar a mi abuelita a cruzar

-Sakura: MENTIROSO

-Naruto: Creo que ya te dije que odio a los impuntuales

-Sasuke y Sakura: Y CREEMOS QUE YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO ERAS EL MÁS INDICADO PARA HABLAR!

-Naruto: Me vais a tener que pagar un otorrino. Cambiando de tema, he vendido todas las copias de mi libro, ya soy un escritor consagrado

-Sakura:Y de que va tu libro

-Naruto: De mi año en la academia, de las putadas que os hacía y todo eso, creo que ya lo sabeis

-Sakura: MALDITO NIÑO CABRÓN!

-Kakashi: Así que eres tú el escritor de NARUTO HACIENDO AMIGOS? Aunque seas un gilipollas, he de reconocer que tienes talento

-Sakura: ENCIMA YA TE BURLAS DE NOSOTROS CON EL TÍTULO!

-Naruto: Al final me cabrearé de verdad

-Kakashi:Bueno, voy a contaros de que va la prueba, pero antes teneis que saber que solo 9 de los 27 graduados serán genins, los demás seguirán en la academia

-SAKURA: NANI?

-Naruto: Veo que antes que me quede sordo yo te quedarás sorda tú

-Kakashi: Basta de chacharas, para poder pasar me teneis que quitar uno de estos dos cascabeles.

-Sakura: Pero sensei solo hay 2 cascabeles

-Naruto: menos mal que de la vista andas mejor, porque sino te costaría un ojo de la cara

-Sakura: DEJA DE DECIR MEMECES!

-Naruto: Yo solo pongo mis observaciones

-Kakashi:si me dejai acabar... En efecto solo hay 2 cascabeles eso sinifica que uno de vosotros no podrá ser genin. Podeis utilizar todo tipo de armas. El tiempo se acabará en 2 horas. El que no consiga traer un cascabel, me verá comer vuestros almuerzos

-Sakura y Sasuke pensamientos:Por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos

-Naruto: eso se avisa, me he dejado mis katanas en casa, pero en fin así será más divertido

-Kakashi:Decías algo?

-Naruto: Si, que empecemos ya

-Kakashi: Bueno el tiempo empieza en 3,2,1, ya!( después de dar la señal, Sasuke y Sakura salen disparados a esconderse. En cambio Naruto sigue ahí en medio)

-Kakashi: Naruto, que haces aquí?. No deberías de esconderte?

-Naruto: ESo es una estupidez, no necesito atacarte a traición para ganarte. Pero antes de comenzar a luchar, te haré una pregunta

-Kakashi: Como vuelva a ser una estúpida como la de taparme la máscara por ser feo, no te dejo volver a hacer ninguna

-Naruto: Tranquilo, es una más seria. Vas a utilizar tu Sharingan?

-Kakashi : NANI!

-kakshi pensamientos: Como puede saber eso?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: NINJA COPIA VS NARUTO

-Kakashi:No se de que me estás hablando

-Naruto: Mmm, lo que tu digas, sino quieres sacarlo por las buenas, haré que lo saques por las malas

-Kakashi:hablas mucho chico, pero te recuerdo que tu eres el peor alumno de tu clase. Te dejo hacer todo lo que quieras, con solo una mano te venceré

-Naruto:Eso habrá que verse

-Kakashi:Te estoy esperando

-Naruto:Como quieras (dicho esto acumula una pequeña cantidad de chakra en sus pies y sale disparado)

-Kakashi:NANI?

La batalla comienza, Naruto le propina una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas, el jounin al estar sorprendido solo puede protegerse con sus brazos. Después Naruto vuelve a su posición inicial

-Naruto:No lo haces mal Hatake

-Kakashi: Veo que no voy a poder leer (saca un kunai y adopta una posición defensiva) Ahora ya no me pillarás desprevenido

-Naruto:Lo que tu digas (saca 2 shurikens enormes, los lanza y Naruto apoya cada pie en cada shuriken). Estoy volando sense. Este es tu fin ( saca un kunai)

Cuando el volador Naruto está lo sufiente cerca de Kakashi. Naruto salta y se dispone a clavarle el kunai.

-Kakashi:Demasiado lento (se convierte en tronco)

-Naruto: Mierda (se gira y ve a kakashi propinándole una fuerte patadea en la cara)

-Kakashi: Me has decep...Un bunshin, pero cuando?

-Naruto:No des la espalda a tu enemigo (el mencionado se gira y lo último que puede ver es un puñetazo que le impacta en toda la cara, mandandolo a volar)

-Kakashi:Eres bueno (limpiandose un poco de sangre de su cara)

-Naruto:Lo se

Esta vez es Kakashi el que va a una velocidad mounstrosa hacia Naruto, Naruto se sorprende por la actitud de su sensei y acaba recibiendo un combo con una multitud de patadas y puñetazos). Naruto solo se retuerce un poco de dolor. Y ahora ambos atacan ferozmente al oponente. El combate está muy igualado. Naruto recibe más que el doble de golpes que Kakashi, pero gracias a Kyubi, Kakashi parece estar en un peor estado

-Naruto:Si no usas tu sharingan no tienes ninguna posibilidad ante mí

-Kakashi:Te he dicho que no se de que me estás hablando (Pensando: Este chico es muy fuerte, solo me ha usado taijutsu y estoy bastante mal. Supongo que será un negado en ninjutsu porque sino las voy a pasar canutas)

-Naruto:Piensas que soy un inútil en ninjutsu. Te demostraré lo contrario. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (aparece solo una copia)

-Kakashi:Estoy impresionado, pero con un bunshin no me harás mucho

-Naruto: Este no es un bunhin cualquiera, pero como dice mi abuela, un acto vale más que mil palabras

-Kakashi:Se dice que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, aprte de que no tienes abuela. Mientes más que hablas

-Naruto:Te recuerdo que mi lista negra n está completa. Tienes todas las papeletas para entrar en ella. Pero basta de chachara. (Los 2 Narutos atacan sin piedad contra kakashi, éste reacciona y en un descuido le pega una patada a un Naruto)

-Kakashi:Adios a tu bunshin. Un momento, como es que no ha desaparecido. Si hubiera sido el bunshin hubiera desaparecido, y si hubieras sido tú tambien hubiera desaparecido. Como es posible?

-Naruto:Muy fácil, ese Naruto tiene un 25% de mi chakra, así que de un simple golpe no le puedes derrotar. La única manera de derrotarlo es que se le agote el chakra, o dandole un golpe mortal. Despues de este discurso te voy a hacer más técnicas. Naruto2, realiza una técnica fuuton

-Naruto2: Hai! VIENTO CORTANTE (aperece una bola tornado, que realiza cortes al suelo, que va a toda velocidad)

-Naruto: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO! (los 2 jutsus se mezclan dando lugar a una llamarada enorme con una gran velocidad)

-Kakashi: Mierda. DEFENSA ACUÁTICA (aparece una bola de agua a su alrededor protegiéndole pero no puede evitar que su ropa se queme un poco)

-Kakashi pensamientos: Si ese ataque me lo hubiera hecho más cerca no hubiera podido hacer nada mi defensa acuática. Este chico es muy poderoso

-Naruto : lo has hecho muy bien Kakashi, pero no podrás con nuestra velocidad.( se acercan a Kakashi y empiezan a girar sobre él a una gran velocidad, solo se podía apreciar humo)

-Kakashi pensamientos: Van muy rápido debo de estar atento, en cualquier momento pueden atacarme

-Naruto:Demasiado rápidos para ti Kakashi ( De repente un Naruto se avalanza sobre Kakashi, este con una patada giratoria se libra del golpe, pero no le da tiempo a celebrarlo ya que él otro Naruto le aplicado un nijutsu)

-Kakashi pensamientos:Mierda con mi sharingan lo hubiera podido ver

-Naruto: Ahora está pensando que con tu sharingan lo hubieras podido ver. Te diré que jutsu es. Es un jutsu doton. No ves esas manos que están en tus pies (kakashi acto seguido observa unas manos de tierra) Estoy incrustando mis manos en la tierra para poder controlar la tierra a mi antojo. Ahora mismo no te puedes mover, nadie ha conseguido jamás librarse de ese jutsu. Bueno una persona (recordando a Itachi). si lo consiguió, pero no te diré como. NARUTO2. Ahora no se puede mover, incluso con su sharingan no podrá detenerte. Mátale

-Naruto2: Hai!

-Naruto: Me has decepcionado Kakashi

-Kakashi pensamientos: Nunca me podré perdonar esto, pero si no uso mi sharingan, me matará

Acto seguido se destapa el ojo dejando ver su sharingan

-Naruto2: Demasiado tarde Kakashi, no podrás esquivar este potente jutsu. Y tus genjutsus no funcionana BEROUSA (acordaos de que en el segundo capítulo utiliza estos ojos para que el mangekyo no le afecte)

-Kakashi : Es hora de acabar con esto. (Empieza acumular chakra en su brazo derecho, después golpea las manos de tierra con ese descomunal chakra)

-Naruto: Ten cuidado ha anulado mi ninjutsu

-Naruto2:No te preocupes nunca podrá con mi barrera.(kakashi se va acercando a él) Ya está sufiente cerca MURALLA DE TIERRA (sus brazos estás sosteniendo una muralla, de 20 m de alto con unos 5 metros de espesor y con un par de cientos de metro de largo) A ver que haces ahora listillo

-Kakashi: (aún corriendo) Imbécil, no sabes que el rayo vence a la tierra. CHIDORI ( impacta el chidori en la muralla haciendo un boquete considerantemente grande, pero aún el chidori no desaparece y se lo impacta en el pecho, cerca de el corazón)

-Naruto2: Nun..ca hab.í..a vis..to un ata..que tan pode...ro..so (vomitando sangre y se nota que le cuesta respirar, después desaparece)

-Naruto: Vaya, vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Te he infravalorado

-Kakashi: Y yo tb a ti chaval, pero cómo supiste lo del sharingan?

-Naruto:Tengo mis contactos (recordando a Itachi)

-Kakashi :Entiendo

-Naruto:Bueno Kakashi, cómo no has activado el sharingan cuando te lo pedí, te voy a hacer sufrir, por hijoputa

-Kakashi :Eso lo tendré que ver

-Naruto:Tranquilo no te voy a pegar, solo voy a hacer una obra de teatro , espero que te guste. KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU (aparecen otros 3 narutos). Chicos, vais a hacer la obra que hemos ensayado

-Kakashi pensamientos:Que piensa a hacer

-Narutos:HAI! HENGE ! ( cada naruto está disfrazado de una forma)

-Kakashi pensamientos:Pero que coño está pasando aquí

-Naruto:Kakashi, no reconoces ni a tus amigos ni familiares, te voy a hacer memoria

-Kakashi :Maldito demonio!

-Naruto:A, pues al final te acuerdas, RIN saluda a Kakashi (señalando a un naruto con el henge de rin llorando

-Rin: Kakashi, (llorando), xq dejaste que obito muriera, TE ODIO!

-Kakashi pensamientos: Lo siento Rin

-Obito con la cara deforme: Porque me tuve que sacrificar por tí, sólo eres un bastardo que casi dejas a una compañera que muriera, me arrepiento de haberte dado mi regalo

-Kakashi:NARUTO! TE VOY A MATAR!

-Naruto:Tranquilo kakashi, aún no ha acabado el espectáculo. COLMILLO BLANCO, no le tienes que decir nada a tu hijo

-Colmillo blanco: ERes la deshonra de la familia, por tu culpa me suicidé, eras un tarado

-Naruto: JAJAJAJA, , tu familia es bastante cómica, tendría que haberme transformado en tu puta madre, diciendo, ay que hijito más cabezón , me lo hubiera pasado muy bien en tu familia

-Kakashi : Di tus últimas palabras Naruto, voy a destruite. (de repente en su sharingan aparece otra aspa)

-Naruto:Un Sharingan con 4 aspas? Eso es imposible! NI SIQUIERA ERES UN UCHIHA (Pensamiento: ni siquiera itachi tiene ese sharingan,como coño lo ha conseguido)

-Kakashi pensamientos:Gracias obito

-Naruto pensamientos:Mierda,Un momento, no debo preocuparme, tengo mi Berousa, puedo hacer que mi velocidad sea 10 veces superior a la suya. Aunque me lea mis movimientos, su cuerpo no será lo sufientemente rápido. Pero, que significa esa cuarta aspa?. Veré sus primeros mocimientos, si es demasiado poderoso, tendré que usar el poder de Kyubi, esto no entraba en mis planes

-Kakashi :Asustado, Naruto?

-Naruto:Nunca, acabaré contigo

-Kakashi :Ya lo veremos (en un momento desaparece de la vista de Naruto)

-Naruto:Es muy rápido no le puedo ver, su velocidad es superior a la mía. Acaso este sharingan otorga tal velocidad?, es como si hubiera abierto todas las puertas de chakra. DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS Y ATACA DE UNA VEZ!( en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los 3 bunshins de naruto desaparecen en una nube de polvo)

-Kakashi: Prepárate, te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi familia. (recargando chakra en su brazo derecho) CHIDORI, voy a incrustarte este chidori en tu odioso corazón. (otra vez vuelve a desaparecer, pero esta vez se distingue un rayo girando a enorme velocidad, esperando a atacar a Naruto)

-Naruto pensamientos: Este va a ser un día muuuyyy largo. Tendré que utilizar un poco del chakra de Kyubi. Este Kakashi está a la altura de Itachi, lástima que sea de los buenos

-Naruto: ASÍ QUE QUIERES JUGAR. TE MOSTRARÉ LA IRA DE KYUBIIIIIIIIIIII( un chakra rojo rodea a Naruto) Vamos kakashi te espero

-Kakashi : Te mataré demonio. CHIDORI!, (de repente está detrás de Naruto, y a escasos metros)

-Naruto: TORNADO DE FUEGO (el tornado cubre a Naruto, haciendo como si fuera una defensa absoluta)

El chidori impacta en el tornado, pero al haber una fusión de dos elementos, entre ellos el fuuton, el chidori no consigueatravesar la técnica. Lo que si hace es que ambas técnicas se desavanezcan

-Kakashi: Te voy ablandar tu cuerpo con mis puñetazos.

-Naruto: Es se tendrá que ver. Que la batalla se decida en este golpe. Tu utilizas tu técnica más poderosa y yo la mía

-Kakashi: Como quieras. Pero mi velocidad ahora es muy superior a la tuya,esta vez usaré todo mi chakra en este chidori

-Naruto: Yo en cambio, solo utilizaré la tercera parte de mi chakra restante

-Kakashi:Me subestimas

-Naruto:Al contrario tu me estas subestimando

-Kakashi:Bata de chacharas CHIDORI!

-Naruto:Siempre eres tan impaciente? PUÑO CORTANTE!

-Kakashi:Morirás (acercandose cada vez más a Naruto)

-Naruto:No lo creo(Juantandose sus técnicas)

-Kakashi/Naruto: CHIDORI/PUÑO CORTANTE

Quien ganará? JUASJUASJUAS


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8- CAMBIO DE EQUIPO

-Kakashi/Naruto: CHIDORI/PUÑETAZO DE VIENTO

Las dos técnicas chocaron, parecía que estaban igualadas, pero Naruto iba ganando terreno poco a poco, y el chidori iba desapareciendo

-Naruto:ES TU FIN KAKASHI!

-Kakashi:Mierda, NO LO PERMITIRÉ, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH (junta mucho más chakra en su Chidori) CHIDORI INFERNAL (era un chidori tres veces más grande que un chidori normal)

-Naruto:COMO COÑO PUEDES TENER TANTO CHAKRA!

Su puño de viento desaparece al poco tiempo, Naruto intenta esquivar ese mounstroso ataque, pero le da en su brazo izquierdo(el brazo con el que usa la técnica).Despues del impacto Naruto sale volando a unos 30 metros

-Naruto:MI BRAZO!(retorciendose de dolor,y enviando un poco de chakra con su mano derechapara que el dolor sea más llevadero) ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

-Kakashi:(se tapa su sharingan, y jadeando por el uso masivo de chakra)A.h.o.r.a qu.i.e.n r.i.e m.o.c.o.s.o, PUES YO JUASJUASJUAS!

-Naruto:Maldito bastardo( su brazo izquierdo no presentaba heridas externas, pero internamente estaba destrozado)Mierda, no puedo usar chakra en ese brazo, y eso significa que no puedo utilizar mis técnicas (susurrando para que no le oiga Kakashi)

-Kakashi:S.e que n.o p.u.e.d.e.s u.t.i.l. .r t.u.s (seguía muy cansado)

-Naruto:Y yo sé que has abusado de tu chakra, y como mucho solo podrías hacer un chidori más, pero morirías al hacerlo. Creo que este combate ha sido un empate

-Kakashi:Creo que tienes razón demonio (sigue muy cansado, pero no me apetece poner lo de los puntos para indicarlo)

-Naruto:Te propongo un trato Hatake

-Kakashi:Que trato?

-Naruto:Cambio de equipo

-Kakashi:Explícate

-Naruto:Muy simple, tu no me puedes ni ver, y yo ya he visto tu potencial así que ya no tiene sentido que siga estando en este equipo, así que me pongan con otro equipo. Otro equipo, que tenga un problema similar al mío.(desactiva su Berousa, recordad que no usa chakra, por eso lo llevaba)

-Kakashi:Me parece buena idea, iré a informarle al hokage

-Naruto: Pero a cambio, no le dices a nadie, lo de esta pelea

-Kakashi: De acuerdo, pero que pasará con Sasuke y Sakura

-Naruto: Yo me ocupo de eso

-Kakashi: Bueno me voy

-Naruto:Una cosa más

-Kakashi:Qué cosa?

-Naruto:Con tu chidori me has destruido mi lista negra, así que me tienes que comprar otra

-Kakashi:Mejor hago que no he oído esa estupidez(y se larga)

-Naruto: CHORIZO! MOROSO! VOY A LLAMAR A LOS COBRADORES DEL FRAK!

-Kyubi:Te recuerdo que en este siglo no hay cobradores del Frak

-Naruto:Como sabes tu eso?

-Kyubi: Puedo ver el pasado , presente y futuro

-Naruto:En serio ?

-Kyubi:No

-Naruto: Por que siempre me mientes?

-Kyubi: Me gusta joderte

-Naruto:Grrr

Otra vez, vuelven a discutir y cuando terminan ,Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban shokeados por las habilidades del rubio

-Sasuke: D.o.n.d.e has c.o.n.s. .d.o ese poder, y cuando?(tartamudeando)

-Naruto: En una tienda, y ayer. Ahora que he respondido a tus preguntas haré mi trabajo. NO REMEMBER NO JUTSU!(LE TOCA LA FRENTE Y SE DESMAYA). Ahora te toca a ti Sakura NO REMEMBER NO JUTSU (le toca la frente y también se desmaya).Creo que voy a publicar otro libro

-Kyubi: Venga no me jodas

-Naruto: Pues te jodo y el título será: KAKASHI UN CHORIZO O UN LADRÓN?

-Kyubi: Chorizo no es lo mismo que ladrón?

-Naruto:Hmmm, coño tienes razón, pero ahora no puedo cambiar el título. Me voy a casa a hacer mi obra maestra

-Kyubi: Este chico es imbécil


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9-UN EQUIPO MUY PECULIAR

Naruto se había quedado muy pronto dormido muy pronto por la batalla que había tenido. Necesitaba tres días de descanso para su brazo, por su parte Kakashi no podría usar de nuevo su sharingan hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Kakashi fue a hablar con Sarutobi sobre el cambio de equipo, le mintió con la excusa que el uchiha y naruto se odiaban a muerte, y era mejor separarlos. Sarutobi accedió y después de tres días de papeleos, se renombraron los grupos. Naruto estaría en el grupo de Kurenai-Yuhi(creo que su apellido es ese) y Kiba en el equipo de Kakashi. Kiba fue el elegido ya que no soportaba que sus compañeros fueran tan silenciosos, Shino no decía una palabra, y Hinata , después de lo ocurrido con Naruto, solo se dedicaba a entrenar y era más fría y distante, pero ya no era tí otra parte, os preguntaréis que estaba haciendo Naruto,la mayoría lo habréis acertado estaba escribiendo su nuevo libro, como era diestro Naruto podía escribir

-Naruto:Por fin, ya he acabado mi obra maestra KAKASHI, UN LADRÓN O UN CHORIZO?

-Kyubi: Naruto

-Naruto: Que quieres ahora?

-Kyubi: Ese libro tiene 200 páginas

-Naruto: Y?

-Kyubi: que de esas 200 páginas solo has empleado 1 para explicar porque Kakashi es un ladró 199 restantes solo has puesto chistes malos

-Naruto: Deja de quejarte,ya verás como mi libro es un exitazo, mañana haré 1000 copias, hoy no me apetece que acabo de recuperar la sensibilidad en el brazo, MALDITO KAKASHI!, por su culpa mis lectores estarán impacientes

-Kyubi: Será mejor que vayas a conocer a tu nuevo grupo, este grupo es mucho más puntual

-Naruto:Por primera vez te doy la razón, por cierto donde tengo que ir?

-Kyubi:A el campo de entrenamiento número cinco

-Naruto: Por el culo te la inco , por cierto eres hombre o mujer

-Kyubi: A ti que te importa? yo no cuento nada de mi vida privada

-Naruto: Así que eres mujer

-Kyubi: Yo no he dicho eso

-Naruto: Pero yo sí

Siguieron discutiendo y por fin Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento número 5

-Kurenai: Dentro de poco llegará el nuevo miembro del equipo

-Shino:mmm

-Hinata: Mientras no sea un estorbo (no os recuerda a Sasuke?, jeje)

-Kurenai:(mejor no le digo que es Naruto, quiero ver su reacción) JUASJUAS

-Hinata: de que te ríes

-Kurenai: de nada (pensamientos: me han dicho que ese niño es muy odioso espero que no sea cierto, aunque la verdad es que estos 2 son muy cortantes).Ya ha llegado

-Hinata: Veamos quien ...( no puede terminar la frase porque se queda en sshock al ver a Naruto ahí)

-Shino:... (está muy sorprendido y enojado aunque no lo demuestre)

-Naruto: Siento llegar tarde

-Kurenai: No importa pero no lo vuelvas a... (queda interrumpida por Hinata)

-Hinata:TU! (señalandolo con el dedo índice), MALDITO BASTARDO! QUE COÑO HACES AQUÍ!

-Naruto: Te conozco? (en modo pensativo)

-Hinata: Serás cabrón, soy Hyuga hinata

-Naruto: Aaaahhh, ahora caigo, tu eres la que está colada por mis huesos. Lo siento pero eres muy fea y muy inútil, no eres mi tipo (sorry a los amantes del Naruhina, espero que por esto no dejeis de leer mi fic )

-Hinata: Yo no te quiero, y NO SOY UNA INÚTIL!

-Naruto: Soy tonto, pero hasta cierto punto. Se que estás enamorada de mí. Aunque no sepa ni sumar yo soy todo un sex-apeal (recordad que Naruto aquí está mazao, en el NARUTO HACIENDO AMIGOS sale su apariencia, si fuera más alto parecería mucho mayor)

-Kurenai: (pensamientos: en eso el chico tiene razón)(se le forman las mejillas de color rojo)

-Hinata: Kurenai-sensei

-Kurenai: Dime Hinata (quitandose los pensamientos pervertidos)

-Hinata: Tu ya sabes nuestro nivel, pero aún no sabemos el nivel de ese niñato, te propongo que me dejes luchar contra él para ver su nivel

-Kurenai. Me parece una buena idea

-Hinata: Voy a hacerte suplicar piedad maldito niñato cabrón

-Naruto: Ya sé que soy un poco cabroncete, pero que tal si lo arreglamos hablando. Hablando se entiende la gente

-Hinata: Deja de decir chorradas KURENAI-SENSEI CUANDO USTED DIGA

-Naruto: Porque todo el mundo chilla?

Shino y Kurenai se van de la batalla a unos 50metros

-Kurenai:Preparados, listos ya

-Hinata: Ahora te vas a enterar

-Naruto: Si no hay más remedio, pero antes juguemos al seto

-Hinata: Que es el seto?

-Naruto: Tu te agachas y yo te la meto, JUASJUASJUAS

-Hinata: Se dice teto, no seto. Eres un retrasado

-Naruto: (mirada de odio) mmm. Has tenido suerte de que no tenga mi lista negra.

-Hinata:Primero, no se que es eso de tu lista negra, y segundo, te vas a enterar BYAKUNGAN!

-Naruto pensamientos. Desde cuando sabe hacer eso, en la academia no se lo vi utilizar ni una sola vez, este combate me va a entretender, voy a ver que Hyuga tiene más potencial

-Naruto: Veamos lo que sabes hacer

Hinata coge unos shurikens y se los lanza, mientras ésta corre hacia él con un velocidad bastante superior a la de un genin cualquiera. Naruto esquiva los shurikens como si nada pero deja que efectue su ataque, quiere conocer su progreso.

-Hinata: No eres muy espabilado quedandote ahí de brazos cruzados. JUNKEN (le da un contacto en el hombro y desaparece en una bola de humo ). UN BUNSHIN!

-Naruto: Veo que sabes utilizar el JUNKEN (estaba sentado en un árbol)

-Hinata: Desde cuando estás ahí?

-Naruto: Desde hace unos 10 minutos. Si ese es tu mejor ataque no tienes nada que hacer (De un salto aparece delante de ella, tipo Sasuke cuando se enfrenta contra Naruto en el shippuden)

-Hinata pensamientos: Es muy rápido

-Naruto: TOMA ESTO( y le pega un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, con el otro puño le da un puñetazo en la cara, mándadola por los aires) Jeje, demasiado fácil (pero la Hinata que estaba volando se convierte en un tronco) Técnica de sustitución, pero cuando?

-Hinata: Detras tuyo Naruto, (este se gira a mirar) 128 GOLPES HAKKE!

-Naruto: IMPOSIBLE (pensamientos: ni Neji sabe utilizar esa técnica,solo ha conseguido 64, esto tiene que ser un farol)

-Hinata: 2 (los recibe en los brazos ya que se ha cubierto), 4 (sus brazos aún aguantan los golpes), 8 (la defensa iba aminorando), 16 (después de estos golpes blandos Naruto es obligado a detener su defensa ya que sus brazos no le responen),32 (Hinata le golpea en todas las articulaciones para que no se pueda mover), 64 (con estos 32 golpes Hinata le golpea en todas las partes del cuerpos restantes, dejandole sin que le fluya el chakra), 128 GOLPES HAKKE( estos 64 últimos se dedican a golpearle más interiormente, esto le dejaría unas 3 semanas KO aún teniendo el mejor médico).

Naruto estaba para el arrastre, tenía contusiones por todo el cuerpo, sus brazos estaban lleno de moratones, debido a esa temible técnica, no podía ni hablar, ya que le había golpeado en la mandí le había dejado intacto su cara y su corazón)

-Hinata: Ahora quien es el débil?(estaba bastante cansada aunque no lo aparentaba)

-Naruto pensamientos: maldita niñata, esos últimos 64 golpes me han inutilizado el chakra de Kyubi. Esta chica tiene talento, que lastima que me odie. Nunca pensé que debería utilizar mi tercer tipo de chakra ahora, el chakra por el cual fui elegido para contener a Kyubi,el chakra característico del CLAN UZUMAKI.

-Hinata: Kurenai sensei, creo que Naruto va a necesitar un buen médico(Mientras Hinata hablaba Naruto se estaba levantando). I.m.p.o.s.i.b.l.e s.u .ch.a.k.r.a es v.i.s. (efectivamente lo era, le rodeaba un chakra amarillo, por cierto Hinata estaba tartamudeando por la impresión) se supone que no podrías estar levantado en semanas

-Kurenai pensamientos: Yo conozco ese chakra, imposible, este chico es hijo del CUARTO

-Shino:mmmm

-Naruto:(aplaudiendo) Muy impresionante, nunca imaginé que tubiera que requerir a este chakra, y por haberme impresionado, voy a concederte el deseo que más anhelas

-Hinata: El deseo que mas anhelo (pensando en lo que podría ser)

-Naruto: Te voy a regalar mi libro (en un microsegundo estaba justo enfrente de ella)

-Hinata: ESO NO ES LO QUE MÁS QUERÍA

-Naruto: Lo se, por eso también te voy a regalar esto (pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cintura y la arrima más a él) Te voy a regalar un beso mío

-Hinata:NA..( ella queria decir Nani pero no le dió tiempo ya que Naruto le metió la lengua hasta el esofago, al principio estaba shokeada pero luego reaccionó y paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Naruto y también introdujo su lengua en su boca, después de1 minuto se separaon)

-Naruto: Ahora te voy a dar mi otro regalo

-Hinata: T.e e.s.c.u.c.h.o ( volvía a ser la tierna , dulce y tartamuda Hinata)

-Naruto: Me has hecho mucho daño así que (preparando su puño derecho) TOMA ESTO (le pegó tal puñetazo, que la mandó a unos 100 metros de distancias). Kurenai-sensei, creo que he ganado el combate, y será mejor que la lleve al hospital

En ese momento se encontraban una Kurenai shokeada, un Shino algo sorprendido, una Hinata inconsciente y un Naruto tranquilo, como si pensara que lo que había hecho era lo mmás normal en el mundo

FIN CAP


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10- ¿CELOS?

Era una mañana normal y corriente en Konoha, bueno para un joven de 12 años era un día especial ya que había terminado de hacer 1000 copias de su nuevo libro. Kyubi y Naruto apostaron, si naruto era capaz de vender es bazofia en un día(según Kyubi) Kyubi le diría su sexo, sino lo conseguía tendría que salir desnudo día. Otra vez ganó Naruto ya que se vendían como churros. Y es que la gente veía arte, donde no había nada. Con el dinero recaudado se compró 2 Katanas que reaccionaban con tu chakra. También se compró una sudadera negra con capucha y con cremallera y unos pantalones negros , ambos con el estampado de una cara de zorro roja. La sudadera la tenía detras, y los pantalones en la pantorrilla derecha.

También se compró un mp3 (si había auriculares y radios, igual tb hay mp3 en konoha) con sus auriculares.

-Naruto:Ahora dime tu sexo

-Kyubi: Soy mujer

-Naruto: Lo sabía, pero xq cuando te invoco tienes aspecto de chico?

-Kyubi: Porque al invocarme tú, tengo que parecerme

-Naruto: Bueno ahora voy a escuchar mi caro y precioso mp3

-Kyubi: No tienes canciones que ponerte

-Naruto: Da igual, lo importante es fardar, no me quiero quedar sordo. Así tendré escusa cuando les ignore

El equipo 8 se reunió en el campo de entrenamiento número 5

-Kurenai: Y ese cambio de look (observando a Naruto)

Naruto con la capucha no se le veía bien la cara, sobre todo si la llevaba la cabeza gacha, solo se le podían distinguir la sonrisa

-Naruto: Para provocar terror a mis adversarios

-Kurenai: Bueno Naruto, dinos la cualidad que más te destaca. Shino son los insectos, Hinata el Byakungan, y tú con que te cararcterizas?

-Naruto:Sorprendo a la gente

-Kurenai: eso habrá que verlo

-Naruto: Como gustes. HENGE! (está igual solo que se ha puesto como unos 20 cm de más, pero en todo lo demás es igual)

-Kurenai: Eso no me sorprende

-Naruto: (Se quita la capucha) (en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloca detrás de Kurenai) Y esto te sorprende?

- Kurenai: Sabía que eras rápido así que no me sorprende, yo hubiera elegido la velocidad (Kurenai está de espaldas a Naruto, no se ha volteado a ver)

-Naruto: Veamos si esto te sorprende (con su brazos le coge de la cintura y la empuja hacia él, ésta sigue estando de espaldas,le empieza a mordisquear el cuello)

-Kurenai: (muy sonrojada, y aún de espaldas a él) Nar,u,t,o que estás haciendo (intenta reprimir el placer que está sintiendo)

-Naruto: Sorprenderte (un brazo baja de la cintura y empieza a meterle mano por dentro de la falda, y llega al tanga,sus dedos rompen el tanga y empieza a acariciar la vagina de Kurenai)

Desde fuera se veía como Naruto le estaba dando lametones y como un brazo se había metido en la falda de la chica, y aunque no se podía ver, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que le estaba haciendo algo.

-Kurenai: N.a.r.u.t.o(se podía ver que estaba excitada)

-Naruto: Quieres que pare?( aún mordisqueando y acariciando)

-Kurenai: Si por favor (intentando contenerse para no correrse)

-Naruto: Como quier.., (se para al ver que siente algo en los dedos), veo que en verdad no quieres, porque ya te has humedecido

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que veía y a lo que oía, y pensaba que ese beso no fue nada para él

-Kurenai: Este no es el momento ni el lugar (entre jadeos, por la excitación). A parte tu eres mi alumno?

-Naruto: No insistiré más ( justo cuando estaba retirando la mano lo detiene un grito)

-Asuma: Apartate de ella, maldito demonio

-Naruto:(Se separa de ella y se pone la capucha con las manos en los bolsillos, daba miedo, mucho miedo, solo se le veían sus colmillos y la barbilla). Quien es este, Kurenai-sensei?

-Kurenai: Mi novio (un poco avergonzada por la escena). ASUMA, no le hagas nada malo solo es un crío

-Asuma: Me da igual no voy a permitir que este demoniote ponga un solo dedo

-Naruto: Tienes agallas, veamos si en el combate eres igual de valiente (se quita las manos de los bolsillos y a su vez la capucha)

-Asuma: Pero que coño! ( y es que se ha impresionado porque ha visto una mirada llena de odio y de muerte, y sus colmillos no favorecían mucho al aspecto, sentía miedo de un chico de 12 años).VOY A BORRAR TU SONRISA DE LA CARA MALDITO DEMONIO!(saca sus puños americanos, esos de viento)

-Naruto:Veo que voy a estrenar a mis Katanas (saca sus katanas de la espalda y descativa el henge) Empecemos!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11-LA TÉCNICA MORTAL DE ASUMA

Naruto se dirige a toda velocidad al jounin y le intenta cortar por la mitad con las katanas, Asuma con sus puños americanos detiene el ataque y emplea su chakra para apartar las katanas. Naruto ante tal acción se queda sin defensa y recibe de lleno en el pecho un combo de golpes de Asuma mezclados con su fuuton que hacen que ese ataque sea terrorí sale por los aires.

-Asuma: Pensé que serías más fuerte

-Naruto:(quitandose el polvo de la ropa)Si quieres jugar en serio, jugaremos en serio (clava sus espadas en suelo) DOTON TERREMOTO CONTROLADO (empieza a desquebrajarse el suelo , provocando grietas, y que algunas rocas salgan disparadas)

-Asuma: Con un terremoto no podrás derrotarme

-Naruto: (apareciendo detrás de él) Pero si distraerte

-Asuma: NANI? (después Asuma se combierte en el saco personal de boxeo de Naruto, para que me entendais, recibe la paliza de su vida)

-Naruto: Fracasado

-Asuma: (escupiendo sangre)Te vas a enterar, no quería recurrir a esta técnica, pero no me queda otra altenativa CLONES DE VIENTO (aparecen 2 Asumas más)

-Naruto: No me hagas reír, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (aparecen 2 Naruto más)

-Asuma:(jadeando porque esa técnica gasta demasiado chakra) Estos clones no son clones cualqi¡uiera, te van a demostrar su poder(en un instante desaparecen los 2 clones)

-Naruto: Como es que no los puedo ver

-Asuma: Muy fácil, se mezclan con el viento

-Naruto:Va me da igual, solo tengo que atacarte para que desaparezcan. VOSOTROS ATACAD AL ORIGINAL(señalando a sus clones)

-Naruto2 y 3:Hai! (los narutos van a una velocidad increíble, pero antes que pudieran tocar al Asuma original, ya habían recibido más de una veintena de golpes por parte de los clones de viento, haciendolos desparecer)

-Naruto: Veo que tendré que utilizar esta técnica (cuando estaba realizando el cuarto sello de esa técnica los Asumas le empiezan a golpear en todas las partes del cuerpo, así que Naruto no logra acabar la técnica)

-Naruto: Pero que diablos (Naruto ya había recibidos como unos 200 golpes, pero gracias a Kyubi solo parecía que le hubieran dado una paliza)

-Asuma:Demonio te rindes?

-Naruto pensamientos: mierda no puedo utilizar mis técnicas, tampoco puedo utilizar mis chakras especiales porque tardo 5 segundos en asimilar el chakra solo puedo hacer una cosa)

-Naruto: Esta bien, me ... (Asuma al oír lo que iba a decir Anruto se relaja así que cierra un momento los ojos y cuando los habre ve a 100 Narutos )

-Naruto pensamientos : He tenido suerte de que me haya preguntado, así he podido pensar en un plan he utilizado el Kage Bunshin porque no usa sellos, me he girado y lo he susurrado para que lo oyera, en un combate a muerte hubiera perdido

-Asuma: No importa lo que hagas mis clones los reventarán en un santiamen

-Narutos: Eso se tendrá que ver (los 100 Narutos lanzan shurikens al Asuma original)

-Asuma: crees que con los shurikens me vas a detener? (los empieza a esquivar pero algunos shurikens se transforman en Narutos)Soy un jounin, estos clones no podrán hacer nada( desvaneciendo a los Bunshins)

-Naruto: Pero el original si (el Naruto original estaba recargando una bola eléctrica con sus espadas) TRUENO DEMOLEDOR (el trueno va atoda velocidad hacia Asuma, los 2 clones de viento se interponen en el caminos pero los atraviesa como si nada, cuando va a alcanzar a asuma, éste rapidamente coloca sus puños americanos para defenderse)

-ASuma:Mis armas son de viento no podrás hacer nada(seguía resistiendo el ataque ya que la bola eléctrica aún no había desparecido de las espadas)

-Naruto: Te olvidas que algunos de mis clones están detras tuyo (y efectivamente, un clon estaba detrás tuyo apuntandole con su katana a su garganta)Has perdido asuma (deshaciendo la técnica del trueno, y acercandose a él)

-Asuma: Y que me vas a hacer(con un poco de miedo, ya que podía perder la vida en ese instante)

-Naruto:dejarte inconsciente (el clon que le apuntaba con la katana le pega un codazo en toda la nuca dejandolo inconsciente)

-Kurenai: Como has sido capaza de derrotar aun jounin de élite? (sorprendida por la fuerza del rubio)

-Naruto: Ves como mi mejor habilidad es sorprender.(se acerca a sus compañeros de equipo)Se os ha comido la lengua el gato

Hinata estaba con la boca abierta y no hablaba, y Shino... Shino es Shino

-Naruto: Kurenai, tranquila que un clon mío está llevando a Asuma al hospital

-Kurenai: Bueno chicos, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, hoy será día de descanso

-Todos: Hai!

cada miembro del equipo 8 se fue a su casa, y en la casa de Kurenai, Kurenai solo estaba pensando en las acciones del rubio

-Kurenai: Por que me hizo eso? (sonrojandose por el recuerdo)

-Naruto: Te refieres a esto (lamiendole el cuello)

-Kurenai: NARUTO! que haces aquí ? y como has entrado?

-Naruto: acabar lo que empecé, y he entrado por la puerta (le seguía lamiendo el cuello y tocandole la cara

-Kurenai: Que diablos! A la mierda con mis prejuicios! SOY TODA TUYA NARUTO!

-Naruto: ASí me gusta, (activa otra vez el henge para estar a su altura) Despues de lo que te voy a hacer hoy no vas a poder ni caminar, gatita

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12-NOCHE MÁGICA

(este cap es con lemon, es mi primer lemon así que no seis muy duros conmigo )

Kurenai se gira y se empiezan a besar apasionadamente, yo diría más bien, la empotra contra la pared, y le empieza a dar besos en todas las partes del cuerpo visibles. Le arranca de untirón la ropa dejandola e ropa interior (suketador y tanga). Con una mano le empieza a tocar el tanga, y con otra mano le empieza a masajear un pecho (aún con protección), dandole al mismo tiempo besitos en el abdomen. ésta a su vez le empieza a desabrochar la sudadera dejandolo con el torso descubierto. Naruto se cansa de que haya tela de por medio y le quita la poca ropa que tenía empieza a masajear el bulto que tenía Naruto escondido en su pantalón., Naruto en cambio empieza a succionar un pezon, y ambas manos trabajan ya que una masajea el otro pezón, y la otra acaricia el culo perfecto de su sensei. Kurenai a tal grado de excitación se humedece, Naruto se da cuenta de lo ocurrido , y empieza a beberse los fluidos de su sensei., también se quita las botas y se desabrocha el pantalón, ya que Kurenai no tiene fuerzas por su excitación, solo le queda quitarse su ropa interior, pero decide hacerla sufrir, y mejor seguir jugueteando con ella. Empieza a penetrarla (con la lengua) lamiendo los restos de líquido sexual que quedaban allí, ya harto de esa posición (se tenía que agachar ya que kurenai estaba de pie) , decide que lo mejor es que los dedos hagan ese trabajo, así que empieza a acariciar su vagina con la punta de los dedos, y ahora su lengua estaba ocupada en ahogar los gritos de placer de su sensei. Rápidamente le introduce bruscamente dos dedos en el interior, ante tal acció Kurenai no pudo gritar de placer. Naruto mientras que con una mano le iba introduciendo y sacando dedos , con la otra ya se había quitado su ropa interior, Kurenai no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que estaba viendo. Kurenai quería tomar el mando así que baja su cabeza hasta el glande del pene y cuando lo iba a lamer le suelta Naruto

-Naruto: Todavía no , preciosa, déjame penetrarte antes, luego ya me correré en tu boca

-Kurenai: Como quieras (muy excitada

Naruto dejó de introducirle dedos, y rodea consus brazos la cintura de la kunoichi, esta reacciona y rodea el cuello del se mueve lentamente hacia la cama. Se caen los dos, el shinobi estaba boca abajo, y la kunoichi debajo de él. Kurenai con sus piernas tb rodean la cintura del chico, dejando vía libre para la penetración, éste sin pensarselo le penetra rápidamente, haciendo que su sensei contraiga su vagina y humedeciendose de nuevo. Después de 3 minutos en esa postura, Kurenai cambia la postura, quedando ella sentada sobre el chico. La jounin empieza a botar y a chillar, y este solo deja oír algunos murmullos roncos. Justo cuando iba a correrse el shinobi, Naruto suelta

-Naruto: Ahora!

-Kurenai: Ahora que? (esta sabía lo que él quería pero quería oirseloo)

-Naruto: HAZME UNA MAMADA!

-Kurenai: Como ordenes mi amo

Después de una mamada de 1 minuto, el chico se corre en su boca, haciendola que casi se atragante. Después de media hora sin parar de jóvenes se agotan.

-Naruto: Cuando quieras, repetimos. Pero que sepas que nada de novios, solo sexo  
(ya se estaba cambiando)

-Kurenai: Te iba a decir lo mismo

-Naruto: Bueno adiiós, a por cierto, mañana habrá entrenamiento?

-Kurenai: Claro que sí, adios guapo

-Naruto: Gracias por el piropo, me voy (se fue a su casa y estaba reventado, y es que no todos los días te peleas con un jounin de élite y después de 1 hora le haces un polvo a tu sensei)

En el entrenamiento, cada uno mejoraba sus defectos, Hinata la velocidad, Shino la fuerza, y Naruto mejoraba sus sentidos, sobretodo el oído. . Despues de 1 semana entrenando Kurenai les iba a comunicar algo

-Kurenai: Bueno chicos, que sepais que os he recomendado para participar en el examen para acceder a chunnin

-Naruto:Mira que bien, igual encuentro a alguien fuerte

-Hinata: Demostraré lo fuerte que soy

-Shino:mmm

-Kurenai: Dentro de 3 días será el examen, así que preparaos para lo que pueda venir

-Naruto: Iré a investigar a los participantes

Naruto iba andando tan tranquilamente, cuando encontró a 2 individuos con la bandana de la arena

-Naruto: Alto!

-Kankuro:Que quieres renacuajo

-Naruto: Sois hermanos?

-Kankuro: A que viene esa pregunta?

-Naruto: Curiosidad, mera curiosidad

-Temari: Si

-Naruto: La verdad supera la ficción, como puede haber un hermano tan feo, y una hermana tan hermosa?

-Temari pensamientos: (sonrojada) que tierno

-Kankuro:(enfadado) Serás cabrón (le iba a golpear pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer le detiene una voz)

-Gaara: Quieto, Kankuro

-Kankuro:Gaara, lo siento (susurrando)

-Naruto:El de la calabaza!

-Gaara: Qué quieres?

-Naruto: Como te llamas?

-Gaara:Gaara

-Naruto: Recoje a tu hermano (le manda un pueñetazo a Kankuro que le manda a una gran velocidad hacia Gaara, pero de repente sale arena de su clabaza y detiene a su hermano que le iba a golpear sin querer)Pareces fuerte, espero que no te eliminen(y se empieza a alejar del lugar)

-Gaara: Rubio

-Naruto: Qué

-Gaara: Pelea aquí y ahora


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 12-NOCHE MÁGICA

(este cap es con lemon, es mi primer lemon así que no seis muy duros conmigo )

Kurenai se gira y se empiezan a besar apasionadamente, yo diría más bien, la empotra contra la pared, y le empieza a dar besos en todas las partes del cuerpo visibles. Le arranca de untirón la ropa dejandola e ropa interior (suketador y tanga). Con una mano le empieza a tocar el tanga, y con otra mano le empieza a masajear un pecho (aún con protección), dandole al mismo tiempo besitos en el abdomen. ésta a su vez le empieza a desabrochar la sudadera dejandolo con el torso descubierto. Naruto se cansa de que haya tela de por medio y le quita la poca ropa que tenía empieza a masajear el bulto que tenía Naruto escondido en su pantalón., Naruto en cambio empieza a succionar un pezon, y ambas manos trabajan ya que una masajea el otro pezón, y la otra acaricia el culo perfecto de su sensei. Kurenai a tal grado de excitación se humedece, Naruto se da cuenta de lo ocurrido , y empieza a beberse los fluidos de su sensei., también se quita las botas y se desabrocha el pantalón, ya que Kurenai no tiene fuerzas por su excitación, solo le queda quitarse su ropa interior, pero decide hacerla sufrir, y mejor seguir jugueteando con ella. Empieza a penetrarla (con la lengua) lamiendo los restos de líquido sexual que quedaban allí, ya harto de esa posición (se tenía que agachar ya que kurenai estaba de pie) , decide que lo mejor es que los dedos hagan ese trabajo, así que empieza a acariciar su vagina con la punta de los dedos, y ahora su lengua estaba ocupada en ahogar los gritos de placer de su sensei. Rápidamente le introduce bruscamente dos dedos en el interior, ante tal acció Kurenai no pudo gritar de placer. Naruto mientras que con una mano le iba introduciendo y sacando dedos , con la otra ya se había quitado su ropa interior, Kurenai no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que estaba viendo. Kurenai quería tomar el mando así que baja su cabeza hasta el glande del pene y cuando lo iba a lamer le suelta Naruto

-Naruto: Todavía no , preciosa, déjame penetrarte antes, luego ya me correré en tu boca

-Kurenai: Como quieras (muy excitada

Naruto dejó de introducirle dedos, y rodea consus brazos la cintura de la kunoichi, esta reacciona y rodea el cuello del se mueve lentamente hacia la cama. Se caen los dos, el shinobi estaba boca abajo, y la kunoichi debajo de él. Kurenai con sus piernas tb rodean la cintura del chico, dejando vía libre para la penetración, éste sin pensarselo le penetra rápidamente, haciendo que su sensei contraiga su vagina y humedeciendose de nuevo. Después de 3 minutos en esa postura, Kurenai cambia la postura, quedando ella sentada sobre el chico. La jounin empieza a botar y a chillar, y este solo deja oír algunos murmullos roncos. Justo cuando iba a correrse el shinobi, Naruto suelta

-Naruto: Ahora!

-Kurenai: Ahora que? (esta sabía lo que él quería pero quería oirseloo)

-Naruto: HAZME UNA MAMADA!

-Kurenai: Como ordenes mi amo

Después de una mamada de 1 minuto, el chico se corre en su boca, haciendola que casi se atragante. Después de media hora sin parar de jóvenes se agotan.

-Naruto: Cuando quieras, repetimos. Pero que sepas que nada de novios, solo sexo  
(ya se estaba cambiando)

-Kurenai: Te iba a decir lo mismo

-Naruto: Bueno adiiós, a por cierto, mañana habrá entrenamiento?

-Kurenai: Claro que sí, adios guapo

-Naruto: Gracias por el piropo, me voy (se fue a su casa y estaba reventado, y es que no todos los días te peleas con un jounin de élite y después de 1 hora le haces un polvo a tu sensei)

En el entrenamiento, cada uno mejoraba sus defectos, Hinata la velocidad, Shino la fuerza, y Naruto mejoraba sus sentidos, sobretodo el oído. . Despues de 1 semana entrenando Kurenai les iba a comunicar algo

-Kurenai: Bueno chicos, que sepais que os he recomendado para participar en el examen para acceder a chunnin

-Naruto:Mira que bien, igual encuentro a alguien fuerte

-Hinata: Demostraré lo fuerte que soy

-Shino:mmm

-Kurenai: Dentro de 3 días será el examen, así que preparaos para lo que pueda venir

-Naruto: Iré a investigar a los participantes

Naruto iba andando tan tranquilamente, cuando encontró a 2 individuos con la bandana de la arena

-Naruto: Alto!

-Kankuro:Que quieres renacuajo

-Naruto: Sois hermanos?

-Kankuro: A que viene esa pregunta?

-Naruto: Curiosidad, mera curiosidad

-Temari: Si

-Naruto: La verdad supera la ficción, como puede haber un hermano tan feo, y una hermana tan hermosa?

-Temari pensamientos: (sonrojada) que tierno

-Kankuro:(enfadado) Serás cabrón (le iba a golpear pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer le detiene una voz)

-Gaara: Quieto, Kankuro

-Kankuro:Gaara, lo siento (susurrando)

-Naruto:El de la calabaza!

-Gaara: Qué quieres?

-Naruto: Como te llamas?

-Gaara:Gaara

-Naruto: Recoje a tu hermano (le manda un pueñetazo a Kankuro que le manda a una gran velocidad hacia Gaara, pero de repente sale arena de su clabaza y detiene a su hermano que le iba a golpear sin querer)Pareces fuerte, espero que no te eliminen(y se empieza a alejar del lugar)

-Gaara: Rubio

-Naruto: Qué

-Gaara: Pelea aquí y ahora


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: EXAMEN TEÓRICO

Todo el mundo se puso en sus asientos para realizar el examen

-ibiki:Antes de explicaros las reglas para el examen, que sepais que yo,Ibiki Morino, seré el examinador de la primera que sabeis mi nombre os escribiré las normas blablabla (ya sabeis a lo que me refiero)

-Naruto: Mierda, al final no voy a poder echarle el polvo a la rubia,como voy a aprobar si soy más tonto que Abundio (el que vendió el coche para comprar gasolina)y no se hacer ninguna técnica  
(Después de 5 segundos pensando)Bueno tampoco seré tan gilipollas, con tal que saque un 1 aprobamos, Seguro que mis 2 compañeros sacarán un 10.(le da la vuelta a la hoja)

-Naruto pensamientos:Primera pregunta códigos secretos,códigos secretos. PARA QUE COÑO QUIERO DESCIFRAR UNOS CÓDIGOS SECRETOS!

-Kyubi:Te recuerdo que quieres conquistar el mundo

-Naruto pensamientos: Lo que tu digas. Un momento, Kyubi dime las soluciones

-Kyubi: Vale mocoso, la primera es blalblabla (le dice todas las respuestas)Ya te puedes dormir hasta la última pregunta

Pasados 45 minutos

-Ibiki: Bueno ya solo faltan 15 minutos, por lo que quiere decir que os daré la última pregunta, pero os he de avisar en algo. Podeis voluntariamente no hacerla o hacerla, si no la haceis quedaréis descalificados de la prueba. Pero si la haceis y la haceis mal, nunca volvereis a ser ninjas. Ahora que levanten la mano los que se quieran retirar (empiezan a verse algunas manos)

-Naruto pensamientos: Bah no importa, seguro que Kyubi me lo dice bien

-Kyubi:Mocoso yo tambien te tengo que advertir de algo

-Naruto pensamientos: De que me tienes que advertir

-Kyubi: Soy un biju, así que no tengo ni idea de esas preguntas , y me inventé todas las respuestas que te dí

-Naruto: Bastardo. Pero bueno da igual, ya he pillado su truco, su intención solo es darnos por el culo. Así que solo había dos formas, dandonos por el culo, pero eso sería pederastia, o bien poniendonos preguntas que dan por el culo, y por esta conclusión se que nos va a suspender a todos hagamos lo que hagamos, sin importar nada  
(sus pensamientos quedan cortados por un gritos)

-Ibiki: ESTAIS APROBADOS

-Kyubi: Tus conclusiones son peores que la mierda

-Naruto pensamientos:De esto ni una palabra, un error lo tiene cualquiera.

-Kyubi: Claro Naruto(con tono sarcástico)

-Naruto pensamientos:Vete a la mierda

-Kyubi: Ya estoy en ella

-NAruto pensamientos:Maldito

-Kyubi: Naruto, mira que humana más provocativa

-Naruto:mmm tú!

-Anko:Que quieres?

-Naruto:Como te llamas?

-Anko: (con una vena en la frente) LO ACABO DE DECIR ANTES SOY MITARASHI ANKO, vuestra exminadora de la segunda prueba. Antes me estabas ignorando verdad...

-Naruto: Soy sordomudo

-Anko: Los sordomudos no hablan palurdo

-Naruto: Cierto, cierto. Bueno a decir verdad estaba pasando de ti como si de mierda se tratase

-Anko:A si que como si de mierda se tratase (haciendo crujidos con las manos)

-Naruto: Tu misma lo has dicho

-Anko:Pues toma ostia (cuando le iba a golpear lo detiene Naruto)

-Naruto: No te molestes, lo se hacer muy bien solito (se pega un puñetazo en el estómago dejandolo un poco mareado)

-Anko: (este chico es fuerte...y guapo)

-Naruto: Pensando en como follarme profe?(acto seguido se abalanzan Hinata , Sakura, Temari y Anko, y le dan su merecida paliza)

-Naruto: Ya lo dijo mi madre : calladito estás más guapo

-Las 4: NO TIENES MADRE!

-Naruto: Insensibles, solo pensais en sexo. Si fuera sensible estaría tirado por el suelo, derrumbandome para coger un poco de apoyo, que no llega porque nadie se quiere acercar a mí

-Anko: Bueno dejemos al retrasado mental este. Os diré de que va la prueba. Pero antes teneis que saber que un miembro del consejo ha presionado para que Naruto haga el exámen con Uchiha y Haruno. Así que vosotros volveis a ser equipo. Y Kiba vuelves con tu equipo para hacer la prueba

-Hinata: GENIAL!

-Shino:BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN! NO IRÉ CON ESE PSICÓPATA CAPULLO!

-Naruto: Yo creía que eras sordomudo, la vida siempre te sorprende

-Shino: Si ayer te hablé

-Naruto: Decías algo?

-Shino: Olvidalo cabrón

-Sasuke: Me toca con el perdedor

-Sakura: ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!

-Naruto: Tampoco es para tanto, ese bigote que te ha crecido te queda muy mono

-Sasuke: Es verdad, pareces más hombre

-Sakura: Pero si yo no tengo bigote!

-Naruto: Primero tienes que aceptarlo, sino no te podremos de tema, tenemos algún día de descanso

-Anko: No

-Naruto: Jo, yo que te quería echar un polvazo


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15- OROCHIMARU

-Anko: Si sobrevives me lo pienso

-Naruto: Te tomo la palabra

-Anko:Ahora os voy a dar un rollo o del cielo o de la tierra (señalando una casucha).Lo que teneis que hacer es tener los 2 rollos y llegar a la torre antes de 7 días. Pero no abrais ninguno de losd rollos

-Todos: Hai!

-Anko: Pasad por esa casa y os darán vuestro rollo (todo el mundo coge su rollo )La prueba empieza YA! (todo el mundoentra por cada una de las puertas)

Ya nos centramos en el grupo de Naruto

-Naruto: Sasuke, que rollo tenemos?

-Sasuke: El de la tierra

-NAruto: Y quien llevará el rollo

-Sasuke: Yo, vosotros sois demasiados inútiles como para llevarlo

-Naruto: Modera tus palabras Uchiha

-Sakura: Parad de discutir, así seremos un blanco fácil

-Sasuke: Sakura tiene razón, así que cállate y no me contradigas

-Naruto: Los rollos que consiga los guardaré yo, así aunque te roben tu rollo podremos pasar

-Sasuke:Antes de continuar tendremos que decir una contraseña será BABAYARO. No lo voy a volver a repetir espero que os hayais enterado, Naruto te has enterado?

-NAruto: Me tomas por un imbécil (pensamientos: era BABAYARO verdad Kyubi)

-Kyubi: A mi no me preguntes que para esas cosas no soy bueno

-Sasuke: Sígamos (se oye una explosión) CUIDADO!

-Sakura:Uff, faltó poco (acercandose a Sasuke)

-Sasuke: Contraseña

-Sakura: Ein? ah si claro BABAYARO

-Sasuke:Correcto, puedes pasar ( se ve a Naruto desde lejos)Naruto que estabas haciendo?

-Naruto: Una meada

-Sakura: COCHINO!

-Sasuke:Antes de continuar , dime la contraseña

-Naruto: BABAYARO

-Sasuke: Vale pasa, (cuando está a escasos centímetros de él) TOMA ESTO IMPOSTOR (le empieza a dar un paliza)

-Naruto: Que soy yo!(detiene sus puñetazos y le da un patadón)Tampoco soy un retrasado, solo soy un poco especial

-Sasuke: Tienes razón,( levantandose del suelo) Igual esta contraseña era lo suficientemente fácil incluso para ti

-Naruto:Supongo

-X:Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí a 2 chicos discutiendo. Dadme el rollo sino quereis sufrir(tenía la bandana de la hierba,y una lengua muy larga

-Naruto: Mira como acaba con él

-SAsuke:Como quieras. Pero parece débil y es una mujer

-Ninja de la Hierba:Con que débil.(sus ojos cambian mostrando odio, instinto asesino, las muertes que a causado, con esa mirada dejan a una Sakura llorando y en estado de pánico, a un Sasuke en estado de pánico pero sin llorar, y a un Anruto que ni se inmuta)

-Naruto: Pero que os pasa, acaso habeis visto a una fantasma. Si,si ahora pon esa cara de que quieres es escaquearte, está bien lucharé yo. Ven aquí fea (haciendo le un gesto conl a mano diciendo que atque ella primero)

-Ninja: Te crees fuerte eh mocoso?

-Naruto: Si pero como no me quieres atacar significa que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mí. Así que KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSu!(SALE UN CLON)Acaba con ella

-Naruto2: De últimas palbras fea

-Ninja: No soy mujer

-Naruto2:LO tomaré como tus últimas palabras. Te voy a utilizar mi Kunfu. (se pone en una pose muy extraña)Ahora verás (pega un tremendo salto)DOTN TÉCNICA DEL ARMADILLO (estira sus brazos a modo de natación, y tambien sus piernas y empieza a girar muy rápido)EXCAVADORA HUMANA (va a una velocidad enorme a por ella, que con un simple saltito lo esquiva, Naruto2 impacta contra el suelo pero hace un boquete y se mete en tierra)

-Naruto: De esta técnica no podrás salir, la técnica del armadillo hace que sus sentido del oído aumente por 100 y aunque no pueda verte porque está bajo tierra, te puede localizar ya que escucha tus pasos, puede oírte incluso tu corazón. Así que solo te toca esperar cuando atacará y si te toca con su ataque te atravesará. Así que será mejor que me des el rollo.

-Ninja: Nunca (al decir esto el ninja oye algo proveniente del suelo, instintamente se aparte de aquel sonido, y hace bien ya que era Naruto dispuesto a atravesarle, en el suelo había tuneles ocasionados por Naruto2, y ahora iba saltando y excavando, tipo delfín, pero rodeandole sin querer atraversarlo) A que juegas? Por que no intentas dañarme

-Naruto: Este Naruto ya ha hecho su misión

-Ninja: Que misión (con mirada desconcertante)

-Naruto:Ha hecho eso (de repente el suelo,con un radio de 100 metros, donde estaba situado el ninja , ninja por la sorpresa cae golpeándose con unas rocas y quedando medio muerto). Ahora dame el rollo, sino tiraré un kunai explosivo y morirás (el ninja estaba como Hidan cuando Shikamaru le vence)

-Ninja: Eres fuerte (se empieza a quitar la piel, dejando ver a un ninja diferente sin nigún rasguño). Igual mi sello maldito te lo utilizo a ti

-Naruto: Esa cara me suena , tu eres OROCHIMARU!

-Orochimaru:Me conoces?

-Naruto: He visto tu foto simplemente

-Naruto2: Te recuerdo que aún sigo vivo así que sigue siendo mi pelea

-Orochimaru: Eres un clon formidable

-Naruto2: Lo se, que comience la verdadera batalla (se pone en posición de batalla)

-Orochimaru: Creo que para esta batalla usaré a mi amiguita (saca a Kusanagi de su boca)

-Naruto2: Entonces yo usaré mis katanas (saca sus 2 katanas para pelear)

-Orochimaru: Tú no le ayudas (señalando al Naruto original )

-Naruto: Creo que puede él solito contigo, Sasuke ya no es necesario que finjas miedo, así que mira mi batalla (Sasuke aún esta con el miedo en el cuerpo) AL final va a ser que si que tenía miedo

-Naruto2: Para esta batalla será mejor quitarme el mp3 y la capucha (se los quita)

-Orochimaru:Creo que empezaré yo (empieza a hacer sellos) SUTON GRAN DRAGÓN DE AGUA

-Naruto2: A ninjutsu no me ganas (empieza a hacer sello al doble de velocidad de orochimaru)DOTON DRAGONES DE TIERRA ( salen tres dragones,son más pequeños más débiles, pero más resistente ya que son de tierra, los 3 dragones van a por el de agua, provocan una colison que hace que el los 4 dragones desaparezcan en agua, o en pequeñas rocas) Y si utilizamos nuestras espadas (a sus espadas les aplica fuuton, haciendolas más resistentes y más poderosas)

-Orochimaru: Me parece buena idea (LA batalla de espadas empezó, ambos atacaban con múltiples de ataques, pero el que le tocaba defenderse lo hacía aún mejor, eran mejor defendiendose que atacando, se hacían pequeños rasguños, y los dos se veían muy cansados, Orochimaru no podía creer lo de ese mocoso, solo podía utilizar una cosa)Chaval eres muy poderoso, y eso que solo estoy atacando a tu copia. Eres el primero al que voy a usar esta técnica  
INVOCACIÓN RESURRECCIÓN DE MUERTOS: (aparece un ataúd) UNO (aparece otro) DOS!, (aparece un último ataúd) TRES!

-Naruto: Me pregunto a quien habrá invocado, será mejor que te ayude esa técnica hace que luches contra los 3 guerreros que él tenga algo pertenecientes a ellos y tienen que estar muertos. No creo que puedas solo contra tres

-Naruto2: Te he dicho que esta es mi batalla, aparte seguro que acabo con esos muertos vivientes (salen de los ataudes el primero, segundo y cuarto hokage) o igual no (se rasca la cabeza ya que ha cometido la pata)

-Naruto:Los tres difuntos Hokages (os recuerdo que Naruto no sabe que el cuarto es su padre) Esto va a ser una batalla un poco mientras yo pienso un plan

-Naruto2: Tranquilo, acabaré con estas momias

-YONDAIME: Justamente tengo que luchar contra este niño


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16-BATALLA: HOKAGES VS NARUTO

-Nidaime; Quien me ha llamado, no me gusta que perturben mi paz

-Shodaime: hermano, ha hecho un pacto de sacrificio (señalando a orochimaru) tenemos que obedecer sus órdenes

-Yondaime: y contra quien nos tenemos que enfrentar? (rezando: que no sea naruto, que no sea naruto, que no sea naruto)

-Orochimaru: él (señalando)

-Yondaime: Joder. Naruto será mejor que te retires no te quiero hacer daño

-Naruto: Como sabes mi nombre? Eres rubio de bote o llevas una peluca?

-Yondaime (pensamientos: será imbecil) Tus dos preguntas no guardan relación alguna, nunca te han dicho que eres un poco estúpido

-Naruto: Espera que piense (en posición pensativa), me han llamado gilipollas,masoca,tonto de las pelotas,imbécil, retrasado,corto. ummmmmmm, no, creo que nunca me han llamado estúpido

-Orochimaru: Siento interrumpir esta bonita conversación incoherente pero podeis acabad con él, se supone que me teneis que obedecer, así que MATADLE!

-Nidaime: Pero si es un criajo, dejadme que me ocupe yo de él

-Shodaime:como quieras no quiero pelear contra un niño

-Naruto2: con que niño?, verás el niño este la paliza que te mete

-Naruto: Quieres que te ayude?

-Naruto2: No, estos abuelos no son muy fuertes

-Naruto: Pues entonces utliza el chakra de Kushina, el chakra del clan Uzumaki

-Naruto2: Tienes razón, quiero acabar rápido con este insensato (se quita la sudadera, dejando ver el torso desnudo)Vamos a ello (toma aire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH( su musculatura aumenta considerablemente, y le rodea un chakra amarillo). Ahora soy indestructible

-Nidaime:Me he empezado a hartar de tanta pablarería (acumula hielo en sus manos, y forma una espada de hielo)Preparado o no, alla voy (empieza a correr en dirección suya)

-Naruto2:Te estoy es perando (se queda de brazos cruzados)

-Nidaime: (corriendo aún) esta espada te va a cortar en pedacitos. MUERE! (le manda una estocada vertical, y Naruto2 sin inmutarse la para con dos dedosde su mano izquierda)

-Naruto2: (murmura) fracasado (sigue agarrando la espada con dos dedos y con el otro brazo saca una de sus katanas,lentamente)

-Nidaime pensamientos: mierda, no puedo liberar mi espada

-Naruto2:Adios viejales (le revana la cabeza, y nidaime se transforma en un ninja del sonido sacrificado, no se le pueden apreciar rasgos físicos ya que lo único visible son su ojos)Mierda me he manchado de sangre

-Shodaime: Ahora entiendo el motivo de nuestra presencia, este nicho es muy gilipollas, pero muy fuerte al mismo encargate del original, tu eres más fuerte que yo así que es lo justo

-Naruto:Has dicho Minato! De que me suena ese nombre (pose pensativa)Minato,minato,minato deja que , ese nombre,tienes el mismo nombre del que me vende las pipas, y el muy cabrón me las vende 10 veces más caras, y eso me pone muy (le pasa lo mismo que al otro Naruto, solo que le envuelve un chakra mayor). Acabaré con todos los Minatos de este mundo, esa es mi vía ninja

-Minato: Acaso no sabes quien es el rayo amarillo de Konoha, no podrás conmigo ni en 1 millón de años

-Naruto: Eso lo veremos (los 2 corren simultaneamente, la velocidad era muy pareja)

-Naruto2: Ese Minato tiene las horas contadas, pero tranquilo también llegrá tu fin dentro de muy pcoc (extiende sus brazos con las palmas de las manos totalmente abiertas) EXPANSIÓN DE CHAKRA (con su chakra forma brazos de chakra de gran dimensión, como en la batalla Sasuke vs Naruto, que se van acercando a su oponente)

-Shodaime: (empieza a hacer sellos) ATAQUE DE LA MADERA INFINITA! (del suelo empiezan a crecer miles de arboles, no gruesos, que crecen cada vez acercandose a la técnica de Naruto, su crecimiento es detenido en la colisión de ambas técnicas)

-Naruto2: AAAAAAHHHHHH! (incrementa la cantidad de chakra, destrozando la tecnica del primero, y los brazos acaban agarrándole del cuerpo estrujandolo, como ) Tus últimas palabras?

-Shodaime: ...

-Naruto2:MUERE! (le estruja completamente, dejando ver que era un clon de madera)CUANDO HIZO ESO? (un poco nervioso)

-Shodaime:No me des la esplada(se gira Naruto), PRISIÓN DE MADERA! (pasa lo mismo que cuando Yamato contrlo a Naruto) Cuanto más chakra utilices para safarte del agarre, la madera ejercerá más presión. Son inútiles todos tus intentos (su chakra empieza a perder fuerza, y cada vez más empieza a ceder a la presión efectuada por la madera, y cuando iba a desaparecer,recordad que es un clon, aparece alguien)

Sasuke aparece detrás de shodaime y le raja el cuello con su kunai, desangrandolo y apareciendo el sacrificio que era otro ninja

-Sasuke:Me debes una Naruto

-Naruto2:Su..pon..go(jadeando) pero yo soy un clon y he llegado a mi límite, defiende a Haruno (y desparece)

-Sasuke pensamientos: Cuando se ha hecho tan fuerte?

En la batalla padre hijo

Ya llevaban 10 minutos peleando, Naruto usaba su velocidad y sus katanas para vencerle,Minato también usaba su increíble velocidad, superior a la de Naruto, y un kunai como iba ganando en la pelea, Naruto no había conseguido darle ni un solo golpe debido a la gran velocidad de su oponente, sin embargo Minato ya le había hecho algunos tajos de considerable profundidad, y aunque Kyubi hacía su misión de curarle, eso le gastaba mucho más un momento de la pelea los dos se quedan parados, jadeando, a 10metros de distancia intentando tomar más aire

-Minato: En serio no me reconoces?

-Naruto: Te he dicho que no, aunque he de reconocer que te pareces al hermano del amigo del hermano de mi ahora que lo pienso, eso es imposible, no tengo amigos. Pues mi conclusión final es que no te conozco

-Minato: Naruto, yo soy tu padre

-Naruto: De eso si que me acuerdo, eso lo he visto en la guerra de las galaxias, pero no creo que es el mejor momento para comentar...

-Minato : (con una vena en la frente)Que no coño, que soy tu padre, Minato Namikze,tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki. Yo te sellé a Kyubi hace 12 años

-Naruto: Así que el zorrito tenía razón,es Kyubi. Y yo que creía que era mi conciencia en forma de zorro debido a que es el animal que más sorpresas que te da la vida

-Minato:No has oído cuando te he dicho que era tu padre. Sorpréndete o haz algo

-Naruto: Quieres que ponga esta cara? (cara sorprendido). Papaíto dame un abrazo(relaja sus músculos recuperando su físico, y se le quita el chakra amarillo)

-Minato:Ven aquí hijo mío (se abrazan y se separan un poco)Lo siento hijo (y le mete un puñetazo en todo el estómago, y debido que ya no tenía el chakra amarillo, le hace mucho daño,lugo le empieza a pegar puñetazos en la cara y por último le coge del cuello y lo lanza a más de 20 metros)

-Naruto: Bastardo (vomitando sangre), malnacido (pensamientos: Mierda ya no me puedo concentrar para formar el chakra del clan uzumaki, solo me queda una opción)

-Minato: Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo la obligación de matarte

-Naruto: Te voy a dar un favor, te voy a dar la oportunidad de que venzas sin morir a Kyubi)

-Minato: Ya puedes controlar su chakra? (un poco incrédulo)

-Naruto: No es eso (sus ojos han cambiado, son más rasgados y rojos, su piel es más morena,su pelo se vuelve anaranjado,sus bigotes más destacados,sus uñas crecen mcuho y sus colmillos son afilados y largos como los de un vampiro) Ahora SOY KYUBI! (su voz se vuelve grave, más tenebrosa,en definitiva, es la voz de Kyubi)


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17-EL SELLO

-Minato:K.y.u.b.i (tartamudeando)

-Kyubi(en el cuerpo de Naruto): (estirando sus musculos) Hacía tiempo que Naruto no me dejaba disponibilidad para usar su cuerpo, creo que la última vez fue hace 4 años, pero eso no viene al , eres fuerte, y aunque mi poder haya disminuido considerablemente, morirás otra vez.

-Minato: Te recuerdo que tu también caíste derrotado

-Kybui: Lo único que hiciste fue encerrarme en otro cuerpo, por lo que en esa batalla vencí voy a contar una cosa,al ser un demonio no necesito utilizar sellos para realizar jutsus

-Minato:eso no te da mucha ventaja, hago los sellos más rápidos que un Uchiha

-Kyubi: Cierto, pero no me has dejado terminar. Lo que he querido decir con eso, es que te voy a derrotar sin utilizar mis brazos (se pone las manos en los bolsillos)

-Minato:La poca ventaja que tenías la acabas de perder con tu arrogancia(saca su kunai)

-Kybui:Tal vez (le empieza a crearse un chakra rojo provocando un pequeño crater, donde estaba situado, y que pequeñas rocas levitaran)Pero no vas a conseguir tocarme ni una vez

-Minato: Ja. Eso se tendrá que ver

-Kybui:Que comience el combate! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (sin hacer el sello, recordad que tiene las manos en los bolsillos) (aparecen cientos de copias)

-Minato:(un poco sorprendido) Veo que aunque no utilices sellos, tienes que pronunciar la técnica

-Kyubi: La verdad es que no. Solo la he dicho en voz alta porque he querido

-Minato: Tus copias no conseguirán nada contra mi técnica. La técnica por la cual se me conocía como el rayo amarillo de Konoha. HIRASHIN NO JUTSU! (creo que se llama así la técnica, si la he escrito mal, lo siento)(desparece dejandolo visible solo para el viento)

-Kyubi:Interesante (desaparecen copias muy rápidamente,debido al Hirashin)POSICIÓN MURALLA INDESTRUCTIBLE!

-Clones:Hai! (corren y saltan los clones intentando formar un círculo)

-Minato: (detiene su técnica) Que coño! (cientos de Kyubis han hecho un cículo,con sus cuerpos, quedando dentro del cículo Kybui original Minato) Si lo que quieres es retenerme aquí no lo conseguirás con eso, te recuerdo que puedo saltar y además muy alto,así que puedo escapar del corro de la patata que han tus clones

-Kyubi: Aun no han terminado

-Clones: (extienden sus brazos) PRISIÓN DE KYUBI! (se forma una cúpula de chakra roja haciendo imposible poder salir deallí, es como la barrera morada que usan los cuatro del sonido para la batalla Sandaime vs orochimaru solo que esta en vez de ser morada es roja y es mucho más eficaz)

-Minato:Impresionante, pero te recuerdo que dijiste que no usarías tus brazos

-Kyubi: Dije que YO no usaría los brazos, mis clones pueden hacer lo que les salgan del culo

-Minato: (con cara de no muy convecido) Claro

-Kyubi: Acaso me tienes miedo por enfrentarme en un espacio cerrado?

-Minato: No es eso, es solo que no me gusta tener que matar a mi hijo

-Kyubi: No te preocupes por eso, no dejaré que el mocoso muera. Pero tengo que acabar contigo rápido, no podré estar mucho más tiempo en el cuerpo del mocoso, dentro de poco tendré que volver a mi jaula. Así que acabaré contigo de 1 solo ataque

-Minato: DE 1 solo ataque y sin utilizar tus manos?

-Kyubi:Efectivamente

-Minato: Ninguna persona puede hacerme eso

-Kyubi: Pero yo soy un demonio. ONDA EXPANSIVA!( el chakra que le envuelve empieza a crecer como el efecto de una explosión, Minato no puede huir ya que detrás tiene la barrera que han hecho los clones)

-Minato: BARRERA FUUTON (le envuelve una corriente de aire, pero esa barrera desaparece al mínimo contacto de la onda expansiva)Mierda (se pone los brazos en cruz, para intetar aguantar el golpea, la onda expansiva lo va arrastrando poco a poco, hasta cuando llega a la barrera creada anteriormente, la barrera le golpea por detrás y la onda por delante, su defensa en cruz no aguanta más y acaba cediendo haciendo que se carbonice)

-Kyubi:Terminé (desaparecen todos sus clones y su aspecto vuelve a ser el de Naruto)

-Naruto: Puto Kyubi (jadeando) Me ha consumido mucho chakra (se cae al suelo por el gasto demasiado alto de chakra)Mierda no tengo suficiente chakra para derrotar a la serpiente de Orochimaru (se levanta

-Orochimaru: (acercandose al cansado Naruto) Vaya, vaya eres muy poderoso, me extaña, aun siendo el contenedor de Kybui, es toda una hazaña derrotar a 3 técnica solo puedo una vez al mes, y requiere mucho chakra,pero tu has gastado mucho más chakra que yo.Mírate ni siquiera puedes correr, tu aspecto es un asco (sonrisa maliciosa)

-Naruto: Cállate cabrón, no dejaré que alguien como tu me mates

-Orochimaru:Entonces esquiva esto(le lanza tres kunais y Naruto los recibe en el pecho haciendo que se caiga)

-Naruto: (se saca los kunais) Mierda...Veneno (las puntas de los Kunais tenian una sustancia morada)

-Sasuke: (que estaba empanado viendo los combates, al fin reacciona)(sakura aún sigue temblando): NARUTO! (se aceca a él y lo levanta con la típica forma de llevar a los caídos)  
RESPONDE!

-nARUTO:(abre pesadamente) .ke, , tu ,tu y tu .gan (escupe sangre)Huye con Haruno! (cierra los ojos y echa un último suspiro)

-Sasuke: NARUTO!(llora un poco y seguidamente lo deja en suelo)

.Orochimaru: Tu amigo era fuerte , veamos si tu tsmbién eres tan fuerte

-Sasuke:VAS A PAGARLO CON TU VIDA! (se limpia las lágrimas)SHARINGAN! (recordad que su sharingan)

La batalla dura 5 minutos, donde gana de paliza Orochimaru, sasuke no le consiguió dar ni un solo golpe

-Orochimaru: Que Uchiha tan patético!

-Sasuke: .to

-Orochimaru:Voy a darte poder, para que puedas superar a tu padre (recordad que están todos los uchihas vivos) o incluso podrás superar a Iatachi, pero para ello tendrás que venir a mi (acto seguido le muerde en el cuello dejandolo el conocido sello maldito)

-Sasuke:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (se retuerce de dolor y acaba desmayándose)

-Sakura: (por fin reacciona) !

-Orochimaru: Mis subditos vendrán a mataros, será mejor que esteis preparados

Sakura lleva a Naruto y a Sasuke a una cueva, les toma el pulso y comprueba que ambos están vivos, con la salud muy crítica pero vivos

Dspues de unas horas Naruto se despierta

-NAruto: Ahhh, mi cabeza (mira por todos lados y no ve a nadie en esa cueva)Donde coño estoy?Y donde coño están todos?

-Kyubi: Deja de decir coño, coño

-Naruto: Cállate puta, no tengotiempo de discutir contigo (sale de la cueva y se encuentra con una escena muy peculiar)Aquí han debido de pasar muchas cosas (la escena es que estaba Sakura abrazada a Sasuke para que no le retorciera los brazos a un ninja del sonido,Zaku,Sasuke a su vez tenía manchas negras que le recorrían toda su piel. En la escena que estaba viendo también se encontraban una momia-Dosu-, una chica tirada en el suelo-la chica del sonido-,un cejotas muy feo también desamyado-Lee-,el equipo 10 muy fatigado-Ino,Shika y Chouji- y lo que más le sorprendió fue ve a Neji allí, con una chica de pelo castaño y con dos moños.-Tenten-

-Naruto: (hablando con Kyubi) Que coño hace Neji aquí? Por qué coño HAruno se ha cortado el pelo? Y que coño hace sasuke con unas marcas negras

-Kyubi:No tengo ni la más mínima remota idea, y DEJA DE DECIR COÑO, OSTIA PUTA!

-Naruto: Kyubi,kyubi, va a impedir que siga con mi vía ninja. Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18-SUBORDINADO INESPERADO

En el capítulo anterior

-Naruto: Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero

En este capítulo

-Kyubi:Ya no me respetas. Te odio, ya no quiero volver a hablar contigo (y empieza a llorar  
en su jaula)

-Naruto:Y yo que creía que era un demonio feroz, menuda nenaza se me ha hecho

Cambiando a la escena de Sasuke, sakura and company

-Sakura: (abrazada a Sasuke)Por favor sasuke-kun no lo hagas, tu no eres así!

-Naruto: (sin transformarse en mujer pero tomando una pose de mujer y hablando con un tono muy agudo) Sasuke-kun, te haré una mamada y dejaré que me quites mi vierginidad

-Sasuke: (la ira de sasuke va en aumento, pero se relaja al saber que Naruto está bien) Hmm,mi cabeza, que me ha pasado, que he hecho?

-Naruto: Querrás decir que no has hecho? (todo el mundo queda sorprendido, ya que Naruto estaba durmiendo) Le has perforado el ano a la momia esa (señalando a Dotsu), has hecho mamadas a todos los presentes excepto a mí, que no me van esas cosas,luego te ha perforado el culo el cejudo ese y te ha violado infinidad de veces Orochimaru, aparte de que has probado el sado (eso que se torturan, no se si se escribe así)sin mencionar que habeis hecho una orgía todos los tíos, excluyendome a mí, y las chicas, excepto esa (señalando a la del sonido) que como es un tío también ha participado.

-Sasuke: (con los ojos muy abiertos,sorprendido, y con la boca también muy abierta)QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Todos: MENTIROSO!

Todo el mundo empieza a crujir sus nudillos, incluso los que estaban desmayados se levantan y empiezan a patear a Naruto por todas partes

-Naruto:Ya lo dijo mi querida abuelita, ''en boca cerrada no entran moscas'' Qué razón tenía la muy sabia

-Todos: No tienes familia tarado! (y le dan otra merecida paliza)

-Naruto: En estos momentos es cuando valoras las cosas que has tenido (pone una pose meláncolica),añoro mi lista negra, buaaaa (llora sin consuelo alguno) (cierra su pulo) Puto Hatake, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi lista negra

-Dotsu: Ese imbécil me saca de quicio, por donde iba, ah ya me acuerdo, toma nuestro rollo en señal de tu victoria Uchiha(coge a sus compañeros del suelo, que después de darle la paliza a Naruto se habían vuelto a desmayar) La próxima vez te derrotaremos, Sasuke

-Sasuke pensamientos:en serio que yo les derroté

En otra parte están hablando Neji y Naruto

-Naruto: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Neji!

-Neji: Sigues siendo el cabrón de siempre (se dan un abrazo como si lo de la paliza no hubiera pasado,Neji tb partucipó en la paliza)

-Naruto: Ya ves, ah por cierto esa es tu novia? (señalando a Tenten)

-Neji: No (no pudiendo evitar un pequeño sonrojo)

-Tenten: (muy sonrojada) Por qué lo preguntas?

-Naruto: Curiosidad, mera cueriosidad (le lanza una mirada muy seductora a Tenten)

-Tenten pensamientos: Es muy guapo

-Neji pensamientos: cabrón

-Naruto: Neji, un gusto verte de nuevo, me tengo que ir con mis inútiles compañ la vista(se despide se aleja de ellos , pero luego se vuelve acercar)Ahora que lo pienso, sigo con el torso desnudo, no encuentro mi sudadera,y me puedo constipar así que, Neji dame tu chaleco

-Neji:No

-Naruto: No me hagas insistir Neji (le enseña los ojos de Kyubi)

-Neji:vale, vale, pero no te pongas así (se quita el chaleco y se lo da)

-Naruto:Gracias y hasta luego (y por fin se marcha)

Al tener los dos rollos (orochimaru no le quema el rollo en este fic) se dirigen a la torre no teniendo contratiempo alguno (tampoco aparece Kabuto). Ahí se encuentran un mensaje muy extraño donde Naruto no entiende ni papa

-Sasuke: creo que hay que abrir los rollos

-Naruto: Pues yo digo que no hay que abrirlos,no vamos a hacer lo que siempre digas

-Sakura: Creo que sasuke-kun tiene razón

-NAruto: resolvamoslo a piedra,papel o tijera

-Sasuke: De acuerdo, si yo gano ,hacemos lo que yo quiera, y si tu ganas abrimos los rollos

-Naruto: (asisntiendo) De acuerdo

-Sasuke pensamientos: gilipollas

-Ambos: Piedra, papel, tijera (sasuke saca tijera y naruto papel)

-Sasuke: He ganado,así que hacemos lo que yo diga, sakura abre los , tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo

-Naruto: cierto, estoy harto de tu dictadura

-Sakura: (abre los rollos)(aparece iruka) Iruka-sensei!

-Iruka: Hola Sakura, Sasuke y hola uzumaki (mirada de odio ( recordad que aquí se llevan mal)

-Naruto: Ccomo es que no han venido tus padres? Ahh lo siento, se me olvidaba de que murieron, que despistado soy

-Iruka pensamientos:Le voy a reventar las pelotas

-Sasuke: Que haces aquí?

-Iruka: Ah sí, he venido a comunicaros que pasais a la siguiente prueba

-NAruto: Pues nos vamos,dale recuerdos a tu hermana, ah no, mierda, se me olvidaba que está muerta, pues adiós (los tres se marchan)

-Iruka pensamientos: cabrón, suerte que me compré este libro ''Metodos para torturar a un niño de 12 años''

Cuando entran al salón donde disputarán la siguiente fase,se puede observar que hay seis grupos más(el de Kabuto, el de la Dotsu, el de Gaara, el de Shika, el de Hinata, el de Neji)

-Naruto: Vaya pandilla de fracasados

En la zona de profesores

-Orochimaru pensamientos: Ese chico rubio sigue vivo, tengo que eliminarle pronto

Luego pasan una serie de sucesos, el examinador pregunta si alguien se quiere retirar y el único que levanta la mano es én se dice los combatientes del primer combate,Yoroi vs Sasuke, Kakashi le advierte de que si usa el sharingan se verá obligado a intervenir y le descalificará. La vistoria es de Sasuke, después de realizar una técnica copiada de interesante viene a continuación, Kakashi lleva una habitación oscura para sellar el sello maldito, cuando acaba el sellado aparece Orochimaru

-Orochimaru: Vaya,vaya a quien tenemos aquí,como estamos Kakashi?

-Kakashi: ..chi..ma..ru . Se que has venido a por Sasuke, pero no te dejaré. Aunque seas uno de los legendarios sanin no dejaré que te lo lleves

-Orochimaru: Tienes agallas

-Kakashi: Tengo más que eso CHI..(cae desmayado)

-Orochimaru pensamientos: Que fue eso?

-Orochimaru: Quien anda ahí?

-Naruto: (aparece de las sombras) EStos dardos somníferos son muy útiles (kakashi tenía uno en el cuello)

-Orochimaru: Que haces aquí, mocoso? Has venido a salvar a tu amiguito?

-Naruto: No exactamente, he venido a que te alíes a mí, mejor dicho, he venido para que seas mi subordinada

-Orochimaru:JA, no me hagas reír, para que quiero aliarme con alguien como tú?Perdon, que me darías a cambio para que sea tu subordinado?

-Naruto:Te proporcionaré un sharingan mejor que el de Sasuke, el de un uchiha más poderoso

-Orochimaru: Solo por eso no voy a permitir que seas mi jefe

-Naruto: Sabía que dirías eso, pero no tienes elección

-Orochimaru: COMO DICES?(acto seguido se coloca detrás de Orochimaru y le toca con la palma de la mano la parte posterior del cuello)AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, (se retuerce de dolor)QUE COÑO ME HAS HECHO!

-Naruto: Suerte que esta cámara es insonorizada, simplemente te he aplicado un sello que únicamente Kyubi y yo conocemos,este sello solo funciona a personas que han cambiado de cuerpo. Pero lo más interesante de este sello es que nadie puede hacer un contrasellado, y funciona como el sello de los Hyuga de la rama hacerte sufrir cuando yo quiera,incluso te puedo matar cuando quiera.

-Orochimaru: MALDITO BASTARDO! (vuelve a retocerse de dolor) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHA, vale, vale, para ya, haré lo que quieras.

-Naruto: Perfecto, dentro de 1 mes atacarás Konoha con el sonido y la arena, aunque tengo entendido de que lo ibas a hacer igualmente, pero nuestro objetivo no será el Hokage ni Konoha

-Orochimaru: Entonces, el ataque no servirá para nada

-Naruto: Nuestro objetivo será el clan Uchiha,secuestraremos a Fugaku(padre de Itachi y sasuke),mataremos a todos los demás Uchihas,excepto a Itachi, que es otro de mis subordinados, y a este inútil(señalando a Sasuke), por petición de Itachi. Luego harás el traspaso de cuerpo con Fugaku. Así el poderoso sharingan solo estará a nuestra disposición, solo el inútil de sasuke tendrá el sharingan aparte de vosotros 2 (aparece Iachi)

.chi. Así que es cierto de que sois aliados

-Naruto: Bueno es mi subordinado, pero en el caso de Itachi se podría decir que es mi aliado, ya que su poder se compara al mío.

-Itachi: Pero Naruto, si matamos a todo el clan, no será sospechoso, Konha vendrá a por mí

-Naruto: Lo sé, te unirás con la antigua organización de este (señalando a Orochimaru)Akatsuki, serás mi espía en esa organización. Me avisarás de todos sus movimientos, se que buscan a los bijus,pero no entiendo el í que mentalízate de que vas a abandonar Konoha dentro de 1 més

-Itachi:Entiendo

-NAruto: Pero ten cuidado, su líder es muy poderoso. Es más poderoso que yo, tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso. No nos volveremos a ver hasta el més que viene,hasta la vista(se larga)

En la ausencia de Naruto se habían enfrentado Shino vs Zaku, y Sakura vs había ganado Shino y quedado en tablas el otro combate.

-Examinador: El próximo combate será Naruto Uzumaki vs Tenten

FIN


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19-¿NOMBRE CÓMICO?

-Examinador : el proximo combate será Naruto Uzumaki vs Tenten

-Tenten pensamientos: genial , pasaré a la siguiente ronda sin problema alguno

-Neji pensamientos: como la toques, te mato, aunque seas más fuerte que yo te envenenaré

-Naruto pensamientos:me pregunto cuanto serán 2+2. Zorro estúpido, xq no me he enseñaste a sumar

-Kyubi: Sería un caso perdido, mis alumnos requieren un mínimo nivel del cual tu careces

-Examinador: Quieres bajar de una vez Uzumaki!

-Naruto: lo siento, estaba resolviendo en mi mente un problema de máxima concentración (baja de un salto)(se miran las caras) Interesante, como es posible que no me acuerde de tu nombre

-Tenten (caída estilo anime):Me llamo Tenten! Aunque poco te va a servir, te voy a machacar (saca un pergamino)

-Naruto: Yo solo utilizaré un Kunai para antes (se quita el chaleco de Neji) NEJI ESTE CHALECO ES HORRENDO! TOMA! (se lo lanza y lo intercepta en el aire)

-Neji pensamientos: no tienes gusto alguno

-Naruto: Prefiero pasar frío, y resfriarme a llevar eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría ser peor (mira la ropa de Gai y Lee) UU, me entran escalofríos. (nota que su contrincante está empanada) OYE! ME ESTÁS IGNORANDO! (algo enfurecido) AQUÍ SOLO IGNORO YO!

-Tenten (reacciona): perdon, es que...(pensamientos: que guapo es, esta noche le obligaré a que me posea)es que...(pensamientos:joder, soy una pervertida)

-Naruto:Quieres concentrarte de una vez!

-Tenten: Ah, sí claro, Será mejor que te rindas, no quiero hacer daño a ese cuepo hecho por los dioses

-Naruto:No te entiendo (se pone a pensar unos segundos),ah (pone una mirada picante) a ti lo que te pasa es que me quieres echar un polvo. Picarona

-Tenten(muy sonrojada): Vete a la mierda. Preparate uzumaki (le lanza 4 Kunais y los esquiva como si nada)

-Naruto (saca un Kunai): voy a andar tranquilamente, al mismo ritmo, solo me defenderé con mi Kunai. Cuando te alcance, recibirás la paliza de tu vida,(pone una risa maniaca), o igual no

-Tenten: (descojonandose) Tu y cuantos más? (se aleja al máximo). A ver si esquivas esto! (coje un rollo y empieza a dar vueltas con él)

-Naruto: Que empiece el juego (va caminando tranquilamente con su kunai y para todas las armas que le lanza, cuando acaba de lanzar todas las armas, le queda la mitad del recorrido) Ya está? (sigue andando)

-Tenten pensamientos: No debí subestimarlo, es muy fuerte. Tendré que utilizar esa técnica (coloca 2 rollos en el suelo)

-Tenten: El combate acaba aquí. Soushouryu!(Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)

-Naruto: Que mierdas es eso (aparece mucho humo elevandose, con forma de 2 dragones y seguidamente se transforma en los rollos,Tenten está flotando y tirando todo tipo de armas, pero muchas más y con mayor rápidez) Eso no me hará nada (sigue con su camino, y vuelve a parar todas las armas arrojadizas,lo que no contaba Naruto es que estaban atadas con hilos, por lo que vuelven al ataque pero esta vez de todas las direcciones, Naruto, sorprendido por el ataque, recibe el impacto de todas las armas) Mierda puta (escupiendo sangre)

-Tenten:Necesitará ayuda médica (algo preocupada)

-Naruto: Eso crees? (desparece en una bola de humo)

-Tenten (muy nerviosa): QUÉEE! (el verdadero Naruto aparece detrás de ella apuntándole con un kunai en la garganta)Cúando?

-Naruto: Has luchado todo el rato contra un clon (notando lo frustada que estaba la kunoichi) Pero no te pongas así, pocas personas pueden derrotar a mi clon, además (le da chupetones en el cuello) (la gira)pocas personas han podido degustar mi boca (se besan de forma muy salvaje, y Naruto siente la furia de todas las kunoichis que se encuentran allí y también los celos de su subordinado Neji)

-Tenten: En serio? (con un tono rojo perfectamente visible )

-Naruto: (mostrando sus afilados colmillos) No ( le da un golpe en el cuello, desmayándola) Examinador, he gana..(no puede terminar la frase porque recibe un patadón en toda la boca, empotrándolo contra la pared más próxima) (muy cabreado) Vale, quien coño ha sido el que ha osado a arremeterme un ostiazo en mi preciosa cara (gira su cabeza para descubrir el causante y observa a un hombre, vestido todo de verde y con un chaleco de jounin)

-Gai: Tu actitud ha sido deshonrosa

-Naruto: Pues tu patada ha sido traicionera (se limpia la sangre de la boca y se levanta). Tu nombre  
-Gai: Maito Gai

-Naruto: (muy sorprendido por el nombre) No me vaciles.

-Gai: No te estoy vacilando mocoso (enfurecido)

-Naruto: Será una broma? (ve que nadie se está riendo) Ninguna madre pone a su hijo el nombre de ''Gay'' (como la ''y'' y la ''i'' suenan igual cree que así es su nombre) Es como si yo le dijese. Uzumaki Gordo a su servicio, o Uzumaki cabrón.

-Gai: (rojo de vergüenza y furia) Serás cabrón. La flor de la juventud no está presente en ti

-Naruto: Aunque tengas un nombre cómico, nadie pega a Uzumaki Naruto saliendo ileso, vas a conocer a mis nudillos. Nudillos (hablando con los nudillos) os presento a Gay. Gay (se dirige a él con una velocidad superior a la de Lee sin las pesas) te presento a Nudillos (Gai no hace nada para evitarlo porque se ha sorprendido demasiado y recibe un buen ostiazo)


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20- NARUTO SORPRENDE A TODOS

-Gai (provoca un boquete en la pared, pero parece no haberle hecho mucho daño el golpe) : Al final va a ser verdad de que tienes el poder de la juventud (sonriendo y limpiándose)

-Lee: Gai-sensei (llorando) Destrózalo!

-Naruto: Me estáis poniendo nerviosísimo, esas pintas no favorecen nada a mi estado mental, por lo que acabemos con esto (saca sus 2 katanas)

-Sarutobi: PROHIBO ESTA PELEA! No se puede dar una batalla entre un genin y un jounin

-Gai: Hokage-sama, lo lamento pero no me agradó nada su actitud hacia mi alumna

-Naruto: Viejo, no me vas a arruinar mi diversión, recuerda que quedé en tablas con kakashi y le di una paliza al porreta ese (señalando a asuma)

-Asuma: (enfurecido) Yo no soy un porreta! La nicotina me está matando

-Naruto: Lo que tú digas, como iba diciendo, me siento capaz para derrotar al cejudo, y así contemplaréis mi potencial

-Gai: Es eso cierto Asuma? (gai obtiene un asentimiento por parte de Asuma) El poder de la juventud está presente en ti (estira su pulgar hacia arriba, y muestra su dentadura alumbrando los rincones oscuros)

-Naruto(con escalofríos) Como vuelvas a hacer eso te mato

-Sarutobi: Alguien tiene algún inconveniente en que se realice este combate? (no obtiene respuesta) Pues entonces, que comience el combate

-Lee: (sollozando) Vamos Gai-sensei

-Gai: Esto lo hago por ti Lee-kun (otra vez realiza su postura típica)

-Naruto: (enfurecido) Grrrr. Te advertí Gay, (se lanza a él propinandole un combo de golpes que Gai para sin dificultad alguna)(pensamientos: es fuerte y encima no puedo gastar mis 2 chakras especiales,Kyubi y clan Uzumaki, al usarlo con Orochimaru necesito reposar 2 días para volver a usarlo, si fuera más mayor lo podría usar con mayor frecuencia, esto es una mierda) (se despista con sus pensamientos lo que provoca que le pegue un rodillazo en el estómago y luego una patada verticalmente en la cara, elevándolo al techo y provocando un cráter)

-Gai: Tu poder de la juventud no es lo suficientemente fuerte

-Naruto: (aún en el techo) Esta técnica la voy a provar contigo METALIZACIÓN (sorry por los nombres) (sus brazos se convierten en afiladas espadas) Estas espadas son irrompibles. Lástima que el jutsu solo dure 10 minutos. Allá voy (se lanza a por él)

Gai: (pensamientos: Es más peligroso de lo que pensé) (coge unos Nunchakus, mirad la batalla Kisame contra Gai y lo entenderéis)Te espero Naruto-kun (con los Nunchakus adquiere una actitud defensiva)

-Naruto: Toma esto! (con sus brazos-espadas, le intenta cortar los Nuncjakus, pero son más resitentes de lo que parecen,luego le intenta corta la cabeza con el brazo izquierdo, y éste agachandose la esquiva, con el brazo derecho le intenta atravesar el pecho pero su ataque es detenido por los Nunchakus). Eres poderoso, pero ahora a ver si puedes detener 10 brazos-espadas. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (aunque tenga brazos como espadas puede hacer el jutsu)(aparecen 5 Naruto más)Atacadle mientras encuentro su punto débil

-Los 5 clones: Hai (le rodean entre los 5, y le atacan simultáneamente, Gai lo único que puede hacer es protegerse con los brazos, pero lo único que hacen es destruir las pesas que tenían en los brazos)

-Gai: Eres el primer genin al que hago esto, sientete orgulloso (se quita las pesas de los pies, y con una agilidad asombrosa da vueltas a los 6 Narutos que se encuentran allí provocando con su agilidad una humareda)

-Naruto: Esto se pone feo (de un salto llega al techo y con el chakra en sus pies puede ver el combate desde arriba) Menos mal que eso clones son poderosos

-Un clon: Donde diablos está? (acto seguido otro clo nrecibe un puñetazo empotrándolo contra una pared y provocando un cráter, pero no desparece por el puñetazo)

-Naruto: (desde el techo) Cubrios con vuestro brazos-espadas, no podrá con esas espadas como oposición. Mantener esa velocidad requiere mucho chakra

Los Narutos hacen caso y tal como dijo Naruto original al golpear Gai a los brazos de un naruto, lo único que consigue es dañarse los brazos, y se detiene.

-Un Naruto: A por él! (los 5 se acercan donde está gai y atacan desordenadamente al sensei, pero su increíble agilidad hace que los ataques se vuelvan en contra de los clones atacándose entre ellos,ya llevaban 5 minutos de pelea, donde se encuentran un gai intacto pero muy cansado, y solo quedan 2 clones repletos de moratones y sangre)

-Gai: (jadeando) Has superado mis expectativas KONOHA SEMPU! (hace desaparecer a los últimos dos clones)

-Naruto: Ya sé tu punto débil (baja al suelo y forma un gran número de sellos)

-Gai: Cuál? (creyendo que no tenía ningún punto débil)

-Naruto: (acaba el ultimo sello de su jutsu) Lo sabrás pronto BRISA ATORMENTADORA! (slos ojos de naruto pasan a ser amarillos)

-Gai: Qué? (se queda inmóvil durante 5 segundos viendo esos ojos, después se tira al suelo con espasmos) .su (temblaba de miedo y aún con espasmos)

-Naruto: Efectivamente (sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad). Necesitarás buena atención médica ( Los médicos de la sala aparecen llevando a Gai en camilla)

En la grada

-Lee: Gai-sensei (en un susurro y muy sorprendido)

-Gaara pensamientos ( su sangre estará deliciosa

-Sakura pensamientos: es sin duda el más fuerte de nuestra generación, pero cuando se ha hecho tan fuerte

-Temari pensamientos: Encima de guapo es fuerte, que más le puedo pedir

-Kankuro pensamientos: Nadie es más fuerte que gaara

-Shikamaru: (con cara de muy aburrido) Problemático

-Ino: Quiero un hijo tuyo! (muy emocionada)

-Chouji: ñamñam (comiendo patatas)

-Sarutobi pensamientos: También sabe hacer genjutsu, Kyubi ha debido de tener algo que ver: ES muy poderoso

-Orochimaru pensamientos: Ese mocoso tiene muchos trucos

-Anko pensamientos: no puedo esperar ,tengo que hacerle el amor

-Tenten pensamientos: (se había recuperado)Que guapo y que fuerte es

-Hinata pensamientos: Le odio pero le amo, que sentimento tan confuso

-Shino: mmm

-Kurenai: Este chico..., creía que era un negado en el genjutsu y (pensamientos muy eróticos y pervertidos)

-Neji pensamientos: Maldito , por su culpa no me voy a comer ni un rosco

-Kiba: cara de zorro es fuerte, un rival a tener en cuenta

-Akamaru: Guau,guau (muy asustado)

-Dotsu pensamientos: Sino puedo con Uchiha, como voy a poder contra ese

-Asuma pensamientos: será mejor no volver a tener problemas con él

Kakashi y Sasuke están inconscientes en la sala donde se habla del plan

-Examinador:Próximo combate, Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

-Naruto: Neji!, ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo sobre este combate


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21: EL POTENCIAL

-Naruto: Neji!. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre este combate

-Neji: ( se acerca a él) Qué quieres?

-Naruto: Utilicemos nuestra lengua propia para esta conversación, no quiero que se entere la gente de esto

-Neji: Será lo mejor (hablando en un lenguaje donde abundan las ''s'', voy a poner la conversación, y durante toda la conversación utilizarán ese lenguaje) Bueno, que es tan importante para que tengamos que utilizar nuestra lengua propia? (un poco molesto porque no le gusta utilizar ese lenguaje)

-Naruto:Sabes quien es Hyuga Hinata? (asiente Neji) Esa chica parece más débil de lo que es, pero su byakungan es casi tan perfecto como el tuyo. Sin mencionar que ha conseguido realizar los golpes celestiales

-Neji: Y qqué? (con un poco de arrogancia) Yo también puedo hacer esa técnica

-Naruto: Ya lo sé, pero lo impactante es que puede utilizar 128 golpes celestiales.

-Neji: (muy sorprendido y casi su boca choca con el suelo de la impresión) Eso es imposible! Ni yo mismo puedo hacer 128

-Naruto: Esa chica (señalándola) Es una de las pocas personas que puede anular mi chakra de Kyubi, aunque solo sean unos minutos. Es por eso que te prohibo que uses las técnicas que te he enseñado.

-Neji: No entiendo la razón, entonces para que me has enseñado esas técnicas?

-Naruto: No te enfades conmigo (le da una palmada en el hombro). Lo único que quiero saber es el potencial que tiene esa chica, si usaras las técnicas que te he enseñado, la destrozarías en menos de 30 segundos.

-Neji: (resignado) Como usted diga Naruto-sama (se dirige donde está el examinador y su prima)

-Naruto pensamientos: La verdad es que quiero saber que Hyuga es más poderoso con las técnicas propias del clan Hyuga.

-Examinado: Que comience el combate (pero los Hyugas en vez de pelear empiezan a discutir sobre la rama secundaria y la rama principal

-Naruto: (con cara de aburrimiento) De haber sabido que hablarían todo el combate le hubiera echado un polvo a la rubia de las coletas ( Temari).(aparece un shinobi con la careta de Anbu a su lado)

-¿?: Cómo va el combate?

-Naruto: (con el lenguaje extraño que solo entienden Naruto, Itachi y Neji) Te dije que no nos volveríamos a ver hasta dentro de 1 mes. Por qué motivo me has desobedecido?

-Itachi: (se quita la careta y utilizando el lenguaje raro) Quería ver cómo lo hace Neji?

-Naruto: Pero si has luchado contra él en nuestro entrenamiento. ES no es suficiente motivo para á mejor que tengas otro motivo Itachi.

-Itachi: Me has pillado Naruto-kun. La verdad por la cual he venido a aquí es porque quiero ver al jinkuruki de Ichibi en acción. No me dijiste que participaba en esta mierda de examen

-Naruto: Ni falta que hacía.

-Itachi: Se unirá a nuestro ejército ese jinchuruki. Me equivoco?

-Naruto En absoluto. Está corrompido por el odio a toda la humanidad, será muy fácil hacerle entrar en razón. Le enseñaré la furia de Kyubi y me temerá. Sabrá que soy mucho más poderoso que él, y me seguirá para obtener más poder, porque sino lo hace su existencia se acabará y con ello su único propósito no podrá cumplir

-Itachi: Cuál es su propósito?

-Naruto: Acabar con la vida de todo el mundo- Yo le enseñaré su nuevo único propó obedece mis órdenes le mataré, por lo que su nuevo propósito será obedecerme en todo.

-Itachi: Aparte del jinkuruki de Ichibi, quieres reclutar a alguien más de estos?

-Naruto: Por supuesto, la herdera del clan Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata

-Itachi: Pero si ya tenemos a Neji! Para que necesitamos a otro Hyuga?

-Naruto: Esa Hyuga me ha soprendido, con mis insultos la estimulé a mejorar, aunque mi intención era joderla, gracias a mis insultos se ha vuelto más fría, más fuerte y más inteligente. En el combate que tuve, me sorprendió mucho su nueva actitud, me atrevería a decir que Hinata tiene más potencial que el genio Neji. Pero eso lo comprobaré en este combate.

-Itachi: Si, muy bonito lo que has dicho, pero aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta

-Naruto:ES muy simple, cuantos más Hyugas tengamos, más fuerte y temido será nuestro ejé lo más importante, es que si tenemos a 2 Hyugas. No dependeremos tanto de Neji, ya que los Hyugas son los únicos capaces de resucitar a los muertos gracias a su byakungan y con el jutsu que está escondido en el país del rayo. A parte de que Neji no es muy fiable, no asume del todo de que yo sea el líder, en camibo esa Hyuga me ama ciegamente, hará lo que yo diga ,cuando yo diga y cómo yo diga. Lo único que tengo que hacer yo es echarle unos cuantos polvos y comerá de la palma de mi mano. He contestado ya a tu pregunta

-Itachi: Supongo que sí. Hay otro tipo interesante por aquí?

-Naruto: Si, hay uno más y es un sujeto muy interesante. Activa tu sharingan y lo comprenderás

-Itachi: (en voz baja) Sharingan! (echa una mirada por todo el campo de batalla hasta que su vista se detiene en alguien) Imposible! Ese chakra es el de...(no le deja terminar Naruto)

.Naruto: Lo sé. Creo que no sabe de la existencia de su chakra especial. Si fuera mi aprendiz durante varios meses, estaría nuestro nivel, incluso podría superarnos. Ese chico es imprescindible para mi reinado.

-Itachi:Cómo supiste que alguien tan especial se encontraba aquí?

-Naruto: Neji me lo mencionó, ese chico insistía en pelear contra él, Neji siempre le derrotaba,a Neji no le hacía falta usar el byakungan de lo débil que era. Pero un día,Neji, harto de tener que pelear contra ese chico de aparencia débil, utilizó su byakungan para dejarle medio muerto y que no pudiera caminar el resto de sus días,cuando lo utilizó vio ese chakra tan especial .Ese chakra solo aparece en un periodo de 1000 años. El chakra, que si lo sabes usar bien, te permite viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Esa velocidad insuperable la necesito para mi ejército.

-Itachi: Sabes el nombre de ese chaval?

-Naruto: Neji me lo dijo, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre. Lo único que sé es que esas pintas son horribles, le obligaré a vestirse a la moda. Me da náuseas ese traje, ahora que lo estoy pensando.

-Itachi: Que estás pensando, si se puede saber?

-Naruto: Ya me acuerdo de su nombre. Se llama Rock Lee (en el combate de Neji y Hinata que aún no ha comenzado porque Neji le está explicando porque odia al Souke)

-Neji: Será mejor que te rindas Hinata-sama (pone una sonrisa maliciosa) No tienes oportunidad alguna de derrotarme

-Hinata: No soy la misma primito. BYAKUNGAN!

-Neji: Así que es cierto lo que me ha dicho Naruto. BYAKUNGAN!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22-COMBATE ENTRE HYUGAS

La batalla entre Hyugas daba comienzo, y mientras la gente murmuraba algo de la doble personalidad de nuestro querido rubio por hablar en un idioma demasiado extraño.

-Personaje de relleno: Alguien ha pedido palomitas?

-Todos: ESTO NO ES UN CINE!

-Naruto pensamientos:mejor no digo que las he pedido yo

-Naruto: Claro que no es un cine, en el cine hay sexo

-Neji pensamientos: como puede ser este gilipollas mi jefe

-Hinata:No te empanes Neji(el susodicho se gira extrañado y recibe un Junken en el pecho haciendole retroceder)

-Neji:grrrr( escupe un poco de sangre y blasfema por lo bajo). Con que Junken, eh? Yo a eso también puedo jugar (se acerca a Hinata con paso firme y con la pose Hyuga)

Mientras los Hyugas estaban teniendo su duelo, Naruto se estaba comiendo la cabeza con preguntas que el hombre jamás se cuestionaría

-Naruto pensamientos: Si 1+1 son 2, 2+2 son 1+1+1+1. Por que las matemáticas son tan complicadas?

-Itachi:Naruto-kun, eres un retrasado

-Naruto: Acaso me lees el pensamiento? (muy sorprendido)

-Itachi: Lo has dicho en voz alta,tontín

-Naruto : Eso ha sonado muy gay

-Itachi pensamientos: nota mental,no volver a hablar con el gilipollas de Naruto-kun

Ahora sigamos con la pelea,Neji iba agresivamente a por Hinata, ésta se defendía a duras penas pero conseguía que no le golpeara.

-Neji: No está mal primita, pero ahora está en mis circulos Hake.

-Hinata: Yo también se hacer esa técnica (ambos chocaba sus golpes, no se conseguían dar ninguno hasta que neji acabó de dar los 64, pero Hinata aún podía hacer 64 más,Neji paró los ataques con 3 KAITEN seguidos)Co..mo es posi..ble que no es..tes can...sa...do? (limpiándose las gotas de sudor de su cara)

-Neji:Porque he tenido al mejor maestro, aunque sea un gilipollas es el mejor. Ríndete estás en las últimas, me gustaría humillarte, pero no me dejan

-Hinata: (enojada) no me subestimes.(hace unos cúantos sellos que sorprenden a todo el mundo)

-Neji pensamientos: esos sellos,quiere hacer un suiton sin agua, se requiere una habilidad innata para hacer técnicas suiton sin agua. A mí me costó mucho adquirir esa habilidad, debe de ser un farol

-Hinata: SUITON CICLÓN DE AGUA! (de sus manos se crea una cantida muy grande de agua que da vueltas en direccion a Neji con una gran velocidad)

-Neji pensamientos: Pues al final no era un farol (pone los brazos en cruz para protegerse de, una muerte segura para cualquier humano normal pero como son ninjas se salvan,ese temible ataque) (el ataque le da de lleno y le retrocede impactándolo contra la pared provocando una grieta considerable, después del impacto Neji cae al suelo)

-Hinata. Ven..cí (cae desmayada al suelo por el uso excesivo de chakra)

-Neji: (se levanta, con la espalda cubierta de sangre)Argg, que daño me ha echo está criaja. Ésta no te la perdono (realiza unos sellos) KATON GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO! (el examinador se pone delante para parar el ataque ya que su oponente estaba desmayado, pero el ataque lo detiene otra persona)Por qué lo has detenido?

-Naruto:(con el lenguaje extraño) Me has desobedecido. POr que a todo el mundo le da por desobedecerme?Te dije claramente que NO uses las técnicas que te he enseñado. Te has dado cuenta que he puesto énfasis al NO

-Neji: (arrepentido y algo enfadado) Lo siento Naruto-sama

-Naruto:No me llames así me hace sentir viejo. (se queda reflexionando) Mejor llámame así, me hace sentir cómo si yo fuera vuestro Dios, me hace sentir que sois mierdas comparado conmigo. Le diré a Itachi que me lo diga.

-Neji: (en un susurro) engreído

-Naruto: Buen combate Neji, ahora vámonos con los demás participantes de este examen de mierda

-Neji: Hai!

-Examinador: Ganador Neji Hyuga (os digo los resultados que ya se han dado Sasuke ha ganado al del sonido, Shino ha ganado a Zaku, Naruto ha ganado a Ten-Ten y Neji ha ganado a Hinata)Siguiente combate es Rock Lee vs Sabaku Gaara

-Neji pensamientos: no podía haber tocado combate mejor

-Itachi: perfecto

-Naruto: Ahora la pregunta es, cúanto serán 3+3?

FIN


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23-CUMPLIENDO SUS PROMESAS

-Lee pensamientos: Gai sensei perdió contra ese pequeño rubio, no me siento capaz de derrotar yo a nadie. Todo lo que he creído no me sirve para nada. Pero tengo que enfrentarme a ese rubio,para vengar la humillación de mi sensei y para poder hacer tengo que derrotar a ese pelirrojo. (se levantan las piedras de su alrededor por la cantidad de chakra que estaba haciendo creando)

-Naruto pensamientos: no hay duda, es ese chakra

-Lee: Naruto! (lee se gira para entrar en contacto visual con Naruto) Después de derrotar a este, me quiero enfrentar contigo (su musculatura era muy superior a la de antes, y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, pega un bote para estar a escasos metros de Gaara)AAAAAAAAH (su musculatura crece aún más y debido a su esfuerzo destruye sus pesas)

-Sarutobi pensamientos: quien es este chico, si sigue así destruirá el estadio

-Gaara: Mi mama quiere tu sangre

-Examinador: Que comience el combate (un micro segundo después de decir combate, a Gaara le impacta un tremendo puñetazo en la boca,y le manda contra la pared, pero el pelirrojo no escupe sangre sino que se desquebraja un trozo de su armadura)

-Gaara:Aaaaaa (saca de su calabaza la arena) UAAAAA ME VOY A DIVERTIR CON TU MUERTE! (con un gesto con la mano una mano de arena se dirige en dirección del ahora musculoso Lee, pero para sorpresa de todos Lee no trata de esquivar el ataque sino que se dirige hacia la mano de arena) Serás imbécil, este es tu fin (la mano aprisiona a Lee, y se endurece poco a poco)

-Lee: (sonríe un poco) No me hagas reír (con un gesto destroza la arena convirtiéndola en polvo) Ahora me toca a mí (gira entorno a Gaara a una velocidad muy superior a la mayoría de ninjas,la arena intenta proteger a Gaara, pero como es demasiado rápido el cejotas le propina una serie de combos, que dejan a Gaara hecho mierda)

-Gaara: (se levanta del suelo pesadamente) Quien eres? (toda su armadura se ha ve destruido)

-Lee: Lo estoy descubriendo ahora AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. PRIMERA PUERTA CELESTIAL ABIERTA! (en un pestañeo Gaara es atravesado por Lee, ya no tiene abdomen Gaara)El siguiente eres tú (señalando a Naruto y respirando pesadamente) (Mira a su contrario y ve que se desvanece convirtiéndose en arena)UN clon? (una roca de gran tamaño y de mucha densidad se dirige a Lee, Lee golpea la roca, pero para sorpresa de lle, en vez de destruirla se convierte en 5 espadas de arena que atraviesan el torso, y un brazo. También le arrancan un pedazo de carne del cuello)

-Gaara: Iluso, nadie puede derrotarme (la arena vuelve a su calabaza, dejando ver todas las heridas de Lee) Aunque me has impresionado, ahora te mataré (otra mano de arena se dirige a Lee, cuando el examinador iba a intervenir, Lee desaparece de ese lugar)

-Lee: SEGUNDA PUERTA CELESTIAL ABIERTA! (aunque su aspecto era reprobable, su fe en que quería enfrentarse al que ha derrotado a su sensei le hacía continuar) TERCERA PUERTA CELESTIAL ABIERTA! (le sanan poco a poco sus posibles mortales heridas) No me subestimes (su aspecto era totalmente negro y su estatura era de 20 cm superior a la de antes lo que favorecía que su aspecto fuera más temible y con músculos más desarrollados) (Gaara por la impresión no hace ningún movimiento, los golpes de Lee los paraba la arena de Gaara, pero esa arena protectora requería mucho chakra, casi ya no le quedaba chakra,Lee se detiene en sus golpes)CUARTA PUERTA CELESTIAL ABIERTA! QUINTA PUERTA CELESTIAL! (los movimientos de Lee ya no los podía ver Itachi ni con su sharingan, Gaara recibe por lo menos 200 golpes, su arena ya no podía ayudar por lo que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, era la primera vez que herían a Gaara)(el último golpe de Lee es detenido por el brazo de shukaku)

-Gaara: Me las pagarás (con una voz muy siniestra, el brazo de shukaku hace presión y se oye el crujido de sus huesos producto de que le había roto gran parte de sus huesos, luego gaara lo lanza contra el suelo y vuelve a su estado original) (cuando se estaba marchando de allí se da cuenta de que le ha hecho sangre) MALDITO! (tres chorros de arena se dirigen donde estaba Lee gimiendo de dolor, pero nunca llega a alcanzar su objetivo ya que detiene el combate Naruto)

-Naruto: Ya has ganado Sabaku (le muestra los ojos de Kyubi, instantáneamente Gaara retrocede unos pasos)

-Gaara: Imposible, tu también eres...(sorprendido)

-Naruto: Si, márchate con tus hermanos (observa a lee) (pensamientos: has despertado una pequeña parte de tu poder especial)

Los médicos se llevan a Lee a una camilla y le comunican que nunca será ninja porque le han roto todos los huesos,Lee frustado no para de llorar pero sus llantos cesan al ver a cierta persona

-Lee: Que haces aquí? Ya no podré ser ninja, así que no podré luchar contra ti.

-Naruto: Te puedo ayudar, pero con una condición (crea una esfera de energía verde)

-Lee: Ni siquiera eres médico, cómo me vas a ayudar

-Naruto: Te lo voy a mostrar, te voy a curar tu brazo derecho (le lanza la esfera al brazo derecho y se oye otro crujido)

-Lee: (gritando de dolor) Eso duele

-Naruto: Mueve tu brazo

-Lee: Te he dicho que no pue... (se da cuenta que sí que puede mover el brazo, hace todo tipo de puñetazos al aire y no le pasa nada) ES VERDAD PUEDO MOVERLOPor favor cúrame (lanza unas lágrimas)

-Naruto:Te curaré, pero yo no hago las cosas gratis tendrás que hacer simplemente una cosa

-Lee: Haré lo que sea(muy feliz)

-Naruto: (saca un rollo) Si firmas este rollo, te curaré pero te he de decir que si lo firmas tu personalidad se volverá mala, y no podrás atacarme nunca, este tratado te lo impedirá. No conocerás el sentimiento de amor, serás mi máquina de matar, pero a cambio te enseñaré todos los nijutsus que sé, serás mi mano derecha

-Lee: Me da igual que me utilices, yo lo único que quiero ser ninja, y si me tengo que convertir en malo para serlo, lo seré (firma el rollo y una sustancia negra se mete en su interior)

-Naruto: Bien hecho (le cura todas las partes de su cuerpo)

-Lee: Gracias Naruto-san

-Naruto: No me gustan los formalismos, llámame Naruto-sama. Oh si lo prefieres Dios Naruto. Me da igual

-Lee: Vale Naruto-sama

-Naruto: Dentro de 1 mes, me ayudarás a exterminar a los Uchiha, no hables de esto con nadie, Neji te enseñará utilizar nuestro lenguaje en este mes, y también algunas técnicas. Por cierto sabes cúanto es 3+3?

-Lee: Te habrán llamado mucha veces imbécil, verdad?

-Naruto:De vez en cuando. Voy a ver el resto de combates. Ah y ponte esto (le da unos pantalones militares, y una camisa negra sin mangas) Te quedará mejor.

-Lee:Vale Naruto-sama

-Naruto: (mientras está caminando se queda reflexionando sobre unas cosas) Tengo que publicar el libro COMO CONQUISTAR A UNA DAMA! Eso me recuerda que tengo que follar, creo que se lo prometí a la profesora de serpientes (Anko). Que le peten a los combate, me toca divertirme con esa pelimorada (Anko). (se aproxima donde está Anko)Tengo que hablar contigo asolas(ambos se dirigen a una habitación próxima pero que las paredes eran insonorizadas

-Anko: De que querías hablarme ,mocoso?

-Naruto: HENGE! (es 25 cm más alto) De sexo (ambos se besan con lujuria, es una batalla de lenguas)

-Anko: Soy toda tuya[


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24- LA PERVERSA ANKO

-Naruto: Con que eres toda mía, eh? (la empotra con su cuerpo contra la puerta de la habitación apretando los pechos de la kunoichi con sus manos)

-Anko: Sííiiiii (recibe un leve mordisco en el cuello por parte del joven shinobi) Ahora me toca jugar a mí (muy excitada) (saca de sus mangas serpientes y el rubio por la impresión se cae al suelo) Has sido un chico malo (se sienta sobre su miembro y las serpientes actúan de cuerdas, atando manos y pies, quedando a merced de la perversa pelimorada)

-Naruto: (asustado por las culebras) Que pretendes hacerme?

-Anko: Tranquilízate (Anko se acerca a la boca del rubio y se vuelver a besar pero esta vez durante poco tiempo, ya que la cara de Anko se aleja de la del rubio) Esto te va a gustar(con voz sensual) (da besos cortos en el abdomen del chico, recordad que tenía el torso descubierto, pero para sorpresa del chico, en vez de ir bajando para llegar al miembro, los besos se van acercando al cuello del chico y cuando llegan le da un brutal mordisco que le desgarra un trozo de carne lo que provoca dolor en Naruto)

-Naruto: AAHH! Pero que coño te crees que estás haciendo? (muy molesto con la actitud de la jounin)

-Anko: Modera el vocabulario, mocoso (con su mano derecha aprieta fuertemente el pene erecto de Naruto, que está algo protegido por el pantalón pero no puede evitar sentir un fuerte dolor)

-Naruto: (apareciendo una lágrima en cada ojo) ME CAGO EN LA PUTAAAA! (Anko reacciona ejerciendo más presión en la zona sensible) Quiero decir, lo siento (casi en un susurro por sentirse que se podía quedar nenuco)

-Anko: Eso está mejor (pasa su mano por debajo del pantalón y esta vez acaricia el miembro con suavidad )

-Naruto: Será mejor que lo dejemos (algo excitado pero con mucho miedo), Haruno se estará preguntando por mi localización y tengo que saber contra quien me enfrento

-Anko: relájate, no estés asustado (coge un kunai, y le hace un corte en uno de los brazos , que están sujetos por las culebras, de Naruto) Kyubi te curará. Oh me equivoco?

-Naruto: Aún así, duele. (se estaba empezando a cabrear)

-Anko: No te mosquees conmigo (apunta con su kunai a la zona sensible de Naruto)

-Naruto: (muy asustado) No,no,no, ahí no. Esa zona es muy sensible, por favor déjame de apuntar. Seré tu esclavo, haré lo que sea, pero te lo suplico no le hagas daño (hablaba muy apresuradamente con voz entrecortada a causa del pánico, y quien no sentiría pánico)(pensando: me ha tocado con una chiflada, por que a mí?)

-Anko: Tranquilo, no te pasará nada (saca una jeringuilla, con un líquido amarillo)

-Naruto: Mierda puta ( le inyecta la dosis en la zona afectada por el mordisco)(pensamientos: estoy mareado)

-Anko: Me hubiera gustado divertirme contigo, eres muy mono, pero órdenes son órdenes (Naruto se siente muy débil y acaba durmiéndose) (carga el cuerpo del shinobi hasta una sala custodiada por 2 Anbus)

-Anbu: Y bien? (viendo a Anko)

-Anko: Traigo lo que me pidió el Hokage

-Anbu: Pasa

En la sala se encontraba Sarutobi sentado en una silla y fumando una pipa

-Sarutobi: Naruto,Naruto. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas (después de un par de minutos, se despierte Naruto en una sala toda oscura y atado a una silla con cadenas antichakra)

-Naruto: Donde estoy?


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25- RETO

-Naruto: Donde estoy? (no recibe respuesta alguna) Estaré muerto? (se da cuenta de su estado de encadenado y no se puede liberal) Imposible, los muertos no están encadenados, entonces, por qué todo está oscuro? Será que me he quedado ciego? (intenta sobarse las sienes pero no puede) Mierda, esto de estar atado es una mierda. Pero, lo mas extraño de esto es... COMO COÑO PUEDO QUERER ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA A ESA PUTA (Anko) Y AL MISMO TIEMPO QUERER FOLLARLA CON TODA MI ALMA?. Pero lo más preocupante es que estoy hablando solo. Tengo que ir al psicólogo o al psiquiatra

¿?:(una voz se oye en la habitación) Puedo contestarte a esa pregunta, y en el mundo ninja no existen psicólogos ni psiquiatras!

-Naruto: (muy sorprendido) Y encima oigo voces. Lo mío no se puede sanar, no tengo cura

-¿?: (un foco le ilumina) Anormal, que eres un anormal. Soy yo quien te habla

-Naruto : (al borde de un infarto) Quien eres tú? Casi me das un infarto

-¿?: Soy...(lo interrumpe Naruto)

-Naruto: Un momento..eso significa que no estoy loco. HURRA! Te abrazaría si pudiera pero estoy atado, y el motivo de tal incómoda situación lo desconozco, me serías tan amable de aclarar mis dudas que me ciernen sobre este asunto

-¿?: (ahora este es el que se sorprende) Desde cuando hablas así de bien?

-Naruto: Desde que tu madre me trajo al mundo. Quien coño eres, ostia puta? Y porque coño estoy atado?

-¿?: Deja de decir coño, soy ...

-Naruto: Esto ya lo he vivido, pero no se donde...

-¿?: Coincidencias de la vida, déjame terminar la frase. Soy un Anbu (os habeis quedado chafaos, tanta intriga para presentar a un personaje de relleno)

-Naruto: Tú máscara me hacía sospechar algo (en tono sarcástico). Bueno ahora tengo dos preguntas, que hago aquí atado y el por qué de la aparición de ese foco. Es lo más extraño que he presenciado en la vida. (otro foco señala a Ibiki)

-Ibiki: Más extraño que tener al zorro de 9 colas en tu interior y haber hecho el coito con una de las mujeres más atractivas de nuestra villa, siendo un mocoso de 12 años?

-Naruto: (recibiendo otro susto de su corazón) Joder... visto de ese modo...(ahora otro foco apunta al fondo este de la sala apuntando al Hokage)

-Sarutobi: Y más extraño que el tercer maestro hokage te esté haciendo esta pregunta tan gilipollas?

-Naruto: (con los ojos muy abiertos y se inclina hacia atrás por otra sorpresita) Así que vuestra intención es matarme a base de sustos..., pues no lo conseguiréis, mi corazón es fuerte..(dubitativo).o eso creo (un cuarto foco ilumina a Mitarashi Anko)

-Anko: En serio que todavía me quieres follar? (muy feliz)

-Naruto: (con una mirada indescriptible) Me he hecho pipí

-Saruto: Naruto, sabes el motivo de tu estancia a este lugar tan deprimente y del por qué de tu atadura con la silla?

-Naruto: Acaso tengo pinta de saberlo?

-Sarutobi: No me andaré con rodeos, estás aquí porque quiero que me digas lo que sepas de Kyubi

-Naruto: (con voz sorpresiva) Quien es ese?

-Sarutobi: No me vengas con cuentos chinos (en este caso japoneses)

-Naruto: Quien eres tú? Quien soy yo?

-Sarutobi: Si no me lo quieres decir por las buenas... Anko hazle lo que hemos hablado

-Anko: (relamiendo un kunai) Será un honor

-Naruto: Que me va a hacer? (viendo con horror lo que le iba a hacer su ¿amante?) Eh..eh, no te me acerques (Anko con paso lento pero sin hacer ninguna pausa estaba a un par de metros) ATRÁS! (recordad que está atado a una silla) ESTÁ BIEN! OS CONTARÉ TODO PERO QUE SE MARCHE! (viendo que se para Anko, se relaja) No se si me creerés, pero os aseguro que es la pura verdad.

-Sarutobi: Yo decidiré si es cierto o no, lo que me cuentas

-Naruto: Conocéis l as expresiones ''Pienso luego existo'' ''Sólo sé que no sé nada''?

-Sarutobi: Que tiene que ver eso con tu historia? (con una vena en la frente)

-Naruto: Tiene que ver en todo. Yo no pienso,luego no existo así que no sé nada y nada es lo único que sé, debido a que no existo. Bueno, me puedo marchar ¿

-Sarutobi (y todos los demás presentes con una gota en la cabeza)(no ocultando su enfado y con una sonrisa perversa) Anko..

-Naruto: (sudando) Quieto parao, está bien. Dentro de 1 mes en la invasión de Konoha ,provocada por las aldeas de la arena y del sonido, destruiré el clan uchiha. Teniendo al único portador del sharingan en mi poder. Con miembros del clan Uchiha y Hyuga robaré los rollos prohibidos de las 5 naciones ninja, otorgándome el poder de revivir a los muertos. Con ese poder haré un ejército de muertos, donde esclavizaré a los vivos y me tratarán como a un Dios, el Dios más poderoso que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Y todo ello con la ayuda de otro Dios, el dios Kyubi.(con el tono más normal del mundo

Las 4 personas restantes estaban sudando frío

-Sarutobi: (con algo de miedo) Y qué te hace pensar que lograrás tu objetivo.

-Naruto: Primero porque los guardias de la entrada no podrán decir nada de lo que han escuchado (los presentes se giran y ven que la puerta estaba abierta con 2 Anbus desmayados), segundo porque poseo con unos aliados cuya fuerza es equiparable a la de un Kage, incluso superior (el Anbu que estaba con Ank, Ibiki y Sarutobi, se destapa la máscara y de 1 salto está a escasos centímetros por detrás de Naruto)

-Kabuto: En efecto (de inmediato Ibiki cae al suelo desmayado)

-Sarutobi: Genjutsu...(intenta que recupere la consciencia) la única persona que conozco que no pueda anular sus genjutsus es...

-Itachi: Uchiha Itachi

-Sarutobi: (preocupado) Estás con él?

-Naruto: Y no solo él. Como ya he dicho antes tengo el poder de los Hyugas (entra Neji), también tengo a una gran promesa (Lee efectúa su aparición), pero también tengo a...

-Anko: (se toca el cuello, más exactamente el sello maldito) AAAAAAA, me duele el sello, eso solo puede signicar... (con voz quebrada)

-Sarutobi: O..ro..chi..ma..ru (sin creerselo)

-Orochimaru: Así es, maestro (relamiendose con su bífida lengua, acto seguido Anko se desmaya)

-Sarutobi: Cómo os habéis podido influenciar por ese niñato? (con mucho miedo, porque konoha estará perdida ante tantos enemigos)

-Naruto: (con una fuerza descomunal destroza las esposas de chakra) Seré muchas cosas, pero no soy un niñato. Y tercera cosa, soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo ( un chakra amarillo rodea amarillo y en forma de mano agarra al desprevenido Hokage) Porque tengo el chakra de uzumaki Kushina. TÉCNICA DE MORFEO! (los ojos de Sarutobi se abren inmediatamente y Morfeo le hace soñar con los angelitos) Itachi, hazles creer que han hecho una fiesta.Y tú (señalando a Kabuto)cuatro ojos, supongo que serás amigo de orochimaru, compra alcohol y desparrámelo por esta habitación para que la historia cobre sentido. Tengo un libro que hacer

-Itachi/Kabuto: Hai!

-Naruto: dentro de 1 mes será la invasión, contra quien me toca enfrentarme?

-Kabuto: Sabaku no Gaara

-Naruto: No podría ser (el susodicho levanta la vista), como ya te dije, Neji te enseñará durante este mes algo de ninjutsu y nuestro lenguaje. Pero para que no sospechen sobre todo entre con ese Gay (aún cree lo de que el nombre es como homosexual).Luego te entrenaré como es debido, pero ponte la nueva ropa que te he dado antes(el pantalón militar y la camisa negra)

-Lee: Como ordene Naruto-sama

-Naruto: Y hazte un cambio de look, esas cejas y ese corte de pelo me ponen nervioso. Hasta dentro de 1 mes (desaparece en una nuebe de humo)

Naruto se pasó el día, con mil copias, escribiendo COMO CONQUISTAR UNA DAMA. Escribió 3000 ejemplares, cuando llevaba vendido 2000,los vendiía en una tiendecita creada por él, pasó algo extraño, un viejo encima de una rana se le quedó mirando un largo rato

-Naruto:Viejo, me está inquietando, se puede saber lo que haces? Y más importante, encima de 1 rana?

-X: Permíteme que me presente.(da unos saltitos encima de la rana) Soy el ermitaño sapo y legendario sanin! El gran Jiraiya!

-Naruto: Ya nada me puede soprender. Que haces aquí

-Jiraya: Si yo vendo estos 1000 libros de mi último libro Icha Icha Paradise (por arte de magia aparecen detrás suyo) antes que tú, pondrás publicidad sobre mi libro en tus libros. Si tú ganas, seré tu maestro

-Naruto: Y para que coño quiero ser tu alumno?, si se puede saber

-Kyubi: (interiormente) Mocoso, este es el maestro de tu padre Minato. Te puede enseñar el Rasengan

-Naruto(interiormente) : Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Kyubi: Tengo mis contactos

-Naruto (interiormente): Como vas a tener contactos, si vives dentro de mí, parásito, qu eres un parásito

-Kyubi: Lo que tu llamas parasitismo, yo le llamo mutualismo. Y lo de mis contactos es una larga historia

-Naruto: Pensándolo mejor, acepto

-Jiraiya: Y ese cambio de actitud? (algo sorprendido)

-Naruto: Por nada en particular. Debemos fijar el mismo precio.

-Jiraiya: Hecho. Que comience la apuesta (en un par de horas se vendieron más de la mitad de Icha Icha Paradise y de cómo CONQUISTAR A UNA DAMA. Después de otro par de horas solo le quedaba a cada uno 1 ejemplar) Eres bueno, muy bueno

-Naruto: Gracias por los elogios que yo no voy a brindarte. El último libro que nos queda lo tendrá que leer el mismo... (lo interrumpe un personaje de relleno)

-Relleno: Me llevo el COMO CONQUISTAR UNA DAMA (le paga 200 ryus)

-Naruto: BIENN (le enseña el culo a Jiraiya) Jódete, viejo pervertido. Te he ganado,soy mejor que tú.

-Jiraiya: (pensamientos: maldito mocoso) Está bien, me has ganado, serás mi aprendiz, pero antes, tengo que recoger información...

-Naruto: Para tus libros pervertidos. Me apunto. Pero un viejo verde como tú no tendría que hacer eso a esa edades

-Jiraiya: Tu eres un mocoso y no me quejo

-Naruto: Touche (tocado)

Después de noche y día viendo a preciosas mujeres como Dios las trajo al mundo, salieron de Konoha para entrenar

-Jiraiya: Bien, te voy a enseñar...(lo interrumpe Naruto)

-Naruto: El Rasengan

-Jiraiya: (incrédulo) Quien te ha dicho el nombre de ese jutsu?

-Naruto:Kyubi

-Jiraiya: (menos soprendido que en la anterior respuesta) (pensamientos:así que ya controla a Kyubi) Está bien, te enseñare el Rasengan


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26- EL RASENGAN

-Jiraiya: (menos sorprendido que en la anterior respuesta) (pensamientos:así que ya controla a Kyubi) Está bien, te enseñare el Rasengan

-Naruto: Perfecto (con una sonrisa maliciosa)

-Jiraiya: (saca una caja de globos de agua por arte de magia) Para dominar el Rasengan existen tres fases, y la primera fase es esta (coge un globo de agua)

-Naruto: (muy sorprendido) Ya no quiero que me enseñes el Rasengan, quiero que me enseñes magia, como has conseguido que apareciera esa enorme caja llena de globos de agua en un microsegundo?

-Jiraiya: (alagado) Un mago no puede decir sus secretos. Pasemos a lo importante, ves este globo? (Naruto asiente con la cabeza) Tienes que hacerlo explotar girando tu chakra (después de que se formen muchos bultos explota)

-Naruto: Vaya mierda de fase (lo intenta y solo gira hacia un lado) O igual no es tan mierda

-Jiraiya: Avísame cuando completes esta fase, yo (adopta una cara de pervertido) tengo que recolectar información

-Naruto: ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, EN UNA PUTA MIERDA DE BOSQUE, COMO COÑO VAS A ESPIAR A MUJERES DESNUDAS? (algo frustrado, ya que era verdad, sólo se veía árboles donde pusieras la vista)

-Jiraiya:(enfadado) No voy a espiar mujeres desnudas, voy a recolectar información para mi nuevo libro. Además es normal que sólo veamos bosque, estamos a las afueras de Konoha, anormal que eres un anormal

-Naruto: Los adultos os plagiáis las frases, eso ya me lo ha dicho alguien, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo, aunque pensándolo mejor, mi memoria es peor que la de un abuelo senil, así que es normal que no recuerde nada... blablablabla... (mientras estaba haciendo su discursito, el sanin de los sapos ya se había ido a recolectar información, a saber donde) blablabla...Un momento, estoy hablando solo, dónde está el hijo de puta ese de Jiraiya!. Será bastardo! CUANDO YO HABLO SE ME ESCUCHA! (concentra chakra con su puño y crea un cráter considerable) Esto no quedará así, viejo de mierda (intenta explotar el globo durante todo el día, y en la noche lo consigue)LO CONSEGUÍIIIIIIII (se limpia el sudor de la frente) Era más difícil de lo que creía, pero lo que cuenta es que no me ha llevado mucho tiempo, aunque he gastado gran parte de mi chakra. Voy a hacerlo de nuevo por si ha sido un golpe de suerte (con su mano izquierda sujeta un globo de agua donde se forma un gran número de bultos y al cabo de un par de segundos, explota) Excelente, voy a echarme una siestecita (después de unas horas se despierta, pero no de la manera habitual, se despertó debido a un chorro de agua que le impactó en su cara) AAAAAAAAA. (mira por todos los lados y encuentra a Jiraiya)

-Jiraiya: Al fin despiertas (sonriendo por el humito que le salía a Naruto debido a su comprensible enfado)

-Naruto: Viejo (cruje sus nudillos), desearás no haber nacido . TE VOY A DESTROZAR!

-Jiraiya: Si me matas, quien te va a enseñar el Rasengan? (con un tono burlesco)

-Naruto: (recapacitando) No había pensado en ello

-Jiraiya: Normal, eres imbécil

-Naruto: Lo sé (enfadado) Quiero decir, ENSÉÑAME LA SEGUNDA FASE DEL RASENGAN! (mosqueado por admitir que es imbécil)

-Jiraiya: (muy, pero que muy sorporendido, y con los ojos abiertos como platos) Ya has aprendido la primera fase?

-Naruto: Por supuesto, estaba muy fácil (mirando a Jiraiya por encima del hombro)

-Jiraiya pensamientos: Este chico tiene talento, yo diría que incluso tiene más talento que su padre, pero se enfada con facilidad

-Naruto: No te empanes, y dime en que consiste la segunda fase

-Jiraiya: Está bien(otra vez, saca de la nada una caja llena de pelotas de goma)

-Naruto: En serio, esa técnica es grandiosa, eres un mago magnífico, aunque un poco viejuno

-Jiraiya:(al principio feliz, y luego mosqueado) COMO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR VIEJUNO, NO TE ENSEÑO EL RASENGAN!

-Naruto: No te sulfures

-Jiraiya: En la primera fase has practicado el giro del chakra, en esta tienes que combinar el giro con la potencia, ya que una pelota de goma es cien veces más dura que un globo de agua. Te lo mostraré (cogiendo una pelota de goma con su mano izquierda, aparecen como en la anterior fase, muchos bultos y acaba rompiéndose, a los pocos segundos de formarse los bultos, pero era una explosión más fuerte que la anterior) Prueba tú (le lanza otra pelota de goma)

-Naruto: No parece difícil (la mano izquierda genera mucho chakra y girando en todas las direcciones, crea algunos bultos y consigue crear un agujero en la pelota) Con esto vale?

-Jiraiya: (asombrado) No. Pero me asombra tu progreso, tienes que concentrar tu chakra en un único punto, para que el chakra que has empleado sea más destructor, y así conseguirás explotar la pelota

-Naruto: No hace falta que me des un sermón, sólo me tengo que concentrar en un único punto. Pásame una pelota de goma (el susodicho le lanza una, y Naruto la coge con su mano izquierda) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (concentra una gran cantidad de chakra en el centro de la palma de su mano izquierda, y se origina una brutal explosión, que hace que Naruto y Jiraiya se estampen contra árboles cercanos)

-Jiraiya: (tartamudeando) Increíble, completar estas dos fases, me llevó a mí tres meses, y este chico lo ha hecho en apenas un día y medio

-Naruto: Coser y cantar (se reincorpora, para llegar al sitio donde estaba antes)

-Jiraiya: (quitándose el polvo) Ahora te queda completar la última fase, pero la más complicada. Observa (de nuevo nuestro mago Jiraiya hace aparecer otra caja con globos hinchables , donde antes no había nada)

-Naruto pensamientos: Sigo sin comprender cómo hace eso

-Jiraiya: (hincha un globo y lo ata) Fíjate, porque sólo lo voy a hacer una vez ( Naruto se fija en el globo ,que tenía Jiraiya en la palma de su mano, como si le fuera la vida en ello)

-Naruto: No está pasando nada (pasan los segundos, con una vena en la frente) Será mejor que pase eso, si no ... cobrarás (pasan los minutos) QUE MIERDAS ESTÁS HACIENDO, NO ESTA PASANDO NADA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! (lanza un kunai al globo, y se sorprende al ver un rasengan donde antes estaba el globo) (ya más calmado) Estabas con ese Rasengan todo este tiempo, y no ha explotado? (con cara de asombro)

-Jiraiya: Así es , aunque eso no te da derecho a casi matarme con ese kunai (algo enojado) En esta tercera fase, tendrás que combinar lo anterior, es decir, giro y potencia, con un flujo de chakra constante, y eso lo conseguirás cuando al crear un Rasengan, el globo no explote. Bueno me voy a (mirada de pervertido)recolectar información

-Naruto: Cuando aprenda el Rasengan, te acompañaré a recolectar información, además hace tiempo que no copulo

-Jiraiya: (orgulloso de su alumno) Así que ya has hecho lo que cuentan mis historias de Icha Icha. Estoy orgulloso de ti, estás hecho todo un galán

-Naruto: Gracias, aunque eso ya lo sabía

-Jiraiya: Volveré dentro de 1 semana, cuídate (desaparece en una pantalla de humo)

-Naruto: Esto será pan comido (hincha un globo) Veamos (con su mano izquierda crea un Rasengan que destruye el globo al más ligero contacto con su chakra) Mierda (después de 20 intentos) Mierda, me estoy empezando a cansar

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Naruto: POR FIN! HE APRENDIDO EL RASENGAN! Ahora comprobaré su fuerza destructora (se acerca a un arbol) RASENGAN! (el Rasengan deja al árbol hueco con forma de una esfera) Mola

-Kyubi: Naruto, ahora puedes mejorar el Rasengan, para hacerlo más potente, incluso conmigo podrás hacer que el Rasengan sea de medio, o de largo alcance

-Naruto: Mmmmm, es una gran idea, ahora mejoremos la técnica de mi papá (añadiendo un poco de burla en la palabra papá)


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27- UN DIFÍCIL RIVAL

5 DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Jiraiya: (apareciendo en una nube de humo) Ya estoy aquí

-Naruto: Llegas un día tarde viejo, bueno así he podido practicar con el Rasengan, por cierto ya sé hacerlo

-Jiraiya: (orgulloso y algo incrédulo) No esperaba menos de ti, eres muy bueno. Muéstramelo

-Naruto: Eso está hecho

-Kyubi: Haz el Rasengan sin mejorar, no quiero que este pervertido sepa lo cuan fuerte que puedes llegar a ser (Naruto asiente a la pedida de su maestro demoníaco)

-Naruto: (se aproxima al árbo más cercano) RASENGAN! (otra vez se forma un hueco con forma esférica)

-Jiraiya: (aplaude a su alumno) Bravo, ahora (saca un rollo que tenía en su espalda) Vas a hacer un pacto con los sapos, así los podrás invocar en cualquier situación. ¿ Quieres tener un pacto con los sapos)

-Naruto pensamientos: Pero si yo ya sé invocar, que chorrada más grande

-Kybui: Pero Gamabunta puede serte muy útil, te aconsejo que firmes con tu sangre el pacto con las ranas

-Naruto: Vale ( Naruto firma con su nombre en el rollo de Jiraiya)

-Jiraiya: Te mostraré la técnica KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (creo que se decía así) (aparece un sapo del tamaño de Jiraiya, con una armadura) Pruébalo tú ahora (Desaparece el sapo)

-Naruto: (realiza los sellos para la técnica del hechicero) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparece un sapo muy pequeño)

-Gamakichi: Hola, me llamo Gamakichi

-Naruto: (con una vena en la frente) Desaparece de mi vista, rana estúpida

-Gamakichi: SOY UN SAPO IMBÉCIL (desparece)

-Jiraiya: (con una gota en la cabeza) Tienes que usar más chakra

-Naruto: Con que más chakra (le envuelve un chakra rojo, visible a la vista del ojo humano , y a cada segundo el chakra se xpande más y más) Con esto será suficiente (Jiraiya estaba impresionado porque no sabía que Naruto ya supiera utilizar el chakra del zorro de 9 colas) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparece una cortina de humo, y cuando desparece la cortina de humo, se puede ver un anciano sapo de unos 5 metros de altura, sentado en una silla muy grande)

-Sapo: Quien me ha llamado? (tose un poco debido a su vejez)

-Jiraiya: (frotándose los ojos) Imposible, esto es imposible

-Naruto: ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, HE UTILIZADO CASI TODO EL CHAKRA DE KYUBI, PARA QUE ME SALGA ESTA MIERDA DE SAPO! Desaparece rana inútil

-Sapo: Así que me has invocado tú (posando su mirada en Naruto) No me da la gana desparecer, quiero ver lo fuerte que eres

-Naruto: (con una vena en la frente) Sapo engreído, (forma el rasengan) RASENGAN! (el Rasengan da de lleno en el sapo, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, el sapo no sufre ningún daño, es más una especie de barrera invisible hace que a Naruto se estampe contra los árboles que los derriba por la velocidad que llevaba) Imposible (escupe sangre) si le he dado de lleno, cómo no le he hecho ningún daño?

-Sapo: Ningún humano ha conseguido invocarme nunca, por lo que un simple Rasengan que yo mismo creé, no puede hacerme daño alguno

-Naruto: MENTIROSO! Fue Yondaime quien creó este jutsu, díselo viejo

-Jiraiya: (con la voz entrecortada) Naruto, Yondaime no creó el Rasengan, el Dios Sapo se lo enseñó al cuarto maestro Hokage

-Naruto: (negando con la cabeza) Espera un momento, eso significa que ...(lo interrumpe el sapo)

-Dios Sapo: Yo soy el Dios Sapo

-Naruto: No me lo creo, pero te derrotaré, nadie me humilla sin ser castigado

-Jiraiya: NARUTO, UN RESPETO AL DIOS SAPO. Sin él yo no sería tan buen ninja como lo soy ahora

-Dios Sapo: Jeje. Déjalo Jiraiya, yo le enseñaré modales a este mocoso

-Naruto: eso me recuerda algo...(en su interior Kyubi le estaba diciendo también lo de mocoso), no, al final eres el primero que me llama mocoso

-Kyubi:Si yo también te llamo mocoso (llorando porque no le presta atención el jinchuuruki)

-Naruto: Aquí no podemos luchar está lleno de árboles (de un gran soplido el Dios Sapo arranca de cuajo un par de km cuadrados de árboles, y manda a volar a los 2 shinobis,Jiraiya y Naruto) (con una gota en la cabeza y tirado en suelo por el soplido del Dios Sapo) Quiero decir, estaba lleno de árboles( se reincorpora del suelo)

-Jiraiya: (también se reincorpora) Naruto, te prohibo que luches contra el Dios Sapo, ni yo mismo soy capaz de vencerle, te dejaría trizas

-Naruto: Me estas diciendo que tú eres más fuerte que yo, (Jiraiya asiente), presumido. Recuerda que yo le he invocado, por lo que le haré tragar el polvo. (Naruto corre en dirección del Dios Sapo, creando un Rasengan en cada mano)

-Dios Sapo: Vaya, vaya, el chico tiene talento (tira la silla, hace un sello y se le forma un nudo en la garganta) SUITON! GRAN BOLA CAÑON! (una inmensa bola de agua se dirige a la dirección de Naruto)

-Naruto: Mierda (junta los 2 rasengan quedando un Rasengan del triple de tamaño) (extiende sus brazos hacia arriba) RASENGAN DE LARGO ALCANCE! (el Rasengan de triple tamaño, sale disparado a una velocidad increíble, al haber estirado sus brazos hacia delante en un rápido movimiento,el lanzamiento es como las bolas que lanza freezer)

Las 2 masas de chakra, Rasengan, y de agua, Gran bola cañón, impactan , y en reprimiendo del Dios Sapo, sale vencedor el Rasengan que continua su trayectoria, en busca del Dios Sapo, cuando el Rasengan le iba a impactar, de un simple manotazo desvía la dirección del temible ataque

-Dios Sapo: eso es lo mejor que tienes?. Te aviso que si pierdes este combate, serás mi esclavo el resto de tu vida.

-Naruto: Y que pasa si yo gano? (algo frustrado ya que la técnica que había mejorado no le sirve con ese sapo)

-Dios Sapo: Obtendrás todos mis conocimientos, incluidos todos mis jutsus y podrás invocar a Gamabunta sin gastar chakra. Pero si recibes ayuda y ganas, no se cumplirá ese trato, a cambio yo no recibiré ayuda, ni invocaré a ninguno de mis sapos

-Naruto: Más jutsus que conseguiré, interesante, muy interesante. Este combate no lo puedo perder

-Dios Sapo: No te importa si adquiero otra forma (tose), es que con esta no puedo correr. (con un sello se transforma en una persona de más de metro ochenta, muy musculosa, lo único que lo hacía no humano era su piel rugosa, su gran lengua, y sus patas, manos y pies, que eran como las de cualquier sapo normal, muy pegajosas)

-Naruto: No te importa si saco mi mejor arma. (realiza decenas de sellos) JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!, (después de desparecer la cortina de humo, en el suelo hay un cetro de unos 2 metros y totalmente dorado) Este arma la he utilizado en muy pocas ocasiones, ésta será mi tercera vez que la use. Con esto (cogiendo el cetro) soy invencible

-Dios Sapo: Ja, me río de tu patética arma. Yo te enseñaré lo que es un arma (acumula chakra con ambas manos y al juntar las dos manos, una pequeña explosión se produce seguido de que aparece una katana del cielo, cogiendola saltando). Esta katana solo la pueden utilizar los Diose, sólo un mortal ha sido capaz de curar sus daños duraderos- JIRAIYA, MANTENTE AL MARGEN!

-Jiraiya: (algo asustado) Sí, mi señor

-Naruto: Tienes atemorizado al viejo, permíteme que te muestre mi obra maestra, sin ella, este cetro no serviría de mucho (comprime el cetro hasta ser 10 cm de largo y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, como el bastón de Goku, pero éste en vez de agrandarse se puede empequeñecer). Hace tiempo que no le veo, creo que se va a poner muy contento

-Kyubi: No me digas que vas a invocar al Dragón Negro?

-Naruto:Sí, pero para poderle invocar necesito una gran cantidad de chakra, y teniendo en cuenta que con tu chakra no me deja invocarlo, sólo me queda una opción. (se cubre del chakra amarillo, característico del clan Uzumaki o del clan de su madre) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (una gran cantidad de humo aparece dejando ver a un temible dragón superior a los 30 metros, todo negro, excepto sus ojos que son rojos, sus colmillos y sus garras, que son blancos, Naruto está encima de la cabeza del Dragón, otra vez el cetro vuelve a su tamaño original)

-Dragón Negro: Me has llamado Uzumaki?

-Naruto: Quien sino?

-Dios Sapo pensamientos: Este chico no deja de sorprenderme

-Jiraiya pensamientos: Cuando se hizo tan fuerte Naruto?, posiblemente me vencería en un combate, tiene mucho potencial, pero no tiene nada que hacer con el Dios Sapo


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28-BATALLA DE DIOSES

-Jiraiya pensamientos: Cuando se hizo tan fuerte Naruto, posiblemente me vencería en un combate, tiene mucho potencial, pero no tiene nada que hacer con el Dios Sapo

-Dragón Negro: Cual es el objetivo? (observando a un canoso hombre y a una persona con rasgos no humanos )

-Naruto: (de su cetro sale un rayo en dirección al Dios Sapo, que de un salto lo esquiva sin muchas dificultades) Ese

-Dios Sapo pensamientos: ha transmitido su chakra al cetro y el cetro ha reaccionado con un potente rayo, este chico es muy peligroso, será mejor eliminarlo, por el bien de todos y por mi bienestar, supongo que ya no podrá ser mi esclavo

-Dragón Negro: No parece peligroso, no se porque me has llamado (una esfera de agua de tamaño de la cabeza del dragón,3 metros de diámetro,le impacta de lleno en la cabeza, lo que hace que Naruto salte de su cabeza para no mojarse) (con furia en sus ojos) Retiro lo dicho, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño puede sacar esa tremenda cantidad de agua de su garganta? (recordad que ahora el Dios Sapo tiene el tamaño de naruto)

-Naruto: Piensa en el lado positivo, yo no me he mojado (las nubes se juntan volviéndose de color negro y de ellas salen una pequeña cantidad de gotas) Un poco de agua no viene mal a nadie (esa pequeña cantidad de gotas se transforma en una lluvia torrencial en escasos segundos) Ignora lo que he dicho

-Dios Sapo: Ja, parece que no teneis suerte, da la casualidad de que mi elemento afín es el agua, ahora no necesito tanto chakra para mataros, por cierto parece que los dioses te quieren joder, rubiales

-Naruto: Encima se ríe de mis desgracias, me has hecho enfadar, mi nombre es..., mi nombre es...(todos con una gota en la cabeza) DRAGÓN, COMO ME LLAMABA? (caída al estilo anime por parte de todos, incluso Kyubi se cae en su celda)

-Dragón Negro: (con una vena en la frente) Amnésico de mierda, no pienso ayudarte nunca más (coge de una bocanada de aire un montón de oxígeno para expulsarlo con fuego incluído, pero cuyo color no era rojizo,más bien era negro)

-Dios Sapo:Estúpido (en un segundo realiza una veintena de sellos) DRAGÓN DE AGUA! (al más ligero contacto con la llamarada se deshace y la llamarada sigue su curso, a lo cual, el Sapo reacciona saltando hacia atrás)

-Dragón Negro: Iluso, mi llamas son pertenecientes al Fuego Negro. No puedes detenerlas

-Naruto: Fuego Negro,sus llamas no la pueden parar el agua. Es muy parecido al Amateratsu, solo que el Fuego Negro tiene una debilidad...

-Dios Sapo: Se extinguen pocos segundos de tocar el suelo (y efectivamente, las llamas se van reduciendo hasta quedar nada del terrible ataque del Dragón Negro)

-Naruto: Me toca. Por cierto aún no me has dicho mi nombre. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (aparecen tres copias con el cetro como arma)

-Dragón Negro: (con una gota) Y no pienso decírtelo, eres un retrasado mental

-Dios Sapo: Crees que con esa técnica me vencerás? (realizando unos sellos)

-Naruto: Sí

-Dios Sapo: Era un pregunta retórica, pero te comerás tus palabras RÁFAGAS DE VIENTO! (cada ráfaga iba hacia un Naruto distinto, los Naruto iban corriendo ,con una mano sujetaban el cetro y con la otra realizando unos sellos)

-Narutos: Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu (Llamas del Fénix)(las 4 técnicas sobrepasan a las ráfagas de viento, pero desparecen al colisionar contra el muro de Hielo que creó seguidamente el Dios Sapo)

-Dios Sapo: (viendo que se acercaban lo 4 )Veo que en Ninjutsu estamos parejos, veamos en taijutsu (saca la katana de los Dioses) Te espero mocoso (los 4 realizan un ataque vertical hacia abajo, intentando darle en la cabeza,el Dios Sapo se defiende con la Katana sujetándola con una mano y para el ataque de los 4 cetro) Veamos si te suena esta técnica (con su brazo libre, el izquierdo, crea una esfera en espiral) RASENGAN!

-Naruto: Esto me va a doler (impacta de lleno a los 4, ya que estaban muy juntitos, 3 de ellos desaparecen en forma de humo y el restante se queda adolorido en suelo, maldiciendo por lo bajo) Dra..gón Ne..gro (escupe un poco de sangre)

-Dragón Negro: Estás hecho un asco

-Naruto: Sú...ple...me (curándose superficialmente con una técnica médica)

-Dragón Negro: Qué remedio (con una velocidad pasmosa, se plasma delante del Dios Sapo, y le propina un fuerte coletazo, que manda a volar a cientos de metros, recordad que el Sapo es del tamaño de naruto, y el dragón mide más de 30 metros, por lo que es normal que lo mande tan lejos) No era tan difícil (agita fuertemente sus alas y crea un tornado de fuerza 6, creo que es la máxima fuerza que pueden adquirir los tornados, en dirección de un aturdido sapo y a una velocidad de 50 Km/h)

-Dios Sapo: Ay, mi cabeza! (despertándose debido a que el tornadol estaba atrayendo hacia él). Esto no es bueno (debido a que estaba algo atontado por el golpe, no reacciona y el tornado le succiona, dando vueltas alrededor del viento formado por el tornado)

-Dragón Negro: Me ha decepcionado este contrincante. ( Atrás de él aparece una capa de humo dejando ver a un sapo enorme ,fumando una pipa y con una espada en su cintura, de cercana estatura a la del Dragón, pero algo inferior) Qué demonios! (el sapo de un salto se posiciona detrás del tornado, cortándolo por la mitad con su espada, hay que decir que la espada era más larga que el sapo) Quien osa entrometerse en esta batalla? (nadie contesta) QUIEN ERES PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS (otra vez de su garganta sale ese fuego endemoniado, y al igual que en la anterior vez, el contrincante lo evade saltando muy por encima de su objetivo)

-Gamabunta: Soy Gamabunta, rey de los sapos (el Dragón ahora se fija que hay alguien encima del rey sapo)

-Dragón Negro: Y quien es el viejo ese?

-Jiraiya: (sujetando a un inconsciente Dios Sapo)Yo soy el Gran Jiraya, y tengo que luchar contra ti ya que has hecho daño al Dios Sapo, al cual le debo todas mis enseñanzas

-Dios Sapo: (recobrando la consicencia) Que ha pasado?

-Jiraiya: Te hemos ayudado Gamabunta y yo del ataque del Dragón Negro

-Dios Sapo: (enfurecido) Dije que no me ayudaras

-Jiraiya: (intentando justificarse) Pero...

-Dios Sapo: No hay peros que valgan retírate del combate (estaba todo el mundo tan pendiente de la conversación, que nadie se dio cuenta de que un puntito rojo se acercaba muy rápidamente donde estaba Gamabunta, Jiraiya y Dios Sapo, estos últimos subidos del primero, cuando se dieron cuenta , era demasiado tarde ya que impactó contra Gamabunta arrojándole varios metro atrás)

-DRAGÓN Negro: (pensamientos :ahora es mi oportunidad) (de su garganta apareció de nuevo el fuego caraterístico del Dragón, pero esta vez obtendría diferente resultado, le impactó de lleno a Gamabunta debido al golpe anterior recibido, que lo había dejado en malas condiciones)

-Gamabunta: AAAAAH (rápidamente, Jiraiya y el Dios Sapo, saltaron para que no les alcanzara ese terrible fuego) NUNCA ME HABÍAN HUMILLADO DE ESTA MANERA! (y justo después de decir esto, desapareció en un plof)

-Jiraiya: Que ha sido lo que nos ha impactado antes? (doliéndose de la cabeza)

-Naruto: No dijiste, NADA DE AYUDAS! (rodeado de un manto rojo, la capa de zorro, mostrando ojos rojos, y unos colmillos alargados, pero sin haber ninguna cola)

-Dios Sapo: Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta

-Jiraiya: Y yo creo que vas a necesitar ayuda

Naruto en un santiamén (gracias a estar envuelto de chakra le otorga una velocidad muy envidiable) golpea el mentón del Dios Sapo( que aún está algo sorprendido por el manto de chakra rojo que le rodea)mandándolo a visitar las nubes, pero su ataque no acaba ahí, porque había formado un Rasengan mientras estaba realizando el ataque, pero justo cuando iba a impactar en el abdomen de Jiraiya, éste le detiene el ataque cogiendole del brazo, y lanzándolo por los aires cómo si de judo se tratase.

-Jiraiya: No lo haces mal, Naruto. Maestro (que aún estaba en el aire), encárgate del Dragón Negro. Yo le enseñaré modales a mi discípulo.

-Dios Sapo: (lleno de ira) EL MOCOSO ES MÍO! (realiza unos sellos) TÉCNICA DE LAS 10000 AGUJAS (de su garganta sale una bola metálica de unos 20 cm, que se agranda hasta ser una esfera metálica de 2 metros de radio, va cayendo debido a que tiene peso, y todo parece indicar que una esfera,grande, pero normal y corriente)

-Jiraiya: Kuso.. (se muerde un dedo) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparece un sapo de unos 5 metros de alto que se traga a Jiraiya)

-Naruto: (viendo que no pasaba nada y que estaba en el suelo) ESTO ES UNA GILIPOLLEZ! (ahora le rodea un chakra más denso debido a la ira, y se disponía a atacar al sapo que se había tragado a Jiraiya, cuando de repente notó algo, la bola de antes había cambiado de forma, ahora miles de agujas rodeaban a la esfera) Esto no pinta bien (la esfera que antes era lo más inofensiba del mundo, ahora era una técnica mortal ya que las miles de agujas que rodeaban la bola salían disperadas por todos, era imposible esquivar todas las agujas ya que entre todas ocupaban todos los escondites para ocultarse del ataque. Así que Naruto hizo lo que cualquier humano haría, cubrirse con los brazos los puntos vitales)

Cuando acabó el ataque, el territorio donde se estaba haciendo la batalla estaba repleto de agujas, a Jiraiya, el Dios Sapo, y al Dragón Negro no les hirieron ninguna. Jiraiya se protegió escondiéndose dentro del sapo que invocó. El Dios Sapo, había creado una esfera de viento, que lo protegía de todo tipo de armas arrojadizas y el Dragón Negro, evitaba el ataque desviándo la trayectoria de las agujas que le iban a impactar, con ráfagas de viento creadas por la agitación de sus alas. Pero...¿cómo estaba Naruto?, a Naruto le impactaron cientos de agujas pero sorprendentemente solo le hicieron un par de rasguños en sus brazos, que instantes después sanaron. Y fue debido a la capa de zorro, que le hacía inmune a ataques físicos, solo ataques que llevaran el suficiente chakra para romper esa barrera, y aunque las agujas llevaban un poco de chakra, no fueron capaces de herirlo gravemente.

-Naruto: eso es todo lo que tienes? (con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-Jiraiya: (mirando a su maestro) Ya has tenido tu oportunidad, me toca intentarlo a mí

-Dios Sapo: (gruñendo levemente) Maldición...

-Naruto: Jiraiya (acercándose a él) déjame enfrentarme contra la rana esa, este combate no va contigo, no quiero romper nuestra amistad (cuándo sólo está a unos palmos de él, recibe un pueñtazo en toda la cara) Ah (se queja brevemente debido al ataque rastreo de Jiraiya), ¿quieres jugar sucio?, (se limpia la cara) PUES JUGARÉ SUCIO! (hace un sello) kage bunshin no jutsu (aparece una copia)

-Jiraiya: Esa técnica no te servirá conmigo (muy confiado de sus posiblidades)

-NarutoS: OIROKE, ONNA NO KO DOUSHI NO JUTSU! (Técnica Sexy, relación entre chicas) (un Naruto se transforma en una rubia con 2 coletas con atributos algo menores que los de Tsunade, y la otra es una pelicastaña, con el pelo suelto y algo más adulta, unos 20 años, abrazándose y poniendo ojitos a Jiraiya)

-Jiraiya; (salta hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal, pero se lo tapa con un algodón) Ejem, ejem, No podrás ganarme con esa técnica estúpida)

-Naruta Rubia: Que tierno eres, Jiraiya-chan (se separan y dejan ver sus atributos y sin que salga nubecitas, a lo que Jiraiya reacciona con otra hemorragia sanal más fuerte)

-Jiraiya: (en elsuelo poniéndose 6 algodones en cada orificio) (levantandose)te he dicho que no me vencerás con esa téc...(no puede acabar ya que ambas mujeres se abrazan a él, Jiraiya no puede resistir más y se desmaya por pédida de sangre)

-Naruto: (deshace la técnica y desaparece su copia) No entiendo como se puede desmayar con tan poco, que poco aguante (ahora fija la vista en el Dios Sapo, que estaba luchando a muerte con el Dragón Negro, ambas invocaciones hechas por Naruto atacaban con las garras, Dragón Negro, y la katana de los Dioses, Dios Sapo)

La batalla era muy igualada, pero tenía más heridas el Dragón negro, , el Dragón Negro estaba a punto de perder ya que había perdido mucha sangre, aunque los cortes ni eran profundos ni grandes (debido al corto tamaño del Dios Sapo) estaba repleto de esos pequeños cortes. No aguantaría mucho más tiempo. Caundo el dios Sapo le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, otra vez el punto rojo apareció de nuevo esta vez golpeando a otra víctima, el Dios Sapo, en la cara. Como la vez anterior, el Dragón aprovechó eso para lanzarle el Fuego Negro, que se intensificó, ya que Naruto había realizado una técnica Fuuton, otorgándole mayor tamaño y mayor rápidez. Pero esta vez el oponente si se cubrió, específicamente, se cubrió con la katana de los Dioses, pero debido al gran tamaño de las llamas, le provocaron quemaduras graves en las extremidades superiores ;y leves, en el torso.

-Dios Sapo:AAAHH, esto duele mucho (haciendo un jutsu de curación, calmando el dolor, pero le quedaban secuelas internas, dificultando la movilidad en los brazos, ahora sostenía la katana con su larga y viscosa lengua)

-Naruto: Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que le hemos inutilizado los brazos, al menos de momento no podrá utilizar jutsus. Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar escapar (coge nuevamente su cetro)(y le intenta lanzar un rayo, pero éste lo esquiva)

-Dios Sapo: Aúm muemo umimimar mas miermas (traducción, aún puedo utilizar las piernas) (habla así ya que tiene una katana en la boca)

-Naruto: No te he entendido , pero haber como reaccionas a esto (con el cetro da un golpe en la tierra, y sale disparado un tremendo rayo al cielo)

-Dios Sapo: Soy más veloz que tus rayos (habla mal, pero no me apetece ponerlo), jamás me podrás dar

-Naruto: Sigo sin entenderte (donde estaba el Dios Sapo, aparecen unos brazos de tierra que se agran hasta alcanzar la cintura del Dios Sapo, donde es empujado por esos brazos cayendo al suelo el Dios Sapo, después la tierra le atrapa y le envuelve, debido al inesperado ataque, la espada cae al suelo, y caundo Naruto se sitúa cerca del Dios Sapo, empuja la espada a unos cuantos metros

-Dios Sapo: Como has hecho eso? (intentando zafarse del agarre de la tierra pero era inútil)

-Naruto: Cuando he golpeado con el cetro la tierra, le he dado chakra al cetro, y el cetro se lo ha dado a la tierra,por lo que ahora puedo manejar la tierra de 100 metros a la redonda. Este cetro es fabuloso (besa el cetro) he lanzado un rayo para que no sospecharas nada, y encima he tenido a favor que mi Dragón te ha inutilizado por unos minutos los brazos. Te podría matar de un espadazo en la garganta, pero voy a utilizar mi técnica más terrorífica con este cetro. (levanta el cetro hacia arriba, y le proporciona mucha cantidad de chakra, el cetro lanza el chakra al cielo, donde provocaría el rayo más grande y devastador que haya existido nunca, solo necesitaba un golpe con el cetro, y el terrible ataque haría acto de presencia,tipo Dios Ener en One Piece)

-Naruto: Y ahora, MUER...! (es interrumpido por una voz familiar)

-Jiraiya: CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN! (Rasengan definitivo)(es el Rasengan que utiliza Jiraiya contra Pein, un tremendo Rasengan de 2 metros de radio, que impacta de lleno en el pobre Naruto, que se le abren los ojos como plato debido al fuerte dolor, y aúnque aún no había terminado la duración del Rasengan, se podía notar trozos de carne saliendo de ese temible ataque) Lo siento Naruto, no puedo dejar que derrotes a mi maestro (cuando acaba la técnica Naruto es expulsado a cientos de metros del lugar, a una tremenda velocidad, destruyendo algunos árboles que aún quedaban en pie)

-Naruto: (casi en un susurro) Aaaa (su mandíbula había quedado destrozada, de su brazo derecho sólo quedaba el hueso, trozos de carne estaban alrededor suyo, le faltaba mitad de oreja izquierda, y se veía parte del esqueleto en su cara, aún con Kyubi, necesitaría asistencia médica de primera para poder vivir)

-Jiraiya: (tapándose la cara) Dios que he hecho! (convertido en ermitaño sapo, con pa y ma)

-Ma y Pa: ES UN GENJUTSU!

-Jiraiya: QUÉE! (cuando Jiraiya se quiere dar cuenta, ya ha recibido un Rasengan que le da de lleno, y sale por los aires)

-Naruto: Maldito cabrón, por su culpa no he podido acabar con la rana gustavo (aparece la rana gustavo de la nada y desaparece también de la nada)

-Dragón Negro: (con una gota ) Pero tu no querías acabar con el Dios Sapo

-Naruto: Sí, pero la rana gustavo me robó un bizcocho anoche (mientras Naruto hablaba de nimiedades , de tontunas,el Dios Sapo, aprovechó para salir de esa prisión de tierra y recoger su katana) Ves , por tu culpa se nos ha escapado ese sapo estúpido

-Dragón negro: No sabes lo mucho que te llego a odiar

-Naruto: Basta de sentimentalismos, acabemos con él de una vez

-Dios Sapo pensamientos: Perfecto, ya he recuperado la movilidad en mis brazos. (antes de que la parejita feliz se decidiera a que táctica utilizar, el Dios Sapo ya había realizado los sellos para la técnica. DOTON PANTANO DE LODO! (el Dragón Negro estuvo atento y consiguió mandar a Naruto con un coletazo fuera del alcance del lodo, pero al hacer eso se hundió en el lodo, y desapareció) Uno me...(un rayo se dirigía hacia él, ahora tenía que poner los 5 sentidos en la batalla)


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29-AYUDAS INESPERADAS

-Naruto: (lanzando un par de rayos más a su enemigo) Jeje, parece que no va a ser tan fácil. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparecen 2 Zorros del tamaño de Akamaru en el Shippuden) Ayudadme a acabar con esa rana malnacida

-Zorro: Grrrr (un gruñido en gesto de aprobación, estos Zorros no saben hablar)

-Naruto: Igual necesito algo más de ayuda KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (aparecen 2 copias) En marcha (guarda su cetro)

-Dios Sapo: Con que aún crees que puedes derrotarme? (nada más decir eso un zorro le había mordido la pierna) Im..posible (ya que había recorrido más de 100 metros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)

-Naruto: (corriendo en dirección suya) La habilidad de estos zorros no es su fuerza ,sino su increíble velocidad, y eso me sirve de distracción para vencerte y ... (cuando está a escasos metros del Dios Sapo, Naruto recibe un fuerte dolor en el estómago, a consecuencia de que éste le había clavado su espada)

-Dios Sapo: Sigo siendo más rápido que tu (con la pierna derecha herida, a causa del zorro)

-Naruto: (sujetando la espada con una mano, y con la otra haciendo un sello) ...también para que no supieras que soy un clon.

-Dios Sapo: (Intentando liberar su espada) Mierda...

-Naruto clon: EXPLOSIÓN! (la explosión hace que desaparezca el Zorro y que mande a una veintena de metros para atrás al sapo

-Dios Sapo:(debido a la explosión se le cae la katana) Urgg (la sangre le brotaba de su labio y tenía cortes en su abdomen) Argg (cuando intenta levantarse recibe un cabezazo del otro Zorro, que lo manda a donde estaba el otro clon, que éste a su vez explota mandándolo donde estaba el Naruto real)

-Naruto:(el Dios Sapo estaba tirado en suelo, con Naruto encima de su abomen impidiéndole poderse levantar) (cogiéndole el cuello con una mano) Yo soy el real (puñetazos con la furia de Naruto se suceden, chorros de sangre son la consecuencia de la furia del Uzumaki, pero cuando llevaba una decena, pasó algo inesperado) (deteniéndose) Qué ruido es ese? (gira su cabeza hacia atrás y observa una silueta a unos 100 metros del lugar) Ese no es Jiraiya?

A 100 metros de la pelea entre Naruto y el Dios Sapo

-Jiraiya (susurrando): Ya falta poco para que se complete el genjutsu (en efecto Pa y Ma estaban cantando esa horrible pero efectiva canción)

-Naruto: Aaa mi cabeza , ve a por él (el Zorro asiente y en otro abri y cerrar de ojos aparece delante de Jiraiya, pero cuando iba a efectuar su ataque, el Zorro desaparece en una pantalla de humo)Mierda BEROUSA! (es la técnica para que no te afecten los genjutsus) (Mareándose) Que extraño no me siento mejor, estoy perdien..do fuer..zas (cae desmayado)

-Jiraiya: Genjutsu completado

Pa/Ma: GENIAL!

-Naruto: (encerrado en un cubo custodiado por 4 sapos, ir a ver el manga 379 y lo entenderéis) Cómo me has atrapado en un genjutsu si he usado el BEROUSA?

-Jiraiya: Esa técnica tuya solo sirve para los genjutsus oculares, éste es un genjutsu auditivo. Has perdido, Naruto. Éste es un genjutsu que paraliza los nervios y la mente, no te puedes mover ni un milímetro, tu cuerpo está justo al lado mío (señalándolo) ahora mismo crees que estas encerrado en un cubo tridimensional, pero lo cierto es que estás tumbado aquí mismo. Eso es producto del genjutsu

-Dios Sapo: (limpiándose la sangre de la cara producto de los puñetazos) Gracias Jiraiya

-Jiraiya: Un honor servirle, señor

-Dios Sapo: (pisoteando el cuerpo de Naruto) Ahora ya no te ríes tanto. Al final no te tendré que matar serás mi esclavo (su momento de satisfacción no dura mucho ya que ve que otro Naruto se acerca rápidamente a Jiraiya y de un golpe certero en el cuello, lo deja inconsciente)

-Naruto: vaya, vaya, parece ser que al final era buena idea (luego explicaré que es esa idea)

-Dios Sapo (con los ojos como platos, y eso que es un Dios) Cómo te has liberado del genjutsu?

-Naruto: (intentando despertar al Naruto inconsciente) Muy fácil, simplemente, nunca he estado en el genjutsu

-Dios Sapo: (exaltado) Mientes, yo vi como te atrapaba

-Naruto2: Para ser un Dios, eres bastante inepto, yo soy un clon, oh dicho de otro modo, soy el clon que se forma con el 10% del chakra del Naruto original, por eso no he desaparecido.

-Dios Sapo (ya tomando una postura defensiva) De todas formas, la canción tendrías haberla oído por lo que tendrías que haber sido afectado por el genjutsu como el Naruto original

-Naruto2: (ahora haciendo cosquillas al cuerpo de Naruto, pero no obteniendo resultado) Este nunca va a despertar, o qué?

-Dios Sapo: Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta

-Naruto2: Bueno , eso fue una casualidad, estuve escuchando el mp3 (acordaos de que en un capítulo anterior lo llevaba) ya que me aburría el combate

-Dios Sapo: Y donde estabas?, no noté en ningún momento tu chakra

-Naruto2: (ahora zarandeando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto) eso es debido a 3 razones, la primera de todas es que eres el Dios más inútil y débil que he conocido (obtiene una mirada de odio por parte de su rival) , la segunda es porque estaba bastante alejado y la tercera, y no por ello la menos importante, es debido a que reduje mi cantidad de chakra al mínimo

-Dios Sapo: Y cuando apareciste?, quiero decir, cuando utilizó el Kage bunshin para crearte?

-Naruto2: (zarandeando más fuertemente a Naruto original) DESPIERTA YA, COÑO!

-Dios Sapo (con una vena en la frente) : Ejem, ejem. Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta

-Naruto2: (con una mirada de aburrimiento) Que pesado eres, no me extraña que seas tan viejuno, con lo coñazo que eres, te habrás salido arrugas por pelmazo y plomizo (otra mirada de odio por parte del rival) Pues verás, a eso me refería con lo de

FLASH BACK

-Naruto: vaya, vayaa, parece ser que al final era buena idea

FIN FLASH BACK

-Naruto2: Utilizó la técnica cuando invocó al Dragón Negro

FLASH BACK REFORMADO

Kyubi: No me digas que vas a invocar al Dragón Negro?

-Naruto:Sí, pero para poderle invocar necesito una gran cantidad de chakra, y teniendo en cuenta que con tu chakra no me deja invocarlo, sólo me queda una opción. (se cubre del chakra amarillo, característico del clan Uzumaki o del clan de su madre) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (una gran cantidad de humo aparece dejando ver a un temible dragón superior a los 30 metros, todo negro, excepto sus ojos que son rojos, sus colmillos y sus garras, que son blancos, Naruto está encima de la cabeza del Dragón, otra vez el cetro vuelve a su tamaño original)(a partir de aquí es reformado) (aprovechando la cantidad de humo) KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (sale una copia)

-Naruto2: Que quieres?

-Naruto: Escóndete, y si las cosas se ponen peliagudas, vienes a ayudarme

-Naruto2: Peliagudas, me gusta esa palabra

-Naruto: Deja de apreciar mis ingeniosas palabras y escóndete

-Naruto2: Hai (gracias al humo se pudo esconder ,en la vegetación que no había sido arrasada por la batalla, sin ser visto)

END FLASH BACK

-Dios Sapo: Con que fue así? Bueno he de decirte que esto ya lo sabía, sólo te he disatraido para recuperarme de las heridas y poder vencerte

-Naruto2:(mirada reprobatoria) Sí claro MIS COJONES LO SABÍAS!, si lo hubieras sabido, no hubieras dejado que dejara inconsciente a Jiraiya, ya que te hubiera podido atacarte a ti en vez de a él. Reconoce que eres un Dios estúpido

-Dios Sapo: (muy furioso) ACABARÉ CONTIGO (Naruto2 reacciona mandando muy lejos de ahí el cuerpo de Naruto original, y debido a eso, recibe una serie de combos de patadas y puñetazos, que lo dejan muy malherido)

-Naruto2: (volando debido a los impactos)Cabrón SUITON, TORBELLINO DE AGUA(recordad que sigue lloviendo por lo que el ataque consume menos chakra)

-Dios Sapo: (que recibe el impacto de lleno) Con eso no conseguirás nada, soy inmune a los ataque SUITON (estira el brazo,y recoge su preciada katana)

Naruto2, viendo el panorama, decide acumular chakra amarillo, el chakra de su madre Kushina Uzumaki, al Dios Sapo no le importa eso y a toda velocidad se dirige a por él. Naruto2 consigue crear 2 gigantescas manos de chakra amarillo para detener el avance del sapo, pero el Dios Sapo de dos espadazos al chakra hace que desaparezca el chakra característico de los Uzumaki.

-Dios Sapo:(atravesándole el corazón con la katana) Se me olvidaba comentarte que mi katana puede cortar el chakra

-Naruto2: (expulsando sangre9 Mal..di..ción (desaparece en una pantalla de humo)

-Dios Sapo: (limpiando la katana) Ahora me encargaré del origi... (no puede acaba la frase debido a que se tiene que cubrir, horizontalamente, con sulkatana del ataque vertical condos katanas del verdadero Naruto)..nal

Las tres katana estaban unidas, ninguno de los 2 quería salir de esa posición ya que con esa acción, significaba la vulnerabilidad, El duelo de fuerzas estaba reñido, a veces Naruto sentía el filo de la katana del sapo cerca de su cuello, y en otras ocasiones era al revés, nadie quería ceder ningún palmo de terreno. La lluvia era el único testigo de este duelo de katanas

-Naruto: (las dos katanas que había sacado de uno de sus rollos, ahora adquieren un tono rojizo) Veamos si puedes cortar el chakra de Kyubi también (el Dios Sapo estaba cediendo terreno debido a la subida de fuerza por parte del jinchuruki)

-Dios Sapo: Mi katana es más poderosa AAAAA (un destello de luz producido por la katana, hace que Naruto se desconcentre ,y la defensa que tenía con las katanas desaparacezca, El Dios Sapo, se aprovecha de ello y le realiza 3 corte horizontales en el pecho del rubio, que incomprensiblemente sale disparado por tal acción golpeándose contra una roca)

-Naruto (tirado en el suelo) AAAAAHHHH (intenta incorporarse pero no puede) (pensamientos: que extraño, Kyubi no me está curando, jamás había sentido tanto dolor)

-Dios Sapo: (en pocos segundo aparece enfrente de Naruto) Voy a ahorrarte tu sufri...(observa patidifuso como una katana le atraviesa)

-¿?: Veo que esta rana te ha estado dando quebraderos de cabeza

-Naruto: (incorporándose a duras penas) No te lo puedes imaginar (jadeando y sudando como nunca antes)

-Dios Sapo: Has ...he...cho ...tram...pas (escupe mucha sangre)

-Naruto: (cogiendo las dos katanas y tambaleándose debido al dolor) Tu título de Dios Sapo, me pertenece (dicho esto le rebana la cabeza cortándosela con ambas katanas a la vez, y acto seguido desparece en forma de humo)(segundos después, Naruto expulsa una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca y la herida se abre más)

-¿?: Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? (fundando su katana)

-Naruto: No es nada...Itachi


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30-PROBLEMAS

-Naruto: No es nada...Itachi

-Itachi: ¿Por qué te has enfrentado a ese tipejo con aspecto de rana, Naruto-kun?

-Naruto: (tambaleándose y sudando, a causa de una posible fiebre) Lue...go te lo con...taré (se mira el abdomen)Creo que el ataque ha sido más fuerte de lo que creía, Kyubi no me puede curar

-Itachi: A ver si yo puedo curarte con un jutsu médico básico (le inyecta chakra en la herida) Hmmm

-Naruto: Que significa Hmmm? (aguantado el tremendo dolor)

-Itachi: Esto es muy extaño, no me deja curarte la herida,(viendo que la herida seguía intacta) por alguna razón que desconozco

-¿? (en la cabeza de Naruto): mocoso

-Naruto: Que quieres Kyubi? Sabes la solución para esta mierda? (mientras Itachi le colocaba un vendaje, que no parecía muy efectivo)

-Kybui: Naruto, yo no he hablado (Itachi no lo miraba como un loco que hablaba sólo ,ya que en su entrenamiento, se repetía en muchas ocasiones)

-Naruto: (costándole cada vez más hablar)Cómo que tu no has hablado? Un momento, si tu no has hablado, yo no he hablado y él (señalando a Itachi) no ha hablado...sólo puede significar una cosa

-Kyubi: Que ha hablado otra persona

-Naruto: O que estoy como una puta cabra

-Itachi: Apoyo esa idea

-Kyubi: Es imposible que estés loco, yo también he oído esa voz

-Naruto:Ah, entonces sólo puede significar otra cosa

-Kybui: Que ha hablando tu subconsciente u otra persona

-Naruto: O que el manicomio nos espera con las puertas abiertas . Que os ha parecido mi idea? (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Itachi: Una puta mierda (la sonrisa de Naruto se convierte en una sonrisa nerviosa)

-Kyubi: Posiblemente la peor idea del mundo (la sonrisa nerviosa del jinchuruky pasa a ser a una sonrisa reclamando venganza)

-¿?: Una estupidez como un templo, por cierto soy el Dios Sapo (esta vez la voz la oye también Itachi)(ya harto Naruto de ver que su idea no era del agrado de nadie, empieza a chillar)

-Naruto: A TI QUIEN COÑO TE HA PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN, MIERDA SECA! (la actitud de Kyubi e Itachi era muy distinta, la de Kyubi era incrédula y la de Itachi...la actitud de Itachi era como siempre, como nuestro gran amidgo Shino)

-Itachi: Naruto creo que te deberías preocupar en otros temas, cómo por ejemplo ¿ cómo esa rana está en tu cabeza?, que aunque no sepa quien es, he reconocido su voz

-Naruto: (otra vez seguro de sus palabaras) Muy fácil, está en mi cabeza ya que...,ehh...,esto...,buf. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo tengo otro parásito en mi cabeza

-Kyubi: Cuida tus modales, soy un demomio, no un parásito

-Dios Sapo: Y yo un Dios, bueno lo era. Te voy a explicar brevemente el porque de mi presencia y lo de tu herida. Al hacer trampas, no has adquirido mis poderes, y estaré dentro tuyo hasta que mueras o hasta que consigas curarte de la herida ocasionada por la...

-Naruto: Me aburro, además, tú también hiciste trampas

-Dios Sapo: Por ese mismo motivo no has muerto todavía,pero dentro de 1 semana perecerás

-Itachi: ¿Pero por que esa herida es tan peligrosa?

-Dios Sapo: Te lo explicaré en este Flash Back

Flash Back

-Dios Sapo: Ja, me río de tu patética arma. Yo te enseñaré lo que es un arma (acumula chakra con ambas manos y al juntar las dos manos, una pequeña explosión se produce seguido de que aparece una katana del cielo, cogiendola saltando). Esta katana solo la pueden utilizar los Dioses, sólo un mortal ha sido capaz de curar sus daños duraderos. JIRAIYA, MANTENTE AL MARGEN!

FIN FLASH BACK

-Naruto: (mirada de desconfianza) ¿Cuándo dices JIRAIYA, MANTENTE AL MARGEN!, que significa para ti, que me hagas un potente genjutsu, que luche contra mi dragón o que me incruste un CHO ODAMA RASENGAN de pleno?

-Dios Sapo:Jeje, bueno, pasado, pasado está, el único...

-Naruto:Ejem

-Dios Sapo: ESTOY INTENTANDO PAGAR MIS ERRORES, JODER, lo siento. Así que déjalo ya. Bueno, cómo iba diciendo el único mortal que puede curar sus heridas es una kunoichi que, si mal no recuerdo, era uno de las legendarias Sanin, la princesa...

-Itachi: Tsunade

-Naruto: ¿La conoces?

-Itachi: Orochimaru, el viejo ese (señalando al inconsciente Jiraiya que estaba bastante apartado) y ella son los 3 legendarios Sanin

-Naruto: Tendremos que buscarla AAAA (se cae al suelo ya no resistiendo el dolor)

-Itachi: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (aparecen 3 copias que cargan a Naruto, que estaba para el arrastre) Si tuvieramos algo suyo podríamos ir a buscarla, invocaría a mis perros y detectarían el olor

-Naruto: (cargado por las 3 copias)Seguro que el viejo pervertido ese , tiene algo de ella. Según tengo entendido, al menos es la mitad de pervertido que yo, con eso es seguro que guarde o un colgante, o cabello o algo

-Itachi: Ire a buscar en sus bolsillos (después de 5 minutos de registro, regresa con un regalo que le dio Tsunade a Jiraiya, una tarjeta de cumpleaños). Con esto me servirá

5 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Dos mujeres, una rubia y una castaña, ésta última cargada con un cerdo, iban paseando por los límites del país del fuego, una zona casi desértica en donde la escasa vegetación daba a entender de la escasa aparición de nubes en esa zona.

-Shizune: (sudando) Tsunade, porque no nos hemos parado en ese balneario, estoy harta de caminar, verdad que sí, Ton-Ton

-Ton-ton: (asintiendo oink,oink

-Tsunade: (mirando por todos lados)Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Shizune: Tsunade, por un mal presentimiento no podemos ... (la visión de una águila enorme llevando a 2 sombras, la deja sin habla

-Tsunade pensamientos: Mierda

En el águila conversaban 2 personas  
¿?: ¿Es ella Itachi?

-Itachi: Me parece que sí, Naruto-kun

-Naruto: Perfecto (Naruto, ayudado por Itachi, e Itachi bajan del mounstroso animal que al acto desparece en humo)

Naruto e Itachi caminaban lentamente hacia su objetivo, y Shizune y Tsunade, estaban alerta ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Cuando Naruto e Itachi estána una decena de metros se paran, después de 5 segundos, la más adulta rompe ese incómodo silencio

-Tsunade: ( Ton-ton ya había bajado y se había escondido detrás de una gran roca) Quienes sois?


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31-ITACHI ENTRA EN ACCIÓN

-Naruto:(apoyando su brazo detrás de Itachi, ya que no se podía mantener en pie) Yo soy... (lo interrumpe Itachi)

-Itachi: Es un niño que me he encontrado por ahí, tiene una herida muy fea, y como ninja que soy, mi deber es ayudarle. Por el camino me encontré a unas personas que afirmaban que estabas cerca. Mi aldea natal me pilla lejos, y he oído que eres una médico excepcional. (Naruto pone cara de no entender nada, pero sigue el juego)(Tsunade no ve la sangre, ya que una camiseta negra de Naruto, impide el contacto visual, por lo que Tsunade no se debilita)

-Tsunade: (con desconfianza) Ya veo. Pues yo ya no soy médico, así que no puedo ayudar a tu amigo. Shizune vámonos (la susodicha asiente y pasan de largo de Itachi y Naruto)

-Naruto: (con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan) VAS A DEJAR QUE YO MUERA, (Tsunade voltea para ver a un Naruto, con una mirada sádica y perversa)como con Dan y Nawaki (después de ese sobreesfuerzo escupe sangre, la visión de su fobia, sangre, y la mención de sus 2 seres queridos, hace que Tsunade se tambalee)

-Tsunade: (recordando su trauma)...yo...yo

-Shizune: (muy furiosa) Malditos (levanta su brazo para dejar ver un mecanismo, que acto seguido dispara un par de agujas,dirigidas hacia Naruto, Itachi reacciona y con su katana desvía la dirección de ambos proyectiles)

-Itachi: (se agacha ,sin dejar caer a Narutoy recoje una aguja)(susurando) Veneno... bueno parece ser que mi amigo Naruto, me ha jodido el plan. Yo que quería hacerlo por las buenas(tira su careta ANBU)

-Shizune pensamientos: muerda, Tsunade está muy mal. No está en condiciones de luchar, y estos tipos no son ninjas corrientes. Suerte la mía, de que uno no esté en condiciones de luchar, sino sería nuestro fin. Tendré que luchar con todo para derrotar al alto

-Naruto: (muy débil) Mata a la fea, pero no le toques ni un pelo a la pechugona

-Shizune: (con una vena en su frente) QUE HAS DICHO, MOCOSO GILIPOLLAS?

-Itachi: HA dicho ''Mata a la fea, pero...''

-Shizune: (más enfurecida)SÉ LO QUE HA DICHO, NO HACE FALTA QUE LO REPITAS!

-Itachi: (con cara de no entender) entonces , ¿por qué lo has preguntado?

-Naruto: (con la voz muy apagada) mujer tenías que ser

-Shizune: MACHISTAS ENGREÍDOS, OS DARÉ VUESTRO MERECIDO (vuelve a sacar su arma, Itachi reacciona rápido, y de un patadón manda lejos a Naruto, que escucha un ''HIJO DE PUTA'' por hacer tal acción)

-Itachi: Jugaré un rato contigo (funda sukatana, y saca un kunai y un par de shurikens, sin su sharingan activado)

-Shizune: No me subestimes (se va aproximando a Itachi sin efectuar ningún disparo, y cuando está a centímetros de él, lanza un potente, con su boca, gas tóxico, que deja impresionado a Itachi y se lo traga de lleno. Cuando se disipa el gas, se ve a Itachi cogiendose del cuello, por haber inhalado veneno, y escupiendo sangre) No era tan difí...(Shizune se sorprende ya que Itachi desparece dejando entrever que era un clon)¿Un clon? Entonces (se gira y lo único que recibe es que el verdadero Itachi le esté cogiendo del cuello con una sola mano, levantándola un par de palmos del suelo)Ag,ag...ag (acto reflejo coloca sus manos sobre las mano enemiga e intentar zafarse del agarre del Uchiha)

-Itachi: que decepción, ni he podido jugar contigo. No te mereces tener el título de ninja. Naruto-kun me ha dicho que te matara, pero no vale la pena matar a una escoria como tú (pero para sorpresa de éste Shizune haciendo una acrobacia, le consigue dar una patada en el rostro, por lo que Itachi suelta el agarre y Shizune se aleja un par de metros)Aaaa, PUTA,me has roto la nariz (intenta parar la hemorragia, pero al ver que esto no funciona, intenta estabilizar su tabique nasal con un violento movimiento, que le provoca un fuerte dolor)AAAAAA

-Shizune: ahora es la mía (de su boca salen 3 agujas venenosa a una velocidad vertiginosa, como en la otra vez Itachi desaparece) Esto solo puede significar una cosa...

-Voz de Itachi: Es un genjutsu JAJAJAJA (este genjutsu lo ha hecho sin el sharingan)

TIEMPO REAL

-Naruto: (muy débil) Mata a la fea, pero no le toques ni un pelo a la pechugona

-Shizune: (con una vena en su frente) QUE HAS DICHO, MOCOSO GILIPOLLAS? (en ese momento Shizune cae desplomada al suelo, por el efecto de un genjutsu)

-Tsunade: (viendo el cuerpo de Shizune) Nawaki...Dan...Shizune...

-Itachi: Creo que tu médico tiene miedo a la sangre, que triste

-Naruto:(tocándose la cabeza, porque tenía fiebre) Déjala inconsciente, mañana (escupe un poco de sangre) le obligaremos a que me cure, o ella morirá (señalando a Shizune)

Tsunade recuerdos:

-Dan: Quiero ser Hokage para proteger a todo el mundo

-Nawaki: Quiero ser maestro Hokage, para proteger a mis seres queridos

-Shizune: tiene hambre, donde comemos  
-Shizune: (preocupada) ¡Que haces! (evitando otro intento de suicidio por parte de Tsunade) Si te mueres, que sería de mi y de Ton-ton, eres una egoísta, nosotras te necesitamos. Te necesito (llorando) eres mi mejor amiga y la madre que nunca tuve

TIEMPO REAL

-Tsunade: Hermano...(aprieta fuertemente sus puños dejando caer sangre) amor mío... (apretando fuertemente sus dientes)amiga...(levantándose ante la mirada de incredulidad del rubio y el moreno)(con una mirada de furia a los 2 hombres presentes) NO DEJARÉ QUE OTRO DE MIS SERES QUERIDOS MUERA! YO, LA PRINCESA TSUNADE, OS MATARÉ (clamándose un poco) (casi en un susurro) aunque sea lo último que haga (a una velocidad increíble un puñetazo va directo al cuerpo lastimado de Naruto, que sale disparado a cientos de metros, destruyendo rocas que había por el medio. Pero su ataque no acaba ahí, elevando una pierna le da un puntapié a Itachi en la barbilla que hace que vuele verticalmente unos cuantos metros. Tsunade salta para ponerse a la altura de Itachi, éste viendo otro posible golpe se cubre con su brazos la cara y hace bien porque con una especie de chilena le iba a dar en el rostro pero le da en los brazos, cosa que no puede evitar que se estampe ,con una gran velocidad contra el suelo.

-Itachi: (quitándose algunas rocas y sobándose la cabeza) Creo que me ha hecho un chichón. Si tengo que pelear contra uno de los legendarios sanin, tengo que utilizar el sharingan. SHARINGAN! (sus ojos negros cambian a unos rojos con tres pupilas negras)

-Tsunade pensamientos: Es un Uchiha, son de konoha. Tendré que tener cuidado, si le miro a los ojos, me hará un genjutsu, tendré que prever sus movimientos mirando sus pies (tipo Gai contra Itachi)(hace caso a su cerebro y mira los pies de su oponentes

-Itachi: Aunque no pueda utilizar genjutsu contigo, no eres tan bueno como yo ni en ninjutsu, ni taijutsu. Esa descomunal fuerza tuya no te hará vencer

-Tsunade: COMPROBARÁS QUE TE EQUIVOCAS!

En un lugar alejado de la batalla se encontraba Naruto, tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos, y algún que otro moratón

-Naruto: (llorando) Quiero ir con mi mamá

-Kyubi: No tienes madre

-Naruto: Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para mi próximo libro

-Kyubi: Deslúmbrame

-Naruto: COMO CREAR UNA MADRE, que te parece?

-Kyubi: Una mierda  
-Naruto: No sé porque pregunto, si siempre te ignoro

-Kyubi: Grr


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32- ¿HAY TRATO?

-Itachi pensamientos: con esta tipeja no me servirán mis armas, es hora de utilizar las técnicas que me ha enseñado Kyubi

-Tsunade pensamientos: Mierda, no soy muy buena viendo los movimientos de los demás solo con ver los pies.

-Itachi: (hace un par de sellos) KATON... (un temblor de tierra le desconcentra, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas y evitando, por escasos milímetros, una patada horizontal a su cabeza. Itachi reacciona rápido, girándose sobre si mismo , cogiéndola de una brazo y lanzandola lejos de ahí, como si de un entrenamiento de judo se tratase) (lanza tres shurikens) MULTIPLICACIÓN OCULTA DE SHURIKENS! (esos shurikens se transforman en centenares)

-Tsunade: (introduciendo las manos en el suelo) AAAAA (por el esfuerzo de levantar una roca de diámetro de unos 10 metros, pero consigue su objetivo de que no le impacten los shurikens) Mi turno (la roca que había levantado se la lanza a Itachi con una velocidad superior a los shurikens lanzados)

-Itachi: (después de hacer decenas de sellos en apenas 2 segundos, coloca sus manos en el suelo) SUITON GEISER! (un chorro de agua saliendo del suelo, consigue que la roca se eleve mucho más de su inicial trayectoria) HYOUTON YUKIDAN NO JUTSU( sale una pequeña ráfaga de nieve de su boca a gran velocidad, que congelaría lo que tocase)

-Tsunade: (al tener que mirar los pies del rival, no reacciona a tiempo y le da en su pie izquierdo congelándolo totalmente, la consecuencia del ataque es que Tsunade se caiga al suelo, quedando a la merced de Itachi) Mierda, puta (se muerde el dedo, para el contrato de sangre que tenía que hacer para invocar a su animal preferido) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (una gran cantidad de humo aparece y cuando se disipa se puede ver a una babosa de tamaño descomunal, de nombre Katsuyu)

-Katsuyu: Me has llamado, Tsunade?

-Tsunade: Estoy herida, llévate a Shizune de aquí, podría resultar herida (Katsuyu obedece, y escupiendo hace aparecer una babosa más pequeña, que se lleva a Shizune y la aleja del lugar) Otra cosa más, el tipo al que nos enfrentamos es un Uchiha, no le mires a los ojos

-Katsuyu: Tranquila, a mí no me afectan los genjutsus

-Tsunade: Distraele hasta que me recupere del ataque (con su chakra intentaba derretir el hielo de su pierna que le imposibilitaba moverse)

-Itachi pensamientos: Si lucho contra esa babosa, seguro que la derroto pero gastaría mucho chakra y eso daría ventaja a Tsunade. La única forma es batallar con otra criatura, pero yo no puedo invocar a un animal tan grande, pero...Naruto-kun sí que puede (rápidamente se va a la posición de naruto que estaba discutiendo con Kyubi acerca de lo del libro)(cuando llega se encuentra a Naruto-kun con un aspecto de un enfermo a punto de morirse, estaba sentado apoyado en una roca, y se le veía escaso de fuerza )

-Itachi:Naruto-kun, necesito que invoques al Dragón Negro

-Naruto: (haciendo una carcajada sonora) ME ESTOY CASI MURIENDO Y ME PIDES QUE INVOQUE AL DRAGÓN NEGRO QUE ME CONSUME TANTO CHAKRA QUE TENGO QUE RECURRIR AL CHAKRA DE MI MADRE (el chakra amarillo, el de los Uzumaki)? Eres un gilipollas

-Itachi: Recurre al chakra de Kyubi, Naruto-kun (la babosa enorme ya se le veía a lo lejos)

-Naruto: (intentando resistir las ganas que tenía de dormir, ya que posiblemente si se durmiera no despertaría más) Con esa invocación no puedo utilizar el chakra de Kyubi.

-Itachi: Mierda, tendré que luchare yo solo

-Naruto (pensando en como solucionar ese entuerto) : Pero puedo invocar a alguien que se me es permitido . Kyubi necesito que me ayudes, en este estado no puedo hacer gran cosa, no tengo ahora mismo control de chakra

-Kyubi: Veré lo que puedo hacer (un chakra rojizo no muy denso rodea a Naruto)

-Naruto: (utiliza la sangre de su herida para hacer el sacrificio con sangre) (comienza a hacer sellos) ITACHI, NECESITO MÁS CHAKRA! (el susodicho concentra chakra en las manos de Naruto) KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (un sapo enorme, fumando con una pipa, aparece. También estaba a su lado una espada) Vaya, veo que por fin he conseguido invocar al que quería (al decir esto se desmaya)

-Itachi: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (aparece el águila de antes) Gaki, llévate a Naruto-kun lejos de aquí. Hasta que el combate termine (el águila hace caso y se lleva a Naruto que lo sujeta con sus garras)

-¿?: QUIEN HA OSADO INTERRUMPIR MI SIESTA? (algo sorprendido por ver a Katsuyu) Katsuyu, que haces aquí?

-Katsuyu: (también sorprendida) Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, Gamabunta

-Itachi: Los animales sois un poco retrasados, Gamabunta, te ha llamado Naruto-kun. Tienes que derrotar a esa tal Katsuyu

-Gamabunta: (pensativo) Naruto..., naruto. ¿Donde he oído ese nombre? (ahora muy sorprendido) NARUTO ES EL QUE DERROTÓ AL DIOS SAPO!.

-Itachi: Correcto, durante el vaije me mencionó su combate

-Tsunade pensamientos: ¿El mocoso rubio ha derrotado al Dios Sapo?. No...imposible, si es un debilucho, aunque... eso explica el corte que tenía en el abdomen. Es posible que se lo haya hecho con la katana de los Dioses, igual ese el motivo de que se presenten ante mí. No son muchos los que pueden curar esa herida... Bah! Estoy desvariando, me tengo que centrar en el combate

-Gamabunta: Eso significa...eso significa que ahora él es el Dios de los Sapos.

-Itachi: Aún no

-Gamabunta (exaltado): COMO QUE AÚN NO! Explícate

-Itachi: Naruto-kun recibió una herida mortal de tu anterior Dios. Dentro de poco se morirá... la única forma en que se cure es que la sanin Tsunade le cure. Y como no lo hemos podido hacer por las buenas

-Gamabunta: ...se tendrá que hacer por las malas

-Katsuyu: (nerviosa) Tsunade, esto no me gusta. No creo que pueda contra ambos. Además, Bunta parece decidido en hacerme desaparecer.

-Tsunade: Tranquila, no te preocupes. Me necesitan viva, y dentro de poco el hielo se derretirá (viendo su pierna, que ya la podía mover un poco) Acabemos con ellos!

-Katsuyu: ÁCIDO (un líquido verde sale de la boca de Katsuyu a una velocidad endiablada en dirección a Gamabunta, que éste sorpendido, se ve forzado a utilizar su espada para protegerse)

-Gamabunta: Mierda, me ha derretido la punta, pero esta espada aún puede hacer mucho daño (de un rápido movimiento se coloca delante de Katsuyu y la parte en 2, pero Katsuyu con ese ataque se divide en dos Katsuyus más pequeños que se juntan para volver a ser la Katsuyu de antes). Jeje, se me olvidaba que podía hacer eso SUITON BOLA DE CAÑON! (una esfera de agua salida de la boca de Bunta, impacta de lleno en Katsuyu, pero ésta parece no haber recibido daño alguno)

-Katsuyu: (con ironía) ¿También se te olvidaba que no me afecta los ataques de agua?

-Itachi: (haciendo sellos) Veamos si esto tampoco te afecta Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu (Gran bola de fuego: una enorme cantidad de fuego sale de la boca de Itachi)

-Gamabunta: Te ayuda (de su boca sale aceite que ayuda a aumentar el tamaño del ataque)

-Katsuyu: (excava muy rápidamente y evita el ataque por poco)

-Itachi: Perfecto, (salta de Bunta mientras está haciendo sellos) DOTON CONTROL DE TIERRA! (la tierra ataca a Katsuyu y Tsunade, atrapándolas)

-Gambunta: No podrás detenerlas, se volverá a dividir Katsuy y Tsunade usará su super fuerza para salir de allí

-Itachi: Eso ya lo se (la predicción de Bunta se cumple ya que cientos de pequeñas babosas salen del suelo, también sale Tsunade ya curada del ataque de hielo) Esta es la mía HYOUTON VIENTO GELÍDO! (un aire frió sale de la boca de Itachi congelando lentamente todo lo que pillaba, cosa que provoca que las babosas se congelen)

-Tsunade: No voy a volver a caer DOTON PUERTAS ANCESTRALES! (cuatro puertas de hierro la rodean impidiendo que el ataque congelador le afecte)

-Gamabunta: Déjame a la otra (con una gran salto sobrepasa las enormes puertas y se coloca verticalmente a 20 metros de Tsunade, que si no hacía nada moriría aplastada, rápidamente Tsunade le pega un tremendo puñetazo a una puerta para salir de allí )

-Itachi: Ahora es mi turno HILOS DE CHAKRA! (de sus manos sale disparado hilo con chakra para detener a Tsunade, que ésta a su vez no intuye la acción de Itachi ya que se preocupa más de que no la aplaste Bunta, por lo que es rodeada con el hilo inmovilizándola y cayendo al suelo de un estirón por parte de Itachi

-Tsunade: (muy molesta y tirada en el suelo) Mierda, me dejé atrapar (viendo que Itachi se estaba acercando a ella intenta forcejear para romper el hilo)

-Itachi: (caminando) Es inútil, ni con tu fuerza podrás romperlo. Contiene chakra de Kyubi

-Tsunade: (asumiendo la derrota) ¿ Por que no utilizaste el Viento Gélido antes?

-Itachi: (se coloca a un paso de ella y desactiva) Es muy simple, , haciendo mi ataque Doton sabía que Katsuyu tendría que volver a dividirse. Y ese ataque solo sirve para oponentes de pequeño tamaño. Creo que no te hubiera afectado a ti

-Tsunade: (mirándole directamente) Que quieres?

-Itachi: Ya te lo he dicho antes, quiero que cures a mi amigo.

-Tsunade: (desafiante) Y si no lo hago?

-Itachi: Pues lo pagarás con tu vida y con la de tu asistente

-Tsunade: Veo que no tengo elección

-Itachi: No la tienes. Pero si te portas bien te daré un regalito en el futuro

-Tsunade: (sarcástica)Que bien, quiero una piruleta

-Itachi: Es algo mejor que eso. Podré resucitar a Dan y a Nawaki

-Tsunade: (sorprendida) Cómo?

-Itachi: Solo necesito a un Hyuga, que precisamente es un amigo y también los rollos de los 5 Naciones Ninja .Hoja, Arena, Niebla, Lluvia y Sonido,(creo que la quinta Nación es la del rayo pero me viene mejor que sea la del Sonido), pero...

-Tsunade: (muy ilusionada pero algo decepciona por ese ''pero'') Pero...

-Itachi: En el futuro tendrás que hacerme un par de favores

-Tsunade: Qué favores

-Itachi: (viendo que Bunta había desparecido) De esto ni una palabra a Naruto-kun, o sino te torturaré hasta matarte

-Tsunade: Soy una tumba

Un par de horas más tarde

Shizune ya estaba recuperada del genjutsu, Tsunade le contó que eran amigos y se reunieron los cuatro (Itachi, Ton-ton, Tsunade y Shizune) para curar a Naruto que estaba con el águila de Itachi y con 41º de fiebre

-Tsunade: He aceptado curarte, Naruto-kun

-Naruto: (tosiendo) cof,cof y ese cof,cof cambio repentino cof,cof

-Tsunade: Aún no quiero morir

-Naruto: cof,cof Ya claro cof,cof. ¿ espero que Itachi no te haya prometido que tendría sexo contigo? (se le crece una vena a Tsunade) Me gustan maduritas (recordando a Kurenai y Anko) pero no tanto

-Tsunade: (colérica) ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO VIEJA, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! (le propina un fuerte golpe que lo manda muy lejos de allí)

-Itachi: Se supone que tenías que curarlo, no matarlo

-Tsunade: Ah por cierto Shizune

-Shizune: Sí Tsunade-sama

-Tsunade: Volvemos a Konoha después de curar al rubito de los cojones

Un par de días después en la entrada de Konoha

-Naruto: De vuelta a mi hogar, y ahora con el título de Dios Rana bajo el brazo, y encima curado y con la katana de los Dioses

-Itachi: Dios Sapo, no Dios Rana

-Naruto: cállate, estúpido mortal.

-Naruto pensamientos: Con quien podría follar. Anko...no me da mucho miedo. Kurenai...no me gusta repetir. Temari...no, está en Suna. Sakura... demasiado joven, eso me descarta a Hinata y a Ino.

-Naruto: Shizune!

-Shizune: (con una sonrisa) Que quieres, Naruto-kun?

-Naruto: Quieres acostarte conmigo?

-Shizune (rojísima): Yo...yo

-Naruto: Olvídalo, eres demasiado fea. Así que solo me queda ... (es interrumpido por un puñetazo de Tsunade en el rostro y un puntapié de Shizune en la barbilla que hace que vuele por Konoha)

-Shizune: HIJO DE PUTA!

-Naruto:...(volando y en tono pensativo) solo me queda Ten-ten. Aunque Neji la quiere... quien me queda (5 segundos pensando y casi aterrizando) Un momento, desde cuando me preocupo por los demás, que le jodan a Neji. Ten-ten será mi próxima...(se estampa contra el suelo y milagrosamente no tiene ningún diente roto) (incorporándose)...Tenten será mi próxima gatita y después crearé COMO CREAR UNA MADRE. Seré multimillonario JUASJUASJUASJUASJUAS...

-Kyubi: Dios mío, que te he hecho para estar dentro de este estúpido

-Naruto: Tu te callas, parásito

-Kyubi: Me vengaré

-Naruto: Sigo oyéndote

-Kyubi:...

-Naruto: Eso está mejor


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33- ¿OTRO PLAN?

En la conversación de Itachi, Tsunade y Shizune, en la entrada de Konoha

-Itachi: Tsunade, cuéntale a Shizune el plan, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie más

-Tsunade: Tranquilo Uchiha, no soy imbécil, pero me parece ser de cabrón por tu parte

-Shizune: (extrañada) ¿Qué plan?

-Itachi: Voy a ultimar los últimos preparativos, nos veremos en el examen chunin. (cuando parece que se va a marchar) No me falles, Tsunade (se aleja de ahí con un jutsu)

-Shizune: (a Tsunade y algo preocupada) Tsunade-sama, que demonios está pasando

-Tsunade: (nerviosa) Prométeme que esto no se lo contarás a nadie

-Shizune: (muy atenta a las palabras de Tsunade) Dalo por hecho

Con Naruto

-Naruto: (Sacudiéndose el polvo) ¿Habrán baños termales mixtos?

-Kyubi: ¿Y eso que importa ahora? Ya habrá tiempo de juegos más tarde, lo primero es lo primero, ve a ver a Lee y a Neji

-Naruto: ¿Quién es Lee? Tiene nombre japonés

-Kyubi: Tu eres japonés, yo soy japonés, todo el mundo es japonés. Pedazo de mierda seca

-Naruto: (ignorando lo dicho por el zorro)¿Los demonios come rabos se pueden tirar pedos?

-Kyubi: (resignado) No tienes remedio

-Naruto: (intrigado) Si yo soy japonés, ¿por qué tengo el pelo rubio?

-Kyubi (enfadado):¡ esa pregunta la tenías que haber dicho antes, y no preguntarme si me tiro pedos!

-Naruto: Tenía más interés en mi primera pregunta (mirada perversa) un momento...

-Kyubi: ¿Que significa ''un momento...''?

-Naruto: No me digas que te has sentido aludido en lo de demonio come rabos, eso me hace pensar una cosa...

-Kyubi: (viendo por donde iban los tiros)Me das lástima

-Naruto: Tu sí que das pena, lárgate

-Kyubi: No puedo pedazo de GILIPOLLAS (otros 10 minutos de discusión, todo esto se transcurre en la mente de Naruto, en el exterior se vería a un Naruto de pie con los ojos cerrados siendo meado por unos críos de 5 años, mientras la gente se descojonaba de la escena) Ah por cierto, te están meando en la vida real unos criajos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Naruto : (con una vena en la cabeza) SERÁN CABRONES

En la vida real

-Naruto: (haciendo crujir sus nudillos) ¿Quién...? (no había nadie allí, estaba más solo que la una) KYUBI AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE!

-Kyubi: Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que no hayan dejado su huella (y efectivamente , en el calzado de Naruto había una sustancia humeda, más específicamente había orina)Te he avisado tarde, por meterte conmigo, con el poderoso zorro de 9 colas

-Naruto: (apretando fuertemente sus dientes) No olvidaré fácilmente esta humillación, me las vais a pagar todos. Ahora no me acuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer, (sonrisa maligna y pervertida al mismo tiempo)ya me acuerdo... (va saltando de tejado en tejado por konoha) es hora de que sacie mi apetito... (deja una pausa) sexual

En el hogar de Ten-ten,

Ten-ten era huérfana (no se si lo es en verdad) había heredado la tienda de armas de su armería, que resultaba ser su casa también. Eran las 10 de la noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta

-Tenten pensamientos (iba en pijama y llevaba suelto el pelo): Quien coño puede ser a estas horas, me iba a acostar, que hay personas que tienen que madrugar

-Ten-ten (oye de nuevo el sonido de la puerta) Ya voy, (en un susurro) más le vale a quien quiera que sea, que sea algo importante porque sino...(abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a esa persona con un ramo de flores) Que haces aquí? (dejo el misterio para luego)

Con Naruto

-Naruto: Levo 2 horas pateando esta puta aldea, y aún no he encontrado el lugar donde vive Ten-ten

-Kyubi: Me permites corregirte (Naruto asiente), has estado mirando una MIERDA DE GRIETA en el suelo durante 1 hora y 59minutos , y el otro minuto has estado buscando

-Naruto: (recordando la grieta) Jeje, alguna vez habías visto una grieta tan hermosa?

-Kyubi: (rabioso) Quieres buscar de una vez?

-Naruto: Tranquilo, además tu no eres mi padre, no me das órdenes

-Kyubi: Pero soy tu fuente de poder

-Naruto: Pero yo soy un Dios

-Kyubi: Y yo también

-Naruto(resignado): Acepto mi derrota, pero nunca me volverás a ganar

-Kyubi: Por cierto te están volviendo a mear

-Naruto: No me jodas

-Kyubi:No, era una broma. Lo que si va en serio es que como vuelvas a mirar una grieta o algo parecido durante 2 horas, te arrancaré los cojones con mis propias garras

-Naruto: Ya he captado la indirecta (Naruto empieza a buscar, y después de 1 hora encuentra la tienda de armas)

En la vivienda de Ten-ten

Eran las 23:13, y Ten-ten estaba parada en un espejo que tenía, algo que había ocurrido hace una hora no le dejaba dormir.

-Ten-ten (emitiendo un suspiro): No se lo que hacer, Kami-sama, envíame una señal para tomar la decisión adecuada (se oye como alguien llama a la puerta,va enseguida a responder) .(sin abrir la puerta) Neji, ya te he dicho que no quiero, mañana te daré una respuesta

-¿?: (extrañado) Y quien te ha dicho que yo soy Neji

-Ten-ten: (sorprendida) Naruto (abre la puerta y se encuentra a Naruto descalzo, con una camisa negra desabrochada y en bóxer) (tartamudeando por la impresión) Na-ru-to, que ha-ces...?

-Naruto: (interrumpiéndola) Ya sé lo que me quieres preguntar, porque voy en paños menores y descalzo. Es que unos niñatos estúpidos me han echado su orina en mi carísimo calzado y pantalones, es decir, que me han meado encima.

-Ten-ten: (intentando evitar reírse)Uf, me estás intentando decir (no puede acabar la frase ya que una sonora carcajada se oye en su lugar) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Naruto pensamientos : (se pone a la pose de Buda ) No tengo que pensar en nada, intenta evitar pensamientos relacionados con la muerte de Ten-ten (abre un ojo y ve a Tenten, tirada por el suelo golpeando el suelo con su puño y descojonándose de la ridícula pose de Naruto) Necesito concentración

-Vecino: La gente intenta dormir (zas zapatillazo en toda la cara de Naruto, que hace que sangre un poco)

-Naruto: (con una vena muy grande por todo en conjunto, por el zapatillazo, porque le han meado encima y viendo que Ten-ten aún está partiéndose de risa) (viendo que Ten-ten se para de reír) Esto es muy serio (la cara de Ten-ten es un poema, poniéndose roja para evitar reírse), no puedes reírte de las desgracias de los demás (Ten-ten ya no puede más y se descojona en su cara)

-Kyubi: ¿Quieres decir que tu NUNCA te has reído de las desgracias de los demás?

-Naruto pensamientos: YO puedo, ELLA no puede. Son casos muy distintos

-Naruto: Al menos déjame entrar, a ver si me hacen otra brecha en mi cabeza

-Ten-ten: sí JAJAJA, sí, JAJAJAJA (Naruto entra en la casa de Ten-ten y le da tiempo a observar todo detenidamente hasta que Ten-ten deja de reírse)

-Naruto: Ya era hora

-Ten-ten: Que haces aquí? No estoy de humor para recibir visitas

-Naruto: Menos mal que no estás de humor, porque si lo estuvieras ya estarías muerta de risa (pensamientos: aunque eso hubiera estado mejor)

-Ten-ten: (seria) Te ha enviado Neji?

-Naruto: (improvisando el que contestar) Hmmmm, ssssi, bueno más o menos

-Ten-ten: Eso es un sí o un no?

-Naruto: He venido para que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado, te veo mal

-Ten-ten: Bueno por haberme provocado ese ataque de risa, te lo contaré

FLASH BACK

-Tenten pensamientos (iba en pijama y llevaba suelto el pelo): Quien coño puede ser a estas horas, me iba a acostar, que hay personas que tienen que madrugar

-Ten-ten (oye de nuevo el sonido de la puerta) Ya voy, (en un susurro) más le vale a quien quiera que sea, que sea algo importante porque sino...(abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a esa persona con un ramo de flores) Que haces aquí? (dejo el misterio para luego)

-Neji: He venido a verte (estira sus brazos para que cogiera el ramo) Estas flores son para ti

-Ten-ten (sonrojada): Que detalle (las huele), pasa si quieres (Neji hace caso) Voy a dejarlas en remojo, espérate aquí (antes de que se vaya Neji la coge del brazo) Neji ...(Neji le besa, y Ten-ten se queda shokeada, cuando reacciona le da un tremendo tortazo) QUE HACES? LARGATE

-Neji: Sé que me amas(tocándose la mejilla)

-Ten-ten: (insegura) Eso no es verdad

-Neji: Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas

-Ten-ten: Por favor, vete. Tengo que pensar

-Neji: Mañana quiero una respuesta (se aleja del lugar rápidamente)

END FLASH BACK

-Naruto pensamientos: Mierda ya no podré follar con Ten-ten, supongo que tendré que repetir con Kurenai)

-Naruto: Será mejor que me vaya (hace ademán de irse)

-Ten-ten : (deteniéndole el paso) Ya sé a quien quiero

-Naruto: (tragando saliva) A quien?

-Ten-ten: (mirada lujuriosa) A ti,tontito (le empuja al sofa que había detrás)

-Naruto: Peo esto no está bien, Neji es mi amigo además (Ten-ten le coge la mano y hace que le toque el seno izquierdo) Que se vaya a la mierda Neji (atrae bruscamente a Ten-ten al sofá)

FINAL CAPÍTULO


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34- LA INSACIABLE

-Naruto: Pero esto no está bien, Neji es mi amigo además (Ten-ten le coge la mano y hace que le toque el seno izquierdo) Que se vaya a la mierda Neji (atrae bruscamente a Ten-ten al sofá)

-Tenten: (con una mirada lujuriosa) Que ansias

Le muerde el labio inferior al rubio que provoca un pequeño brote de sangre que, en vez de molestarse, le excita de una manera incomprensible. Luego se produce un juego violento de lenguas, donde Tenten ,al estar encima, se muestra más agresiva. El juego de lenguas da paso a pequeños mordiscos de la armera hacia el cuello del jinchuruky. Éste responde al ataque, posicionándose encima y rompiéndole de sopetón el frágil pijama de la chica, quedando en sujetador y tanga. Ten-ten se deja manosear su parte inferior íntima , reprimiendo gemidos de placer. Naruto cansado de juegos, se quita la poca ropa que tenía, y desabrocha, con una rapidez poco común en personas tan jóvenes, el sostén de castaña, quedando como única prenda el tanga. De lo excitada que estaba, no se da cuenta de que Naruto estaba totalmente desnudo con su entrepierna totalmente erguida, y cuando se da cuenta no puede evitar asustarse un poquito

-Tenten: (asustada) Naruto (éste ya le había quitado el tanga con un mordisco certero), soy virgen, no creo que ''eso'' me quepa

-Naruto (extrañado por la confesión de virginidad de Ten-ten) No te prometo que no te vaya a doler, pero sólo te dolerá al principio, déjame hacer a mí.

El rubio le hace muchas cosas a Ten-ten simultáneamente. Por un parte, acaricia con su mano izquierda la zona íntima (que tenía poca vellosidad) de la chica, por otra parte succiona con su boca el pezón izquierdo de Ten-ten como si de un bebe se tratara ; y por último masajea con su mano libre el pecho derecho de la castaña. Ten-ten intenta por todos los medios resistir un poco más el orgasmo, ya que parecería que fuera una chica muy fácil de excitar, pero la entrada-salida rápida de dos dedos del rubio hacen que la misión de aguantar sea imposible y provoca la aparición de los flujos vaginales. Naruto deja de succionar, y traga gustosamente aquel líquido. Ten-ten se sentía en el paraíso, pero todo se acaba después de una brusca penetración, que provoca un sangrado considerable debido a la rotura del himen ( N/A es un tejido que tienen las vírgenes, corregidme si me equivoco) y el sentimiento de un intenso dolor que se acaba en la quinta embestida, donde el placer sustituye al dolor, que sus gritos son ahogados por los besos que le proporcionaba Naruto. Ten-ten ya había alcanzado el tercer orgasmo, pero Naruto aún no había llegado a correrse. Ten-ten había tomado la iniciativa tirando a Naruto al suelo, y cabalgando sobre el miembro de Naruto, que minutos después consigue correrse dentro de ella

-Tenten: AAAAA, SÍIIII (después de un descanso de 10 segundos por parte de Naruto, éste le obliga a que se coloque a cuatro patas)

-Naruto: Creo que esto te va a doler, pero es necesario para mi satisfacción (Naruto coge fuertemente los senos a Ten-te y penetrándole el ano bruscamente. Ten-ten nunca había sentido tanto dolor, su ano no estaba lo suficiente dilatado y Naruto no le prestó el cuidado suficiente a una dama, pero Ten-ten aguantaría ese insufrible dolor para compensarle a Naruto el placer sentido antes)

Después de 1 minuto, donde Ten-ten solo estaba recibiendo dolor y evitando que se le escaparan unas lágrimas, ese dolor fue nuevamente sustituido por placer, chillando como loca de que quería más. Nuevamente, Naruto se corrió dentro de ella. Los 2 acaban tirados en el suelo jadeando

-Ten-ten: Ha sido increíble

-Naruto: (reincorporándose) Aún no hemos acabado. Quiero que me hagas una mamada

-Ten-ten: (con lujuria) Eso está hecho (Naruto se sienta en el sofa, y Ten-ten se coloca de rodillas, primero le da lametones en los huevos, empezándole hacer una paja, y acariciando la vellosidad del rubio. Naruto, viendo la indesión de la chica, le coge del cabello y le acerca su cabeza a la punta de su pene. Y con un movimiento de su mano, la cabeza de Ten-ten está más o menos arriba, succionando el pene de nuestro protagonista. Cuando está a punto de correrse, le ordena que se lo trague todo. Ten-ten queriendo probar otra sensación, hace caso notando un sabor amargo, pero debido a la excitación ni se inmuta.

-Naruto: (agotado) Lo has hecho estupendamente bien. Me cambio y me voy

-Ten-ten: (chupándose un dedo como si fuera una niña indefensa) Quédate a dormir conmigo

-Naruto: (pensando la mejor opción) Está bien

-Tenten: Yuuupi

-Naruto: Pero primero vamos a ducharnos, y cuando nos levantemos, te echaré un par de polvos más

-Tenten: (muy feliz) Ya estoy deseando a que llegue mañana

A la mañana siguiente y después de haberle echado 2 polvos, Naruto se estaba vistiendo. Pero se había dado cuenta de que no había traído pantalones

-Naruto: Cariño, no tendrás por casualidad unos pantalones de mi talla, y que sean de chico.

-Ten-ten: (estaba empanda y muy feliz por las experiencias sexuales sufridas por la mañana y por la noche) Si que tengo, pero antes ¿podemos echar otro?

-Naruto pensamientos: (con una gota en la cabeza) Es una adicta a mis embestidas, es como si fueran una droga para ella. Nunca había conocido a una chica con tantas ganas

-Naruto: Mejor no, estoy cansado y no quiero que Neji se entere, así que... (pensando) será mejor que no lleve tus pantalones, si me viera Neji sabría lo nuestro, y eso me perjudicaría bastante. Iré en bóxer por la calle

-Ten-ten: (apenada porque quería echar otro polvo) Como quieras, pero hoy por la noche iré a tu casa a ya sabes que

-Naruto: (con una gota en la cabeza y una risita nerviosa) jejeje (pensamientos: pero que les doy a las mujeres para que me deseen tanto? )

-Kyubi: No lo sé, son los misterios de la naturaleza

Naruto regresó a su casa, no sin antes recibir todo tipo de insultos por pasear en paños menores por la calle. Y empezó a escribir COMO CREAR UNA MADRE, donde hizo 6000 copias. Y esta vez no se sorprendió el Kyubi en que las vendiera en menos de 3 días. El día de los combates llegó donde se podía ver cuatro enfrentamientos

Combate 1: Sasuke vs Kankuro

Combate 2: Neji vs Shino

Combate 3: Temari vs Shikamaru

Combate 4: Naruto vs Gaara

Las apuestas mostraban como favoritos al Uchiha, Hyuga , Nara y en el último enfrentamiento, nadie se atrevía pronosticar qué Jinchuruky era más poderoso

FIN CAPÍTULO


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35- NEJI VS SHINO

N/A: En este cap he hecho a Shino muy hablador, no os alarméis por ello

-Árbrito: Damas y caballeros, estos son los participantes en la tercera fase del examen de ascenso a chunin (la gente vitorea el nombre de sus favoritos, donde la mayoría de las mujeres decían a coro el nombre de Naruto). El primer combate será entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Kankuro.

-Kankuro pensamientos: Mierda, no puedo mostrar mis habilidades antes del plan (Sasuke de 1 salto baja)

-Kankuro: Yo me retiro, me he lesionado (todos ponen una mueca de desconfianza)

-Naruto(en un susurro): Nenaza

-ÁRBRITO: Por motivos de abandono el ganador es Uchiha Sasuke (la gente se siente molesta porque no han presenciado el combate , pero están contentos ya que las semifinales será un Uchiha contra un Hyuga, a no ser que Neji perdiese contra el aburame) Bueno, que bajen los contrincantes del segundo combate, Hyuga Neji y Aburame Shino

-Naruto (a Neji y con el lenguaje raro que sólo saben hablar Neji, Naruto e Itachi). Te permito que hagas cualquier técnica, sin restricciones

Neji y Shino bajan simultáneamente al campo de batalla, Neji tenía una sonrisa arrogante, ya que estaba seguro de la victoria, Shino tampoco parecía nervioso pero se mantenía concentrado

-ÁRBRITO: QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE! (la gente grita de emoción por ver un combate entre dos de los clanes más potentes en Konoha)

Del cuerpo de Shino empiezan a salir insectos parecidos a las abejas, pero algo más grandes. Todas esos insectos se juntan, formando un Shino de abejas, pero ese Shino era algo más grande que el original. Neji se sorprende por la coordinación que tenían los insectos de Shino, pero no iba a dejar que un truco barato le asustase.

-Neji: BYAKUNGAN! (Neji se acerca a paso lento hacia el clon de insectos, los insectos se separan rodeando a Neji, y de nuevo forman a Shino, pero esta vez hay cuatro mini Shinos, que rodean a Neji, quedando Neji en el centro.) KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! ( aparecen 4 clones aparte del original, en total hay cinco Nejis. El original se queda quieto, y cada clon lucha contra un mini Shino). Veamos cuanto duran esas cosas (los Nejis intentan golpear a los Shinos con su Junten, pero nunca consiguen dar a su objetivo, ya que cuando golpean, los insectos se separan y se juntan de nuevo. En cambio los Shinos, les han drenado un poco de chakra a los Nejis, y al ser clones, están muy agotados). Utilizad Suiton

-Nejis: SUITON SUIRYÜDAN NO JUTSU (cuatro mini dragones de agua, salen de la boca de cada Neji, impactando cada 1 en cada mini Shino. Esta vez los Shinos no lo pueden esquivar, y reciben el ataque de lleno. Pero sorprendentemente, más de la mitad de los insectos siguen con vida, con un buen estado para el combate, enfurecidos van a por el Neji original, los clones de Neji se ríen por la estupidez que van a hacer.

-Neji: (cuando están a escasos centímetros de él) KAITEN! (con su defensa absoluta, elimina todos los insectos, pero provoca la destrucción de sus clones quedando como al principio, Neji y Shino)

-Shino: Me he preparado concienciadamente para este combate, no creas que me ganarás así porque sí. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparece un escarabajo volador de no menos de 5 metros de alto, 10 de ancho, y 20 de largo. Ocupando una cuarta parte del estadio)

-Neji: (con una sonrisa arrogante) crees que esa cosa me asusta Katon Gōkakyō no Jutsu (una gran bola de fuego, equiparable de tamaño a los expertos Uchiha, se aproxima al escarabajo volador,el escarabajo recibe de lleno la llamarada, pero parece no haberle afectado mucho)

En las gradas  
-Fugaku Uchiha: (muy sorprendido y enfurecido) Desde cuando los Hyugas pueden hacer nuestros ataques?

-Sasuke pensamientos: No entiendo nada

-Hiashi pensamientos: Igual no es bueno que mi hija sea la heredera, nunca he conocido a un chico con tanto talento

-Naruto (desesperado): A QUIEN TENGO QUE MATAR PARA CONSEGUIR UN PERRITO CALIENTE!

-Kyubi: (con un interrogante en la cabeza) Que es un perrito caliente?

Otra vez con el combate

-Neji: ese bicho tuyo no se defiende nada mal

-Shino: Has superado mis expectativas, he de reconocerlo. Pero no puedo perder ahora, esa invocación me ha gastado demasiado chakra, y aún así no estará demasiado tiempo. Así que (se sube encima de su ''mascota'' terminemos con esto

El enorme escarabajo aletea sus alas dejando a Neji sorprendido por las ráfagas de viento que había ocasionado ese aleteo, arrancando algunos árboles (N/A creo que había árboles en el estadio) y más le sorprende su increíble velocidad, ya que una cabeza de 4 metros de diámetro estaba apunto de impactarle, simplemente se protegió con sus brazos del ataque esperando que sirviera de algo. El cabezazo se produjo y empujó a Neji a la pared, dejando una grieta visible y a un malhumorado. Ya en la pared, el escarabajo le volvió a cargar, hundiendo más a Neji, que tenía algunos huesos rotos, en la pared. Se repitió la historia otra vez, pero con diferente resultado, una inmensa barrera de tierra, creada por Neji, separaba a Neji y al escarabajo, donde este último se chocó contra la barrera, quedando aturdido. Neji aprovechando la distracción, trepó por su barrera y de una tremendo salto se subió donde estaba situado Shino. Shino esperaba esta acción, ya que había lanzado rápidamente 3 shurikens antes de que neji arremetiera contra él, los tres acertaron en el torso de un muy enfurecido Neji, que se los quitó sin hacer muecas de dolor.

-Neji: 64 GOLPES HAKKE! (la potente técnica dio de lleno a Shino, dejandolo al otro extremo del escarabajo, pero para desgracia de Neji, Shino se convirtió en miles de insectos muertos) Un clon? (no dio tiempo para más ya que el real aparecía por detrás y le propinaba una fuerte patada en el cuello, mandándolo a la pared opuesta a la que había formado la barrera, bajando así de la montura del genin de los insectos) Maldición (se cruje el cuello ) estoy como al principio.

-Shino: Ríndete, mi escarabajo y yo somos demasiados para ti.

-Neji: Será mejor que me deje de jueguecitos. (saca una aguja, como las que tiene Haku) Dile adiós a esa cosa (Neji le inyecta chkra a la guja, y acto seguido la lanza disparada al enorme escarabajo, donde el escarabajo, pensando que no le haría nada, ni siquiera intenta evadir el ataque. La aguja atraviesa al enorme escarabajo, y se incrusta en la barrera de tierra que había formado Neji, previamente. Ante tal acción, el escarabajo gruñe , cae pesadamente al suelo y desaparece en una cortina de humo)

-Shino: Ya veo, esa aguja ha atravesado el cuerpo de mi escarabajo, pero no lo has lanzado a alguna parte al azahar, con el chakra que le has inyectado le has inutilizado su fuente de chakra. Le has dado a su corazón de chakra, inutilizándolo, mi escarabajo pierde todo su chakra. Te he subestimado Neji, aunque creo que si no lo hubiera hecho de todas formas no hubiera ganado. Pero quiero probar mi taijutsu, te advierto que no se me da mal

-Neji: (con una carcajada sonora) JAJAJA. Nunca he visto a nadie, querer recibir una paliza. Eres muy listo, sabes que vas a perder, y aún pretendes intentar vencerme. Eres un estúpido, pero me gustan los estúpidos. Te venceré sin utilizar el Junten, utilizaré el taijutsu rudimentario.

Los 2 se enzarzan a una batalla de golpes, cada uno recibe una multitud de golpes, pero debido a que Shino había gastado más chakra, se ve más agotado por lo que al final pierde

-Árbrito: Vencedor, Hyuga Neji (casi todo el público vitorea su nombre, desde hacía mucho que no se presenciaban en las batallas para asecenso a chunin, semejante pelea. ) Siguiente combate Shikamaru y Temari (después de 1 hora de batalla, con multitud de estrategias. Shikamaru abandona el combate por falta de chakra. N/A es como la pelea en el anime). Último combate de los cuartos de final, Uzumaki Naruto (se oyen multitud de proposiciones de sexo) y Sabaku no Gaara (se oyen multitud de grillos). Bajen aquí, ahora mismo ( Naruto baja de un salto y Gaara se toma su tiempo bajando por las escaleras)

-Gaara: (con una mirada psicópata) Voy a divertirme matándote, Uzumaki

-Naruto: Te conozco?

-Árbrito: Que comience el combate

Muy cerca de los límites de Konoha

-¿?: Que hacemos aquí ¿

-¿?: Te lo he dicho miles de veces Tobi. Vamos a capturar tres jinchurukis

-Tobi: ¿Y por qué no entramos ya, Pein-sama?

-Pein: Por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos que esperar la señal. Sé un buen chico y cállate

-Tobi: (dejando ver su sharingan) Tobi es un buen chico


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36- BATALLA DE JINCHURUKIS

-Gaara: (sacando la lengua como Orochimaru) No me reconoces, Uzumaki Naruto?

-Naruto: Hmmmm, no. ¿Por qué letra empieza?

-Gaara: (de su tinaja sale un poco de arena, que adquiere la forma de una espada, y va directo hacia Naruto, que éste no puede esquivar y le atraviesa el estómago) Ahora me reconoces?

-Naruto: (tose sangre) Shukaku (desaparece en un plof)

-Gaara: (haciendo una mueca de desagrado) Ein? (nota que la arena le protege de una patada vertical de Naruto, y éste viendo esto vuelve a su posición) Es inútil, no me puedes tocar

-Naruto: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (aparece una única copia)

-Naruto2: Hace tiempo que no salía al exterior

-Naruto: Encárgate de Shukaku, mientras yo firmaré autógrafos a mis admiradoras.

-Naruto2: No se como puedes ser tan gilipollas. (Naruto original va saludando a todas las que les encontraba atractivas, mientras Naruto2 y Gaara, mantenían un duelo de miradas). Con qué eres Shukaku? (saca 10 shurikens). A ver como te defiendes (los lanza con una velocidad increíble, y cuando están a mitad de distancia) MULTIPLICACIÓN OCULTA DE SHURIKENS! (esos 10 shurikens se transforman en cientos)

-Gaara: Es inútil (la arena vuelve a defender al Jinchuruky pero algunos de esos shurikens se tranforman en Narutos, que esquivan la arena y golpean a Gaara una multitud de golpes. Antes de que la arena volviera a su portador, los clones explotan haciendo volar a Gaara, y antes de aterrizar Naruto2 le propina una patada horizontal en la mandíbula) JAJA JA (Gaara estaba lleno de grietas, dejando ver que esos golpes habían ido a parar a una especie de armadura de arena, que cae en arena y se ve a un Gaara en perfectas condiciones)

-Naruto2: Mierda

-Gaara: Mi turno (la arena protectora va hacia Naruto2, pero en vez de hacer un ataque directo, la arena rodea a Naruto girando a toda velocidad , creando una especie de prisión)

-Naruto2: Qué es esto? (no pudiendo ver a Gaara, ya que una barrera de arena de unos 3 metros de altura, le hacían imposible el contacto visual)

-Gaara: Es una prisión de arena. Mi arena está girando a una velocidad similar a la del sonido. Si intentas salir, de ahí la velocidad de las partículas de arena te destrozarán todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

-Naruto2: (viendo que el techo no estaba cubierto de arena) Te olvidas que puedo saltar (flexiona las piernas para poder saltar más y realiza un salto vertical de unos 20 metros de altura). Tu técnica es una mierda (aún en el cielo)

-Gaara: Mi técnica está hecha para que la gente tenga que saltar (la prisión de arena se convierte en un gigantesco brazo que va directo a por Naruto2) Desde el cielo no puedes esquivar mis ataques

-Naruto2: (realiza una multitud de sellos) Suiton:Mizu no Tatsuheki (un tornado de agua rodea a Naruto2, protegiéndolo del brazo de arena, que con el contacto con el agua se vuelve débil y cae al suelo, siendo arena inservible)

-Gaara: (impresionado) Como has podido crear ese Suiton sin tener agua cerca?. Nunca había presenciado algo así

-Naruto2: (ya en el suelo) He transformado mi chakra en agua. Eres peor de lo que pensaba (forma 2 rasengan uno en cada mano) Sin la ayuda de esa arena (viendo como quedaba inservible una gran cantidad de arena) ¿cómo te podrás defender de este ataque?

En la grada

-Sarutobi pensamientos: (extrañado) Quien le ha enseñado la técnica de su padre?. La única persona que conozco que sabe usarla es Jiraiya. ¿Es posible que le haya entrenado en este mes?

- Muchedumbre murmullos: Es la técnica del cuarto

Otra vez en pelea

-Gaara: (asustado) Puedo ver el chakra de la técnica, si me da con eso, moriré y acabará con mi existencia. TE MATARÉ UZUMAKI! (la tinaja se transforma en arena que va a toda velocidad a por Naruto2)

-Naruto2: Yo soy su clon, aunque me destruya no le habrás matado (viendo que la arena se le venía encima, la golpea con su rasengan de la mano derecha, destruyendo totalmente la arena) Allá voy Shukaku (envía chakra a sus pies y va corriendo a una velocidad no muy grande, pero sorprendente para un simple genin)

-Gaara: (muy asustado) MUÉRETE! (le lanza un par de shurikens, que Naruto detiene con su mano libre) ALÉJATE DE MI!

-Naruto: me has decepcionado RASENGAN! (el potente ataque está a escasos centímetros de su objetivo)

-Gaara: NOOOOO! (el rasengan le impacta en el estómago, destrozándole órganos internos y mandándole contra la pared) (se levanta del suelo) Jeje, te olvidabas que tenía la armadura de arena. SOY INVÉNCIBLE ... burgg (escupe algo de sangre) Qué es esto? (con la mirada orientada a la sangre que había salido de su boca) Esto es sangre, es MI SANGRE! (sus brazos se convierten en los brazos del Shukaku, que se alargan y sujetan a Naruto2, impresionado de que aún siguiera vivo) ACABRÉ CONTIGO Y LUEGO CON EL VERDADERO! (sus brazos le aprietan cada vez más)

-Naruto2: Urgg (el agarre cada vez es más fuerte y segundos después le rompe las costillas) AAAAAAA (desaparece debido al insufrible dolor)

-Naruto: (que se estaba morreando con una chica con una chica rubia del público, detiene su morreo al oír el grito de dolor de su clon) A qué ha venido ese...? (ve a Gaara cayéndole la baba, con los brazos y cola del Shukaku) Esto se va a poner feo

-Árbrito (viendo el desarrollo de los hechos, se transporta donde estaba el Hokage) Hokage, detengo el combate?

-Sarutobi: No, aún no. Quiero ver las habilidades de Naruto

-Gaara: TE MATARÉ UZUMAKI NARUTO!

-Naruto:(viendo que Gaara, se reía sonoramente) Está loco, QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS SERVICIOS SOCIALES!.

-Gaara:(con su brazo de Shukaku coge a la rubia que se estaba liando con Naruto) Ven aquí, Uzumaki o sino... (sonríe

-Rubia: Naruto sálvame

-Naruto: Que hago? (aparecen 2 Naruto de 5 cm, en su conciencia, uno vestido de ángel, y otro de demonio)

-Naruto conciencia buena : Sálvala

-Naruto conciencia mala: Déjala morir, hay muchas más

-Naruto: Es verdad, hay muchas

-Naruto conciencia buena: (coge una escopeta y se carga a la conciencia mala) HE DICHO QUE LA SALVES! (apuntándole) O TE VUELO LA TAPADERA DE LOS SESOS!

-Naruto: (levanta las manos como señal de que se rinde) Vale. Vale, ya voy. No te sulfures

N/A: Está escena está en la conciencia de naruto, por lo tanto no lo oyen ni ven los demás (sacado de Padre de Familia)

-Naruto: Yo de ti la soltaría

-Gaara: Y que pasaría si no la soltara, Uzumaki (cayéndose la baba)

-Naruto: Que te quedarás sin ...una piruleta (muestra una piruleta roja)

-Gaara: MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! QUE TE CREES, ¿QUÉ ME PUEDES COMPRAR? (a la chica que tenía sujeta como al resto del público se le caía una gota en la cabeza)

-Naruto pensamientos: (con rabia) Eso descarta mi plan B (se guarda un fajo de billetes), el único que me queda es el plan más arriesgado, el plan X

-Kyubi: ¿ Y el plan C, D, E, etc...?

-Naruto: No hay tiempo para sermones, tengo que rescatar a mi chica

-Kyubi: Demasiado tarde, Sarutobi ha detenido a Shukaku acompañado de 2 jounins

-Naruto: Ya no podré ser un héroe

Con Gaara y Sarutobi

-Gaara: (sujetado por 2 jounins) SOLTADME!

-Sarutobi: Sabaku no Gaara, por tener la intención de acabar con la vida de 1 persona del público, estarás encerrado en la prisión de alta seguridad por tiempo indefinido

-Naruto: Hokage, yo de ti no lo haría. Tiene al Shukaku dentro, y podría despertar en cualquier momento destruyendo Konoha. Que se encarguen los de la arena de él

-Baki: (apareciendo) Ese no fue el trato

-Naruto: (con un interrogante en la cabeza) Qué trato?

-Sarutobi: (muy serio y mirando al kazekage) Recibimos información, acerca del asesinato del cuarto maestro kazekage a manos de orochimaru (Naruto al oír esto se pone nervioso), la arena nos ayudaba contra el sonido, y nosotros nos encargábamos de Gaara.

-Naruto pensamientos: Alguien nos ha traicionado, han descubierto lo de Orochimaru

-Kyubi: Que vas a hacer, Naruto?

-Naruto: Seguramente el traidor les haya informado sobre mi plan. Tengo que coger el rollo y largarme de aquí.

En el escenario de combate todos estaban con sus armas preparadas

-Sarutobi: (viendo al supuesto Kazekage y con ira) Orochimaru, (ahora una mirada triste) Naruto. Tenéis algo que decir

-Naruto: IROS AL INFIERNO! .BEROUSA, TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (aparecen unas 800 copias)

-Orochimaru: Ahora Kabuto

-Kabuto: TÉCNICA DEL SUEÑO (los ninjas realizan un contragenjutsu, pero los aldeanos caen en un pesado sueño)

En las afueras de Konoha

-Ninja sonido: La arena nos ha traicionado

-Ninja2 sonido: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparece una serpiente enorme de 2 cabezas) Orochimaru nos mandó destruir Konoha, y eso haremos, aunque muramos en el intento

Muy cerca de allí

-Tobi: Podemos atacar ya?

-Pein: NO TE HE DICHO QUE TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR LA SEÑAL DE ITACHI. CÁLLATE, cuando adquieres esa personalidad de crío, me alteras, Uchiha Madara


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO 37- REACCIÓN

En el escenario de batalla, no se movía ni un pájaro. Los clones mostraban aires de superioridad a los nijas que estaban en el estadio. Orochimaru le tenía puesto los 2 ojos sobre Sarutobi y viceversa. Los profesores ya sabían de antemano la información. Pero aún les costaba asimilarlo, y los novatos que no conocían el plan de Naruto no sabían que hacer.

-Sasuke pensamientos: (muy impresionado y viendo la multitud de clones que había) Naruto es nuestro enemigo. No se si seré capaz de dañarle, es el único que no me trata como al hermano menor de Itachi. Es honesto conmigo, tengo...tengo...Tengo que hablar con él

-Hinata pensamientos: (preocupada) Como poder atacar al amor de tu vida?

-Sakura pensamientos: Ese chico nunca me cayó del todo bien, pero le encontraba guapo y gracioso. No estoy al suficiente nivel en esta batalla, lo mejor sería salir por patas

-Shikamaru pensamiento: Que problemático, me haré el muerto y así no tendré que pelear

-Ino pensamientos: Jooooooo, nunca pensé que chicos tan guapos pudiesen estar en el bando malo

-Tenten pensamientos: No lo entiendo, habremos follado unas quince veces y no me ha contado esta faceta suya. Como le coja, se la corto...pensándolo mejor follaré con él en la cárcel

-Chouji pensamientos: Sabía que naruto no era trigo limpio, siempre mentía diciendo cosas acerca de mi peso, que si soy una foca, que si necesito 2 sillas para sentarme. Maldito cabrón.

-Kiba pensamientos: Ya me lo decía mi instinto, no te fíes de los que tienen cara de zorro

-Lee pensamientos: Alguien ha traicionado a Naruto-sama. Esto se pone feo para nuestro interés

-Gaara (susurrando): (aún está sujeto por 2 jounins) No se acabará mi existencia, no se acabará mi existencia...

-Kankuro pensamientos: Malditos hijos de puta, como se atreven a hacerle esto a Gaara

-Temari pensamientos: Han traicionado a mi hermano me las pagarán

-Temari: FUUTON REMOLINO DE VIENTO! (de un movimiento brusco con su abanico, manda a volar a los jounins que sujetaban a Gaara. Aprovechando el despite Kankuro se lleva a su hermano)

-Sarutobi: Detenedlos! (dos Ambu se dirigen en su busca de Gaara y sus hermanos pero unos 20 Naruto que estaban cerca, los aniquilan a base de shurikens y kunais)

-Naruto clon: Antes de ir a por Shukaku, tendréis que derrotarnos (se oye un grito de guerra)

-Kakashi pensamientos: Maldito Kyubi, te vengaré ... maestro

-Asuma pensamientos: Que hace Shikamaru haciéndose el muerto?

-Kurenai pensamientos: No he de interponer mis sentimientos a mi deber. Te caputaré

-Gai pensamientos: Desde la pelea que tuvo Lee con Gaara. Se ha vuelto diferente, más maligno. Estoy seguro que este rubio tiene algo que ver

-Orochimaru: (desde la grada de los hokages) Kidoumaru (el de las arañas), Jiroubou (el gordo), coged a Sarutobi-sensei

-Jioubou y Kidomauru : Hai! (ambos que estaban cerca de Orochimaru se avalanzan sobre Sarutobi, que se queda patidifuso al ver dos mounstros producto del sello maldito al nivel 2. Su sopresa es demasiado grande y reacciona demasiado tarde ya que Kidomauru le encierra en una red de chakra, y Jiroubou coge a un Sarutobi que intenta zafarse de la tela-araña, cuando lo consigue, Jiroubou ya le había propinado una fuerte patada en dirección hacia Orochimaru. Éste le lleva al tejado donde Sakon y Tatsuya y los 2 de antes estaban realizando una barrera para que nadie pudiese entrar)

-Itachi: Que comience la batalla. Que los ninjas del clan uchiha vayan a por el verdadero naruto, le he visto dirigirse a la torre Hokage (un clon se ríe por el comentario de su camarada)

-Naruto clon pensamientos: Muy buena jugada, así podré acabar con los malditos portadores del sharingan.

-Itachi: Que el clan akimichi y Aburame se encarguen de las serpientes de allí fuera y de posibles asaltantes externos. Los Nara, Yamanaka e Inuzuka se encargarán de la evacuación. El resto (clan Hyuga, Anbus...), incluyéndome a mí, nos encargaremos de los del sonido que están en el estadio y de los clones del jinchuruky ayudados por los de la arena

-Todos: Hai! (los narutos no hacían nada por impedir la huida del estadio de los Uchiha ya que así podrían ser exterminados, ni los de los Nara, Yamanaka e Inuzuka, ya que todos se reunirían en el monte Hokage. Donde exterminarían a todos los Uchihas que no fueran ninjas (abuelos y niños), pero a los narutos no les hacía gracia que exterminaran a la serpiente que estaba haciendo el caos en la aldea. Por lo que unos 50 Narutos persiguieron a los Akimichi y Aburame (sin incluir a Shino ya que está en el hospital por la pelea).

-Itachi: (viendo que Sasuke iba en dirección hacia la torre Hokage) Sasuke (sujetándolo) tu eres muy joven. Así que te quedas a luchar aquí

-Sasuke: (preocupado) Pero que pasa con papá y mamá...

-Itachi: Tranquilo cuando nos encarguemos de estos, iremos a ayudarles (un Naruto desaparece para darle la información al naruto real de que iban a su posición el clan uchiha)

Cerca de la torre Hokage

-Naruto: (riendo para sí mismo y corriendo) Buen trabajo Itachi, al fin podré eliminar a los Uchihas teniendo yo el único portador del sharingan. Si viene tu hermano, no le podré matar por petición tuya así que le tendré que arrancar los ojos.. (después de este monólogo llega a la torre donde no había ningún guardia a causa de la invasión, donde su objetivo es el rollo de Konoha. En la cámara donde estaba el rollo había algunas trampas que esquiva sin problemas y después coge el rollo). Al fin es mío (se lo guarda utilizando unos sellos en un pergamino). Ahora tengo que seleccionar un escenario de batalla contra los Uchihas. (se asoma a la ventana y ve la azotea del hospital) Ese es el lugar perfecto (de 1 salto llega ahí)

1 minuto más tarde en la azotea del hospital

-Fugaku: Uzumaki Naruto, será mejor que te rindas. Tienes ante tus ojos 30 Uchihas experimentados, donde al menos 10 de ellos, pueden utilizar el sharingan. Estás acabado

-Naruto: (con una risa perversa) Por fin me podré vengar de las vejaciones que me provocaste cuando cumplí mi cuarto cumpleaños. Pensaba en utilizar tu cuerpo para Orochimaru, pero creo que va a morir así que te torturaré a ti y a tu mujer hasta el punto que me pediréis que os mate.

-Fugaku: Estás loco Kyubi (sacando una katana, cosa que imitan los demás)

-Naruto: con que esto va a ser una batalla de espadachines. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! (aparece una katana) Voy a estrenar la KATANA DE LOS DIOSES! Preparados o no, allá voy!


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38- SUCESOS

N/A: Estos sucesos transcurren simultáneamente

**Suceso Orochimaru**

Sarutobi y Orochimaru estaban en el tejado rodeados de una barrera creada por los 4 del sonido (como en el anime). Ambos se miraban atentamente

-Sarutobi: Tu plan se ha ido al traste, con la arena de nuestro lado es imposible que derrotes a la villa oculta de la hoja

-Orochimaru: Reconozco que eso me pilló de improviso, pero mi verdadero objetivo no era destruir esta patética aldea.

-Sarutobi: ¿Entonces cual era?

-Orochimaru: Obtener el sharingan

-Sarutobi: Te resultará algo difícil, porque morirás aquí y ahora

-orochimaru: Jaja, no me hagas reir, antes de acabar contigo Sarutobi-sensei. Dime, quien te ha contado nuestro plan?

-Sarutobi: Te responderé, solo si me respondes como chantajeaste a Naruto para que fuera tu subordinado

-Orochimaru: ¿él mi subordinado? Ya me gustaría, yo soy su subordinado

-Sarutobi: (abriendo la boca de par en par) NANI?

-Orochimaru: El muy hijoputa me puso un sello (le muestra el cuello), que en caso de desobedecerlo me aplica una descarga eléctrica. Me podría matar en cualquier momento. Así que espero que tus ninjas acaben con él. Matándote a ti, la villa se desmonará y reuniré otro ejército para destruiros y obtener el valioso sharingan. Pero, sigues sin contestarme ¿ quien nos ha traicionado?

-Sarutobi: Tu antigua compañera (ahora el que se sorprende es el sannin), Tsunade

-Orochimaru: (exaltado) IMPOSIBLE!. Ella no sabía nuestro plan

-Sarutobi: Pues parece ser que sí

-Orochimaru: (pensando detenidamente) a menos que...

-Sarutobi: (intrigado) A menos queee?

-Orochimaru pensamientos: naruto me mencionó que itachi y él fueron en busca de Tsunade, sólo puede significar una cosa

-Sarutobi: Acaba la frase, no la dejes a medias

-Orochimaru: (riendo para sí) Itachi (Sarutobi al oír ese nombre empieza a recordar cosas, el plan que le dijo Naruto antes de que le borrase la memoria. El plan de resucitar a los muertos con la ayuda de Uchiha Itachi y Hyuga Neji)

-Sarutobi: (sobándose la cabeza) Mi cabeza...

-orochimaru pensamientos: Itachi , no sé que te propones

-Sarutobi pensamientos: No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Itachi traicionaría a Naruto?

-Orochimaru: Estoy harto de hablar, tengo que hacele una visita a itachi. Acabemos con esto. RESURRECCIÓN DE MUERTOS! (aparecen 3 ataúdes donde Sarutobi consigue eliminar al último) Vaya, vaya para ser un anciano has conseguido neutralizar al más poderoso de mi ataúdes (se van abriendo los otros ataúdes)

-Sarutobi: (murmurando) Shodaime, Nidaime...

-Nidaime: otra vez nos ha llamado esta serpiente. (gira la cabeza para encontrarse con Sarutobi) Sarutobi, veo que tu eres el objetivo

-Sarutobi. Esto se pone feo

La batalla transcurre dandole los dos primeros Hokages una tremenda paliza a Sarutobi, que no tiene más remedio que llamar a la parca para matar a sus tres oponentes. La parca consigue matar a los primeros Hokages pero sólo puede llevarse los brazos de Orochimaru (N/A: Es como el anime, por eso lo he hecho tan corto)

-Orochimaru: MALDITO VIEJO, QUE ME HAS HECHO?

-Sarutobi: (vomita sangre yestá de rodillas) Te he quitado tus preciosas técnicas, adiós discípulo (cae muerto en el suelo)

-Orcohimaru: CHICOS NOS LARGAM... (se da cuenta de que los cuatro del sonido están muertos) Que está pasando aquí (está sudando como un pollo debido a la técnica de la parca, y mientras se va acercando un tipo)

-¿?: Hola Orochimaru, no te acuerdas de quien soy

-Orochimaru: (su visión se empieza a nublar pero reconoce el dibujo de su vestimenta) Akatsuki...Pein.

-Pein: Mírate estás deprimente, me será fácil capturarte y extraer al biju de 8 colas. YAMATA NO OROCHI!

-Orochimaru: (se cae al suelo debido a que no tiene fuerzas, pero aún tiene fuerzas para hablar) Cuando lo supiste?

-Pein: hace poco, itachi es más listo de lo que pensé

-Orochimaru pensamientos: ya veo el plan de itachi es capturar a tres jinchurukis de una pasada, espero que te des cuenta, Naruto-kun (cae al suelo desmayado y lo siguiente que pasa es que está siendo transportado por Pein)

**Suceso batalla serpiente**

Es todo lo referido a la lucha que no se está produciendo en el estadio de los examenes de chunin. Ahí se encontraban Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ibiki y unos Ambus

-Ibiki: ESTA SERPIERNTE ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO LA ALDEA! Tenéis que hacer algo, sois sannin

-Jiraiya pensamientos: Veo que los de la arena han exterminado a los del sonido que estaban aquí, ha sido una buena idea hacer una alianza con ellos, sólo queda esta serpiente gigante de 2 cabezas. Después de esta batalla tengo que hablar seriamente con Naruto. (se gira) Alguien viene hacia aquí

Y efectivamente 30 personas repartidos en miembros de los clanes Aburame y Akimichi estaban corriendo para dar alcance a la serpiente, y estos a su vez estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de 50 clones

-Miembro del clan Aburame: marchaos Akimichis, nosotros nos encargaremos de estas molestias, no deben tener mucho chakra. Están lejos del real

-Naruto clon pensamientos: Mierda tiene razón, con este chakra no somos capaces ni de usar ninjutsu.

Todos los del clan Aburame se paran cosa que imitan los Narutos, los Akimichi , en cambio, siguen con su travesía.

-Naruto clon: (viendo a Tsunade y Jiraiya) Que un grupo de 5 clones vayan a por los sannis. Quiero saber quien nos ha traicionado (rápidamente unos 8 clones avanzan esquivando a los Aburame, pero es tarea imposible ya que miles de insectos detienen su paso y acaban desapareciendo) (coge 5 shurikens) Morid malditos! (los shurikens se dirigen a gran velocidad pero los aburame y los insectos lo esquivan, pero esos shurikens se convierten en 5 narutos y van en dirección a por los sannin) A mí aún me quedaba algo de chakra (y acto seguido desaparece por falta de chakra)

-Aburame miembro: Os derrotaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo (y efectivamnte la pelea es muy corta ya que los narutos pierden con extrema facilidad en apenas pocos minutos) Veo que los sanin y los Akimichi están teniendo una dura batalla, ayudémosles (cuando acaba de decir esto los Aburame corren en dirección donde estaban los 5 clones los Akimichi, la serpiente y los sanin)

En la batalla de la serpiente, la serpiente sólo le quedaba una cabeza ya que una invocación de Jiraiya le había cortado con su katana la cabeza, pero la cabeza viva reaccionó rapido dándole un mordisco a la invocación y haciéndole desaparecer. Jiraiya le deja el trabajo a Tsunade y los Akimichi que están dándole una paliza a la cabeza restante debido a la inmensa fuerza que tienen. El motivo del abandono de la lucha es que tenía que hablar con las copias de Naruto ya que al desaparecer la información la obtendría el verdadero, es como si estuviera hablando con el real

-Naruto clon: (saca un Kunai) He venido hasta aquí para saber quien me ha traicionado, dímelo o muere (los otros cuatro hacen lo mismo)

-Jiraiya: Será mejor que guardéis las armas, sabes que no me durariais ni 30 segundos. No teneis apenas chakra, si quieres que te cuente todo lo que sé , guardad las armas (los Narutos viendo que el sanin tenía razon guardan las armas). En esta condiciones en las que estáis, no creo que aguantéis más de 4 minutos así que seré rápido. Te está controlando Kyubi para que hagas esto con la ayuda de Orochimaru?

-Naruto clon: Creo que no me has entendido, quiero saber quien me ha traicionado, como tu bien has dicho antes no tengo mucho tiempo , y menos para contarte mi pasado

-jiraiya: Sólo necesito un monosílabo, no creo que sea tan largo. Dímelo y te daré tu respuesta

-Naruto clon: No (uno de los clones desaparece por ausencia de chakra, quedan 4)

-Jiraiya: entiendo... y como sé que no estás mintiendo?

-Naruto clon: Me has dicho que te conteste un monosílabo y yo te he contestado, ahora dime quien coño ha sido el traidor. (otro Naruto desaparece, quedan 3)

-Jiraiya: no estás en posición de amenazas

-Naruto clon: Está bien, como demostrarte que estoy diciendo la verdad. Si Kyubi hubiera poseído mi cuerpo ya hubiera destruido Konoha (se repite la historia y un clon deja de exitir, quedan 2)

-Jiraiya: pero tú la estás intentando destruir, significa que eres Kyubi

-Naruto clon: Yo no quiero destruir Konoha, yo quiero destruir al clan Uchiha, y conseguir el rollo de la Torre hokage, si con eso puedo matar a unos cuantos patéticos ninjas, mejor que mejor. Ya me crees? (ya únicamente está él)

-Jiraiya: Te creía desde el principio, sólo quería saber tus verdaderas intenciones.

-Naruto clon: Ahora dime quien es el traidor

-Jiraiya: No quiero (obtiene ungruñido de rabia como respuesta) sólo te diré que no he sido yo

-Naruto clon: MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! (justo cuando lo va a golpear lo detiene un brazo de mujer)

-Tsunade: He sido yo

-Naruto clon: Crees que soy tonto? Tú no sabías nada acerca del plan ni lo de la arena

-Tsunade: Me lo dijo uno de tus ''amigos'', (ahora se puede observar sorpresa en la cara del Naruto clon) y ahora desaparece (de un golpe con el dedo meñique en la frente le hace desaparecer)

-Jiraiya: No debiste decírselo, si consigue salir de esta irá a por ti

-Tsunade: (sonriendo) No me digas que me intentabas protegerme?. Por cierto ya hemos acabado con la serpiente

**Suceso estadio examen chunin**

En el estadio de batalla ya se llevaba un cuarto de hora de lucha, en ese cuarto de hora habían pasado muchas cosas. Todos los del sonido habían perecido, salvo Kabuto que mantenía una dura batalla con Baki, algunos de los de la arena murieron y lo supervivientes, excepto Baki, fueron mandados por Itachi en busca de los Sabaku donde también mando a una cuarta parte de los anbu que estaban en el recinto. De los 800 clones del principio sólo quedaban un poco más de 300, donde los Hyugas y las bolas de fuego de los hermanos eran responsable de la aniquilación de gran parte de los clones que habían desaparecido. Pero los Narutos también mataron. Eran responsables de las muertes de un gran número de integrantes del Bouke, y de la tercera parte de los Anbus que se habían quedado a luchar. Hablando en número habían matado a unas 80 personas en donde no se encontraban los profesores y los antiguos compañeros del rubio (en esta pelea no están Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba y Shino a causa de que se habían ido con sus respectivos clanes a realizar sus respectivos deberes)

-Naruto clon pensamientos: Son más fuertes de lo que esperaba. Sé que Itachi, Neji y lee tienen que disimular de que van con los buenos, pero los muy cabrones habrán matado a unos 200 clones

-Naruto clon: MULTIPLICAIÓN OCULTA DE SHURIKENS! (aparecen centenas de shurikens donde la mayoría los esquiva sin problemas)

En un rincón

-Naruto clon: Sakura me he dado cuenta de que eres la peor ninja de nuestra promoció y de la siguiente. No eres capaz ni de derrotar a una simple copia (le propina un fuerte golpe a su ya magullado rostro)

-Sakura: (escupe sangre) Yo no quiero luchar

-Naruto clon: Y te consideras una ninja? Me das lástima (cuando le iba a asestar el golpe de gracia, de repente todo se vuelve oscuro) Qué coño significa esto, esto es un genjutsu, pero es imposible. Tengo activado el BEROUSA! (ente la oscuridad Kakashi)

-Kakashi: He estudiado esa técnica, y me he informado de qué aunque esa técnica no gaste chakra. Se necesita una cantidad mínima de chakra para que funcione, en un caso normal sería del 10%, tú al tener tanto chakra sólo tienes que tener el 1% de tu chakra activo para que puedas realizarla. Y tu no posees esa cantidad de chakra.

-Naruto clon: Estás diciendo sandeces, sino me gasta chakra no necesito un mínimo

-Kakashi: En eso te equivocas empleas ese 1% en el Berousa, en caso de desactivar la técnica ese porcentaje se te restaura automáticamente. Se considera que no gastas chakras ya que al desactivar la técnica recuperas el chakra perdido, es una técnica muy rara

-Naruto clon: Menudo gilipollas, sabes que esta información la obtendrá el original, no sé para que me cuentas esto

-Kakashi: Supongo que es un regalo que te doy a cambio del sufrimiento que te voy a producir, y ese dolor se transmitirá al original

-Naruto clon: No hay problema, desapareceré ahora (lo intenta pero no puede) mierda no puedo

-Kakashi: Estás en mi genjutsu, no puedes escapar así porque así

-Naruto clon: No me podrás torturar (se quita la técnica del Berousa) ahora he adquirido un pequeño porcentaje de chakra, el sufieciente para salir de aquí.

-Kakashi: Mierda, mi plan no ha servido. Ya te pillaré en otra ocasión

-Naruto: DISIPAR! (sale del genjutsu y desaparece por el esfuerzo realizado)

N/A: Esto lo he puesto para dar una explicación mejor del Berousa, y para que sepais el odio que tiene Kakashi por naruto

En otro lugar del estadio Ten-ten estaba luchando con varios clones (tres para ser exactos)

-Ten-ten: ¿ Por qué me estás atacando?

-Naruto clon: Eres mi enemigo

-Tenten: y que hay de los buenos momentos que hemos pasado?

-Naruto clon: Por eso mismo no te voy a matar. Pero te tengo que knockear

-Tenten: OK. Pero antes un besito (se oculta un kunai)

-Naruto clon: Que mejor manera de quitarse tensiones (ese clon pica y cuando recibe el beso le clava el Kunai y desaparece)

-Naruto2 clon: SERÁS PUTA! (los otros 2 van a por Tenten pero reciben un genjutsu de Kurenai y desaparecen)

-Kurenai: No se les dice eso a las mujeres (pensamientos: no se como me pude acostar con él)

En las gradas estaban Lee rodeado por 10 Narutos

-Naruto clon: Veamos cuanto has mejorado, tómatelo como un examen

-Lee: No me vais a durar ni 10 segundos

-Naruto clon: Creído

-Lee: (realiza unos sellos) DOTON TERREMOTO! (recibe miradas de sorpresa por parte de los Naruto y más aún cuando el ataque funciona eliminando a 9 de ellos)

-Naruto clon superviviente: Veo que Neji ya te ha enseñado

-Lee: Neji no me quiso enseñar, aprendí con Gai. ¿ Cómo pudiste darme la habilidad de poder hacer ninjutsu?

-Naruto clon: El sello que te puse no era únicamente para que no puedas desobedecerme

-Lee: Pues parece que funciona mal, te acabo de atacar

-Naruto clon: Es que esto no te he ordenado que no me atacaras. Acabo de recibir una información valiosa (la conversación con Kakashi se le queda grabada) Así que... (desactiva el Berousa) así funciona el Berousa. (crea una espada de fuego en su mano izquierda) . Derrótame ahora que tengo mucho más chakra que los otros 9. Utiliza taijutsu

-Lee: No hace falta (un clon de Lee le había propinado una fuerte patada en la cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo desaparecer

-Naruto clon (a punto de desaparecer): Te dije taijutsu, ¿por qué me has atacado con una copia?

-Lee: La verdad es que yo era una copia, el que te ha atacado es el original (desaparece en una bola de humo)

-Naruto clon pensamientos: Ha superado mis expectativas, ya puede realizar Doton y el KB, y encima el doton lo ha hecho con un bunshin. No hay duda, este chico será más fuerte que Itachi (acto seguido desaparece)

En otro lugar están luchando Hinata y 15 clones rodeándola

-Naruto clon: Me dejaste impresionado en el examen de chunin

-Hinata: (llorando) ¿Por qué?

-Naruto clon: (con una ceja levantada) Por que qué

-Hinata: (sollozando) ¿Por qué has traicionado a Konoha?

-Naruto clon: No te han enseñado que un ninja no puede demostrar sus sentimientos. (dice esto porque un clon la estaba sujetando del cuello de la sudadera) Me has decepcionado, ¿dónde está la chica que no tenía sentimientos?. Eres débil, olvida mi primer comentario, te mereces perecer

-Hinata: (aún llorando) Si me tienes que matar mátame, pero no puedo traicionar más a mis sentimientos. Yo te amo y lo sabes. Así que si tengo que morir que sea por la persona que más amo en este mundo

-Naruto clon: eres una perturbada, ¿cómo puedes amar a una persona que no te ha dado ninguna muestra de cariño?. Desengáñate, a mí no me gustan las crías como tú.

-Hinata: (en un murmullo) Y el beso que me diste?

-Naruto clon: no te he oído

-Hinata: (gritando)¿ POR QUÉ ME DISTE UN BESO SI NO ME TIENES CARIÑO?

-Naruto clon: Es que no lo entienes?, yo no te convengo. Yo soy un demonio, un chuloputas un putero. Tú eres una buena persona, quise cambiarte para ver si me atraías como mujer. Pero no eres mi tipo, me gustan más maduritas y más malas, más perversas. Te voy a dejar vivir, pero no molestes más (Hinata le propina un junken al que le estaba sujetando. Y se dirige a paso lento hacia al Naruto parlanchín) Veo que ya quieres pelear,, AL ATA- (un Kaiten elimina a todos los Naruto menos al parlanchín)

-Hinata: (le sujeta de la solapa de su camisa, y atrayéndole para ella) Con que te gustan malas y perversas

-Naruto clon:Y eso que tiene que ver? Se supone que me tienes que eliminar

-Hinata: (con locura en su ojos) Si para tener tu corazón tengo que ser mala y perversa, lo seré

-Naruto clon: Estás como una chota (recibe un beso salvaje por parte de ella, y luego le manda desaparecer con un Junken)

-Hinata pensamientos: Conseguiré el corazón de Naruto-kun, cueste lo que cueste

Con Sakura y un clon

Sakura se encontraba intentando acertar algún puñetazo al clon, pero no conseguía tocarle

-Naruto clon: Eres una inútil, no sé como eres una ninja

-Sakura: CÁLLATE! (concentra mucho chakra en su puño y golpea al suelo, que provoca un fuerte temblor)

-Naruto clon: (asombrado y intentado mantener el equilibrio) Qué coño has hecho? (no tiene tiempo para más preguntas ya que un puñetazo de Sakura hace que desaparezca)

-Sakura: Es una técnica de la sanin Tsunade

Asuma y Gai no tenían problemas en derrotar multitud de clones, mientras con Sasuke sólo se encontraba un clon

-Sasuke: Nunca pensé que estuvieras al lado de la rata que me puso eso (enseñándole el sello maldito)

-Naruto clon: Y yo nunca pensé que pudieran existir los homosexuales, y ya conozco a 2. La vida te trae muchas sorpresas

-Sasuke: 2?

-Naruto clon: Uno que se hace llamar Gay y tú

-Sasuke: No me puedes fastidiar con eso.

-Naruto clon: Sabes lo que significa que aún estemos muchos de los clones del veradero naruto vivos?

-Sasuke: El qué?

-Naruto clon: Que el verdadero no ha sido derrotado, lo que significa que tu familia no lo ha derrotado y lo que puede significar que estén todos muertos ahogándose en su propia sangre

-Sasuke: lleno de furia) HIJO DE PUTA!

-Naruto clon: Veo que esto te ha fastidiado .Soportas que te llamen homosexual a la cara y no soportas que te diga una bromita de nada (lo próximo que siente es un puñetazo en su cara que hace que desaparezca)

-Sasuke: ITACHI! (el susodicho se gira) VOY A COMPROBAR QUE ESTEN BIEN PAPÁ Y MAMÁ!

-Itachi: (deshaciendo otro clon) NO VAYAS! (pensamientos: excelente, todas las fichas de mi plan están actuando como yo esperaba)(después de estos pensamientos Itachi va caminando lentamente evitando los clones en dirección hacia Naruto)

Después de 10 minutos más, los clones acaban perdiendo la batalla. Neji seguido de Lee van a ver el estado en el que se encuentra su maestro en la lucha con los Uchihas

**Suceso los Sabaku**

Este suceso es la huída de los 3 hermanos hacia Suna y transcurre en el bosque de konoha. Kankuo lleva a Gaara que estaba heriod, donde los hermanos mayores corren como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Temari (corriendo): Malditos cabrones, no se como nos pudieron traicionar. Somo de los mejores shinobis de la aldea

-Kankuro: (corriendo) Vaya día de mierda. Primero nos enteramos de la muerte de padre y ahora nos sucede esta putada

-Temari: (se gira y observa como una multitud de shinobis los estaba siguiendo, arena y Anbus). (se detiene en seco) Yo me quedo a luchar, intentaré detenerlos. Huye con Gaara

-Kankuro: (también se detiene) PERO QUÉ DICES!. Deben de ser unos 70 hombres, si te quedas morirás. Vámonos

-Temari: (saca su abanico) Si me quedo con vosotros moriremos los 3. Corred insensatos. Cuida de Gaara

-Kankuro: (se le escapa alguna lágrima) No mueras (cuando se va a marchar 2 personas le interceptan el paso)

-¿?: Parece ser que el jinchuruky no puede pelear. Esto será más fácil de lo previsto

-Kankuro : Quienes sois? (saca a su marioneta)

-¿?: Deidara, yo me encargo del crío tu te encargas de la cría

-Deidara: Como digas Sasori

-Kankuro: (muy nervioso y asustado) E..RES...SA..SO..RI EL MARIONETISTSTA!

-Sasori: (tiene el aspecto del mutante que sale en la batalla con Kankuro en el anime) Veo que aún me conoce la gente (después de decir esto, los Anbus y los de la arena ya llegan al lugar de la batalla, siendo rodeados por ellos y los Akatsukis)

-Anbu: Quedais arrestados, por orden de Hokage-sama (se los dice a los Sabaku no a los Akatsukis) Y quienes sois vosotros?

-Deidara: (tiene la capa Akatsuki) Somos amigos de Itachi-sempai. Regresad a Konoha a ayudad a vuestros camaradas

-Anbu: Nosotros nos quedamos, órdenes son órdenes

-Sasori: No habéis ecuchado nada, ha dicho que OS MARCHÉIS! (el grito atemorizante hace que los Anbus y los de la arena hagan caso y se alejen)

-Deidara:Hemos venido a por el Shukaku, si quereis vivir, será mejor que os marcheis

-Kankuro: Se llama Gaara, y aunque no tengamos opciones moriremos por él.

-Deidara: (dando de comer a su manos con arcilla explosiva) Que conste que os hemos advertido (muestra sus manos y aparecen 20 pajaros de esa arcilla)

-Kankuro: (viendo los pájaros) Intentas intimidarnos con eso (los pájaros se dirigen al ataque y cuando están a escasos cm del adversario explotan dejándolos KO, pero no muertos)

-Sasori: Por qué no los has matado?

-Deidara: (cogiendo a Gaara, que estaba muy herido. Debido a la explosión y a la batalla con Naruto)Podría haber matado al Shukaku, y no me gusta matar a gente que tenga el mismo color de pelo que yo

-Sasori: No me digas que no los has matado sólo porque uno de ellos era rubio

-Deidara: En efecto (en ese instante crea un enorme pájaro de arcilla, donde se montan ambos Akatsukis

**Suceso Naruto y los Uchihas**

N/A: Al ser sucesos simultáneos, el Naruto original se irá dando cuenta de la información de sus clones poco a poco (lo del Berousa, lo de Hinata y Lee, y lo de Tsunade)

-Naruto: Empezaré con los más débiles (sus ojos, ya cambiados por el Berousa adquieren un color más oscuro y amarillo)

-Fugaku: ES UN GENJUTSU! TAPAOS LOS OJOS! (para algunos es demasiado tarde y acaban tirados por el suelo con convulsiones)

-Naruto: 5 menos, quedan 25.

-Fugaku: Activad el Sharingan (los 10 portadores del doujutsu hacen caso a su líder entre los cuales destaca su esposa, Mikoto)

Mikoto: Pagarás por lo que les has hecho (todos los Uchihas realizan unos sellos conocidos por el rubio) No podrás escapar de esto

-Los 25 Uchihas: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO! (los 25 Uchihas que rodeaban al rubio realizan la misma técnica haciendo que sea imposible salir de allí sin que te alcance de lleno el fuego)

-Naruto: ESCAMAS DE DRAGÓN! (sólo se ve humo nadie sabe lo que ocurre, cuando se esfuma la humareda, no se ve a nadie)

-Fugaku: Esto no me gusta, dónde está el cadáver (todos voltean la mirada al oír un grito de dolor perteneciente a un Uchiha de los que no tenían el Sharingan)

-Naruto: (que se encontraba clavándole la katana a ese Uchiha en el cuello) No os pongáis tristes. Tuvo suerte de estrenar el poder de esta katana (saca rápidamente la katana que provoca un chorro de sangre que le da en la cara, dándole un aspecto más demoniaco. Pero a los Uchihas lo que les soprendía es una especie de piel escamosa más propia de un animal que de un humano) Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi piel?. He utilizado un jutsu que me enseñó a utilizar un Dragón. Durante 2 minutos soy inmune al fuego, y eso me recuerda que sólo me queda 1 minuto. (rápidamente ataca al Uchiha más cercano atravesándole el corazón

-Fugaku: KATON LLAMAS DEL FENIX! (de su boca se expulsa 5 llamaradas que dan de lleno a naruto, que ni se inmuta)

-Naruto: (apareciendo en frente suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos) No me has escuchado?

-Fukaku pensamientos: Es rápido (es lo último que puede pensar ya que recibe un cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente) (despertándose se intenta tocar la cabeza pero se encuentra atado por una cadena de chakra en un palo) Que...que...que...está pasando?

-Naruto: (cortándole la cabeza a un enemigo Uchiha) Has dormido 2 minutos, tranquilo tu mujer está viva (lo dice cogiendo a Mikoto del suelo, estirándole del cabello)

-Fugaku: (muy nervioso y enfurecido) MIKOTO!

-Mikoto: (tenía varios cortes considerables pero podría sobrevivir con asistencia médica) Fu...ga...ku (con una voz muy débil)

-Naruto: Dime quien me ha traicionado

-Fugaku: (estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amada) No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría

-Naruto: Creo que no comprende la situación (estira más del pelo de su víctima y toma su katana muy cerca del cuello de la Uchiha) Estas son las normas. Si no me lo dices, tu esposa muere y tu mueres; si me lo dices dejo vivir a tu esposa y tu mueres. Mueres en ambos casos, pero salvarías la vida de esta puta

-Fukaku: MALDITO CABRONAZO! (intenta zafarse de la cadena, pero le es una tarea imposible)

-Naruto: 5

-Fugaku: TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO SÉ!

-Naruto: 4

-Fugaku: Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjala marchar

-Naruto: 3

-Fugaku: (llorando por la impotencia) Por favor

-Naruto: 2

-Fugaku: Te lo suplico

-Naruto: 1 (encoge su brazo en disposición de atravsarle el pecho a la portadora del Sharingan)

-Fugaku: NO LO SÉEEEEEEEE! (llorando de rabia)

-Naruto: (muy tranquilo) Respuesta incorrecta (cuando está a escasos cm de atravesar la piel de la mujer, un grito la detiene)

-¿?: DÉJALA!. Naruto

-Fugaku: (voltea su mirada a esa conocida voz) Sasuke

-Naruto: Se acabó el tiempo (completa su faena y atraviesa el pulmón izquierdo de su víctima, aún sostenida por Naruto)

-Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Mikoto: (Naruto deja su agarre y cae Mikotoal suelo, Fugaku simplemente lloraba en silencio) (en el suelo y escupiendo sangre) Co..rred in..sen..sa..tos (con ese mensaje se evapora su último aliento de vida)

-Naruto: Buen consejo (Fugaku estaba a escasos metros de él. Sasuke es cubierto por el sello maldito) Es inútil, mi fuerza es 10 veces superior a la tuya. Y eso que he gustado mucho chakra (tenía muestras de fatiga y sudaba más de lo normal) Huye, me han pedido que no te mate y eso haré. Pero como me toques los cojones, te mato

-Sasuke: (secándose las lágrimas y ya el sello al nivel 1 estaba en toda su piel) ¿Por qué? (naruto se queda de brazos cruzados)¿ POR QUÉ? (Naruto se ríe por la actitud de Sasuke)Yo te consideraba mi mejor amigo, ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?

-Naruto: Yo nunca te he considerado mi amigo, es más creo que nunca te he dejado pensar lo contrario. Eres una mosca que si por mí fuera estarías muerto. Tu padre se merece la muerte, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo. (viendo el cadáver de Mikoto) Y lo de tu madre ha sido porque tu padre no me ha contado la verdad. Por último, estos Uchihas me han desafiado por lo que se entiende que si alguien me desafía acaba en ese estado (desaparece de la vista de Sasuke poniéndose en su espalda y lanzándole muy lejos del lugar) (ahora fija su vista en Fugaku) ¿Por donde íbamos? (empieza a recordar) Ahh, es cierto (crea un rasengan). Esto es por lo de hace 8 años, hijo de puta (con un movimiento le lanza el Rasengan, que al estar atado Fugaku, da sin problemas a su objetivo destrozándole el intestino y parte del hígado donde sus entrañas eran visibles). Me gusta eso de poner lanzar estos ataques. Es más cómodo que tener que ir corriendo a por el enémigo.

-Fugaku: e..e...e (seguía atado y chorreando sangre por todos lados)

-Naruto: Con que sigues vivo. Te mataré utilizando una técnica del rollo que acabo de robar (de repente recibe la información de lo del Berousa) Veo que Kakashi me sigue odiando)(saca su pergamino y de allí saca el rollo que lo tenía escondido)

-Naruto pensamientos : (recibiendo la información de Lee y Hinata) Este chico es muy sorprendente y no sabía que Hinata pudiera a llegar a ser una loca masoquista (ojea el pégamino) Que técnica podría utilizar? Un momento... (empieza a sudar por intranquilidad) Este...este...este no es ELM ROLLO DE KONOHA

-Fugaku: (con una risa muy floja debido a sus graves heridas) Por tu...(escupe sangre) cara deduzco que ese no es el rollo (vuelve a escupir)

-Naruto: (mostrando los ojos de Kyubi) DIME AHORA MISMO QUIEN COÑO ES EL PUTO TRAIDOR QUE ME HA QUITADO MI ROLLO! PEDAZO DE HIJO PUTA!

-Fugaku: Es..pe..ro que ese amigo tu..yo te ma..te (y dicho esto se muere)

-Naruto: (estirándose de los pelos se acerca al cadáver de Fugaku) CABRÓOOOOOON! (le pega puñetazos al cadáver sin importarle de que ya estaba muerto) DÍMELO, no te hagas el muerto. (va dando círculos por la azotea rascándose compulsivamente la cabeza) Mierda, mierda, MIERDAAAAAAA! . Quiero mi rollo QUIERO MI ROLLOOOO! (justo en ese momento recibe la información de Tsunade por su clon, al recibirla se calma y se sienta sobre el cadáver de Mikoto) Jeje, maldita puta vieja. Es hora de ir de caza (cuando se incorpora observa a su izquierda un chakra visible que hacía mucho ruido, como si de mil pájaros se tratase)

-Sasuke: (con el sello maldito y ya formado su Chidori) Bastardo, TE MATARÉEEEE

-Naruto: No estoy de humor, tengo que coger mi rollo. Apártate de mi camino o te mataré

-Sasuke: (corre en dirección al Jinchuruky con su chidori en la mano izquierda) MUEREEE! (justo cuando iba a impactar en Naruto, éste se mueve un paso hacia la izquierda esquivando el ataque, que cuando Sasuke intenta reaccionar le es tarde ya que recibe un golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente)

-Naruto: Si tuviera tiempo te mataría, pero no es tiempo lo que me sobra. Además de que eres tan débil que no mereces que te mate (cuando intenta marcharse otra vez, observa que alguien se ha colocado al lado del Sasuke inconsciente) Itachi, no te lo vas a creer. Tsunade nos ha traicionado, pero aún no sé quien le contó nuestro plan, aahh y he dejado vivo a tu hermanito. Aún no sé porque lo quieres vivo

-Itachi: naruto (mirándole directamente a los ojos y con su Sharingan activado). Sé quien es el traidor que le ha contado eso a Tsunade

-Naruto: (muy feliz por lo escuchado y desactivando el Berousa) Y..y... quien es?

-Itachi: Soy yo. Tsukiyomi

-Naruto: (muy preocupado) Mierda (entra en el mundo del Tsukiyomi de Itachi)


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39- LA VERDAD

Nos situamos en el genjutsu de Itachi en donde Naruto está en un palo atado

-Naruto: (diciendo en voz alta como una reflexión) ¿cuándo? ¿quién? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? Yo que te lo he dado todo y me lo pagas con tu traición. Eres un desagradecido hijo de puta. Yo te consideraba mi mejor amigo

-Itachi: (apareciendo de repente a escaso cm de su cara) Qué extraño, eso es lo mismo que ha dicho mi hermano sobre ti.

-Naruto: Sabes mejor que yo, que puedo escapar de este genjutsu. Así que será mejor que te expliques

-Itachi: Y tu sabes mejor que yo, que con el poco chakra que te queda, cuando salieras del genjutsu, tendrías menos chakra que mi estupido hermano menor. Has gastado mucho chakra, Naruto-kun, entre la batalla contra el shukaku, el uso masivo de clones y la batalla contra mi clan, aún no sé cómo aún tienes el suficiente chakra como para liberarte. Eres muy bueno, incluso mejor que yo

-Naruto: (le escupe en su cara, a lo cual Itachi responde dandole un puñetazo en los cojones) (con la voz casi apagada) aaaa, mis pelotas

-Itachi: (se limpia la cara) Déjame terminar Naruto-kun. Antes has preguntado al cielo el cuando y el motivo de mi traición y te responderé con mucho gusto. El día en que me reclutaste, mi intención era irme con Akatsuki, pero al ver una técnica con la que puedes eludir todos los genjutsus me dije que sería mejor entrenar contigo, y así se los hice saber Akatsuki. Les informé de que el Jinchuruky no Kyubi era muy poderoso por lo cual yo me haría tu amigo y te traicionaría pasados los años. En principio, eso iba a hacer, primero me haría mucho más fuerte con Kyubi de maestro y luego te entregaría a Akatsuki

-Naruto: (asombrado por lo último y ya sin dolor por el puñetazo a sus partes mas sensibles) Un momento...¿quieres decir que no me vas a entregar a Akatsuki?

-Itachi: Cómo ya he dicho antes esa era mi intención. Pero hace unos 6 meses, descubrí algo muy interesante que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Tú conoces parte de la historia de los Uchiha, descendientes de Uchiha Madara y con el horrible pasado de qué muchos Uchihas han conseguido el sharingan definitivo con el asesinato de su mejor amigo

-Naruto:(diciendo esto despectivamente) como tú

-Itachi: Así es ...pobre Shisui. Lo cierto es que esa historia no es cierta, de ese modo consigues el Mangekyo Sharingan pero no el sharingan definitivo

-Naruto: Tu historia es sumamente aburrida

-Itachi: (le pega otro puñetazo donde vosotros sabeis) Cállate, naruto-kun. El sharingan definitivo sólo lo ha conseguido tener una persona. Una única persona

-Naruto: (quejándose en silencio) Uchiha Madara

-Itachi: Correcto. La forma en la que Uchiha Madara consiguió el sharingan definitivo fue robándole los ojos de su hermano. El MS es muy inestable, pudiendo causar ceguera si lo usas demasiado. Gracias a tu entrenamiento he conseguido que mis ojos resitan más, pero lo que yo necesito es obtener el sharingan definitivo y ser el Uchiha más poderoso que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Sobrepasando el poder del único Uchiha que me supera, Uchiha Madara. Con ese sharingan conseguiré vencerle

-Naruto: (cada vez más intrigado) Lo que acabas de decir significan dos cosas. Primera: según tú Uchiha Madara sigue vivo, lo cual es imposible ya que debe tener más de 100 años, por lo que estás más loco que Hinata y su masoquismo desenfrenado

-Itachi: (con la ceja levantada) quien es Hinata?

-Naruto: No me interrumpas, gilipollas (justo cuando iba a recibir otro puñetazo a sus ya dañadas partes le pide disculpas ) Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (Itachi viendo las súplicas de su ''superior'' se ríe sonoramente y detiene su acto)

-Itachi: continúa, novas mal encaminado

-Naruto: Uf. Segunda: quieres robarle los ojos a tu hermano meno. Uchiha Sasuke

-Itachi: Más o menos has acertado, pero voy a matizar tus conclusiones. No estoy loco, Naruto-kun. Una de las cualidades del sharingan definitivo es que al usuario de ese sharingan le proporciona la inmortalidad (Naruto simplemente le mira con los ojos como platos). Pero todo esto lo descubrí hace mucho, hace 5 años cuando Akatsuki me propuso que me uniera a ellos. Lo verdaderamente interesante que he descubierto hace 6 meses, es que tú...eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke

-Naruto: La relación no es recíproca

-Itachi: eso me importa un pimiento, Sasuke ahora te odia al ver que tu has matado a gran parte de sus seres queridos. Si te mata, obtendrá el Mangekyo y cuando lo obtenga yo le robaré sus ojos convirtiéndome en el hombre más poderoso del mundo por encima de Pein y Madara.

-Naruto: Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, Sasuke nunca conseguirá matarme. Es muy débil

-Itachi: Claro que conseguirá matarte, te dejaré tan débil que incluso una mosca te vencería

-Naruto: Ya he escuchado suficientes sandeces, te mataré Itachi. (reúne mucho chakra de Kyubi y chakra del clan Uzumaki creando un chakra naranja) DISIPAR! (Naruto vuelve a la realidad pero muy agotado a penas pudiendo mantenerse en pie) BEROUSA!

-Itachi: Te lo he dicho, ahora estás tan débil que incluso Neji te podría matar. Pero no lo estás lo suficiente para que te pueda matar mi hermano (ambos realizan un duelo de miradas. El sharingan de Itazhi mira inquietantemente al Berousa de Naruto. Pero había una clara diferencia, Naruto estaba tan cansado que aún manteniéndose en pie no podía con el peso de su Katana)

-Naruto pensamientos: (que estaba sudando como un cerdo) Mierda, como puedo derrotarle, es imposible (cuando toda esperanza parecía estar perdida ve como alguien llega corriendo) Neji...Mierda no tengo fuerzas ni para chillar

-Naruto: (susurrándolo) Neji

-Itachi: Neji has venido (Neji se acerca a Naruto y ve la gravedad del estado de Naruto, ve que no tiene heridas pero que está increíblemente cansado)

-Neji: Joder Naruto no pensé que estos Uchihas te jodieran tanta

-Naruto: (con todas sus fuerzas) Itachi...itachi...es..es (le interrumpe Itachi)

-itachi: ¿ Donde está lee?

-Neji: (intentado descifrar lo que decía Naruto) está ayudando a Gai con la pelea contra kabuto. Naruto estás hecho un asco

-Itachi: (sonriendo) Así será más fácil

-Naruto: (desactiva el Berousa recuperando el 1% del chakra para poder tener fuerzas para hablar) ITACHI ES EL TRAIDOR!

-Neji: Ein? (Itachi le da una fuerte patada a Naruto) (acercándose a Naruto que estaba en el suelo) eso no es cierto

-Naruto: (deseperado e incorporándose)TE HE DICHO QUE SÍ. MATALE, JODER (Neji e Itachi se hacen miradas de complicidad) Que mierdas está pasando?

-Neji: (riendo malignamente) No es cierto porque tienes más traidores en tu grupo de amigos

-Naruto: (da paso hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por huir, pero un clon de Neji frena su camino y le sujeta de los brazos) SOLTADME MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! (viendo la técnica que estaba a punto de hacer Neji se le hace un nudo en la gargante y empieza a sudar frío) No me jodas

-Neji: (que ya estaba realizando el último) con el clon sujetándote me será imposible fallar. 256 GOLPES CELESTIALES!

-Naruto: (perplejo ya que hasta hora solamente creía que podía llegar hasta 64) Quiero ir con mi mamá

-Neji: 2...4...8...16...32...64...128...256 GOLPES HAKKE! (Naruto por cada golpe que recibía sólo gritaba de dolor, cuando acaba ese ataque el clon desparece y se cae al suelo teniendo únicamente fuerzas para hablar) Con el ataque que te acabo de realizar, no podrás volver a utilizar jamás el chakra de ese zorro y de tu madre ( Naruto simplemente abre los ojos como platos ante tal afirmación

-Itachi: La afirmación de Neji es cierta, y te preguntarás por el motivo de la traición de Neji. Es simplemente por celos

-Neji: (enfurecido) TU ME QUITASTE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! TE VÍ CON MY BYAKUNGAN COMO LE PENETRABAS LA VAGINA!

-Naruto: (riendose y escupiendo sangre) Entonces te perdiste cuando le penetré por detrás y cuando me hacía una mamada

-Neji: (dispuesto a atacarle) CABRÓN! (justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia itachi le frena)

-Itachi: Le necesito vivo...todavía

-Neji: En un principio me negué participar en la traición, pero Itachi me dijo que activara mi Byakungan sobre las 22:00. Y cuál fue mi sorpesa al verte a ti y esa puta de mierda follando sin que os importen mis sentimientos

-Naruto: (extrañado) Eso es imposible...un momento que día nos espiaste?

-Neji: el miércoles

-Naruto: Ahhh claro eso lo explica todo, el polvo matinal fueron el jueves el domindo y el martes

-Neji: (intentando no llorar) Pero cuántas veces os habeis acostado?

-Naruto: (casi atragantándose) Haber...déjame que piense. 2 veces al día durante una semana. ¿cuántos son 7 x 2?

-Neji: (mordiéndose la lengua y ya con lágrimas en sus ojos) catorce (se limpia las lágrimas)

-Naruto: Pues entonces 18, ya que hubo un día en que utilicé el chakra de kyubi y intenté batir mi record de provocar 25 orgasmos en una mujer en 5 horas unos 5 orgasmos por hora.

-Itachi: (con admiración) Y lo conseguiste?

-Naruto: Lo conseguí superar pero lo volví a superar con una puta de las de verdad, creo que se llamaba Uchiha Mikoto. Como su marido era yaculador precoz yo tenía que propocionarle ese placer.

-Itachi: (con una vena en la frente y parando a neji de su segundo intento de asesinato) Naruto...no me toques los cojones. Pero la verdad, fue una suerte el verte a ti en casa de la armera esa, supuse que te la follarías y sabía que a Neji le hacía tilín. Por lo que gracias por meter la polla donde no te llaman. Así tengo un Hyuga bajo mis órdenes y podré resucitar a nawaki y a Dan, ese era el pacto para que ella te traicionara. Yo le resucito a esos 2 y ella le contaba al Hokage esa historia. En caso de habérselo dicho yo no me hubiera creído

-Naruto: (resignado por la alta traición de todos) Lo que no entiendo es porque me habeis tenido que inutilizar mi chakra. Sasuke podría haberme derrotado con un ataque a traición

-Itachi: es cierto pero es que lo que no te das cuenta es que yo estoy traicionando también a Akatsuki ya que al morir tú morirá Kyubi y con su muerte no podrán llevar a cabo su objetivo. Por lo que tengo que ocultar tu chakra para que los akatsuki no te encuentre hasta que Sasuke recobre el sentido y te mate. Neji llevátelo a la prisión y ocúltalo con un henge

-Neji: Como ordenes (en ese momento otra persona recoge a Naruto a una velocidad sorprendente y se aleja del lugar)Maldito Lee

-Itachi: No decías que estaría ocupado, he de reconocer que ese imbécil es más rápido que yo.

-Neji: (maldiciendo para sí)El plan ha fracasado

-Itachi: Aún no, vamos a la Aldea del Sonido

-Neji: Para qué?

-Itachi: Naruto querrá tener un rollo para que nosotros no podamos conocer la técnica de la resurrección de muertos, y de las aldeas posibles la aldea que tiene menos seguridad en este momento es el sonido y Orochimaru nos dijo donde guardaba su rollo

-Neji: Pero, yo creía que tenía el rollo de konoha

-Itachi: Ese lo tengo yo (parten de ese lugar lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas)

Ya fuera de konoha se encotraba un chico moreno llevando a un rubio con una velocidad realmente increíble

-Lee: ¿dónde nos vamos Naruto-kun

-Naruto: al sonido


	40. Chapter 40

CAPÍTULO 40-¿HAY SOLUCIÓN?

Lee ya llevaba 10 minutos cargando a Naruto a una velocidad muy poco superior a la de sus 2 perseguidores (Itachi y Neji), sin duda alguna por culpa de la carga de Naruto que no se podía mantener ni en pie

-Naruto: (con cara triste y decepcionada por la tracición de sus amigos) Si te quitas las pesas creo que iremos más rápido

-Lee: Cierto (se para de seco y se las quita provocando un agujero de considerable dimensión) Cógete fuerte (su velocidad se multiplica por 2 después de quitarse semejante peso)

-Naruto: (con la mirada perdida) Aún no puedo creer que me hayan traicionado, puedo entender lo de Neji pero nunca me hubiera imaginado lo de Itachi. Ese Neji, Kyubi no recciona a mis llamadas igual Neji tenía razón. No siento mi chakra

-Lee: Cómo que Neji tenía razón

FLASH BACK

-Naruto: (da paso hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por huir, pero un clon de Neji frena su camino y le sujeta de los) SOLTADME MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! (viendo la técnica que estaba a punto de hacer Neji se le hace un nudo en la gargante y empieza a sudar frío) No me jodas

-Neji: (que ya estaba realizando el último) con el clon sujetándote me será imposible fallar. 256 GOLPES CELESTIALES!

-Naruto: (perplejo ya que hasta hora solamente creía que podía llegar hasta 64) Quiero ir con mi mamá

-Neji: 2...4...8...16...32...64...128...256 GOLPES HAKKE! (Naruto por cada golpe que recibía sólo gritaba de dolor, cuando acaba ese ataque el clon desparece y se cae al suelo teniendo únicamente fuerzas para hablar) Con el ataque que te acabo de realizar, no podrás volver a utilizar jamás el chakra de ese zorro y de tu madre ( Naruto simplemente abre los ojos como platos ante tal afirmación

-Itachi: La afirmación de Neji es cierta, y te preguntarás por el motivo de la traición de Neji. Es simplemente por celos

END FLASH BACK

Ahora con Neji e Itachi

-Neji: Ese cejudo ha aumentado la velocidad, no le conseguiremos atrapar

-Itachi: No se porque le llamas cejudo, si se ha depilado las cejas. Además por orden de Naruto-kun ya no lleva ese stúpido traje. Además ¿desde cuando hablas tan mal? Los Hyugas nunca utilizan palabras malsonantes

-Neji: Ese puto Naruto me ha pegado sus mañas

Con Lee y Naruto

-Lee: Esto es grave, ¿cómo podrás recuperar tu chakra?

-Naruto: No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo. Bueno mientras corres te contaré lo que vamos a hacer. Primero me tendrás que bajar dentro de poco, ya que me han anulado el chakra no me detectarán, así podrás luchar contra los del sonido que se interpongan en tu camino y luego me recoges. En el caso de que no me pueda recuperar, te enseñaré todo lo que sé e intentarás matar a esos bastardos. Bájame ya (Lee le deja detrás de un árbol para que Itachi yNeji no puedan verle.)Recuerda donde me has dejado. Calculo que tardarás 1 día y medio en ir y volver. En ese tiempo meditaré el modo de recuperarme. Suerte (Lee sale disparado en dirección al sonido) Voy a pegar una cabezadita y luego medito

Unas horas más tarde

-Lee: (zarandeando a Naruto) Despierta

-Naruto: (medio adormilado) Quien me llama?

-Lee: Mira a quien me he encontrado (aparece un peligris)

-Naruto: (extrañado) Kabuto...

-Kabuto: Naruto-kun

-Naruto: ¿dónde está Orochimaru?

-Kabuto: (echa la mirada hacia abajo) Se lo han llevado, Akatsuki se lo ha llevado

-Naruto: (apretando los dientes en señal de ira)Itachi... Espera un momento, cuando llevo durmiendo?

-Lee: Yo he vuelto al cabo de unas 5 horas

-Naruto: (exaltado pero sin moverse ya que no podía) Y EL ROLLO?

-Lee: Tranquilo, he tardado tan poco porque Kabuto lo tenía. Se nos quiere unir a la causa para matar a los traidores.

-Kabuto: Lee me ha contado tu problema, (apretando sus puños) si te curo me tienes que prometer que me entrenarás para matar a los cabrones esos

-naruto: Cuantos más seamos más reiremos. Pero primero lo primero, cúrame

-Kabuto: (después de examinarle un rato) Se me es imposible curarte, la única persona que podría hacerlo es alguien que pueda usar la misma técnica. Necesitamos a Neji

-Naruto: (mirando al cielo) Eso será del todo imposible

Con Neji ye Itachi

-Neji: ¿Por qué no hemos luchado con esos 2?

FLASH BACK

Un par de horas antes

-Neji: (activa su Byakugan) Veo que se nos acecan 2 personas, y uno es Lee

-Itachi: ¿Qué estará tramando Naruto-kun, no tiene sentido que regresen sin haber cogido el rollo, y encima sabe que los localizaríamos? Préparate igual tenemos que luchar

Al cabo de unos egundos

-Lee: ¿Cómo estais, traidores?

-Neji: ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Itachi: Kabuto. ¿Creía que habrías muerto en la batalla?

-Kabuto: Cómo puedes comprobar sigo vivito y coleando

-Itachi: ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Lee: No es de tu incumbencia

-Itachi: ¿Cómo es que has dado la vuelta? ¿Significa que ya tienes el rollo?

-Lee: Me he dado cuenta que con mi nivel actual sería imposible adentrarme en la aldea del sonido y matar a todos los experimentos de Orochimaru. Veo más acertado ir a por otro rollo

-Neji: Sé que tu amigo tiene el rollo

-Lee: Eres muy listo (lanza 2 shurikens que esquivan sin problemas)

-Neji: Si crees que con eso puedes matarnos, lo llevas claro (los shuriken se transforman en Kabuto y Lee que huyen como si les persiguiera el diablo) Que os creeis que podeir huir así (realiza unos sellos pero Itachi lo detiene)¿ Que haces?

-Itachi: Déjalos marchar, si no tuviéramos rivales no tendría gracia (los clones de Lee y Kabuto desaparecen en un ploff) Sigamos con nuestro objetivo

-Neji: ¿No te he dicho que ya tiene el rollo?, aún les podemos coger

-Itachi: Eso lo podremos hacer luego. Vamos a limpiar el sonido de las escorias que ha creado Orochimaru. Con suerte igual matamos a todos sus experimentos

END FLASH BACK

-Itachi: (clavando su katana a un tipo que tenía el sello al nivel 2) No hace falta, sin Naruto no son nada esos 2. Ya les mataremos otro día

-Neji: Pero...es que mi ataque se puede curar

-Itachi: (activando su sharingan indicando furia) Continúa

-Neji: (tragando saliva) Bueno...verás...jeje...un Hyuga experimentado en el Byakugan y con técnicas médicas podría curar a Naruto. Pero no te preocupes ningún Hyuga le ayudará

-itachi: (echando un suspiro)Ah sí? Y que me dices de...

Con Naruto, Kabuto y Lee

-Naruto: Ya lo tengo, necesitamos a...

A la vez

-Naruto/Itachi:...HYUGA HINATA!

Con Naruto  
-Naruto: Nunca pensé que diría esto pero necesito a la loca de Hyuga Hinata. A saber lo que me pedirá a cambio de su ayuda (traga saliva) Mejor no me lo imagino

Con Itachi

-Itachi: Eres un gilipollas, la única forma de que tenga el Mangekyo definitivo es entrenando a sasuke hasta que se haga más fuerte que con lo nuestro (rebanando otra cabeza de un ninja del sonido)

Naruto, Lee y Kabuto se encontraban a escasos minutos de Konoha

-Lee: Bien, el único que puede entrar soy yo. Ya que tú (señalando a kabuto) eres del sonido y tú (señalando a naruto) se te busca por traición a Konoha. ¿Cómo convencemos a Hinata para que se nos una

-Naruto: Muy fácil solo tendrás que decirle esto...


	41. Chapter 41

CAPÍTULO 41-LA OFERTA

-Naruto: Lee solo le tienes que decir esto. Si se nos une, le dejaré que sea coautora en mis tres próximos libros (Lee y Kabuto tenían una grandísima gota en lacabeza. N/A: Será por el calor)

-Lee: . No sé yo

-Naruto: Tienes razón Lee, la oferta es demasiado buena. No voy a permitir que nadie tenga derechos de autor sobre mis libros . Proponed vosotros algo

-Lee: Pues yo había pensado que si...

-Naruto: CÁLLATE LEE. No me dejas pensar

-Lee: ¿pero si acabas de decir que...?

-Naruto: Kabuto, dale una colleja (el susodicho obedece y Lee muestra su enfado). Ya lo tengo, le dices que si no coopera, la matamos.

-Kabuto: No creo que funcione, podría escapar en cualquier momento. Pienso que debido a tu sex-appeal...

-Naruto: . Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿eres maricón? Ha sonado muy gay lo que acabas de decir

-Kabuto: (se lo piensa unos segundos) Mmmmmmm, no. Aunque nunca me lo había planteado

-Naruto: Pues plantéatelo, porque ...(Lee lo interrumpe)

-Lee: Podemos continuar con el tema que nos cierne

-Naruto: Es cierto, no se como siempre acamos desvariando

-Kabuto: Será por culpa de.. (Lee emite un tosido en señal de que se centren en el tema) Ahh, es verdad lo que yo decía es que seguramente Hinata mmm. No se como decirlo para que no suena mal.

-Lee: Sin rodeos, sabes que Hinata te quiere follar

-Naruto: O violar

-Lee: Es igual, el caso... (de nuevo una interrupción por parte de Naruto)

-Naruto: No es lo mismo que sea consentido que sin consentir

-Lee: Pero si es una mujer, las mujeres no pueden violar a un hombre, es de cajón.

-Naruto: Claro como tu siempre has sido feo no sabes que hay mujeres que pueden llegar a ponerte un somnífero y violarte mientras estés dormido

-Lee: . Yo ya no soy feo. Continua Kabuto, ya no vuelvo a opinar más con este imbécil

-Naruto: Extrañaba esa palabra. Que recuerdos me trae esa palabra (está recordando como le sacudían cada vez que decía una gilipollez)...aunque no siempre gratos recuerdos

-Kabuto: Bueno el caso es que te quiere follar...(Naruto interrumpe otra vez)

-Naruto: O violar

-Kabuto: (con una vena en la cabeza) CÁLLATE. Lo voy a resumir para que no interrumpas. Hinata te quiere follar (viendo que Naruto le iba a interrumpir) o violar

-Naruto: Eso está mejor

-Kabuto: Tienes que dejar que Hinata se acueste contigo durante un año

-Naruto: Y una mierda

-Kabuto: Para que pueda aprender el jutsu médico se necesita un año de aprendizaje

-Naruto: Pues que aprenda antes. No pienso tirarme durante un año a una niñata loca masoquista que desea mi cuerpo antes que su propia alma

-Lee: Siempre puedes decir las escusa ''Me duele la cabeza''

-Kabuto:''Estoy muy cansado''

-Lee:''La comida me ha sentado mal''

-Kabuto:''Tengo la regla'' (los otros le miran mal) Se me olvidaba que es el chico el que se tiene que escaquear

-Naruto: Estas excusas de mierda las sabeis por experiencia propia, no?

-Kabuto: Sí

-Lee: (agachando la cabeza) es probable

-Kabuto: Aunque la mejor sigue siendo, hacerte el dormido

-Naruto: Está bien, dile que si nos ayuda será una de mis amantes. Y de ahí no paso, yo no puedo estar con la misma mujer todo el santo día. Márchate (Lee hace caso y va en busca de Hinata) Bueno al menos de nuevo tengo a un Hyuga. Con Hinata de nuestro lado nuestro objetivo será obtener el resto de rollos (quedan 4) y dominar el mundo con mi ejército de muertos. Pero previamente mataré a esos dos

Media hora más tarde

-Naruto: está tardando mucho, tendría que haber estado aquí hace 10 minutos

-Kabuto: (viendo que se aproximaban 2 personas) Hablando del rey de Roma

-Hinata: (va directamente hacia Naruto y se le abalanza a él abrazándolo y quedando sus diminutos pechos en su cara.N/a: aún tiene 12 años.) Naruo-kun, que feliz soy (le empieza a besar toda la cara)

-Naruto: (riendo nerviosamente)Jeje, yo también soy muy feliz. Kabuto aléjala de mi preciosa cara (Kabuto obedece pero Hinata le da una patada en los huevos y sigue con sus besuqueos) (susurando) Mierda

-Lee: Hemos tardado un poco más de la cuenta debido a que dos Hyugas del bouke la estaba protegiendo debido a lo del sonido.

-Naruto: (resignado a tener encima a Hinata) ¿Los has matado?

-Lee: No simplemente los he dejado inconsciente

-Naruto: Tienes que matarlos, eres un ninja. Ellos no hubieran dudado en matarte.

-Lee: Dame tiempo. Antes no hubiera matado a una mosca y ahora tengo que ser un asesino para conseguir nuestros objetivos. Todo cambio necesita un proceso

-Naruto: (ya harto porque no podía respirar) Hinata, el trato no era de que me asfixiaras.

-Hinata: (asustada de poder hacer daño a Naruto se separa, pero no mucho) Perdón, por cierto cuando...(sonrojándose)Ya sabes

-Naruto: Tienes 12 años, a esa edad yo aún tenía pañales

-Hinata: pero tu tienes 12 años

-Naruto: El trato tampoco era replicarme

-Hinata: Perdón, Naruto-kun

-Naruto: No pasa nada, un momento si que pasa. Castigada, contra la pared (Hinata le mira con un grandísimo interrogante en la cabeza

-Kabuto: Eso es de críos

-Naruto: Veo que mis subordinados no me hacen caso. Pues 10 flexiones los 3

-Lee: Pero si yo no he hecho nada

-Naruto: 20

-Kabuto: Cómo se hace una flexión?

-Naruto: 40 (Lee le explica el funcionamiento de cómo hacer una flexión y después de las 40 flexiones Hinata y Kabuto se tumban jadeando ya que no habían hecho en su vida flexiones)

-Lee: Qué hacemos ahora?

-Naruto: Conozco un sitio que su ubicación solo la conocen los dioses. Y precisamente yo soy un dios

-Hinata: (levanta la mano) Me he perdido

-Naruto: Estamos a 10 minutos de tu aldea natal, tienes el sentido de la percepción en el culo

-Lee: Lo que Hinata quería decir es que se ha perdido en la parte de que eres un dios

-Naruto: Es muy larga la historia, que te lo explique Kabuto

-Kabuto: Pero si yo no la se

-Naruto: Pues os jodeis y no os la cuento, así que me seguís y punto

-Lee: Te recuerdo que aún no puedes andar

-Naruto: Cierto

-Hinata: (mostrando felicidad) Yo te llevo

-Naruto: No, mejor que me lleve Kabuto, aunque... (recuerda la conversación en la que Kabuto le consideraba atractivo) Pensándolo mejor que me lleve Lee, yo te guiaré y vosotros le seguís

-Hinata: (haciendo pucheros) Y porque yo no te puedo llevar?

-Naruto: Porque me podrías violar

-Hinata: pero se supone que soy una de tus amantes

-Naruto: Si quieres sexo, te lo tendrás que hacer tu misma. ¿Acaso no ves como estoy?

-Hinata: (sonrojándose) Muy bueno

-Naruto: . Me refiero a que estoy minusválido, y hasta que no me cures no podremos hacerlo ,así que cuando lleguemos ahí será mejor que te des prisa (Lee carga a Naruto y los 4 se dirigen al lugar donde únicamente lo conocen los dioses)

Tres días más tarde  
-Naruto : (señalando a una puerta de lo que parecía una casa en ruinas) Llegamos ( alrededor de esa casa se podían ver pantanos mugrientos y árboles de gran tamaño que hacían que fuera muy difícil encontrar esa extraña casa en ruinas donde decía Naruto que era el lugar elegido)

-Lee:Esta mierda de sitio es el lugar que solo conocen los dioses.

-Naruto: La magia del lugar se encuentra dentro. Por cierto esa puerta solo se puede abrir con el tacto de un dios, así que acércame a la puerta y coge mi mano para abrirla. (Hinata y kabuto se miran extrañados de que en esa casa en ruinas pudiera haber algo mágico, pero se extrañan más al notar una presencia detrás suyos)

-Hinata: (corre hacia Naruto y le susurra que ha sentido el chakra de alguien)

-Naruto: DÉJATE VER! (el responsable de la inquietud de Hinata sale a la luz)

-Lee: Quien es ese tío?

-Naruto: Ni puta idea

-¿?: Cómo es que no me reconoces?

-Naruto: es que llevas una careta

-¿?: Ah ya se me olvidaba (se quita la careta de Anbu) Y ahora?

-Naruto: Me suena tu cara, pero ahora mismo no te sabría decir yo...

-Kabuto: (extrañado por qué esté aquí ese tipo) Cómo que no sabes quien es?

-Naruto: Es que no tengo mucha memoria, de pequeño era tonto y parece ser que no he evolucionado

-Kabuto: Es...(lo interrumpe el desconocido)

-¿?: He venido a ayudarte y soy...

FIN CAPÍTULO


	42. Chapter 42

CAPÍTULO 42-MÁS MIEMBROS SE UNEN

-¿?: He venido a ayudarte y soy Jiraiya

-Naruto: Jiraiya...me suena ese nombre pero es demasiado largo así que a partir de ahora te llamarás Gilipollas

-Jiraiya: (con una gota en la nuca) Gilipollas es más largo que Jiraiya

-Naruto: Cállate Gilipollas que eres un gilipollas

-Jiraiya: Y pensar que un mocoso como tú es el Dios de los sapos

-Los otros 3: NANI!

-Naruto: Por que os sorprendéis tanto, si ya os dije que era un Dios

-Kabuto: Pensaba que estabas delirando

-Lee: te estábamos dando la razón como a los locos

-Hinata: He de reconocer que yo dudaba un poquito

-Naruto: Menuda panda de desconfiados, bueno ahora que somos 5 entraremos al lugar secreto. ¿Por cierto Gilipollas, como has sabido que estábamos?

-Jiraiya: El antiguo dios sapo me dijo el lugar. Por cierto a alguien le apetece espiar a mujeres desnudas?

-Lee: Yo me apunto

-Kabuto: Yo quiero irme de putas

-Naruto: Que inmaduros sois (todo el mundo se gira a la posición de naruto mirándolo con la boca boquiabierta. Naruto había madurado) Sabeis que yo no me puedo mover y sólo lo haceis para joderme, tendréis que esperar hasta que yo me recupere para espíar y follar (todo el mundo se cae al suelo) Y el que consiga follarse a la chixca más guapa obtendrá...

-Lee: Una casa

-Kabuto: Una aldea

-Jiraiya: La inmortalidad

-Hinata: (a punto de llorar) Pero yo solo te quiero para mi

-Naruto: (sacándose algo del bolsillo de su pantalón) Obtendrá un pin (de nuevo todos se caen al suelo) Qué pasa? Es del atleti

-Jiraiya: (surcando ríos de lágrimas) Por qué este niño es al que debo obediencia?

-Naruto: Basta de pamplinas, tenemos que entrar de una vez que sino alguien nos podría ver y violarnos a todos

-Kabuto: Que pesao, nadie te va violar

-Naruto: (echando una mirada hacia atrás ve a una Hinata con una risa muy perversa) No estoy muy seguro de ello. Bueno en marcha (los 5 rebeldes se aproximan a la puerta y ante el más ligero toque de Naruto la puerta se abre el último en entrar cierra la puerta. En el interior estaba todo vacío, únicamente había botones pegados a una pared)

-Lee: y este es el sitio tan mágico que tú decías?

-Naruto: Sí,¿ verdad que es precioso? a excepción del polvo, de las tarántulas que hay en las esquinas y de que no hay un mueble.

-Lee: Entonces que tiene de bueno?

-Naruto: Nada, este sitio es deprimente, tengo ganas de vomitar del asco que me da. Nunca he estado en un sitio tan desagradable, mi visión solo encuentra fallos. Cómo es posible que no haya nada bueno? Que alguien me lo explique

-Lee: (todos ya tenían una gota en la nuca) Y entonces, Que hacemos aquí?

-Naruto: Ves esos botones?. Están el botón 0, -1, -2 y- 3. Este es el piso 0, pues en los otros piso vamos a estar un año entrenando en cada uno de los tres niveles. En el primer nivel entrenaremos la mente, hay que saber odiar y tener un corazón duro como una piedra para poder ganar esta cruel batalla que se avecina. Es posible que incluso tendréis que matar a vuestro amigos cuando la batalla comience. Lo único que tengo claro es que no sobreviviremos todos. Bueno yo sí, ya que soy el prota y vosotros solo sois secundones. (todos adquieren mirada de odio ) En el segundo nivel entrenaréis kenjutsu y taijutsu. Y en el tercer nivel ninjutsu y genjutsu, aunque de esto último sólo os enseñaré a defenderos de posibles genjutsu. Y os dedicaréis el tiempo que os sobre durante esos 3 años a usar vuestra habilidad especial, tú (señalando a Hinata) el Byakugan, tú (esta vez el dedo señala a Jiraiya) el manejo de los sapos, tú (Kabuto) los jutsus médicos de ataque y de curación, y tú (esta vez es Lee el señalado) te enseñaré a utilizar ese chakra tan prometedor que tienes

FLASH BACK

-Itachi:Cómo supiste que alguien tan especial se encontraba aquí?

-Naruto: Neji me lo mencionó, ese chico insistía en pelear contra él, Neji siempre le derrotaba,a Neji no le hacía falta usar el byakungan de lo débil que era. Pero un día,Neji, harto de tener que pelear contra ese chico de aparencia débil, utilizó su byakungan para dejarle medio muerto y que no pudiera caminar el resto de sus días,cuando lo utilizó vio ese chakra tan especial .Ese chakra solo aparece en un periodo de 1000 años. El chakra, que si lo sabes usar bien, te permite viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Esa velocidad insuperable la necesito para mi ejército.

-Itachi: Sabes el nombre de ese chaval?

-Naruto: Neji me lo dijo, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre. Lo único que sé es que esas pintas son horribles, le obligaré a vestirse a la moda. Me da náuseas ese traje, ahora que lo estoy pensando.

-Itachi: Que estás pensando, si se puede saber?

-Naruto: Ya me acuerdo de su nombre. Se llama Rock Lee

END FLASH BACK

-Naruto: Pero he de decir que os he mentido, gastaremos un año más para reclutar más miembros. Para ser exactos a 5 más

-Lee: Pero para qué necesitamos ser 10?

-Naruto: Os lo diré en cuanto sea necesarios, pero ya os digo que es imprescindible que seamos 10. Lee y Jiraiya ireis a por los nuevos miembros. Hinata y Kabuto tienen que curarme en ese tiempo

-Jiraiya: cómo es que ya no me llamas Gilipollas?

-Naruto: Me has caído tan mal que no te mereces que gaste tanta saliva en mencionar tu nombre.

UN AÑO MÁS TARDE

-Naruto: (estirándose un poco) Estoy cómo nuevo, gracias Hinata (le da un beso apasionado con lengua a una excitada Hinata que había cambiado un poco en ese año)

-Kabuto: Y a mí no me lo agradeces, Naruto-kun (enseñando los morritos)

-Naruto: Por supuesto (va en dirección haica él y le propina una fuerte golpe en la mandíbula) Ya era hora de que pudiera pegar a alguien. Por cierto Hinata vamos a follar, llevo un año sin sexo y eso es duro para mí

-Hinata: (muy sonrojada, ya que aunque ese era su deseo y se lo había comunicado a Naruto cientos de veces, estaba muy nerviosa) Va-le

-Kyuubi: Hola Naruto, he vuelto

-Naruto: (en su mente) Ahora no me molestes que aunque llevo sin oírte un año, tengo que tirarmela como agradecimiento

-Kyuubi: (gruñendo) desagradecido

-Naruto: Vamos a un sitio más privado (ya que se encontraban en la misma habitación un poco más limpia y con Kabuto Knoqueado en una esquina)

Pero justo cuando iban a empezar a hacer los preliminares lo interrumpen 7 personas

-Lee: Interrumpimos algo?

-Naruto: Sí

-Hinata: (que no podía esta más avergonzada) Lo siento

-Naruto: Que cambio de humor, ayer estabas empeñada en follarme, y hoy vuelves a ser la tímida Hinata que conocí

-Jiraiya: Así me gusta, por fin ya podremos espíar a las mujeres

-Naruto: Y quienes son vuestros acompañantes?

-¿?: Muy buenas, mi nombre es Haku, y este de aquí es mi maestro Momochi Zabuza

-Naruto: Y quienes son esos tres?

-¿?1: No te acuerdas de mí maldito gilipollas?

-¿?2: Ni de mí Naruto-kun

-Lee: Ellas 2 son...

-Naruto: Es cierto son mujeres (recibe 2 golpes en la cabeza)

-¿?1: PUES CLARO QUE SOMOS MUJERES!. Mi nombre es...


	43. Chapter 43

CAPÍTULO 43-NO TODOS SON TRIGO LIMPIO

-¿?: Pues yo soy...

-Naruto: Cheche, no me lo digas antes quiero saber quienes son estos (recibe una mirada odiosa de la chica) A ver la niñita de papá, que haces aquí? Esto es muy peligroso (dice señalando a Haku como si tuviera 3 años)

-Haku: Soy un chico y...

-Naruto: (llorando de la risa) JAJAJAJA, y yo soy Michael Jordan

-Zabuza: No tengo ni puta idea de quien es ese, pero Haku es un chico y apostaría a que más fuerte que tú

-Naruto: (recobrando la compostura) No me jodas. Tu eres un chico? (Haku asiente) Bueno para que quede claro, que sigo sin comprender, tú eres un chico (vuelve a asentir Haku). Recapitulemos, tu no eres una chica...

-Hinata: (su paciencia se había agotado)NO TE HA DICHO YA 5 VECES QUE NO, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! (Naruto y todo el mundo mira extrañado como Hinata pierde los nervios)

-Naruto: Está bien, no lo volveré a preguntar más. Pero (mirando a Zabuza) no seas iluso, ni vosotros 9 juntos podríais derrotarme (vuelve a mirar a Haku). De verdad que no eres una chica? (Hinata, harta, le golpea con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se caiga)

-Haku: Zabuza-sama y yo somos 2 mercenarios de la villa de la nube. Se nos considera Hunter-nin. Jiraiya-san sabía de nuestra reputación y nos ha contado que planeas coger los 5 rollos ninja. A Zabuza eso no le interesa, nos contentamos con obtener la aldea oculta de la nube en nuestro poder con Zabuza como Mizukage

-Naruto: (sorprendido por lo de que Hinata le haya golpeado) Eso me parece muy bien...pero para ingresar aquí te tienes que desnudar (todo el mundo le mira con asco a Naruto ) Qué? Sigo sin creerme que sea un chico, yo hasta que no lo vea no me lo creeré

-Jiraiya: Y para que era tan importante que fuéramos 10? (muy intrigado)

-Naruto: Ah, eso. Si no fuéramos 10 no podríamos obtener el nombre de la organización que he pensado (todo el mundo se cae)

-Jiraiya: (aún en el suelo) desde cuando el nombre tiene importancia?

-Naruto: Como eres imbécil no te contestaré a esa pregunta. El nombre de la organización será Los 10 jinetes del Apocalipsis

-Lee: No me gusta el nombre y encima son 4

-Naruto: A CALLAAAAR! HE DICHO QUE SOMOS LOS 10 JINETES DEL APOCALIPSIS Y LO SEREMOS! Para algo soy el jefe

-Zabuza: (susurrando a Haku) Sigues pensado que es buenaq idea aliarse con este inepto

-Naruto: Bien dando este tema zanjado, pasemos a otro punto. Quienes sois vosotras?

-¿?: Ya era hora, soy Mitarashi Anko, tu antigua examiadora y ésta es Temari

-Naruto: Que nombres tan feos, tengo ganas de potar (Temari y Anko no se lo piensan y le golpean como si de su saco de boxeo fuese)

-Temari: También ha venido ...

-Naruto: (con un montón de chichones) Hostia Kankuro, cuanto tiempo (ambos se abrazan) Ey como vas?

-Kankuro: Bien tirando, jo macho creía que no me reconocerías yo casi no te reconozoco

-Temari: (con una inmensa vena en la frente) COMO COÑO TE ACUERDAS DE MI HERMANO, QUE NO OS HABEIS HABLADO EN LA VIDA, Y DE NOSOTRAS NO!

-Jiraiya: (levanta la mano) A mí tampoco me reconoció

-Naruto: Es que somos colegas

-Kankuro: Sí es cierto, por cierto como te llamabas?

-Naruto: Yo?...como me llamaba?

-TODOS: (cayéndose al suelo al más puro estilo anime) NARUTO!

-anko: Me voy a volver loca, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Me estás diciendo que (mirando Kankuro) no sabes su nombre y sois colegas, y que tu (mirando a Naruto) sabes su nombre pero no tre acuerdas ni del tuyo

-Kankuro: Yo no podría explicarlo mejor

-Naruto: Podrías ser maestra, eres un genio deduciendo cosas

-Anko: (perdiendo los nervios) PERO SI YO ERA TU EXAMINADORA! Y POR LO TANTO TU MAESTRA!

-Lee: Ya basta de sandeces, quiero saber que hay abajo

-Kabuto: Y nosotros somos los malos? Somos un chiste, siempre desvariando

-Naruto: Antes de bajar, contadme por qué quisisteis venir? (señalando a los hermanos)

-Kankuro: Necesito obtener poder para derrotar a Sasori (Naruto al oir ese nombre recuerda algo, pero se lo guarda para él)

-Temari: Tengo que vengar a mi hermano y matar a esos imbéciles del consejo de la arena

-Naruto: Me parecen motivos razonables, y tú (ahora la señalada era Anko) por qué te has unido?

-Anko: (cabizbaja y con suma tristeza) Se me ha considerado un mounstro por lo del sello maldito, me han desterrado de Konoha, y ahora que no está el Sandaime, nadie me ha defendido

-Naruto: Mentirosa, tu querías follarme (Naruto esperaba un golpe, pero Anko no estaba para bromas, sentía tristeza, desolación y odio, sobretodo odio a Konoha) Bien también es un motivo convincente, ahora bajad todos menos Kabuto. Tengo que hablar con él sobre la técnica que le ha enseñado a Hinata para curarme (todo el mundo baja por la plataforma quedando Naruto y Kabuto) Bueno Kabuto (acercándose a él)

.Kabuto: Qué quieres, Naruto-kun

-Naruto: Yo..(le pega un durísimo puñetazo en toda la cara mandando a Kabuto a una pared de la casa ruinosa provocando una grieta más, a su deprobable estado)

-Kabuto: (se limpia sangre del labio) Qué coño... (no acaba la frase ya que Naruto se avalanza contra él con un Rasengan en cada mano, Kabuto que no se lo esperaba recibe el ataque de lleno, cosa que hace que tenga dos hoyos en su estómago)

-Naruto: (mostrando los ojos de Kyuubi) Cuéntame la verdad

-Kabuto: (con ese ataque no podía casi abrir los ojos) Jeje (queda inconsciente, pero Kabuto se transforma en un tipo calvo con ya una edad avanzada)

-Naruto: éste es el famos Jutsu de alma muerta? Es mejor de lo que pensaba, me provocó a posta para tener tiempo de coger un cadáver, sabría que estaría ocupado con Hinata

FLASH BACK

-Naruto: (estirándose un poco) Estoy cómo nuevo, gracias Hinata (le da un beso apasionado con lengua a una excitada Hinata que había cambiado un poco en ese año)

-Kabuto: Y a mí no me lo agradeces, Naruto-kun (enseñando los morritos)

END FLASH BACK

-Naruto: Aún así, llevará unos 20 minutos controlando a un muerto, eso es demasiado tiempo

Naruto abre la puerta que da paso al exterior y observa cómo Kabuto está a una distancia considerable de la casa

-Kabuto: Sayonara Naruto-kun (le hace un gesto de despedida a Naruto)

-Naruto: Si cree que le dejaré escapar, es mas tonto de lo que imaginaba

-Kabuto pensamientos: (no había escuchado lo de Naruto ya que estaban a unos 300 ,etros uno del otro) Es hora de...(sus pensamientos son interrumpidos porque alguien le estaba inmovilizando N/A: Le inmoviliza igual que Sasuke en el anime cuando activa por primera el sello maldito, y con esa inmovilización le arranca los brazos a Zaku)Un clon...(efectivamente un clon estaba sujetando a Kabuto)

-Naruto verdadero: (se estaba acercando a paso lento a la posición del cloAunque creas que soy tonto, solo me lo hago. Sabía que no podías escapar porque había puestos decenas de clones vigilando por si pasaba algún enemigo, y para no ser detectados redujeron su chakra al mínimo. Es normal que te haya cazado (Naruto hace unos sellos y saca su katana de los dioses)Si no esquivas esto...(coge su katana a modo de jabalina) no te merces ser subordinado de nadie

-Kabuto pensamientos: mierda...como me ha pillado?

-Naruto: Muere (le lanza la katana a una velocidad impresionante y directo a su cabeza pero sorprendentemente Kabuto se libra del agarre del clon y lanza al clon para que actuara de escudo, y el clon al ser atravesado por la espada desaparece y la espada queda a escasos mm de Kabuto) Cómo te has librado de ese agarre?

-Kabuto: He convertido mis manos en cuchillas de chakra y tu clon ha tenido que soltarme ya que es como si estuviera cogiendo una navaja por el filo. Tengo más recursos de los que piensas (después de decir eso Kabuto sale dispado en dirección contraria a Naruto)

-Naruto: Te he dicho que no te iba a dejar escapar TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (miles de clones aparecen) Tenemos que encontrarle, se habrá escondido en el bosque (todos salen disparados al bosque incluyendo el original)

1 minuto más tarde un peliblanco con gafas se encontraba escondido cerca de la casa

-Kabuto: Idiota no se ha dado cuenta de que al que están persiguiendo es un clon (sintiendo como una picadura de mosquito) Au (pero se da cuenta de que no era un mosquito el que le había picado, sino un dardo somnífero) Cómo es posible, (parpadeando mucho debido a que la sustancia que contenía el dardo estaba haciendo efecto, y intentando localizar al responsable)...Hi-na-ta (con eso cae al suelo inconsciente

3 Horas más tarde

Estaban de vuelta todos en la casa salvo que Kabuto estaba atado con cadenas de chakra sentado en una silla, también estaba inconsciente

-Naruto: Estoy harto de esperar (le da un puñetazo al durmiente Kabuto que se despierta inmediatamente)

-Kabuto: (haciendo parecer que no sabe nada) Por qué estoy atado?

-Naruto: Tu lo sabes más bien que yo,eres la marioneta de Sasori. ¿Me equivoco?


	44. Chapter 44

CAPÍTULO 44- SE VAN UNOS Y VIENEN OTROS

-Kabuto: (atontado por el puñetazo y por el somnífero) No se de que me estás hablando

-Naruto: No me mientas, y si lo haces al menos que yo no me entere. Me lo comunicó Orochimaru, él sabía que habías tenido contactos con Sasori

-Kankuro: (mirando fijamente a Kabuto muy enfadado) Que sabes de Sasori?

-Naruto: Ey que este es mi interrogatorio, por lo que aquí yo hago las preguntas

-Kabuto: (agachando la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa) Así que esa serpiente lo sabía, no tenéis nada que hacer contra Akatsuki. Así que hice lo que mi cerebro me dictó, sino puedes contra el enemigo únete a él

-Naruto: Siento decirte que yo soy tu enemigo, y debido a qué has reconocido tu culpabilidad te condeno a que le hagas una mamada a mi colega Kankuro (las mujeres estaban rojas de ira y de vergüenza ante tal demanda, los hombres no aguantaban las risas excepto Kankuro que no podía contener su enfado)

-Kankuro: YO NO SOY GAY!

-Lee: Se supone que le tendrías que condenar a muerte por tal acción

-Naruto: Pero en España la pena de muerte está prohibida

-Lee: ¿ De qué diablos me estás hablando, estamos en en el país de la olla?

-Naruto: ¿No os parece que ese nombre es ridículo? País de la olla, ¿qué padre le llamaría su hijo olla? Es lo más estúpido que he oído hoy

-Temari: (con una vena en la frente) No tendríamos que seguir con el interrogatorio o matarlo

-Lee: Ya te acostumbrarás a las gilipolleces de nuestro líder

-Naruto: (abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada) Es cierto soy vuestro líder. Y como líder que soy, tendréis que llamarme Dios todo poderoso Naruto

-Anko: No pienso llamarte así

-Naruto: Las mujeres que no me llamen así no tendrán sexo conmigo

-Las tres: Hazme el amor Dios todo poderoso Naruto (los chicos tienen una gota en la cabeza)

-Naruto: Eso está mejor, porque a mí se me trata con respeto. Los hombres me tendréis que llamar Dios Naruto-sama

-Zabuza: Antes muerto

-Kankuro: Vete a cagar

-Naruto: Sino me nombrais de ese modo no os diré el secreto para que jóvenes de tal hermosura (señalando a las tres kunoichis sonrojándose instantáneamente) quieran violarme, follarme o abalanzarse contra mi pene. Como prefirais llamarlo

-Jiraiya: (con estrellas en los ojos)Oh Dios Naruto-sama, estoy aquí para servirte

-Lee: (con las mismas estrellitas que Jiraiya) Dios Naruto-sama eres mejor que un Dios

-Kankuro: (ocultando su sonrojo al pensar que mujeres como Anko podrí an estar en su lecho) Que tengo que hacer Dios naruto-sama

-Zabuza: Yo no necesito trucos de pacotilla para ligarme a mujeres

-Haku: A mí no me interesan esas cosas

-Naruto: Me respetan 7 de 9, no es un mal comienzo.

-Kabuto: Me vas a matar oh no?

-Naruto:Zabuza, mátalo por mi

-Zabuza: Al fin algo entretenido (saca su espadón)

-Naruto; Haku tápate los ojos, las mujeres suelen sufrir shoks al presenciar asesinatos

-Haku; QUE SOY UN CHICO! Y por qué no se lo dices a ellas? (señalándolas)

-Naruto: Es que solo te quería joder

-Kabuto: Ha sido un placer conocerte, naruto-kun. Eres un persona muy extraña (dicho esto Zabuza le decapita con su espada)

-Hinata: Ya podemos bajar Dios todopoderos Naruto?

-Naruto: Bajad sin mí, yo voy a buscar al décimo miembro. Tiene que ser un médico muy bueno

-Hinata: No estarás pensando en reclutar a Tsunade?

-Naruto: (muy cabreado) No vuelvar a mencionar a esa puta nunca más. (vuelve a su tono normal) No me has llamado Diso todopoderoso Naruto, eso significa que te quedas sin sexo

-Hinata: (con lágrimas en los ojos) No volverá a pasar Dios todopoderoso Naruto

-Naruto: está bien pero cómo castigo (le toca los pechos a Anko)

-Anko: (roja de vergüenza) Qué haces?

-Naruto: Tocarte los pechos, por cierto no has...(recibe un ostión de Anko con el puño abierto)

-Anko: (aún muy roja) PERVERTIDO!

-Naruto: (doliéndose de la cabeza) Pensaba que me amabas

-Anko: PERO NO PUEDES TOCARME DELANTE DE TODOS ESTOS PERVERTIDOS! (pegándole puñetazos a los pervertidos de Jiraiya, Lee y Kankuro que se les caía la baba y echaban sangre por la nariz)

-Naruto: Fallo mío, así que por no llamarme Dios todopoderoso naruto estamos en paz. Me piro (justo cuando abre la puerta para marcharse alguien le pregunta)

-Temari: Al final a por quien vas a ir Dios todopoderoso NAruto?

-Naruto: Creo que la ayudante de esa puta estaba buena, además de que también quiere follarme. Como vosotras (recibe tres sonrojos ante tal respuesta)

En Konoha, en el despacho del Hokage se encontraban tres chicas y un cerdito

-Shizune pensamientos: Sigo sintiéndome mal por lo que le hicimos a Naruto. No fue ético

-¿?: AHÍ NO VAN ESOS PAPELES!

-Ino: CÁLLATE FRENTONA! Y NO ME LLAMES CERDA! (ambas chocan sus frentes)

-Shizune: Parad de una vez, tenemos que ordenar todo esto, antes de que Tsunade vuelva. Ya conocéis su carácter

-Ino: Esa vieja que siempre está tomando sake

-Sakura: Y pensar que es la Hokage

-Ino: Pero es el perrito faldero de Itachi. ÉL es el que de verdad lleva las riendas de Konoha, después del ataque de Naruto y el sonido el consejo liderado por Itachi son los que toman las decisiones.

-Shizune: Callad ya, cuanto antes acabemos antes nos podremos ir.

Cuando ya llevaban unos 5 minutos limpiando y ordenado el sucio despacho aparece abriendo la ventana un encapuchado

-Sakura: Quien ers tú? Si eres un Anbu tendrás que esperar a que llegue Tsunade

-¿?: Sois médicas?

-Ino: Sí, acaso estás herido?

-Shizune: (abriendo los ojos como platos) chicas éste no es ni un Anbu ni creo que está herido. Es Naruto

-Naruto: (quitándose la capucha y dejando ver sus tres marcas en cada mejilla sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio) Perfecto

-Ino: HAY QUE AVIS... (es hipnotizada por un genjutsu de Naruto y cae al suelo)

-Sakura: INO! (le intenta aplicar chakra para que se recupere) QUE LE HAS HECHO? PORQUE NO PUEDO CURARLA?

-Naruto: Sois muy escandalosas (Shizune permanecía inmóvil sin embargo Sakura estaba muy agitada y Naruto en alarde de agilidad se pone detrás suyo y le propina un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente)

-Shizune: (aunque Naruto estaba detrás de ella, no se giraba mantenía la misma posición) Has venido a matarme?

-Naruto: (colocándose a escasos cm de ella y debido al año transcurrido ambos estaban a la misma altura) Mujer, por quien me tomas? (Naruto la toma de las mejillas y ambos se besan apasionadamanete al separarse Naruto sonríe de forma siniestra y terrorífica) ¿Acaso debería matarte? (Shizune solo abre la boca para responder pero recibe otro beso de Naruto qué esta responde llorando y con sus brazos cogiendo el cuello de Naruto, al cabo de unos segundos se vuelven a separar)

-Shizune: (llorando) Yo lo siento mucho, pero no tuve otra elección no sabía que te amaba tanto de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera contado

-Naruto: Sólo por haberte tratado mal te voy a perdonar la vida

FLASH BACK

Naruto: Shizune!

-Shizune: (con una sonrisa) Que quieres, Naruto-kun?

-Naruto: Quieres acostarte conmigo?

-Shizune (rojísima): Yo...yo

-Naruto: Olvídalo, eres demasiado fea. Así que solo me queda ... (es interrumpido por un puñetazo de Tsunade en el rostro y un puntapié de Shizune en la barbilla que hace que vuele por Konoha

END FLASH BACK

-Naruto: Aparte (la deja inconsciente con un puñetazo en su estómago) Te necesito (mientras el cerdito intentaba escapar pero la puerta estaba abierto) Lo siento cerdito pero no puedo dejar testigos, así que te vienes conmigo. ¿Nunca había mencionado que me encanta el jamón? (al cerdo le aplica otro genjutsu luego hace 4 clones de sombra cada uno cogiendo a una chica o en el caso de a una cerdita)

DE VUELTA A LA CASA EN RUINAS

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla viendo los rostros dormidos de la kunoichis atadas con chakra a unos postes admirando la belleza de las kunoichis también miraba a Ton-ton pero de una manera muy distinta

-Sakura: (despertándose) Donde estoy?

-Naruto: Hola Sakura (Sakura al reconocer esa voz se asusta)

-Sakura: Na..ru..to


	45. Chapter 45

CAPÍTULO 45- EL CASTING

-Naruto: Hola Sakura (Sakura al reconocer esa voz se asusta)

-Sakura: Na..ru..to

-Naruto: Y te preguntarás? (imitando la voz de una chica)¿Y qué hago aquí, no se supone que yo se la estaba comiendo a Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura: Yo no hablo así

-Naruto: Me importa una mierda como hables, aquí yo soy el que manda. Si quiero te puedo matar en un segundo, así que será mejor que no me contradigas. Que yo me vuelvo muy loco. Me puedes hacer tres preguntas, piensalas bien

-Sakura: (intentando soltarse pero viendo que es imposible se resigna y reflexiona sobre las tres preguntas, también observa que a sus lados estaban Shizune e Ino, a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente) Qué nos vas a hacer?

-Naruto: Aún no lo he pensado. Te quedan 2 preguntas

-Sakura: (con una vena en la frente) ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!

-Naruto: Que te he dicho de no contradecirme?

-Sakura: (inspirando y expirando para calmarse) Por qué me has cogido?

-Naruto: (mirando al techo y haciendo memoria) Me he acostado con una morena con una castaña con una rubia, pero nunca con una que tenga el pelo de color rosa. A parte necesito un médico. Te queda 1 pregunta

-Sakura: (temerosa) Me vas a vio..lar?

-Naruto: (meditando) No creo, si te portas bien no. Ya he contestado a tus preguntas ahora me toca a mí hacerte 3 preguntas. ¿ Siempres has tenido ese pelo o ese pelo es tintado?

-Sakura: (intentando encontrar una salida) Siempre lo he tenido

-Naruto: En serio?

-Sakura: Sí

-Naruto: De verdad?

-Sakura: Sí. Ya se te han acabado las preguntas

-Naruto: Mierda. Yo que tenía unas cuantas para hacerte. Es hora de hacer el casting (coge 2 cubos de agua y se los echa a las 2 bellas durmientes)

-InO: PERO QUE COÑO!

-Shizune: AAAAAAAA

-Naruto: Vais a despertar a los vecinos

-Sakura: Qué vecinos? Si estamos en mitad de la nada

-Naruto: (crujiendo sus nudillos) Tú no aprendes

-Sakura: Perdón, perdón

-Ino: Por qué estoy atada?

-Naruto: Luego vendrán las preguntas, ahora tenemos que hacer el casting.

-Shizune: Qué casting?

-Naruto: Será un casting con tres pruebas, la que gane se podrá ir a su casa. La segunda se tendrá que venir con nuestra organización y la perdedora morirá

-Sakura: Eso no tiene sentido? Se supone que tienes que coger a la mejor, no a la segunda

-Naruto: Tienes razón, la primera se vendrá con nosotros y las otras 2 morirán

-Shizune/Ino: Gracias Sakura

-Sakura: (con una gota y una risa fingida) Jeje

-Shizune: Y si hay empate

-Naruto: YA pensaré que pasa si hay empate, dad lo mejor que tengais. TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (aparecen unos 100 clones que llenan la única habitación de la casa) Os voy a desatar para que podais hacer las pruebas, pero como intenteis atacar no soy responsable de los actos de mis clones. Primera prueba: (las tres chicas prestan atención, tres clones se encargan de desatar a las prisioneras) Desnudaos

-Sakura: (con una vena en la frente y con el puño apretado) PERVERTIDO! (recordad que está desatada, Sakura con furia intenta golpear a Naruto pero un clon la sujeta de la muñeca y acto seguido se la retuerce)AAAA (gimiendo de dolor)

-Naruto: Crees que mis clones están para hacer bonito? Tampoco os he pedido nada del otro mundo, solo os pido que vayais como Dios os trajo al mundo. Es más para que luego digais que soy malo, os dejo que lleveis ropa en vuestra parte más intima (señalando a la parte baja) , pero es de vital importancia para la prueba que os pueda ver las tetas. (el clon suelta a Sakura y ésta le mira con muy mala cara)

-Shizune: No creo que pase nada porque me vea las tetas (Shizune se va quitando ropa hasta quedarse sólo en tanga, al principio intentaba disimular sus pezones tapándose con un brazo pero luego ya no le importaba)

-Ino: Esto me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida pero no quiero morir aún (roja de vergüenza hace lo mismo que Shizune dejando ver unas tetas menos desarroladas producto de la edad)

-Naruto: Vamos Sakura, sólo faltas tú

-Sakura: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero sin tocar (Sakura hace lo propio dejando ver unas tetas de tamaño similar a las de Ino)

-Naruto: La vencedora de la primera prueba es (coge el brazo de la pelinegra y lo levanta) Shizune

-Ino: (muy enfadada) POR QUÉ?

-Sakura: exijo una explicación

-Naruto: Shizune es la chica que más grande las tiene, es lógico que gane

-Ino: NO TE JODE! TIENE 10 AÑOS MÁS QUE NOSOTRAS!

-Sakura: ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!

-Naruto: Quien dijo que el mundo era justo? Aún podeis remontar no os desespereis

-Shizune: nos podemos cambia ya?

-Naruto: No. Continuemos con la segunda prueba. Las tres besaréis cada una, a uno de mis clones. La que haya besado mejor, gana

-Shizune pensamientos: YUJUU La victoria es mía

-Inner Sakura: no podemos perder

-Ino pensamientos: tengo que ganar, todavía soy virgen , no puedo morir

-Naruto: tened en cuenta que los clones al desparecer me darán la información. Así que esmeraos (las tres chicas cogen a tres Narutos cogiendolos por el cuello y los clones por la cintura, después de 1 minuto de besos por parte de las tres los clones desaparecen) mmmmm ha estado igualado, pero creo que la mejor ha sido (coge el brazo de Shizune y de Ino, y luego levanta el de Ino) INO!

-Sakura: (casi llorando) Mierda, no quiero morir

-Naruto: Bueno, bueno ha habido un empate, ¿se podrá desempatar en la última prueba o habrá triple empate? La última prueba y desciiva es que gana la chica que consiga antes que se corra uno de mis clones haciéndole una mamada

-Sakura: (muy furiosa e indignada) NO PIENSO HACER ESO! PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!

-Naruto: Tú misma, pero ya te digo que si no lo haces. Mueres seguro. (Sakura a regañadientes desviste a un clon como hacen la otras 2 hasta que se quedan totalmente desnudos y ellas se preparaban poniéndose de rodillas) Preparados, listos ya. (Las chicas intercambiaban succiones con lametones, y para excitar al clon mientras se hacián dedos con la mano que no sujetaba el misembro, el primero en caer fue el de Sakura, segundos después el de Shizune y un minuto más tarde el de Ino) Ganadora Sakura (los clones desaparecen y al instante Naruto se excita de sobremanera)

-Sakura: (limpiándose el semen de su boca) Y ahora qué, pedazo de pervertido gilipollas.

-Shizune: elígeme a mí, prometo follarte todos los días y los días de la regla te haré mamadas

-Ino: (no queriendo perder) Yo también

-Sakura: (viendo lo rastreras que eran sus compañeras) Si me matas nunca podrás sentir que es acostarse con una que tenga el pelo rosa?

-Naruto: tranquilas chicas, no os habría matado a ninguna aunque pedierais, pero estaba excitado y quería que me hicierais una mamada. Necesito a un médico, pero hay un proverbio que dice 6 ojos ven más que 2

-Sakura: Técnicamente el prover...(Ino tapándole la boca con la mano)

-Ino: Muchas gracias, nos podemos ir a casa?

-Naruto: no, y esto no es coña. Nécesito médicos a parte que me quiero acostar con vosotras así que o me acompañais o pereceis. Aunque os advierto que después de los 3 años de entrenamiento...

-Sakura: 3 AÑOS!

-Naruto: Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado vivir , bueno después de los 3 años de entrenamiento debido a las cosas traumatizantes que veréis os convertiréis en personas frías como el hielo. Aunque no teneis alternativa, o es eso o la muerte. Así que, acompañadme (Naruto aprieta el botón y las tres chicas lo siguen, dejando al cerdito Ton-ton rodeado de clones carnívoros. Así que mejor no os cuento lo que pasó después con el cerdito)

FIN CAP Y FIN TEMPORADA 1


	46. Chapter 46

CAPÍTULO 46- AKATSUKI TIENE EL PODER (también es mi primer cap de la segunda temporada)

Mientras nuestros 12 revolucionarios entrenaban con Naruto como líder en el lugar sagrado, el mundo se había quedado patas arriba

Itachi, con la ayuda de Neji, había aniquilado a todo seguidor del ya difunto Orochimaru, quedando la aldea como una anarquía donde tres experimentos de éste se consagraron como los líderes de aquella devastada nación. Se hacían llamar Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu que con la ayuda de un ejército de monstros (los pocos que no había matado Itachi y todos ellos tenían el sello al nivel 2) ejercían una dictadura quedando descontentos los aldeanos que poco podían hacer frente al poder de éstos.

En Konoha, después del regreso de Itachi se celebró el entierro del sandaime y poco después Tsunade fue elegida como Godaime, aunque en realidad Itachi y el consejo (Danzo y los otros 2 abuelos) eran los que movían los hilos de la aldea presumiblemente más poderosa, a pesar del ataque sufrido anteriormente por el sonido. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Itachi gobernó , desde las sombras, con sabiduría y siempre que tomaba una decisión sólo la ejercía con el apoyo de la Hokage y de los 3 miembros del consejo. Aunque poco después Itachi se cansó del consejo y decidió que él y Tsunade tomarían las decisiones sobre la política interior (todo lo referente al funcionamiento de la aldea, obras pública etc..) y el consejo como jefe Danzo tomaría las decisiones referentes a la política exterior (misiones y demás). Neji se autoproclamó líder del Souke matando a Hiashi para ocupar ese cargo. Lo pudo conseguir debido a que su contrincante no podía torturarlo con lo del sello porque ya no tenía esa maldición que tenían todos los del BOUKE (se lo quitó Naruto, cap 2) y también porque gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto, era mucho más poderoso que Hiashi. Neji le pidió la mano a Hanabi, hija del difunto líder del clan , y ésta al negarse le condenó a llevar el sello y así le obligó a casarse con él, y con el sello cada vez que Hanabi reprochaba algo le torturaba. A pesar de que ni la Hokage ni itachi estaban de acuerdo con la actuación de Neji, no podían hacer nada ya que éste sabía que estaban implicados indirectamente en la matanza Uchiha, y sería un revuelo importante si esta noticia saliera a la luz.

Sasuke se pasó 2 años entrenando arduamente, a veces con su hermano , para poder llegar al nivel de naruto y poder matarlo. Después de esos 2 años entrenando consiguió el Mangekyo que en ese momento ya poseían itachi y Kakashi. Lo pudo obtener porque en una pelea brutal, pero amistosa, entres los 2 hermanos Itachi le obligó a usar todo el chakra que tenía, y ,debido a que Sasuke quería por fin derrotar a su hermano después de numerosas derrotas, aceptó el poder que le había dado Orochimaru y éste salió a la luz en forma de Yamata (como en el manga) pero gracias a una técnica sorprendente de Itachi (el Suzano) lo encerró en una dimensión pararela y con eso consiguió borrar cualquier marca que hubiera dejado el sello maldito. Lo que es aún más sorprendente es que después de que Sasuke obtuviera el Mangekyo su hermano no le arrebató los ojos, cosa que extraño enormemente a Tsunade y a Neji, es más le pidió que si estaría dispuesto a liberar a la aldea oculta del sonido de aquella dictadura. Sasuke , que cada cosa que le pedía su hermano lo hacía, fue allí y consiguió a la fuerza el título de Ottokage dejando en muy mal estado a los tres dictadores, que poco después se uniría a él como sus generales. Con él volvió la democracia, pero todas las misiones de sus ninjas eran buscar el paradero de Naruto y gracias a eso hizo que los ninjas del sonido se especializaran en el espionaje , aunque sin resultado positivo en lo referente a Naruto.

En lo que hace referencia a los ninjas de Konoha que se habían ido con Naruto se les consideró desertores y por tanto se encontraban en el libro Bingo (excepto Jiraiya que creían que estarí recopilando información) con Naruto a la cabeza. Los Haruno, Yamanaka, Gai y Tsunade lamentaron esa noticia pero lo consideraron correcto, a petición de éstos, se pedía a los cazarecompensas que en caso de encontrar a Hyuga Hunata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Shizune, Rock Lee y Mitarashi anko sólo les pagarían si los cogían vivos. El caso de Naruto es bien distinto, se ofrecía una recompensa de 10 millones de ryus (no se si esa es la moneda, mi valor es 1 ryu = 1 ¤ =1,04 $) vivo o muerto.

¿ Y que pasó con las otras 3 aldeas ocultas que tenían a su disposición los valiosos rollos que juntando los 5 se obtenían jutsus como la inmortalidad? Pues muy sencillo, 3 miembros de la organización Akatsuki (no es criminal porque en este fic nadie sabe que van a por los Jinchurukis y muy pocos saben el nombre) se proclamaros reyes soberanos de tan importantes aldeas

El Akatsuki que se hace llamar Pein junto a su compañera donan, lideraron al ejército rebelde en la guerra civil que se había producido en la aldea oculta de la lluvia. La guerra duró poco más de un mes, y el ejército rebelde, a pesar de que eran 10 veces inferiores en número, salieron victoriosos gracias al dios Pein que era así como se había autonombrado, Dios. La victoria de Pein tuvo aún más mérito ya que el otro bando tenía como líder a Salamandra Hanzo cuyo poder era equiparable al de los 3 grandes Sanin, nombre que les puso Hanzo después de la batalla que tuvieron. Se eliminó la pobreza que había en el gobierno de Hanzo, ya que Pein mató a todos los familiares y simpatizantes de Hanzo dejando las propiedades de éstos a los del bando revolucionario, que curiosamente eran los más pobres, desgraciadamente la población en dicha aldea se redujo a casi la mitad.

En Suna después de la muerte del cuarto Kazekage y su hijo ,Gaara , y del exhilio de los hermanos de éste último se hizo un referéndum para ver quien podía ocupar el cargo, el elegido fue Baki pero poco después de su nombramiento un desconocido lo mató ocupando su cargo com Rokudaime Kazekage. Poco después se sabría que era Sasori antiguo desertor de la villa, muchos ninjas aceptaron con agrado que alguien tan fuerte como Sasori fuera su kazekage ya que creían que debido a su fuerza les haría posicionarse por delante de las demás aldeas ninja, pero todo lo contrario Actuó pésimamente como Kazekage, sin preocuparse nada por la villa, mandando misiones que eran casi imposibles y dejando el nivel muy bajo en los nijas. Algunos ninjas , entre los cuales destaca su abuelas,Chiyo, intentaron hacer un golpe de estado pero salieron mal parados, casi nadie sobrevivió ante la potencia de Sasori y su camarada Deidara. Sasori se encargó en torturar a su abuela hasta matarla, siendo así el Kage más despiadado e incompetente.

Kisame actuó de la misma manera en su aldea natal, con la ayuda del poco ejército de la arena consiguió matar a todos los ninjas que poseían altos cargos, dejando vivos a chunins y genins. Con la ayuda de Kakuzu, la aldea mejoró mucho económicamente, y en lo que se refiere militarmente, Kisame exprimía a sus ninjas con dureza obligándoles a entrenar 12 horas al día y volvió a aplicar el sistema de selección de ninjas que se estableció en la etapa de Zabuza (eso de tener que matar a tus compañeros de clase), así que sólo sobrevivieron los más fuertes y éstos obedecían a fe ciega todas las órdenes de su líder.

Éstos 6 miembros de Akatsuki seguían formando parte de Akatsuki a pesar de ser Kages o miembros importantes de estas aldeas. Tobi (Madara), Hidan y Zetsu seguían con el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki, el de las extracción de los bijus de sus respectivo jinchurukis, donde posteriormente se quedarían encerrados en la extraña estatua de 9 ojos. Pudieron coger todos los bijou salvo uno ¿os hacéis una idea de cual puede ser? Efectivamente, el bijou con más colas y por tanto más fuerte de todos, el Kyubi. Después de mucho buscar se desesperaron, así que Hidan se pasó casi un año adorando al Dios Jashin con la muerte de paganos que eran contrarios al sistema de Jashin-sama. Zetsu seguía espíando por aquí y por allí. Tobi se instaló en Konoha ya que no se fiaba mucho de Itachi y sabía que si Naruto volvía a hacer acto de aparición sería en Konoha.

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

-¿?: Creo que ya estamos preparados (decía un joven de 16 años rubio y con 3 marcas en cada mejilla) Comienza la tercera fase del plan (se puede observar la silueta de 11 sombras que están detrás de él)

-¿?2: ¿Y cual era esa fase del plan?

-Naruto: Está claro, obtener el ejército de no-muertos y someter a la población viva. Pero para ello me tendréis que contestar a esto, ¿cuál es vuestro oficio?

-Los otros 11: (agitando el brazo y a todo pulmón) AU!, AU!, AU! (de la película 300)

-Naruto: No os oigo.

-De nuevo los 11: AU!, AU!, AU!

-Naruto: Aunque chilléis más no os voy a oír, tengo demasiada cera en los oídos (a todos se le forman una gota en la nuca) Que comience el espectáculo


	47. Chapter 47

CAPÍTULO 47- VÍCTIMAS CIRCUNSTANCIALES

-Naruto: (inspirando fuerte) Que bien se está fuera de ese lugar inhumano. (su pelo era un poco más largo, vestía con una camiseta negra muy ceñida al cuerpo ,con unos pantalones militares, verdes con toques negros, y con una botas negras. El cambio más notorio era su altura, un poco por encima de la media cuando antes era un tapón). Voy a tumbarme un rato (dicho esto con un movimiento ágil se tumba con los brazos cruzados mirando las nubes)

-¿?: Que hacemos ahora, señor?

-Naruto: No me vayas agobiando Lee

-Lee: No era mi intención (Lee había cambiado bastante, antes su ejemplo a imitar era Gai, pero ahora era Naruto así que se cortó el pelo en forma de punta, también se afeitó las cejas hasta quedar normales, tenía el torso desnudo y el pantalón y las botas eran iguales a las de Naruto. Era una especie de clon de Naruto pero con el pelo negro. Hay que decir que en esos años ha ensanchado espalda por lo que imponía respeto, su estatura es parecida a la de naruto pero un poco superior, lo más curioso en él era un tatuaje de un zorro que cubría totalmente su pectoral derecho)

-¿?: Oigo algo, Naruto-sama .Cerca de nosotros un par de personas están hablando algo relacionado con usted

-Naruto: (se reincorpora e inyecta chakra en sus oídos para comprobarlo) Tienes razón, Haku. Anko, ve a darles una visita, pero no los mates quiero que me cuenten lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo shinobi durante nuestra ausencia

-Anko: Como quieras Narutín (ésta en apariencia era muy parecida, las únicas diferencias es que su mirada parecía más fría y más asesina y que tenía el pelo suelto, dandole un toque más sexy. . También lleva zapatos de tacón blancos. Tiene un tatuaje de un zorro en cerca del omoplato)

-Naruto pensamientos: Y yo que creía que todos me respetaban como líder que soy

A unos cientos metro de ahí

-¿?: No sé porque aún seguimos buscando, está claro o que está muerto o se ha escondido

-¿?: Nos pagan para hacer esto así que no te quejes, Ushiro

-Ushiro: Lo sé, Hauashi, pero me sigue pareciendo que perdemos el tiempo. (no llevaba una cinta ninja y la única arma que llevaba era una katana bastante oxidada a la espada)

-Hauashi: Prefiero que no nos los encontremos, si tienen una recompensa tan elevada será por algo, Akatsuki sigue empeñando en esos criminales, hay miles como nosotros buscándoles. Tenemos suerte de que nos paguen por no hacer nada, únicamente andamos (al igual que el otro tampoco llevaba cinta, pero éste en cambio cargaba con un arco) Estoy muy cansado, paremos a descansar

-Ushiro: Está bi...(algo que ve le hace inquietarse) Se acerca alguien (desenfunda su katana)

-Hauashi: Y yo que quería tener un día tranquilo (carga su arco con una flecha y apunta al posible enemigo) ALTOOOOO! SI TE ACERCAS MÁS DISPARO (viendo que la figura se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante)

-¿?: No disparéis, me he perdido y no se como regresar a casa (lo dice con una voz inocente y al parecer de mujer)

-Ushiro: Baja el arma imbécil, no ves (se sonroja y un bulto amenaza con asomarse en su pantalón) lo hermosa que es

-Hauashi: Siempre piensas con la polla, puede ser perfectamente una enemigo. Regístrala que no tenga armas

-Ushiro: Lo haré encantado (una sonrisilla pervertida aparece en el rostro del muchacho)

-¿?: (chupándose el dedo y mirando al suelo como si fuera una niñita) Esperais, que un joven inocente tenga armas, me podrían hacer pupa

-Ushiro: (tragando saliva ya que estaba un poco nervioso al tener que ''cachear'' a una hermosa mujer) Lo siento señorita pero no podemos arriesgarnos

-Hauashi susurrando: Donde he visto a esa mujer?. Pelo morado, sexy...(repasa sus folletos de recompensas, después de unos segundos abre los ojos desmesuradamente) Mi..erda (da pasos atrás asustado como si hubiera visto un fantasma)An...ko

-Anko pensamientos: creo que ya no hace falta seguir con esta farsa de niña bonita, el de atrás parece que me ha descubierto

-Ushiro: (que aún no se había dado cuenta) Levanta los brazos señorita ( Anko en vez de obedecer le propina un codazo en la parte lateral del cuello de Ushiro dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente

-Hauashi: (casi llorando y corriendo hacia atrás como si la vida le fuera en ello) NO QUIERO MORIR! (su actitud cobardita pensiona a Anko que en un segundo recorre lo que ha hecho él en 15 segundos, para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago dejándolo K.O.)

-Anko: Muy fácil (después de noquear con facilidad a Ushiro y Hauashi los ata y los arrastra por la tierra hasta llegar con el grupo de naruto) Hola Narutín

-Naruto pensamientos: Lo que me temía, me trata como si fuera un mocoso ya suplicará clemencia cuando jejeje, mierda mi mente pervertida está divagando aunque ahora mismo me apetece

-Anko: (dándole una bofetada) Despierta ya, te he llamado 5 veces

-Naruto: (molesto y sobándose la mejilla) Hinata, interroga al gilipollas ese (señalando a ushiro) junto a Anko eres la mejor torturadora debido a tu brusco cambio de actitud (pensamientos: y tan cambio de actitud antes tartamudeaba y ahora es una sádica asesina, a veces pienso que he creado mounstros)

-Hinata: Como quieras (en un rápido movimiento sus labios rozan su oreja y le susurra al oído al mismo tiempo que le aprieta el paquete) Naruto-kun (Hinata también había cambiado tanto física como psíquicamente. Tenía la silueta de la Hinata del Shippuden, pero su ropa era de otro estilo. La ropa del clan fue sustituída por una ropa similar a la de Anko, pero Hinata vestía de azul al contrario que Anko donde el negro era visible en sus vestidos. La Hyuga llevaba el tatuaje del zorro en el muslo derecho)

-Naruto: (rojo por la vergüenza debido a que Jiraiya y Kankuro se estaban descojonando a carcajada limpia ya que parecía que naruto era esclavo sexual de hinata) Y encima pervertida (Naruto se da cuenta de que Hinata estaba crujiendo sus nudillos) Creo que lo he dicho en voz alta ( pero para sorpresa de naruto en vez de golpearle le arrastra cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa hacia un lugar más íntimo

-Hinata: Con que pervertida, eh?

-Naruto: (aún siendo arrastrado ante la mirada atónita de los hombres y una de rabia por parte de las mujeres) Estamos a punto de interrogar a 2 personas no creo que sea recomendable follar ahora mismo

-Hinata: DESDE CUADNO DAS TU ÓRDENES!

-Naruto: (tragando saliva) Mamaíta, tengo miedo. Si ya sabía yo que me violaría, pero estos gilipollas diciendo. Es imposible que te viole una mujer...

-Hinata: Te estoy oyendo imbécil

-Naruto: Pues tápate los oídos, tengo que hacer mi reflexión en el camino que me llevas al cuarto oscuro, por cierto 5 féminas furiosas se dirigen a esta dirección.

-Sakura: HINATA!, QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA LLEVARTE A NARUTO! (ésta era igual que en shippuden incluida la ropa, pero sus pechos eran mayores usando la técnica de Tsunade. El tatuaje de Sakura era el más pequeño y estaba situado en sus manos que estaban tapadas por guantes negros)

-Naruto: (agacha su mirada y con un tono sombrío) Ya basta (el tono de Naruto hace que todas se giren para mirar a Naruto, para luego encontrase con los ojos furiosos de Kyuubi haciéndolas estremecer) Anko y Hinata interrogarán a esos 2. El resto teneis el día libre, mañana empezará el asalto a las naciones ninja. Que no os descubran o yo mismo me encargaré de mataros. No quiero fallos en mi plan

-Kankuro: Y los chicos tambien tenemos el día libre (de Kankuro no os puedo describir su verdadero aspecto ya que estaba dentro de una marioneta, tipo Sasori, solo que la de Kankuro estaba erguida, y la había diseñado con las cualidades físicas de su hermano Gaara. En cada brazo tenía adherido 10 rollos, el aspecto de ''Gaara'' era diferente por dos motivos, el tatuaje de amor era sustituido por el de un zorro al igual que sus compañeros y era más grande ya que en el cuerpo de Gaara no podría caber. Parece ser que kankuro todavía tiene presente a su hermano. Aunque lo más sorprendente es que la madera con la que había hecho a Gaara era la de una madera negra. Sin duda parecía una marioneta demoniaca, desde hace meses que no había salido del cuerpo de su marioneta)

-Naruto: Vosotros tendréis que restaurar la casa, no quiero dormir con arañas ni polvo

-Kankuro: ¿ y por qué eso no lo hacen las mujeres?

-Naruto: (los ojos de Kyuubi volvieron a sustituir los de Naruto) Decías algo

-Kankuro: (con una risa nerviosa) Yooo, que va. Me parece perfecto ser la chacha jeje

Cada uno se dirige a donde los había mandado naruto, pero Naruto coge bruscamente a Temari del brazo antes de que se marche

-Naruto: Esta noche te haré una visita en tu habitación, así que ponte guapa (guiñándole el ojo de manera seductora, para luego desparecer como el viento)

-Temari: (sonriendo de felicidad y sonrojada) Lo estaré (Temari había asimilado mejor lo de Gaara. Era la más dulce del grupo, únicamente se volvía más agresiva que las demás cuando se hablaba sobre Deidara o Sasori. Por lo demás era la que más había cambiado para bien. Físicamente dejó de utilizar coletas para tener el pelo liso llegándole a la cintura. También había dejado su ropa ninja de la harena para vestir provocativamente con la cinta de la arena rasgada en su cuello. El ya famoso tatuaje se lo había hecho en el tríceps de su brazo derecho)

Unas horas más tarde Naruto ya sabía la ocupación Akatsuki de los altos cargos de las 5 naciones ninja. También Naruto se enteró de la recompensa de algunos de los miembros de su organización. Todo gracias a la intevención de Anko y Hinata interrogano, bueno para que nos vamos a engañar, torturando a los pobres Ushiro y hauashi. Cuando les contaron todo lo que quería saber Naruto les rebanó la cabeza con su katana de los dioses. La noche se aproximaba y los hombres ya habían conseguido restaurar la casa, mientras una chica se estaba maquillando a lo que sería su noche más feliz desde que entró en la organización criminal dirigida por Naruto. Por fin le demostraría su amor a Naruto.

-temari: (sonriendo después de pintarse los labios) Naruto estará al caer, haré que no olvide esta noche en mucho tiempo


	48. Chapter 48

CAPÍTULO 48- COMIENZA LA TERCERA FASE DEL PLAN

-Naruto: (que estaba descansado en las cercanías de la casa, tumbado encima de la hierba muerta) Falta poco para que todo mi esfuerzo quede recompensado, aunque es el paso más difícil. Aún necesito obtener 4 rollos, por eso crear mi propio ejército ha sido realmente necesario

-Kyuubi: No te será fácil

-Naruto: (toda la conversación de Naruto con Kyubi se hace en el interior de Naruto así que nadie la oye) Kyubi, hace tiempo que no charlabamos

-Kyubi: Es que me traumó verte como te penetraban jajaja

-Naruto: No se que es peor, tu chiste o tú

-Kyubi: Ahora en serio, Madara, Pein, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji...Itachi. Todavía quedan duros obstáculos para nuestra victoria

-Naruto: No será pan comido, pero soy el más fuerte. Nadie puede batirme en un duelo

-Kyubi: Se más humilde, la soberbia puede ser tu fin

-Naruto: Un momento, ya se que no tiene nada que ver con la conversación, pero creo que se me olvida algo importante

-Kyubi: Te daré una pista, empieza por ''se y acaba por ''xo''

-Naruto: Habla claro, sabes que nunca fui bueno en acertijos

-Kyubi: 8con una gota en la cabeza) Ni en acertijos, ni en matemáticas ERES UN PUTO GILIPOLLAS. Tienes la mente de un tío de tres años

-Naruto: Ojalá pudiera volver a cuando tenía tres años, que tiempos aquellos (empieza a buscar en su mente buenos momentos pero solo recuerda palizas) aunque quizas no fue una buena época en mi vida

-Kyubi: Otra vez desvariando

-Naruto: ERES TU EL QUE ME LÍA!

-Kyubi: ME ECHAS LA CULPA A MÍ! No me extraña que seas tan tonto, si tu madre te parió a base de pedos

-Naruto: Eso es algo bueno o malo

-Kyubi: ERES INCORREGIBLE!

-Naruto: A MI SE ME HABLA EN CRISTIANO RONALDO!

-Kyubi: Como que te hable en Cristiano ronaldo?

-Naruto: Una errata, quise decir en cristiano

-Kyubi: No eres más tonto porque no puedes, apuesto a que ni yo entrenándome puedo ser tan tonto

-Naruto: Vees, ya te supero en dos cosas

-Kyubi: En tener menos cerebro y en que más

-Naruto: Y en que soy más tonto

-Kyubi: . Y te extrañas cuando la gente te insulta?

-Naruto: Cuando sea el amo del mundo evitaré ese tipo de comentarios contra mi ser y mi persona

-Kyubi: Bueno dejemos tu locura, le habías prometido a la chica de la arena sexo

-Naruto: HOSTIA! NO ME HE LAVADO CALCETINES!

-Kyubi: Tu me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-Naruto: Sólo en lo estrictamente necesario

-Kyubi: Y ahora que lo pienso TU NUNCA LLEVAS CALCETINES!

-Naruto: En serio? Entonces me podría dañar mis delicados pies

-Kyubi: Hasta que no estés en serios apuros no volveré a hablarte, me sacas de quicio

-Naruto: Y TU ME SACAS DE MIS IKER CASILLAS!

-Kyubi: eres acaso del Real Madrid, o sólo dices comentarios absurdos para joderme?

-Naruto: Me decías algo?

-Kyubi: ADIOS!

Otra vez fuera de la mente del Kyubi

-Naruto: Como me encanta joder al parásito que tengo en mi cuerpo, ¿por cierto que tenía que hacer ahora? . Creo que le tenía que lanzar una pedrada a alguien, ¿ pero de que me serviría eso? (coge una piedra y se la lanza a Kankuro que estaba de guardia)

-Kankuro: Ay! QUÉ COÑO HACES NARUTO?

-Naruto: Qué pregunta más estúpida, pues lanzarte una piedra, creo que tú tienes más problemas mentales que yo

-Kankuro: Grrrrr

-Naruto: (golpeando con su puño izquierdo a su mano derecha, signo de acordarse de algo) La pedrada a Kankuro me ha recordado que tenía que lavar mis calcetines

-Kankuro: Por cieto sabes donde está Temari? No la he visto todavía

-Naruto: y a mí que me cuen...(abriendo los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma) Eh no lo sé me voy a la casa a ...dormir, si eso a dormir (sonriendo pervertidamente)

En el cuarto de Naruto

-Temari: Este Naruto está tardando mucho, igual se ha arrepentido y no me quiere. (casi a punto de llorar y también casi a punto de acostarse, pero oye que como golpean su puerta) Debe ser él, QUE NERVIOSSS! 8aplaudiendo como si de loca se tratase)

-Naruto: Siento el re... (no tiene tiempo para exculparse ya que Temari le había metido la lengua hasta el fondo y lo conducía lentamente a la cama, sin la resistencia de éste)

-Temari: Te estaba esperando (con un kunai le hace un corte a la parte delantera de la camisesta de Naruto, ante tal acto éste muestra su desagrado)

-Naruto: Eeh, que el dinero no crece de los árboles, el precio de la camiseta te lo bajaré de tu sueldo

-Temari: Si yo no cobro: (dándole besos en el pecho mientras le iba quitando el pantalón militar que Naruto llevaba)

-Naruto pensamientos: y luego me llaman estúpido, a quien se le ocurre trabajar sin cobrar un duro (sus pensamientos son cortados ya que nota que Temari ha excitado a su ''amigo'')

-Temari: (deja sus continuos besos y se quita la ropa quedando en sujetador y tanga, Naruto aún tenía puesto las botas, la camiseta rota y su ropa interior) Dejame hacer a mí, tu relájate te llevaré al paraíso

-Naruto: (reposando su cabeza en la cama y obedeciendo a la rubia) veamos lo que me haces.

-Temari: (que ya le había quitado las botas) Cierra los ojos (Naruto vuelve a obedecer pero abre los ojos de repente al notar un bulto en su cara. Eran los senos de la rubia, que ya se había quitado el sujetador, que le estaban '' asfixiando '' mientras que con sus manos excitaba el miembro de Naruto robándole por encima del bóxer cosa que había conseguido casi instantáneamente. Naruto deja de obedecer a su ''ama'' y siguiendo en su posición (él debajo aplastado por los senos de ella) lame y mordisquea los senos de Temari provocándole gemidos de placer a la rubia)

-Naruto pensamientos: Mierda, las mujeres se pueden despertar, y si me pillan así me matarían o lo que es peor me castrarían. Tengo que hacer algo

-Naruto: Me toca (de un rapido movimiento coloca a Temari debajo y le susurra al oído) Cierra los ojos te traeré una sorpresa (rápidamente sale de la cama dejando a la chica disgustada pero esperando su ''regalo'') (pensando: Tengo que aplicar un genjutsu a la habitación para que no se pueda escuchar nada, y ya de paso que tampoco puedan entrar. Y tengo el genjutsu perfecto) (susurrando y haciendo un par de sellos) IMPENETRABLE! (está en mayúsculas porque es una técnic pero lo dice en voz baja) (pensando: solo podrían librarse de este genjutsu los Uchiha, ya estoy aliviado, pero que sorpresa le puedo traer)

-Temari: Vamos Naruto, estoy esperando

-Naruto: (sudando del nerviosismo) Ya voy, aún no los abras (pensando: lo tengo, es algo brusco pero creo que efectivo) (éste se aproxima a la cama donde estaba la rubia esperando ansiosamente su regalo, y le quita el tanga quedando ella desnuda y él en bóxer pero quedan igual de vestidos ya qu él también se quita su ropa interior)

-Temari: (aún con los ojos cerrados) Que me vas hacer Narutín? Jeje

-Naruto: Abre la boca preciosa (ella obedientemente la oabre y lo siguiente que siente es que está a punto de atragarse, abre los ojos para descubrir la causa y es que Nauro le estaba practicándole un 69, penetrándola por la boca y lamiendo hábilmente su coño. Ël estaba encima pero no la aplastaba ya que para evitarlo sus rodillas chocaban con la cama y hacia un movimiento ágil con su cadera para la penetración bucal)

Temari tenía ganas de gemir por lo que le staba haciendo el jinchuuruky pero claramente el miembro del rubio se lo impedía, después de un minuto en esa postura, el rubio decide cambiar, y coloca a la rubia encima de su miembro y él se posiciona tumbado descansando del esfuerzo del 69. Esta vez la rubia es la que tiene que hacer ejercicio cabalgando sobre el miembro de Naruto. Por fin Temari podía chillar como una posesa sin que nada se lo pudiera impedir, esto le agrada a Naruto y vuelve a tomar las riendas de la situación colocando las piernas de la chica en sus hombros penetrándola bruscamente. El rubio decide probar algo nuevo y crea 2 clones, ésta se sorprende por la acción de su amado pero luego lo comprende, los 2 clones la penetraban por sus 2 orificios mientras que el original recibía una mamada de la exiliada de la arena. Temari nunca había sentido tanto placer pero no podía chillar ya que de nuevo ''algo'' en su boca se lo impedía. Ya llevaban un buen rato así cuando los 2 clones se separan de su interios ya que el momento de extasis había ocurrido y habían decidido que su líquido quedara impregnado en la cara de la chica, rápidamente Naruto se separa ya que no quería mancharse con los fluidos de sus clones, Temari se traga gustosamente el semen de los 2 clones y vuelve a gritar debido a que el original le introducía el pene sin preaviso por el ano. Después de correrse los clones desaparecen dejando al original dando placer a la bella mujer. El original aún no se había corrido mientras que la rubia ya había tenido un par de orgasmos, Temari quería compensar este desnivel separándose de él y tumbándole practicando una cubana (practicarle una masturbación con los pechos) Naruto se sorprende de lo bien que lo hacía la chica deduciendo que esa no era su primera vez. Después de varios minutos Naruto se corre en la cara de la chica quedando totalmente mojada por el semen del original, Temari satisfecha por su trabajo intenta tragarse el líquido que había quedado en su cara. Naruto acaba reventado pero prefiere hacer disfrutar a su acompañante aplicando chakra a su ''amigo'' volviendo a la carga. Después de 20 minutos con sexo continuo los 2 acaban muertos del cansancio y caen dormido abrazados. A los pocos minutos Naruto se despierta, y sin hacer ruido recoge sus cosas, deshace el genjutsu y se vuelve a su cuarto procurando no despertar a las demás inquilinas. Por fin se duerme definitivamente en su cama, y del sueño que tenía no llega a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto había convocado una reunión de emergencia en el comedor donde todos notan que Temari estaba más cariñosa con naruto que últimamente pero deciden dejarlo correr para oír las instrucciones de su líder.

-Naruto: Como ya sabeis, la última fase de mi plan es conseguir los 5 rollos de los cuales tengo solo 1, y también que Akatsuki tiene posesión del resto de rollos ocupando los altos cargos de las aldeas ninjas. Haremos un ataque a todas las aldeas simultáneamente para que no puedan estar advertidas de un posible ataque. Teniendo en cuenta de que somos 12 y que tenemos que coger 4 rollos de 4 aldeas ninjas, pues la proporción sale 4 de nosotros para cada aldea (todos con una gota en la cabeza por lo estúpido que es su jefe, menos Temari que seguía embobada mirando a Naruto)

-Anko: Sale a tres para cada aldea

-Naruto: 3, 4 que más da. Ahora haré la distribución para la invasión


End file.
